


Starling

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Crimson Flowers, Drama, Engaged, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Golden Deer, Graphic Violence, Marriage, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Those Who Slither in the Dark, Wedding, huleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 89,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: The war against Seiros is over but the real threat to the Imperial Control still lurks within the shadows of Fodlan. Newly engaged couple Hubert and Byleth must put their wedding on hold to defeat the true enemy with few leads of their whereabouts and a limited team. Plagued by nightmares of the future of a mysterious new enemy, Hubert must tread carefully in order to prevent a horrific death from occurring.Rated E for explicit sexual content and graphic fight scenes.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 70
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins hours after Hubert has proposed to Byleth at the Goddess Tower. All Characters mentioned were the ones not killed at the end of my first fic, “The Borrowed Item”. 
> 
> Fair Warning- Smut scene at the end of this chapter. Plot will ensue in the next chapter.

On the outskirts of the monastery walls of Garreg Mach, waited an elegant black carriage with gold trimming and thick wooden wheels. At the driver’s seat of the carriage sat an armored soldier with his hands wrapped around leather reigns that were tied to a mighty black stallion. A red flag with a silhouetted black eagle waved atop the carriage. It was midday in the summertime and the sky shone a beautiful shade of blue with white puffy white clouds above. The full Magnolia trees swayed in the wind bringing life to the scenery. Truly, a picturesque afternoon.

Byleth adjusted her white collar to cover a thin scar on her chest that had not completely healed and walked slowly to the carriage. A rather handsome man wearing a black uniform lined with navy blue belts waited for her, patiently holding open the door. Already inside the carriage was a young woman with silver hair braided down her shoulder wearing a red ankle length gown. She was looking out the open window, her elbow on the windowsill and her hand holding up her chin.

“Are you ready to depart, my beloved?” Hubert asked Byleth.

Byleth smiled brightly at him and nodded. She held the string of a medium sized burlap bag of belongings on her shoulder. It was everything she owned from her time as a professor ranging from rare swords to gifts from her students. She handed it over to Hubert who carefully packed it into the trunk space of the carriage.

Byleth turned her head around and took one last look at the monastery. After the Black Eagle Strike Force had defeated the Archbishop Rhea at the battle of Fhirdiad, the Church of Seiros had fallen along with all its teachings and followers. There were very few disciples who remained loyal to the church once they discovered that their hero, Lady Rhea, set an entire capital on fire with civilians still in their homes in a failed attempt to extinguish the Imperial Rebellion. The people of Fodlan could now be free from her tyranny at last.

There was no longer a need to be at the monastery now that the war was over. It had served its purpose of being the Imperial Base at the center of Fodlan. Byleth was not sure what would happen to it now, whether bandits would try and take over the grounds, or if another religion would come to make use of the Cathedral walls. She had so many fond memories there from her time as the professor of the Black Eagle House and even as a general to the Imperial Army. Now, she would say goodbye forever. As a mercenary, she was not used to remaining in one place for more than a year anyway.

The love of her life had proposed to her earlier that day at the Goddess Tower, a place where if you make a wish with someone that you care about, it was sure to come true. Hubert had used his wish to ask for her hand in marriage in which she gladly accepted. Having confessed that she did not exactly have a place to live, Hubert vowed to whisk away his future bride with him on his journey home, and that’s how she found herself ready to board the carriage to Enbarr, the capital of Adrestia. Anywhere her beloved went, she would follow.

Byleth took one last look at the monastery, inhaled deeply, and turned to Hubert, “I’m ready.”

Hubert held out his white gloved hand to assist her into the carriage. She sat on the opposite side of Edelgard and Hubert sat next to her. His fingers inched towards hers on the cushioned seat. Byleth’s fingers intertwined with his. She turned her head to look deeply into his lime green eyes and smiled. Hubert’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and his lips formed a small grin.

“You two seem awfully friendly with each other today.” Edelgard said raising an eyebrow. “My teacher, I was surprised to hear that you would be joining us in coming to Enbarr. Everyone else went their separate ways.”

Byleth blushed and squeezed Hubert’s hand. “About that- “

“Ms. Eisner has accepted my proposal.” Hubert finished to the point.

Edelgard’s expression went from bored to excited in the span of a second. She squealed with delight and placed both hands over her chest, “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you both!”

A thousand thoughts began to race through Edelgard’s head. She covered her mouth and gasped, “It’s so sudden! Hubert, did you even have time to purchase her a wedding ring? When will you hold the wedding? We still need to handle the matter of my uncle and those who slither in the dark. What if something unexpected happens during the battle? What if you have children?”

Byleth placed a hand on Edelgard’s knee reassuringly and laughed. “Calm down. We barely got engaged this morning. I promise, we will be by your side every step of the way. Nothing has changed except for our status as a couple.”

Edelgard relaxed, “Thank you my teacher.”

-

The road to Enbarr was a two-day trip. Byleth recalled the last time she had been to the capital. They sky had been pitch black, and the hour must have been near midnight. The carriage had arrived directly at the steps to the Imperial Palace without sparing a moment to relax in the city. It was the same day that Edelgard had been crowned Emperor of Adrestia and Byleth had stood in place where the Archbishop would have normally been to give her student the Goddess’ blessing. The ceremony only lasted an hour and once it was complete, they had traveled straight back to the monastery and it began the craziest month of her entire life.

Byleth was leaning on Hubert’s shoulder quietly resting when he gently shook her awake. Byleth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned her head to the carriage window and saw a beautiful city of grey stone with sparkling rivers trailing through it. The sky was cloudless and as blue as the reflection of the water. Multi-story orange colored buildings towered over head and there were large stone arches trailing through the city marking the way to the palace.

The carriage stopped at the base of the staircase to the Imperial Palace. It was guarded by two heavily armored imperial soldiers who held silver lances crossed in an X. The carriage driver opened the door for his passengers. Edelgard stepped out first followed by Byleth and then Hubert.

Edelgard lifted the corner of her gown as to not step on it and headed towards the staircase. She turned around and waved. “I know it sounds unusual to have time off from battle, but I do hope that you both have a pleasant week. Be on the lookout for my raven.”

The soldiers uncrossed their spears. The soldier to the right walked to the carriage’s trunk and began to unload Edelgard’s belongings. The other to the left bowed and held out his elbow. Edelgard took it and began to walk up the towering staircase.

Hubert in turn held out his elbow to Byleth. She smiled brightly at him and wrapped a hand around the inside of his arm.

“Enbarr is beautiful during the day. I wouldn’t know where to start.” Byleth said.

“I suppose we have a bit of time to look around.” Hubert stated. “You see, House Vestra has no land to its’ name. It does, however, have a castle on the outskirts of the city which is where we will be heading to afterwards.”

Hubert pulled out a gold coin and flipped it to the driver. “We will return within the hour.”

“Oh? Where are we going?” Byleth asked curiously.

Hubert led her in the direction of the city. “You are my fiancée. I cannot have you running around without a token to symbolize our commitment.”

Byleth grinned from ear to ear. Together, they walked along the cobblestone streets of Enbarr passing many citizens who eyed them from a distance. The walked through the city square where children were dancing on the streets and fighting with wooden swords, pretending to be knights. Several stalls were set out with merchants from all over Fodlan selling exotic fruits and vegetables. Women and men alike were roaming the markets shopping for goods. Byleth’s eyes twinkled upon seeing the sign for the Imperial Armory. She would be sure to return on their next adventure. Despite the streets being crowded, Byleth could not help but feel eyes on her as they passed by every alleyway.

“Not that it bothers me, but is the reason why people are staring at us?” Byleth asked.

“They are envious of how beautiful you are.” Hubert said without skipping a beat.

Byleth blushed and squeezed his arm. “I’m serious.”

“Let’s just say House Vestra isn’t a particularly welcomed house among nobles or commoners. We are the shadow of the Hresvelg family. I’m sure seeing a woman of your stature at my side probably aroused suspicion.” Hubert answered.

They entered a shop with a sign on the door “William’s Jeweler”. The shop had tangerine walls and a glass window with several beaded necklaces and trinkets on display.

“Welcome to my shop. How can I help you?” a man dressed in a fine suit asked. He had a thick grey bead with a monocle and clean white gloves. Byleth deduced that this must be William.

“I’m here to purchase… an engagement ring.” Hubert said almost disbelieving the words that had tumbled out of his mouth. “My beloved, choose any ring that you see fit. Money is no issue.”

Byleth looked down at the selection of rings securely locked inside a glass box. The rings were sectioned off from enchanted rings to wedding rings and cheap decorative rings for décor.

Byleth’s face paled as her mouth gaped at the prices of the wedding rings. “These cost more than my Levin Sword.” She whispered to Hubert.

“Hmmm yes you’re absolutely right. Do you carry anything of higher quality?” Hubert asked the jeweler.

William tugged at his beard. “The more expensive rings are reserved for mages meant to amplify certain skills.” He lifted a wooden case from behind the shelves of jewels.

Byleth was immediately drawn to a silver ring with a large emerald attached at the center where a diamond where normally be. “Can I see that one?” she asked.

William unlocked the glass case and held it out in his gloved hand.

Byleth gently picked up the ring and held it to the sunlight. The light reflected off the emerald and made the ring sparkle unlike anything she had ever seen before. The bright greenish color reminded her of Sothis, the goddess who she once shared a soul with until the day that the church of Seiros had fallen and she had gone silent. Byleth could indeed detect that the item had been enchanted with white magic thanks to her faith skills that she had learned at the monastery.

“That particular ring is enchanted with luck magic but it’s ability will only have effect on mages.” William explained.

Hubert held out his hand and Byleth set the ring into his palm. Hubert eyed the emerald curiously. “I recall your eyes were once this color.” He said recalling a fond memory.

Hubert reached for Byleth’s left hand that was hanging to her side. He brought it up to his lips and softly kissed the back of her hand. He carefully slid the silver ring onto her finger which fit almost like magic.

Byleth was in awe. She raised her hand high and eyed the gem atop the ring. It was beautiful, almost as if she were meant to have it.

A smile crossed Hubert’s face. “We’ll take it.” He said watching his fiancées enamored expression.

Hubert paid William the fee for the ring and together, he and Byleth walked back to the carriage hand in hand.

Byleth pecked her fiancé on the cheek. “Thank you for this.” She said holding her hand up to the sky.

“Of course. It suits you well.” Hubert looked at her with adoration.

“When should we announce our engagement to the world?” Byleth asked still holding up her hand. “I’m sure the rest of the Black Eagles will be pleasantly surprised.”

Hubert half laughed. “I’m sure they will be.”

Hubert stopped walking when a sudden dark thought crossed his mind. “This isn’t going to be a typical engagement. The war is over, but the true fight has just begun with those who have been pulling the strings from the shadows since the founding of Fodlan. We must begin our preparations as soon as Her Majesty calls us back in a weeks’ time. I promised you that we would avenge your father and I intend to keep that promise.”

Byleth squeezed his hand tightly. “Of course, my love, but remember that you no longer have to do this alone. You have the savior of Fodlan at your side.” She raised her left fist in the air.

Hubert pulled her into a warm embrace with Byleth’s face pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly and it caused her face to become flushed.

He lifted her chin with a gloved hand and raised her head so she could look him in the eyes. “I find myself falling deeper in love with you with every passing moment. I am truly happy to have you by my side.”

Hubert leaned his face head towards hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, savoring the moment with his fiancée.

\--

The trip to Castle Vestra did not take as long as the trip from Garreg Mach to Enbarr. It was an hour away from the city walls. The sun was already setting to an orange hue in preparation for night. Located on an oceanside cliff loomed a large ebony castle. Waves crashed against the cliffside and seagulls soared through the skies. The carriage entered through an iron gate rusted by time and the salt of the ocean. It pulled up to massive wooden doors with an ebony raven’s face, a circular knocker in between its beak.

The driver opened the carriage door and Hubert stepped out first to assist Byleth.

Hubert pulled out an onyx key from his pocket, slid it into the door’s lock, and twisted. A small click resounded through the wood.

He held his palm against the door and hesitated, “I must warn you. It has been nearly six years since my family has last occupied this establishment. I… personally executed them before the war began as punishment for their misdeeds against the Hreslveg Family.”

Byleth wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, “You did what you had to.”

Hubert pushed open the grand doors and the two stepped inside the castle. Hubert snapped a finger as flames flickered from his digits and shot at candles that rested along the walls. The foyer was covered in a layer of dust but for the most part, all furniture appeared to be in-tact. Byleth pried opened the black curtains that hung from ceiling high windows. Once pushed to the side, the glass let in light helping to illuminate the halls that echoed with every step. At the back center of the foyer was a large marble staircase carpeted with velvet that branched off in different directions.

Byleth’s fingers grazed over the dusty stair railing and she turned to Hubert. “With the right polish, we can make this place shine in no time.”

“Always the optimistic one.” Hubert said now holding onto their luggage retrieved from the carriage. “In honesty, I wasn’t sure that I would make it back alive, so I had dismissed all the servants after my family’s passing as a precaution. I shall hire new ones first thing in the morning.”

He paid the carriage driver who drove off and locked the door. Hubert then heaved their belongings up the staircase and Byleth followed closely behind. They entered a spacious bedroom with a king-sized bed encased with wooden posts and thin black curtains surrounding the bed meant for privacy. The bedsheets were velvety red and had plush white pillows. At the edge of the bed was a matching velvet loveseat meant for two. Along the opposite wall was a brick fireplace with charred wood still on the bricks and on the other wall, a long thick black curtain.

Byleth peeled open the heavy curtain on the wall and was breathless. It was hiding a glass door that she unlocked and pushed open. She stepped onto a stone balcony with ebony railings. There was a vast blue ocean sprinkled with white waves that trailed as far as her eyes could see. In the distance was a small spec of land that she could only assume was Brigid.

Hubert unclipped his black cape and rested it on Byleth’s shoulders. “If you stay out there for too long, you’ll catch a cold, my beloved.” He whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. Hubert walked inside and left her alone on the balcony.

Byleth held the corners of his cape close to her face and inhaled his scent. The sky was beginning to get dark and stars faded into the night with each passing moment. The view was unlike anything she  
could ever imagine, and she smiled to herself thankful that she no longer had to wander Fodlan as a mercenary for hire.

Byleth turned around and stepped back inside closing the glass balcony door. She found her fiancée seated at the edge of the loveseat hunched over and his hands folded in front of his face, deep in thought.

Byleth plopped down next to him on the crimson couch. “What’s on your mind?” she asked.

He looked at her, his face pink from embarrassment. “You may think it silly, but I have never undressed in front of anyone of the opposite gender before, much less shared a bed with them.”

Byleth stifled a laugh held out her hand, “It’ll be a new experience for both of us. Do you trust me?”

Hubert looked up at her and placed a gloved hand in hers. Byleth smiled and carefully tugged the finger of his white glove, sliding it free from his hand. For the first time, she saw his pale skin underneath. Byleth intertwined her fingers with his and brought their palms together. His hands were sturdy hands from the spells that he was constantly casting, yet soft due to the daily wear of gloves.  
Hubert brought his free hand to his mouth and bit the corner of his other white glove with his teeth. He pulled it free from his hand and let it fall. He placed his hand on her cheek and smoothed his thumb over her skin. Byleth’s heart began racing at his gentle touch.

She let go of the hand that was in hers and reached for the blue strips buckled on his chest. Her fingers curled into her palm, her hand hesitant to proceed.

Byleth swallowed. “May I?” she asked.

Hubert nodded his head, his face reddening darker than before. Byleth unclasped the golden buckles that held the front of his coat together. She unbuttoned the last two barriers. Hubert’s jacket slid open and a steel dagger dropped onto the love seat.

They both looked down at the weapon and immediately, Byleth burst out laughing. Hubert scrambled to pick up the dagger and shoved it into his belongings. Hubert clenched his teeth and stood in front of his giggling fiancé.

“I’m sorry!” she apologized between laughs. “It’s just funny because I have one too.” She reached a hand between her breasts and pulled out a small knife. She twirled it in her fingers. “You can never be too careful.”

Hubert’s face twisted into a smile and he too began to laugh. “Well I’m sure we’ll find many more hidden weapons before the night is over.”

Byleth shrugged Hubert’s cape off her shoulders and began to remove her grey mercenary coat. She pulled out another small knife hidden within the linings of her coat. “You have no idea.”

Hubert unbuckled the belt that rested on his stomach. He unfastened the remaining buttons on his coat and removed himself from it. He was wearing a white long-sleeved undershirt with a white collar buttoned at the top with a purple amulet. Another dagger was fastened to the cuff of his undershirt. He placed it along with the growing pile of steel. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head revealing his smooth pale skin underneath and a lean muscular abdomen that turned Byleth’s face crimson.

Byleth unclipped the hinges of her chest armor along with her white collar and set it on the floor next to Hubert’s folded coat. She unfasted the dagger that was belted at her hip and kicked off her boots. She was now only wearing torn black tights, shorts, and a black corset that was cut at her midriff.

Byleth swallowed. Her hand hovered at the pink lining atop her corset. Hubert sat down next to her and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I can look away if you’re not comfortable.” He said to her.

Byleth shook her head. “It’s not that. I want this to be… romantic. We are engaged after all.”

She crawled onto Hubert’s lap and faced him. His legs were between hers and her knees pressed against the cushioned seat. She leaned her face close forward and her lips were a breath away from his. Byleth brushed the hair in front of his face to the side and they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, an unspoken trust between them. Hubert mouth was slightly open and he swallowed nervously. She doubted that he had ever been with a woman in this position before, but there was a first time for everything.

Byleth shut her eyes and slowly closed the distance between them with a light kiss. Hubert’s arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. They started off with slow pecks, each touch sending sparks to the other. Hubert took in her lower lip between his and deepened the kiss between them. Byleth let a small moan escape her lips. Hubert slid his hands into her soft navy-blue hair and continued to kiss her passionately.

They pulled apart breathless. Hubert’s eyes were hazy with adoration. He kissed the corner of her lip and trailed light kisses on her jawline and down her neck. He lightly bit her shoulder and drank in all the sweet noises that his beloved was making.

Hubert felt tension in his pants could no longer control himself. He wanted her. He captured Byleth’s lips once more, wrapped an arm around her waist and the other grabbed her thigh. He stood up and carried his future bride around the corner gently laying her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her holding himself a small distance away.

Byleth pulled his hand towards her chest rested it at the top of her corset. She raised her eyebrows at him. “Please?”

Hubert’s hand shook nervously. He unfastened the top button of her corset and moved down the line of buttons. When he unfastened the last one, her corset popped open revealing her ample breasts and scarred skin from countless battles. Hubert’s fingers trailed down her chest across a particularly long scar from a recent battle. He kissed it and drifted his fingers to her breasts, cupping one in his hand. He squeezed her soft mound once and began to massage it.

Byleth pulled Hubert’s face back to hers and bit his lower lip. He kissed her passionately. Hubert began to roll her pert nipple between his index and middle fingers. Byleth moaned loudly into his mouth. He tweaked her nipple and she gasped. Hubert lowered his head to her breast and his tongue swirled around her tit in circles before he finally took it in his mouth and gently pulled at it with his teeth. His free hand massaged her other breast.

Byleth was melting into his every touch and pull. She felt a wetness develop between her legs.

“H-Hubert” she gasped.

Hubert removed his mouth with a small pop, a thin string of saliva leaving his lips. He trailed a line of kisses down her stomach and to the top of her black shorts. He hooked his fingers into the corners of her shorts and tugged them down. Byleth adjusted herself to aid and helped him remove her tights to prevent any other rips from happening along with her thin black panties. She was completely naked on the bed and she had never felt more vulnerable in front of anyone before. But this was her fiancée, the man she had fallen madly in love with during the war, and she trusted him with her life.

Hubert’s face lowered to her womanhood. His index finger traced a line down from her belly button and he touched the wetness that was dripping from her core. Hubert placed his thumb over Byleth’s clitoris and slowly rolled counterclockwise applying a small amount of pressure.

Byleth’s fingers clawed into the fabric of the bed and she began panting at the sudden pleasure. Hubert smirked seeing her reactions. He boldly replaced his mouth where his hand had been and licked the area. Byleth let out a small gasp so he continued and lapped his tongue at the wetness. Byleth dug her fingers into Hubert’s raven hair and moaned continually at his actions.

“Ah- Hubert. That…feels… amazing.” She gasped.

Hubert eased his middle finger slowly into her entrance and began to slide his finger in and out of her. Byleth was moaning uncontrollably and she pulled at his now messy hair. Hubert inserted a second finger into her and continued the motion of thrusting in and out. Byleth’s back arched and her breathing became more rapid. She felt herself becoming undone at his touch.

“Hubert!!” she screamed his name so loudly it echoed through the empty halls of the castle. Her body shook as she rode out an orgasm on his fingers. Hubert lifted his soaked hand to his face and licked his fingers seductively.

“Did you enjoy that, my beloved?” He asked. Byleth was panting trying to come back to reality. She slowly lifted herself off the bed, her face flushed from her release.

“Mmhm” she panted. She sat up on her knees and motioned her index finger for him to come towards her. Hubert sat upright and Byleth gently pushed her fiancée backwards so that he was laying down on his back.

“You’re turn. I just hope I’m doing this right.” she said reaching for his pants. Hubert assisted her in yanking his trousers down to his ankles so that he was only in his black boxers. Byleth placed planted a quick kiss on his lips and trailed a line of kisses down his toned abdomen and moved down to the hard mass that stretched underneath his boxers. Byleth’s hand caressed it from the outside before she slid his boxers down. His cock was rather large and Byleth told a gentle hold of it. She caressed her hand over his member and started to move in long strokes.

Hubert shifted his position and let out a small moan. It was Byleth’s turn to smirk. She lowered her face to the tip and rolled her tongue around his head. Byleth’s tongue lapped at the sides of his cock and she took a deep breath before taking his member into her mouth.

Hubert gasped so Byleth lowered her head further down onto him. She slowly bobbed up and down and with her hand, she caressed the lower part of his cock that was not already in her mouth. Hubert began to pant with each motion of her head. His hand slid into her hair and Byleth took him deeper into her throat. Nearly his entire cock was in her mouth and she began to quicken her pace, sucking and dragging her tongue down his length with each movement.

“My beloved,” he panted, “If you keep doing that, I’m going to—”

Byleth moved her head faster and took his entire cock down her throat, gagging on his length. It was enough to send Hubert over the edge. He exploded into her mouth.

Byleth pulled her head away from his member and swallowed the white cum that dripped from her tongue.

She licked her lips seductively. “How was that?”

Hubert was panting on the bed, exhilarated from his release, “It was better than I imagined.”

Byleth smiled at her fiancée and blushed, “Thank you. Also, you're more toned than I imagined for a mage who never has to fight the enemy head on.”

Hubert laughed. “Well, you are as beautiful on the outside as you are on the inside. I am not sure how many battles you partook in to give you those scars, but I will do everything in my power to make sure you never get another one again, my beloved. ”

Byleth lightly touched the particularly long scar that stretched across her chest, remembering how Rhea nearly killed her in Fhirdiad. "You'll protect me even if the Immaculate One comes rising from the dead to steal my heart?" 

Hubert laughed. "Yes, let her come and try to take you again. I'll have an army ready to command."

Hubert held his arms out wide and Byleth slid into his embrace. She wrapped her arm around him and rested her head in the small space near his neck. She scooted closer to him; their chests pressed together. He pulled the velvet blanket over their bodies and closed his arms around his fiancée. Hubert’s fingers tangled into her soft navy-blue hair and he kissed her forehead.

“You don’t know how happy you make me.” He whispered to her holding her body closely against him. “I love you, and I promise to be the best husband and cherish you everyday for as long as we shall live.”

Byleth closed her eyes and smiled feeling safe in his arms. “I love you too, and I promise to be the best wife in all of Fodlan and to never leave your side.”

For the first time in months, they both slept peacefully through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is plagued by nightmares and Edelgard summons every player available, hosting a Lord of the Rings esque meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where plot begins to kick off. Small references of child abuse in this one.

A week had passed since the war against Fodlan had ended. Byleth and Hubert were allowed exactly seven days as promised by Her Majesty to enjoy their engagement. It was short, but one of the most relaxing weeks of Byleth’s life thus far. House Vestra had plenty of funds that vested over time as well as copious amounts of gold given to the Heroes of Foldan for winning the war. They used the money to invest into various projects around Castle Vestra. 

Hubert hired a handful of servants to attend the castle. Byleth made it a point to learn their names as to provide them the utmost respect. Their daily meals were now prepared by a top chef, Maximilien, who was known throughout Adrestia along with his apprentice, Henri. They had maids, Odette and Ange, and butlers, Robert and Fabien, to assist in cleaning and maintaining the massive dwelling. There was even a groundkeeper, Wilfred, to maintain the courtyard which had withered away over time. These servants were given their own quarters and permitted to live on the castle grounds if they so pleased thanks to the many vacant bedrooms in the castle. 

Along with hiring servants, Hubert had purchased two black stallions and hired a builder to repair the run down stable. Bales of hay were delivered in bulk to feed the horses and Hubert had acquired a small elegant carriage wide enough to hold only four passengers. The red imperial emblem with a black eagle was painted on the side to mark their loyalty to the empire. 

As for the abundant number of bedrooms still unoccupied, Byleth decided to take one for her personal belongings. She tore apart one of the spare bedrooms and transformed it into an armory. She had Hubert order special display cases and mannequins to show off her various magical items and weapons gathered from her time as a mercenary, a professor, and as a war general. Her treasures were shoved to the edge of the room while they waited for the display sets to be hand crafted and delivered. All the weapons were locked away securely in that room except for the Sword of the Creator, Byleth’s prized procession, which she kept in her bedroom. It no longer glowed a bright red hue the way it did when she and Sothis were one. However, it still obeyed her commands despite being an ancient relic which would normally require a crest to activate its powers. Byleth could only assume it was because the blood of Sothis still flowed through her veins although it was still a subject in which she did not fully comprehend. 

Byleth was in the greenhouse located on the left wing of the courtyard. She wore a pale turquoise sundress and had a yellow straw hat with a matching turquoise ribbon tied to the top. She wore dirty grey gardening gloves and was working with Wilfred the gardener to plant flower seeds that she had brought with her from the monastery. Using a hand shovel, she dug a hole into the dirt of a clay planter and deposited marigold seeds into the soil. Earlier, she and Wilfred had re homed a family of white lilies into the gardens in honor of those whom Byleth had lost during the war. As requested of the great chef Maximilien, they were also asked to plant vegetables in the garden and given the seeds to do so. 

Hubert sat outside the greenhouse on a wooden bench that rested underneath the shade of a tall oak tree. Summer was upon them and the weather was humid despite the occasional breeze that whisked by from residing next to the ocean. He wore a white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt that was opened at the collar. He held a journal in his hand that he had retrieved from his family’s library. It belonged to an ancestor of his during the times of the Great War. He was hoping to find some sort of clue to guide them to the true enemy that still remained in the dark by looking through the sheets of the past. Hubert turned to the next page with a gloved hand.

His butler, Robert approached him holding a tiny scrolled-up message in his hands tied with a thin red ribbon. 

“Your excellency, I have received a raven from the Imperial Capital. It is addressed to you and the Countess Vestra.” Robert bowed and handed the small message to Hubert. 

“Thank you. Robert, you may return to your duties.” Hubert said and pulled out a pocket-knife from his sleeve. He sliced open the ribbon of the scrolled-up letter. Placing the knife in between his teeth, he quickly scanned the contents of the letter. Their seven days of relaxation was over.

Byleth wiped a bead of sweat that trickled down her forehead with the back of her arm. Hubert tapped on the glass door of the greenhouse with his knuckle. 

Byleth turned around and smiled at him. “Darling look! We planted daisies and marigolds.” She motioned her hands around the dirt. “I know it’s not much now but give it time.”

Hubert smiled. “I’m sure they will be as beautiful as you are.” His expression faded. “I’m afraid I bear bad news. Her Majesty is summoning us back to Enbarr. She would prefer we arrive before the rest of her guests.” 

Byleth peeled off her dirt covered gardening gloves from her hands and set them at a wooden table near the unplanted seeds. She walked to Hubert and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“How much time do we have?” she asked looking deeply into his lime green eyes. 

Hubert’s arms rested on her hips and he locked his fingers behind her. He softly kissed his fiancée. “It is unwise to keep Her Majesty waiting. I will have Fabien prepare the carriage at once.”

Byleth sighed. “I’ll go pack some items for the trip.” She tried to move but Hubert held her in place and looked away choosing to remain silent.

Byleth smoothed her hand on his cheek with understanding and pecked him on the lips. “You’re always so prepared.” 

She turned her head towards Wilfred. “Take good care of the lilies please.”

“As you wish, Countess Vestra.” Wilfred replied and continued tending to the garden. 

Hubert placed his hand on the small of Byleth’s back and led her outside of the greenhouse. 

\--

They quickly dressed into the attire that they had worn throughout the war, stashing daggers, and knives into secret compartments of their clothing. Hubert informed the servants that they would be leaving to Enbarr and would be gone anywhere from a day to a month. He instructed them to take care of the mansion while they were away. Within a few minutes, they were out the door and inside the carriage ready to depart. The trip was quick since they were only an hour away from the capital. 

The driver, Fabien, deposited them at the bottom of the towering staircase that led up to the Imperial Palace. Hubert slung their luggage over his shoulder and held his fiancée’s small hand in his. The heavily armored soldiers at the gate unblocked the entrance and let them pass. Together, they walked up the stairs and headed directly towards the throne room. 

Edelgard was seated on an intricately carved throne made of solid gold. Her silver hair was braided atop her head and she wore a shining golden crown. She was dressed in a red gown with long red gloves that snaked all the way up her arms. Both her hands were folded neatly on her lap. Her eyes widened upon seeing her esteemed guests arrive from the stairwell. 

“Hubert! Professor! You’re here early.” She said surprised. Hubert and Byleth bowed in front of her.

Edelgard looked to Hubert, “In the letter I mentioned that we would be meeting soon, I was not expecting you to arrive today.”

“I have dedicated my life to serving you, Your Majesty. We left at our earliest convenience.” Hubert explained. 

“When are the others supposed to get here?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard sighed. “Tomorrow morning. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable here. You are welcomed to stay in one of the open bedrooms for the night. Hubert will know where to go. Dinner will be served in an hour so I hope that you both will join me.”

-

Edelgard sat at the very end of an elongated dining table. She was seated in the middle with Byleth at her left and Hubert at her right. Since there was only three of them, there was no need to prepare a grand feast. For dinner, the cooks served each a plate of smoked salmon topped with slices of lemons and served with a side of asparagus and squash. A cup of Bergamot tea was provided to complete the meal. 

They quietly ate their dinner at the table when Byleth decided to break the silence. “Did you enjoy your week?”

Edelgard swallowed her bite of food. “It’s been rather busy as of late. I guess I never really appreciated all of the work that Hubert did for me during the war.” She looked down at her plate and changed the subject, “Did the two of you enjoy your time off?”

Byleth smiled lifting a forkful of food to her mouth, “Yes. It was a pleasant week.”

Edelgard eyed Byleth’s left hand in awe. “My teacher, that ring is so beautiful! Where did you get it?”

Byleth covered her mouth as she chewed, “Hubert bought it for me.” She swallowed and extended her left hand to show Edelgard. 

Edelgard held Byleth’s hand in hers turning it over to get a better view of the emerald ring. “When is the wedding?” she asked. 

Byleth remained silent so Hubert answered for her. “We haven’t decided on a date as those who slither in the dark are still at large.”

Byleth grabbed hold of Edelgard’s red gloved hands. “My dearest Edelgard, when the time comes will you serve as my maid of honor?”

Edelgard gasped in delight and grinned widely, “Yes of course my teacher! It would be my pleasure.”

Byleth smiled at her former student. “Perfect! As Hubert was saying, we are not in a rush to get married until certain matters are dealt with. Until then, we remain at your service.” 

The three began to have small talk over the table. Edelgard spoke about how busy she had been the past week managing menial errands on her own. She had gone as far as hiring a young eager secretary that could replace Hubert in managing her business matters. Although, her new secretary was wise, he was nowhere near her subordinate’s level of genius and still needed to be trained on imperial formalities. Hubert briefly talked about his research in reading up on his family’s legacy in hopes to find clues about the true enemy. Byleth casually mentioned how she had been using her free time to establish a garden, but other than that she remained silent, quietly eating her dinner. 

Edelgard gently dabbed her lips with a napkin. “Well I’m glad you both are doing well. I will be retiring to head to my quarters now. Please enjoy your evening.” 

Edelgard rose from her chair and Byleth and Hubert followed her example. They exited the dining hall with Edelgard taking the left wing and Hubert and Byleth following the red carpet to the right. 

Byleth walked with her hands behind her back, “So this is the palace.” 

They walked past the throne room on their way to the guest room. It was spacious with luxurious red carpet. The imperial servants were lining chairs close together near the golden throne at the front of the room in preparation for the important meeting that would take place tomorrow morning.

“Can you imagine if the war had brought us here?” Byleth asked curiously. “There’s good positions to position mages that could attack at range. Sneak in a few archers that would be hidden around the corner of the columns and you can catch the enemy off guard and send them into a frenzy.”

Hubert smirked. “Give them a false hope by stationing soldiers near the entrance door with fake keys. If your forces begin to become overwhelmed, you can station backup at the base of the staircase. When the enemy thinks they have won- “

“You crush them where they stand” Hubert and Byleth said simultaneously facing each other. 

Hubert laughed, “We are truly meant for each other.” 

Byleth smiled, her cheeks turning pink. She slipped her hand into his. “Come, we have an important day to prepare for tomorrow.”

\-- 

Hubert was awake long before the sun was up. Sleep was not his ally tonight. He tossed and turned in his sheets dreaming of an inescapable nightmare. After he and Byleth had started sharing the same bed, the nightmares had subsided, until tonight. It was as if the stone-cold walls of the Imperial Palace were haunting him, echoing memories of the past. His nightmare was always the same.   
Hubert stood on the top of the stone staircase of the Imperial Palace. He watched a young boy with sleek black hair chasing after a young brown-haired pig tailed girl with lilac eyes. The boy was sprinting down the staircase as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was not enough. He missed a step and tumbled down the long flight of stairs headfirst into the ground. 

“Hubert!” the small brown-haired child screamed for him. She was being pulled away by a shady stranger with long black hair and a thin black beard along his jawline. He held her frail arm tightly and was forcing her to the carriage where several other brown-haired children waited patiently.

“You were always the stubborn one.” The stranger said squeezing her arm tighter. 

The little boy who had fallen down the staircase quickly picked himself off the ground, a line of blood trailed down his forehead. He was struggling to hold back his tears and was panting from his fall. He ran to a man with an ankle-length black cloak and his slick raven hair tied was tied at the back. 

The boy yanked on the man’s sleeve, “Father!! They are taking her away!! Do something!” he shouted at the elder man. Expecting a call to action, he received none. The grown man swung out his arm and punched the small boy in the gut. The boy learned over holding his stomach and collapsed to his knees coughing bile onto the cobblestone floor. 

Hubert walked next to the tall cloaked gentleman and looked down at the young boy. They spoke together, “You would do well to learn your place.” 

The three Vestras watched as Lord Arundel dragged Edelgard into a black windowless carriage. A chill ran down his spine. He was always reliving the day that his best friend was forcibly taken away from her home. It was the last time he would see her for several years. 

The sound of Edelgard’s screams were drowned out by the shift in Hubert’s dream. 

This time, he found himself as the star actor of his dream instead of standing by watching from the sidelines. He was 6 years younger than he was now. His shoulder length hair wavered in the wind and his black bangs covered half his face. He was running for his life. The monastery walls were on set fire along with the rest of the buildings. A massive white beast with razor sharp fangs stood in the center of the courtyard and roared. Her talons clawed into the ground leaving gashes in the stone. The Immaculate One stood beneath the cathedral’s southern walls. Her roar shook the already fragile stones of the monastery walls and bricks began to crumble. 

Hubert nearly lost his footing in his sprint. He was running towards the Immaculate One to attack her with his dark magic.   
Wait-  
His body uncontrollably switched targets and changed the direction of his run. A mint haired woman dressed in grey mercenary gear was facing the Immaculate One head on. She held a glowing red sword in her hands and looked at the beast straight into the eyes, fearless and ready to meet whatever end that may come.

The cathedral walls began tearing itself from the scaffolding, a large chunk came hurling towards the woman who stood her ground against the beast. 

“Professor, look out!!!!” Hubert cupped his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs in hopes she would hear him and be able to dodge the debris that was spiraling towards her. 

The woman turned her head and looked at him with piercing emerald eyes. Time stopped. A large chunk of wall hovered a meter away from her skull. She lowered her weapon.

“Why did you choose this path?” she asked him. 

Hubert stopped running. His feet were unable to move from his position as if they were glued to the ground and would not budge no matter how hard he tried to propel himself forward.

“You know why. I would go to the ends of the Fodlan for Lady Edelgard.” He replied to her honestly.

The woman smirked at him and held her arms open with her palms up, challenging him. “What about me? You could easily warp me out of harm’s way right now, but instead you are shielding her from the unknown that will never lay a scratch on her skin.”

Hubert turned his head and saw that he was indeed in front of a wide-eyed Edelgard. Her body was turned halfway ready to sprint away from the debris. 

“I- “he began to explain, but the mint haired warrior silenced his words with a finger to her lips. 

“Time’s up.” She winked. 

The cathedral walls came crashing down on her and the Immaculate One. The floor beneath them shattered like glass and Hubert plummeted into a black abyss.

What seemed like an endless void dropped Hubert hard onto his back. His lungs felt as if they were on fire as they began to fill with smoke. The sky above was bright blue and yet he was laying down on charred grass surrounded by black smog. He was in a fiery field without any trees or buildings. The entire ground was scorched everyone he looked. He weakly lifted himself off the ground and saw two figures in the center of the flames. 

An aged warrior with silver hair and pitch-black eyes and red pupils was battling against a younger woman with navy blue hair and a grey mercenary coat. He watched their swords, similar in shape and design clash against one another and send sparks flying. The warrior was overpowering the woman with heavy swings and her strikes against him were less in force with each attack that she had to block. 

“I’m sorry Hubert.” She called aloud dodging a black spiked fist aimed at her skull from the enemy. Byleth parried another sword attack and let out a battle cry, swinging her sword at the man’s necks with all the force she could muster. Her mouth suddenly erupted crimson. Her hand let go of the sword and it clattered to the ground. Her arms swayed limply to her sides and her body hung a foot in the air. A black sword was pierced through her abdomen right beneath her rib cage and protruded through her back. 

The life began to fade from her emerald eyes and blood dripped down from her chin staining her white collar red. Her head hung to the side facing Hubert. Her red wine lips choked out, “Tell…. Starling… I said….” 

Hubert sat up in his bed sweating bullets and gasping for air. To his left side of the bed lay his fiancée curled up and sleeping soundly. Hubert’s hands were shaking. He rested his face in his palms and slowed his breathing. 

“What a dreadful nightmare.” He murmured into his fingers. He swung his legs off the bed and glanced out the window. There was a full moon creating shadows off the furniture in the bedroom. He still had a few hours until the sun would rise. He took a deep breath, stood up, and began to get dressed. A walk around the palace grounds would ease his mind. 

Hubert made his way towards the palace common room, an elegantly decorated area where honored guests who waited for their meeting with the Emperor could unwind from their travels. It had a few couches set in various spots of the room. At the farthest wall from the door was a stone fireplace with a satin love seat in front of it. The fireplace was lit, and the embers danced on the wood, crackling softly. Hubert cautiously approached the fireplace. 

Edelgard was seated at the edge of the cushion wearing a long red nightgown with a plunging ‘V’ neckline and white slippers. Her silver hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She hummed a small tune and took a sip of tea from a porcelain cup. 

“Your Majesty, what are you doing awake at this hour.” Hubert asked concerned.

Edelgard jumped. “Hubert! Nothing… I’m just enjoying my tea.”

Hubert raised his eyebrow at her, questioning and unamused.

Edelgard sighed, “Fine. I can’t sleep. The fact that you are wandering around the palace means that you cannot either. Am I correct?”

Hubert placed a gloved hand on the armrest. “We are always plagued by nightmares of the past. Today’s was a bit more extreme.”

“Oh, tell me about it.” Edelgard said eagerly. 

Hubert shook his head. “You need to rest Your Majesty. Tomorrow is an important day.”

He moved to walk away, but Edelgard reached out and grabbed the cuff of his coat. 

“Do you remember when we were children?” she asked looking into the flames. “We used to play here all the time pretending we were nobility protecting the weak.”

“Yes, I remember.” He said.

“We were so young and naïve. But those are some of my fondest memories.” She set her cup of tea on a small circular table next to the love seat and stood up still holding onto his sleeve. 

She looked up at him and pursed her lips. “Those monsters are still out there Hubert. They used me as their puppet and now they’re roaming free.” 

Her eyes began to water, and she collapsed into Hubert’s sturdy frame, burring her face in his chest, and clenched the fabric of his coat tightly with her small hands. “I want to be free.” She shook. “We need to bring justice back to Fodlan and finish taking back what is ours.”

She looked deeply into his lime green eyes, “Will you continue to dedicate your life to my cause and stand by my side, no matter what happens?”

Hubert hesitated. “I- Yes your Majesty. Of course, I will.” 

Edelgard relaxed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She calmed her ragged breathing. “I’m sorry. I suppose I cannot be doing this anymore seeing as you are betrothed. It has just been so lonely without your presence here. I never really knew what I had until you were gone.”

Hubert frowned. Perhaps in another timeline, he would have stayed, letting her small body cry into his warm embrace and they would wait out the nightmares together until morning came to shine away the shadows of their past. But things were different now. 

Hubert gently pried her off him. He took a step backwards and bowed. “You can always count on me to support you, Your Majesty, but please, do not make me choose what has already been decided.”

He walked away leaving Edelgard alone with her arms crossed and a hand over her mouth at the fireplace. 

-

Byleth awoke to the warm smell of vanilla. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a coffee cup at her nightstand. She sat up, pulled the covers over her chest, and reached for the mug. Her fiancée was seated at a small circular table writing notes endlessly on a strip of parchment paper. He was dressed in his black uniform. His hair was combed tidier than usual as he sat up straight in pristine condition, perfect as ever. But Byleth knew him better than that.

Byleth inhaled her vanilla flavored coffee and took a slow sip. The ratio of sugar to cream made her drink taste like heaven in a cup.

“Rough Night?” she asked careful not pry too much.

“You have no idea” he replied still writing away with a white feathered quill. 

Byleth set down her coffee cup and stood up from the bed. She walked towards her beloved and snaked her arms down the front of his chest from behind. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she tried to peek at his writing, but his manuscript was too small for her to make out any words.

Hubert brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. 

“The meeting is set to begin in an hour. It would do you well to get dressed in case someone decides to deliver breakfast and catches you.” He smirked.

Byleth let go and covered her bare figure with her hands. “Not today they won’t.” she said and scrambled to find her mercenary uniform that was scattered on the floor. 

-

Edelgard sat atop her golden throne dressed in the same war uniform she had the day before. There were 7 chairs aligned in a circle around her. Hubert was seated at the chair to the right of the throne and Byleth took the one next to him. They sat in silence and waited patiently for the other guests to arrive. 

The first to show was a noble looking man with long orange-red hair and a maroon coat. He was accompanied by a young woman with long brown hair and a purple gown that flowed magically with each step. 

“Edie! Hubie! Professor!” Dorthea exclaimed. She ran up to the three and stopped short noticing something shiny glimmering from the corner of her eye. 

Dorthea gasped and covered her mouth. “Professor!! You’re Engaged?! To whom!?” she exclaimed. 

Hubert intertwined his fingers with Byleth’s, and she looked at him with a loving smile. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ferdinand laughed and took the seat to the left of Edelgard. “To the professor, no less! Who would have thought you had it in you?”

Dorthea sat next to Ferdinand and pouted. “Ferdie, when are you going to get me a ring?” 

Ferdinand’s face turned crimson and he looked away. “Uh… soon.”

Byleth laughed, “I’m happy for you both.”

Next to arrive was an eager light blue haired Caspar accompanied by a shy purple-haired maiden hiding behind him. She peeked out and jumped.

“Professor you made it!” Bernadetta exclaimed happily. 

“Yeah! Bernie and I had thought you wandered off into the woods somewhere.” Caspar smiled. 

Bernadetta ran to the chair next to Dorthea and gave her friend a hug. Caspar took the seat next to her. There was only one more open space next to Byleth, but a handful of her former students were still missing.

Edelgard coughed into her hand. “Ehem. It looks like we are just missing one more person. I have some news for you all, other than my surprise that everyone decided to hook up once the war ended.” 

Byleth was the only one to let out a giggle.

Edelgard took a deep breath. “Petra has decided to return to Brigid as the rightful Queen. While she will continue to retain peace between our lands, she has no intention of returning to Fodlan until a new reform has been put into place.”

The group looked towards the empty seat. Edelgard continued. “Linhardt will also not be joining us. The Golden Deer girl, Lysethia, decided that she would be returning to Ordelia to stay with her parents. Linhardt has renounced his noble title and has followed her based on a promise to remove her crests. If you recall, he was doing extensive research during his time at the monastery.”

Dorthea sighed. “That’s actually really romantic and bold of him to do. So then Edie, who does the last seat belong to?”

“That would be to me.” A deep voice echoed through the throne room. His boots tapped on the floor with each step and he towered over the seven. 

“Jeritza von Hrym.” Byleth breathed. 

“The Death Knight?!” Caspar asked nearly falling out of his chair.

Jeritza sat down at the empty chair next to Byleth and looked at her boldly in the eyes. “I see our fates are intertwined. The offer to fight me to the death still stands.”

Hubert’s eyes shot daggers at the man sitting next to his fiancée. Byleth’s mouth twitched. “Of course.”

“Jeritza has decided to continue to follow my path in waging war on Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Edelgard explained. “We need all the help that we can get. As you are all aware, we had assistance in defeating the Church of Serios at the battle of Fhirdiad by the enemy. I need to tell you all the truth about those people.”

Edelgard took a deep breath recalling her past. “Since the founding of Fodlan, an organization has lurked within the shadows, rooting themselves in the hidden pages of history. We do not know how they came to be, only that they are eager to steal power away from humanity. They are responsible for human experimentation using crests and caused the destruction of the Silver Maiden. In order to combat the enemy, the next few months, maybe even years, will be dedicated to taking down this organization with a small elite team. The public cannot know about this hidden threat.”

Bernadetta raised her hand, “Do we have any leads to where they might be located?”

Edelgard bit her lip. “We do have a few leads that need to be investigated, but it’s not certain which will be dead ends or take us to where we need to go. The longer we wait the more difficult it will be to hunt the enemy. I know we have just won the battle, but the war for humanity is still ongoing. Please, I am asking for everyone’s assistance once more, but I am also not forcing anyone to remain here.”

Byleth was the first to speak. “These are the people responsible for my father’s death. They will pay for what they did.”

Edelgard nodded her head. “Thank you, my teacher.” 

Ferdinand spoke up, “As the new Duke Aegir, I need to work on reforming my own territory. I will not be fighting on the front lines, but I will offer any assistance that Her Majesty needs.”

Dorthea placed a hand over her chest. “I too would like to remain from the front lines. However, I will be at your service as needed.”

The group looked towards Bernadetta who waved her hands frantically. “Uwhaaa don’t look at me! I already came to this meeting saying that I would help.”

Caspar wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I can’t let Bernie go through this alone. You have our support.”

“I’m just here to partake in the thrill of killing.” Jeritza said without blinking an eye.

Hubert looked towards Edelgard, “I am at your disposal, Your Majesty.”

Edelgard smiled. “Excellent. Thank you everyone. I will be sending out your assignments soon. Be on the lookout for a raven later this week. Thank you everyone for attending.”

Edelgard stood up from her throne and everyone else followed suit. 

Dorthea and Ferdinand walked out of the throne room next to Bernadetta and Caspar. Dorthea teased her friends at their closeness, but she was truly happy for everyone. Ferdinand laughed at their antics. The four pushed open the grand wooden doors and headed down the stone staircase. Edelgard, Hubert, Byleth, and Jeritza remained standing next to the throne in silence.

Byleth crossed her arms and looked at Edelgard. “What’s your lead?”

Edelgard pursed her lips, her eyes darting from Hubert to Byleth to Jeritza. “You’re not going to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeritza Byleth and Hubert go on an adventure in Faerghus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Lots of gore in the middle but smut is rewarded at the end.

Edelgard, Hubert, Byleth, and Jeritza stood in a silent square next to the golden throne of the Imperial Palace. Their eyes darted to each other waiting to see which person would dare be the first to speak.

Byleth’s arms were crossed at her chest. “What kind of lead are you talking about?”

Edelgard sighed and placed a red gloved hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “I know it’s only been a week since the defeat of the Immaculate One. However, we rushed into battle without getting the chance to return to The Silver Maiden after our victory.”

“So, what is it that you want us to do?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard remained silent. She bit her lip and looked at Hubert. “You didn’t tell her?”

Hubert’s face tensed. “I’m afraid I was caught up in… other matters.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her fiancée judging him and waited for Edelgard to speak.

“We believe that there’s a connection between the attack on the Silver Maiden at Arianhod and that which occurred in the Valley of Torment centuries ago that will help lead us to ‘Those who slither in the dark’.” Edelgard said. “Since we are a small team, I meant to send Hubert to gather intel and see if he can find any traces of dark magic. However, since the enemy is aware that he knows of their existence, it would be unsafe for him to travel alone. That is why I'm sending you and the Death Knight as his bodyguards.”

Byleth glanced at Jeritza whose attention seemed to be focused on the marble pillar nearest to the throne. His mind was far away from thoughts of the conversation and remained silent.

Byleth pursed her lips. She was not one to argue with her former students. Edelgard must have her reasons. “I understand your logic. When will we be leaving?”

Edelgard frowned. “I realize how inconvenient this may seem as you two have just begun your lives together, but I would prefer the sooner, the better. The longer we wait to act, the more time the enemy will have to gather their forces. I apologize for not telling you earlier.”

Byleth bowed her head. “I did agree to follow you to whatever end. If this mission will aid us in finding their location, then I shall do my best.”

“Thank you, my teacher.” Edelgard then called out, “Brutus!”

A slender figure with short brown hair rolled out from behind the marble pillar closest to the throne. He appeared to be no older than 18. He wore a red tunic with a leather belt at the waist and a large black eagle sigil on his chest. He approached the group with silent steps.

Brutus folded his right arm at his stomach, the other on his back and bowed low. “Yes, your Majesty?”

Edelgard smiled. “Everyone, this is my new secretary. I mentioned yesterday how I needed someone to replace Hubert and help manage my affairs. I hired a council to conduct interviews and this is who they chose after many applicants had applied. He has done a great job this past week.”

Brutus placed a hand shyly behind his head, running his fingers through brown locks. “Ah, you flatter me, Your Majesty.”

Byleth held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m- “

“Byleth Eisner.” He finished and gently shook her hand.

He looked to Hubert. “And you must be the Marquis Vestra, her majesty’s greatest ally.” He held out his hand to Hubert.

Hubert glared at the extended hand, “If you so much take a wrong step towards Lady Edelgard, I will have your neck bleeding out on the throne room floor faster than you can count to one.”

Edelgard slapped Hubert’s arm. “Hubert! You can’t just threaten someone you just met!”

Byleth snickered to herself.

Brutus winced and quickly retracted his hand. He switched to Jeritza. “Sir I’m not familiar with who you are.”

“Good.” Jeritza said.

The five stood in a moment of awkward silence.

“Anyway… Brutus, prepare the carriage for our guests.” Edelgard commanded.

Brutus bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty!” He ran towards the staircase and quickly descended the steps.

“I don’t trust him.” Hubert said once he was out of earshot.

“Understandable.” Byleth half laughed and stepped closer to Hubert with her arms still crossed at her chest. She stood on her toes and peered into his lime green eyes, “As I recall, you also didn’t trust me at first. You continually made death threats against me from the moment you found out that I would be instructing your class.”

Hubert folded his arms and lowered his face a breath away from hers. He gazed into her indigo eyes smirking, “And look where that got you, Missus Vestra.”

Byleth’s lips parted ever so slightly and Hubert leaned forward.

Jeritza’s eye twitched. “I’ll be going now.”

Edelgard swung her arms behind her back and swayed uncomfortably. “I should be heading out too. There’s… important Imperial business to take care of. Please have a safe trip.”

Jeritza walked towards the staircase and Edelgard walked to the hall on the left. Once out of sight, Hubert grabbed hold of Byleth’s face with gloved hands and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. It was erotic and electrifying as their lips pressed together in smooth motions. Byleth let a small moan escape into the open.

Hubert pulled away, “Why don’t you and I head back to the guest bedroom and handle our own unfinished business?”

Byleth blushed. “I guess we could spare a few minutes.”

Hubert swept Byleth from her feet and carried her bridal style following the red carpet down the right corridor.

\--

Hubert and Byleth arrived at the bottom of the staircase carrying a small bag of belongings consisting of medical supplies, food, and a change of clothing. The Sword of the Creator was strapped onto Byleth’s waist and she was ready for battle. A small wooden carriage was waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. The driver wore light Imperial armor and held the reigns of a large brown steed with a black mane. Jeritza was waiting outside the carriage. His arms were folded at his chest, and one leg crossed over the other at the ankle. The Death Scythe leaned against the carriage next to him. He looked unamused and watched Hubert and Byleth take careful steps down the stone staircase. He followed their feet with his eyes until they were a few steps away from him.

“It took you long enough.” He said unfolding his arms.

Jeritza opened the carriage door and stepped inside first, ducking his head on entrance. Hubert held out a hand palm up and assisted Byleth into the carriage. Hubert stored their belongings in the trunk and the weapons rode under the seats of the passenger cart. Hubert entered the carriage and locked the door. He sat on the cushioned seat next to his fiancée and across from Jeritza. The driver shook the reigns and the carriage began to move forward.

Byleth slid her hand into Hubert’s gloved one and intertwined her fingers with his. She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jeritza looked at them with a puzzled expression, his arms still crossed. “I do not understand the concept of love. What is it?”

Byleth lifted her head up curiously and pondered before answering. “I, myself did not know what it was until recently. I believe it is an emotion of affection. It’s wanting to be with that person though anything and protect them at all costs.”

“Like being drawn to someone and following them in the hopes that one day they will be able to slay the demon inside of you? Or being the one to end someone’s life and watching them gasp for air as they take their final breath?” Jeritza asked looking into Byleth’s indigo eyes.

In the matter of a second, Hubert flicked his wrist and flung a dagger at Jeritza. It struck the wood a hair away from his neck. Jeritza did not flinch but instead turned his head to his attacker with bloodlust eyes.

Hubert glared back grimly, “Consider that a warning shot. If you ever lay a finger on my fiancé, I can assure you that next time I won’t miss.”

A sinister grin formed on Jeritza’s face. “Indeed. I would enjoy that very much, but if you attack me again, I can assure you that it will be your life that ends, not mine.”

Byleth squeezed Hubert’s hand. “No one is going to kill anyone. At least not until the enemy is dealt with.”

Jeritza crooked his head to the side releasing the tension in his fists, “I’ll hold you to that.”

\--

The trip to Arianrhod took several days. Hubert passed the time by reading books that he had stashed into his bag from the palace library that ranged from history texts to fictional novels. He kept a careful watch on Jeritza who spent the entire trip observing the two like a hunter dissecting his prey and pondering over what made them tick. Byleth slept most of the way and eventually took interest in a fictional book that Hubert had brought. It was about a princely character who spiraled out of control, lost his kingdom and then some sort of life changing event happened where he would take back his kingdom and live happily ever after with the love of his life. Byleth smiled at the notions of romance the fictional book mentioned and was thankful that her life was nowhere near as dramatic.

They heard a knock on the carriage from the driver. Hubert slid open the small wooden barrier that separated them.

“Sir! I’m afraid this carriage can proceed no further.” The driver said.

Hubert frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

He pulled back the velvet curtain that was covering the carriage window and winced at the sudden brightness. Hubert unlocked the carriage door and stepped outside. Jeritza followed and Byleth was the last to exit. Byleth’s eyes widened in shock.

Where a towering fortress, The Silver Maiden, should have been, all Byleth could see was a gigantic hole in the ground as if an otherworldly meteor had hit and obliterated the land. The entire city was a crater of lava. The wooden buildings were to ash and the stone homes were crumbled. Byleth carefully made her way down the sloped terrain that led to the decimated fortress. There were corpses hardened by the magma scattered on the slope. Their hands clung to the ground, frozen in time, and forever trying to run from their inescapable demise.

“What kind of monsters would do this?” She shook her head.

Hubert stepped down the rocky slope to stand next to her. “The same people who would shamelessly perform human experimentation on children and take the life of a parent for no reason in particular.”

He walked towards the exposed earth that spewed lava. “Careful where you step. I will be busy casting spells. Perhaps we can trace their location from where these ‘pillars of light’ struck the city.”

Byleth stood speechless processing the ruin in front of her. She willed her foot to take a step forward and began to follow Hubert so that she could search the city with him.

She looked up at Jeritza who was still standing outside the carriage. “Are you coming?”

Jeritza shook his head. “Unless we will be killing enemies, please count me out.”

Byleth nodded. She followed Hubert who was up ahead and took the same steps as he did as to tread carefully through Arianrhod. They leaped over floating platforms of hardened magma and walked around several heated pools. Byleth felt a drop of sweat trickle from her forehead and down to her cheek. She removed her grey mercenary coat and tied it around her waist.

“How can you tell where the attack hit the city?” she asked Hubert careful not to misstep.

“Few people in this world can sense magic. You are among them.” He began to explain, “However, even fewer people can sense Dark Magic. It is meant to be used in the shadows. I am able to sense where its presence is strongest thanks to many years of practice.”

Byleth’s hand grazed over the stone wall of a ruined building that was standing at half her height. It was scorched black from the sporadic flickers of lava. She stopped and decided to investigate the remains while Hubert continued walking towards the center square of the destroyed fortress.

Byleth leaped over the broken wall. She was standing in what she imagined was the common area of someone’s home given the burned furniture and deteriorated fireplace. In the corner, she saw 3 bodies huddled together, encased in hardened magma. Byleth frowned. She could only imagine what must have been their final thoughts as an unstoppable force rained down on them from the sky. Byleth walked towards the bodies and placed her hand on the head of the person in the center. The magma crumbled under her touch. The charred skeletal remains broke apart and collapsed to the floor.

Byleth clenched her fist. She remembered so clearly, the day that they had received word about the tragic event that beheld the Silver Maiden. She was on a merciless killing spree that day on a mission to get revenge on the Church of Seiros for nearly lighting her students on fire. The pink haired woman, Cornelia, was standing not far from where she was now, laughing at their foolish humanity, arms open instigating an attack. In rage Byleth had cut her down in one powerful swing with the Sword of the Creator without a second thought. In Cornelia’s final moments, she begged Byleth for her life and Byleth unsparingly plunged her sword through her heart. When the Black Eagles had returned to Garreg Mach, Lord Arundel was outside the gates and told them that Cornelia had planned to betray the Kingdom, but her life was ended before she had the chance. He then proceeded to threaten the Black Eagles saying that if they continued taking the wrong steps, the Empire was sure to end up as Arianrhod did. He walked away without another word. She could have killed Lord Arundel, right then and there. The man in charge of the organization who murdered her father was in her reach. If Hubert had not been at her side to stop her, she could have ended the war against those who slither in the dark. Had she not murdered Cornelia in cold blood, the Silver Maiden and all its residents might be still standing. Had she done all those things, they might have lost the war and perished in Fhirdiad.

Byleth slammed the wall with her fist and the stone collapsed. It was a lost cause. It was up to her to prevent a third incident like this from ever happening again. No one would have to suffer an inescapable demise like having pillars of light crashing down on your home without warning. Those who slither in the dark must pay for what they have done.

“My beloved, are you alright over there?” Hubert called out from a distance.

Byleth closed her eyes and wrapped a hand around her bloody knuckles. “Yes darling. I have not found anything so far, but I will keep looking.”

Meanwhile, Hubert was at the very center of the remains of the Silver Maiden where he felt the heaviest trace of dark magic. He began chanting spells of all sorts in a forbidden language that only dark mages know. He first set a trap spell for any intruders with malintent who might return to Arianrhod and disturb the resting place of its citizens. A second spell was set absorb the dark magic that soiled the land. His final spell that he cast was the most time consuming. It was a lengthy tracker spell to trace the whereabouts of the caster of the pillars of light. Had Hubert been nearby when the incident occurred, he might have had an easier time locating where the enemy attacked from. However, that was months ago, and he was left only with the skill he possessed in dark magic to guide him.

Hubert kneeled and placed his palm on the floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He continued chanting the words for the tracking spell. A few moments later, a view finally snapped into place. His mind was spiraling down the dirt roads of Faerghus and sent east of Fodlan towards Leicester. His vision soared over mountains, through forests and across plains. He was headed towards the Great Bridge of Myrddin when his mind suddenly snapped shut and everything went dark. Hubert’s limp body collapsed sideways onto the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

“Hubert!” Byleth exclaimed. She noticed his fall from a distance and came rushing to his aid.

She lifted him onto her lap and pressed an ear against his chest. His heart was still beating, and his breathing was steady. Byleth exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding. She had no idea what happened to him. Perhaps it was heat stroke from the lava that surrounded them as he was wearing a thick black coat. She placed her hand on his chest and tired to wake him by sending a jolt of healing magic. It seemed to have no effect. Perhaps he was under a spell and needed something more from a fairy tale to wake him. Byleth leaned her face towards his and lightly pressed her lips to his in a kiss. She pulled back hoping that he would have awakened. Alas, it was worth a try.

Byleth looked around and remembered that Jeritza had chosen to remain at the carriage. She sighed heavily. Byleth stood up and heaved Hubert onto her shoulders so that she was carrying his motionless form on her back. She grunted and began the careful trek back to the carriage.

When Byleth arrived at her destination, Jeritza helped her lift him onto one of the cushioned seats so that he was laying down with his legs hanging off the chair.

“Is he dead?” Jeritza asked her.

“No. Hubert doesn’t surrender that easily.” Byleth answered without hesitation.

“Good. It would have been a shame if I were not the one to deal the final blow.” Jeritza said.

Byleth sighed. “I don’t know when he’ll wake up and we can’t just leave until we know what happened.”

She pulled out a dagger that was secured to her waist and flipped it, holding out the handle to Jeritza. “Care to spar?”

Jeritza unstrapped his own dagger that was hidden beneath his coat. “I thought you’d never ask.”

\--

Hubert opened his eyes. He had an unbearable migraine that felt like someone has crushing his skull. Hubert sat up and clutched his forehead with a gloved hand before realizing that he was alone. He stepped out of the carriage and looked around. They were still at the remains of the Silver Maiden. The driver was in his seat holding the reigns of the steed, but his attention seemed to be drawn to something entertaining in the distance.

Hubert stepped around the corner of the carriage still holding onto his forehead. Byleth and Jeritza were in a heated duel using steel daggers. Byleth had the upper hand at times in her attacks, causing Jeritza to hold the dagger closer to his chest to avoid critical injuries. Other times, Jeritza had her leaping backwards to avoid being stabbed in the heart. Byleth parried his strikes and caught her footing. They took turns between attack and defense positions landing thin slices along the other’s arms and small pricks from the tips of the daggers. Jeritza lunged towards Byleth who dodged and she punched his wrist upward with her bloodied knuckle, effectively disarming him. She pointed her dagger at his throat.

“Best three out of five?” Byleth panted running a hand through her hair. She was still trying to catch her breath when she turned her head and grinned widely.

“My beloved, you’re awake!” she shouted dropping her dagger to the ground. She ran towards her fiancée and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her grey coat was tied around her waist and her exposed arms had multiple thin red lines from battle.

Hubert was caught off guard. His hands hovered above her back for a second before they relaxed, and he returned the hug. His head rested on her sweaty shoulder as he savored their sweet embrace.

Jeritza picked up the daggers and stepped towards the two. “We were beginning to wonder if you had died.”

Hubert glared at the man across from him. “I can assure you that I’m alive and well.”

“How unfortunate.” Jeritza remarked.

Byleth pulled away. “What happened? I had to you carry back to the carriage.”

Hubert moved a hand back to his forehead. “I’m not entirely sure. One moment I was tracking the enemy and the next I woke up in the carriage. I got as far as Leicester. In other words, this means that the enemy is somewhere east of Fodlan.”

“That’s great news.” Byleth smiled. “Where to now?”

“I would like see if I can get a better reading on them.” Hubert began. “I am sure that no one has tried to trace their magic at the Valley of Torment and there’s a small chance that I could locate them.”

“That’s all the way across Faerghus. It’ll take us a few days, but I can go ahead and let the driver know.” Byleth kissed his cheek and walked to the carriage.

The driver agreed that he would take them safely through Faerghus to Ailell, a location hidden in the mountains between the former Kingdom and Alliance Territories. The three entered the carriage and took off once.

-

The trip would take two full days of traveling. So far, a day and a half had passed since they began their journey from Arianrhod. Night was upon the travelers. Byleth’s head was resting on Hubert’s shoulder, deep in slumber. Hubert’s arm was hooked around his fiancée’s body and he too was resting but was always on alert. Since Jeritza had his own seat, he was stretched out with a leg crossed over the other and his eyes were shut. The thick curtains over the windows were closed to prevent any moonlight from shining through the glass.

Suddenly, the carriage shook violently, and a loud neigh from their horse woke the three from their slumber. The carriage collided into something akin to a wall and the sudden halt nearly knocked them out of their seats. They heard voices outside of the carriage.

“They’re probably nobles, let’s rob them!” a voice called out.

“Well don’t just stand there get the door!” another shouted.

Byleth reached for her treasured Sword of the Creator that was underneath the seat. The silver door handle rattled. Byleth put a finger to her lips to shush her companions. Jeritza had his scythe at the ready and Hubert’s hands were glowing dark purple. The handle to the door was smashed in with a hammer and clattered to the floor. As soon as the door was open, Byleth swung her sword. The links on her weapon detached and shot straight through the rib cage of whoever was nearest to the door. Her weapon retracted splashing crimson onto the wooden floor of the carriage.

Hubert leaped out the door first and launched a Miasma attack on the enemy that surrounded the carriage. Byleth rolled out of the door second wielding her bloodied sword. She turned the corner to check on the driver. An arrow was lodged through his skull that had struck him right between the eyes. Their horse was nowhere to be found and the front of the carriage was smashed into a tree with the front wheels fractured. Byleth grit her teeth and looked down at the fallen enemies. Their faces were dark purple having suffocated from the spell that Hubert cast. They wore fur coats from various animals and had a thin layer of leather armor on.

“Bandits.” She scoffed. “Watch out, they have an archer.”

Jeritza exited the carriage slowly, one foot after the other and inhaled the air. “It smells like death.”

He twirled his scythe with his right hand and swung it sharply to the side without looking. It sliced into the neck of a bandit. With a quick tug, the bandit’s head toppled off his body and both plummeted to the ground spewing a shower of blood onto Jeritza as they fell.

Byleth took a quick step backwards, dodging an arrow that was aimed at her head. The arrow lodged itself into a tree to her right giving away the vantage point of the archer. She counted the bandits that surrounded them and were hiding in the trees. There were 15 bandits wielding an assortment of steel weapons. They were outnumbered, but victory was not impossible.

Byleth adjusted her fighting stance, gripping her sword handle tighter. “Let us go peacefully and we will spare your lives.”

The bandits paused for a moment and burst out laughing. One of the bandits spoke, “You are the imperial scum responsible for killing our king! There is no mercy for nobles like you.”

Another arrow was shot, and Hubert grabbed it midair before it was able to reach its true target. He snapped the arrow in half and let it drop. Hubert held his hand palm up and his white gloves glowed a deep shade of purple.

“Wrong choice.” He said and launched dark spikes into the tree using his magic. They heard a short scream and then a loud thud as the archer’s body tumbled from the tree, broken, and ripped to shreds from the spikes.

At once, the fourteen remaining bandits charged at them. Jeritza licked his lips. He ran towards a group of attackers and gracefully swung his scythe in the air ripping at least 3 heads from their bodies. A light sprinkle of blood landed on his reddening coat. Byleth and Hubert stood back to back. Byleth’s sword skills were unmatched. Anyone that stepped into her range was slashed across the chest. Her sword sliced through their leather armor like a knife through butter. Hubert launched ranged attacks of Miasma that poisoned the enemy and had them gasping for air as their faces turned purple and they horrifically perished. One of the bandits got a little too close to Hubert. Byleth forced him to switch positions with her and tore mercilessly through her new opponent, splashing blood all over her mercenary coat.

Before long there was only one bandit left, a hefty gentleman with a horned skull on his head. Around his neck was a chain of animal teeth and he wore a steel plated chest plate. He was wielding a silver two-handed battle axe. Jeritza stepped forward holding his death scythe. The two men were roughly the same height. Jeritza’s once blonde hair was dripping rubies and his white coat was drenched in crimson.

“Please, allow me to finish him.” He said aloud, eyes intensely focused on the man in front of him.

Byleth lowered her sword. “By all means go ahead.”

Jeritza stepped up to the bandit leader. The leader roared a mighty battle cry and swung his axe down to attack. Jeritza stepped to the side, easily dodging the attack that shook the ground. Jeritza spun around nimbly with his scythe and landed several deep cuts on the bandit leader’s body. Jeritza cut the back of his knees and the insides of his elbows rendering his limbs useless. The leader cried out in agony from the unavoidable slashes. The leader sank to the floor bowing to his knees. Jeritza smirked.

“Yes. That’s exactly the noise that I like to hear.” He said.

Jeritza dropped his scythe and pulled out a dagger from his coat. He held top of the horned helmet with one hand and tilted the leader’s head backwards. The other hand pressed the tip of his dagger to the bandit’s neck dripping a pearl of blood. He dragged the dagger agonizingly slow across the leader’s skin creating a deep slit in his throat. The bandit leader made vulgar gurgling noises as he began to sputter and choke on his own blood that spilled from his mouth. Jeritza smiled devilishly, savoring the moment as his hand became drenched in red. With a final tug, he let go and the leader collapsed on the ground. The leader's neck created a thick crimson puddle around his head and the life blinked out from his eyes.

Byleth shrugged and she pulled out a white handkerchief from her coat pocket. She began to wipe off the blood from the Sword of the Creator.

Hubert looked up and down at Byleth and Jeritza. Both of their clothes were completely soaked in dark red while Hubert did not have a single drop on him.

“You both are such messy killers.” He concluded. He pulled out his own handkerchief from his coat pocket and gently wiped the enemies remains off his fiancée’s face.

Byleth looked up at the starry night sky while Hubert cleaned her exposed skin with the cloth. She was not sure how far they were from the Valley of Torment, however the road hidden within the trees that they had swerved off looked vaguely familiar. Byleth thought about using the carriage. Without a horse to pull them along, it would be pointless to stay, and also the front wheels were pretty beat up. The rest of the journey would have to be on foot. It was a good thing they packed light before leaving.

“I used to roam these woods with my father.” Byleth said to Hubert. “If I remember correctly, there should be a freshwater pond maybe an hour from here that we can clean up in and sleep overnight.”  
Jeritza opened the trunk of the carriage smearing a bloody handprint on the silver handle and started to pull out their luggage. “Sounds good to me.”

They stepped over the scattered bodies and began their long trek with Byleth at the lead. Hubert walked by her side and Jeritza carried all the luggage behind them. Byleth strayed off the road and led them through the woods of Fhirdiad feeling the bark of the trees with her palm for a familiar path. She followed the North star above for guidance just as her father had taught her all those years ago.

As promised, it took a full hour of walking to arrive at their destination. Byleth listened closely for the sound of trickling water up ahead. She pushed past a thick leafy branch and smiled. Hidden in the center of the forest was a small body of water that was dark as the night sky. The moon above reflected a white orb on the sparkling untouched surface. The trees surrounding the pond provided a canopy of cover and they would have plenty of space to hide in.

Byleth yawned and plopped down at the base of a tall tree. She stretched out her legs. “We should be safe here for the night. Not a lot of people know about this hidden gem.”

Jeritza dropped their possessions onto the dirt. As if his body was on autopilot, he walked straight into the pond with all his clothing still on and sank waist deep into the water. He continued to move towards the center of the pond and submerged soundlessly into the abyss leaving a trail of red floating on top of the water.

Byleth blinked slowly and tried to process what just happened. She shook her head and turned to Hubert, “My beloved, will you also be going in?”

“There is no need, but you probably should clean up. You’re as drenched in blood as the Death Knight.” Hubert said.

Byleth looked down at her bloodstained clothing. She was dry for the most part unlike Jeritza who had been dripping the entire walk. “This is normal. I’ll go into the pond, on one condition.”

“Which is?” he asked.

Byleth smirked, “You join me.”

Hubert’s face lit up bright red, “And if the death knight were to catch us?”

“He’s bound to leave sometime.” Byleth answered.

Hubert half laughed and sat down next to his fiancée. They sat together in silence and watched the sparkling water from the pond. There were floating Lilly pads with pink flowers atop and the faintest glow of fireflies hovered above them. The water bubbled occasionally letting them know that Jeritza was still alive somewhere in the depths. Byleth could only imagine what kind of life was teeming below the meniscus of the water.

Jeritza was submerged for a few minutes before he rose from the pond. His white coat was permanently stained red, but his blonde hair that clung to his face was now clean and his skin flawless. His black sleeves underneath his coat were covered in finely sliced holes from the knife fight days before, but other than that, he was unharmed. Jeritza pulled himself up from the pond with green weed like plants clinging onto his shoulders. His boots sloshed on the dirt with each step leaving muddy footprints. He grabbed the string of his bag lifting it off the ground and pulled out a change of clothing.

“I’ll be over there.” He said pointing a finger in the direction of the trees and wandered into the woods with his bag.

Byleth squeezed Hubert’s hand once Jeritza was out of sight. She stood up and shrugged off her stained grey coat along with her bloodied collar. She unclipped the hinges of her armored chest plate and placed it on top of her coat. She kicked off her black boots and grabbed Hubert by the navy-blue shoulder straps of his coat and pulled him close to her. Hubert quickly looked around to make sure that Jeritza was nowhere to be found and kissed her fervidly. Byleth’s heart was pounding with excitement as she hastily began unbuckling the straps of his coat. Once the other clips were undone, Hubert kept his mouth on hers and removed his black coat dropping it to the floor with his cape still attached to the shoulder pads.

Hubert pulled apart; a thin string of saliva hung between them. Their faces were flushed, and they were both panting from the intense make out session. Hubert and Byleth’s eyes found each other. Without another word, they quickly started to remove the rest of their clothing as if their lives depended on it. Hubert pulled his white undershirt over his head, hidden daggers plummeting to his left and right. He peeled off his white gloves and dropped them to the floor. He kicked off his muddy boots and yanked his trousers down to stand only in his black boxers. Byleth pulled down her black shorts and stripped off her tights so that she was only wearing thin black panties and her blood-stained corset.

Byleth reached for Hubert’s hand and led him into the pool of water. The enemies’ blood from her skin washed away into the abyss with each step. The water was cool from the summer heat. Byleth toes curled into the muddy bottom of the pond as she waded through the submerged plants that hid in depths of the pond. Hubert followed her in so that they were both shoulder-deep into the water.

They both turned around one final time to make sure that Jeritza was still far away from them. Byleth unclipped her corset and threw the wet material towards the direction of her other clothes. Byleth wrapped her arms around Hubert’s neck and her lips hovered for a moment before she lightly pressed them against his in a kiss. Hubert closed his eyes and brought intensity the kiss, his tongue slipped into her mouth, gentle but demanding. He held the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Byleth tangled her hands into the Hubert’s soft black hair and moaned softly. Their bare chests were pressed together below the depths of the water and their hearts were racing with every touch. They kissed under the starry night sky and savored the sweet satisfaction of finally getting a chance to be alone together after a week of built up tension.

Hubert pulled away and turned Byleth around so that she was facing the direction of their clothing. He fondled her bare breasts from behind and began to massage them with his hands. Byleth began to melt into his touch and she stretched her arms up to reach behind Hubert’s neck lacing her fingers as to not fall. With each breath she took, the tops of her breasts rose and fell above the water line. Hubert teased her now perked nipples with his fingers, rolling and gently pulling each nub. Byleth let her head fall to the side and moaned sweet intoxicating noises into his ear.

He lowered his face to her neck and bit red love marks in a small line down to her shoulder where he knew her white collar would normally cover. He bit the small spot on her shoulder that would make his fiancée shudder in pleasure.

Byleth sank slightly into the water and held onto his neck tighter for support. “H-Hubert. Today… can we please- “

Hubert slid a hand slowly down Byleth’s stomach underwater and snaked beneath the thin fabric of her panties. His middle finger rubbed her clitoris in small circles. She gasped; her words cut short by the sudden pleasure that sent butterflies to her stomach.

His free hand gently covered Byleth’s face with his fingers extended. Byleth’s cheeks were flushed and she was panting with each pulse of his hand on her sweet spot. She rolled out her tongue and licked his finger that was too close to her mouth. Hubert’s hard erection was pressing into her back and she rolled her hips at his arousal.

“What was that?” he whispered seductively in her ear, his hand still on her face.

A drawn-out moan escaped her lips. “Hubert… today, can we-”

Hubert nipped at her ear lobe with his teeth. “I’m afraid we cannot do that, my beloved. At least not until we are officially married.”

He inserted two fingers into the core of her womanhood. Byleth gasped as her beloved began to pleasure her with his digits moving them in and out of her in long strokes beneath the depths of the water.

She learned her head back and moaned, “H-Hubert. You’re such a tease.”

Hubert laughed sadistically. “Can’t have any unexpected pregnancies while there is still a war going on, can we?”

Byleth’s hand reached down from his neck and found the waistline of his boxers. She slipped her hand below and grabbed his aching cock that was starved for touch. While Hubert continued to slide his fingers in and out of her with steady motions, Byleth moved her hand in sync, massaging his stiff member with her hand.

“Fine.” She panted. “But on our wedding day, you’re mine.”

Hubert kissed her neck, his teeth grazing over her skin. Byleth moved her hand up and down in long strokes, increasing her pace beneath the water. Hubert in turn moved his fingers in and out faster and pressed his thumb each time over her clitoris. Their breaths became more ragged and they were quickly reaching their limits below the depths of the water, each letting small moans escape into the night.  
Hubert felt himself getting dangerously close. He bit down hard on Byleth’s shoulder in her most sensitive spot near her neck and his cock erupted like an underwater volcano from the constant motions of Byleth’s hand.

“Ah, Hubert!!” Byleth cried out, swinging her head backwards. His name echoed into the woods from the immense pleasure of his bite. It was the final push that carried her over the edge as an orgasm washed over her entire body.

They heard a branch snap in the direction of their clothing. Byleth inhaled a deep breath and dove down under the water leaving Hubert alone to confront their intruder.

He watched as Jeritza approached the edge of the pond dressed in clean clothing and held a confused expression on his face, “I heard strange noises and just wanted to make sure a vicious creature had not gotten a hold of you.”

Hubert’s face was beet red, and he was still panting from his own release. He squinted at the water trying to find any sign of movement from Byleth but was running out of time. He silently cursed his fiancée and rapidly tried to think of an explanation.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “I apologize, we were merely enjoying our bath.”

Jeritza raised an eyebrow suspiciously and looked at Hubert directly in the eyes. “Sure, just as long as you’re not dying by some force other than me. I will be the lookout for tonight.”

Jeritza walked towards the tree near their clothing and began to climb upward. “Have a pleasant night.”

Hubert smacked his hand on his forehead and slid it down his face in frustration. The top of Byleth’s navy blue hair poked out of the water. She lifted her head so the waterline was right above her nose and looked up at him. Hubert pressed an index finger to his lips. Byleth lifted the rest of her face from the water and silently giggled.

“Laugh all you want, but good luck getting your clothes from below the eagle’s nest.” Hubert said and waded through the water to the edge of the pond.

“Ah, wait up!” Byleth quietly shouted.

“If I recall this was your idea.” Hubert waved his hand and lifted himself up from the edge still wearing his black boxers that dripped pond water.

Byleth pouted at him. She reached for her soaked corset that was sitting at the edge of the pond and dragged it towards her. She quickly wrapped it around her bust, fastened the buttons, and lifted herself out of the water. She snatched her bag from the ground noticing Hubert’s smug grin, and she pulled out fresh clothing. Byleth turned her head feeling his hungry eyes on her the entire time. She walked into the darkness of the woods and quickly stripped out of her soaked garments and changed into her clean dry clothing.

He allowed her to have a moment to change before following her muddy footsteps into the woods. Hubert was fully dressed and wrapped his large black cape around her now clothed body from behind. He kissed the purple bruise that had formed on her shoulder from when he bit her.

“The Death Knight volunteered to be lookout for tonight. Let us gets some rest.” Hubert said.

Byleth nodded and together they walked to where Jeritza was stationed and sat down at the base of his tree. Hubert wrapped Byleth safely in his arms.

“We should get married.” Byleth yawned and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. “Life is much too unpredictable especially in our line of work.”

Hubert kissed the top of her head which tasted of seaweed and pond water. “In due time", he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking away from my usual Friday updates next week-  
> Chapter 4 will go out on August 5th and Chapter 5 will be released August 8th :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, Jeritza, and Hubert explore the Valley of Torment

Byleth awoke at the crack of dawn. She heard birds chirping overhead. They soared above the tall trees taking flight through the forest. The sun peeked through the thick green leaves of the trees that surrounded them. Jeritza was hunched over the edge of the pond. He cupped his hands and splashed his face with the murky blue pond water. Hubert’s head was leaned back against the tree and his hand was gripping a dagger that he must have pulled out during his sleep. His eyes were still closed and the dark purple rings beneath his lids showed that he had been awake most of the night. 

Byleth pecked her beloved on the cheek and lifted herself off the cold ground, still wearing Hubert’s heavy cape around her shoulders. She stretched her arms high to the sky and the glint of the emerald on her engagement ring sparkled back at her. Byleth had not removed her ring since the day they had bought it at the shop in Enbarr and she intended it keep it that way. 

“How far away are we from Ailell?” Jeritza asked. 

Byleth looked to the orange morning sky that was now transforming into a brilliant shade of blue. “I believe it will take us a day. If we follow the main road to the mountains, we should be able to reach our destination before nightfall.”

Jeritza stood up from the edge of the pond. “Have you ever been to Ailell before? I heart that it’s called the ‘Valley of Torment’, a desolate volcanic land like that of Arianrhod.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes. My students and I once apprehended nobles there who were trying to force one of them into a marriage. Although, that was six years ago. It happens to be the quickest path through the mountains from Faerghus to Leicester. Since it's an active volcano, few people tend to travel there and prefer to walk around the mountains.”

Hubert’s eyes fluttered open and he winced at the sunlight that caught his eye. “I apologize. I was still half asleep when I heard that it would take a day.” He lifted himself off the ground. “Considering we lack transportation, we should get going at once.”

“Agreed.” Byleth said. “I packed some fruit in my bag if anyone needs to eat.” 

Without another moment to waste, the three picked up their bags and followed Byleth east of the forest. They wandered through the maze of trees for a few minutes and finally approached a familiar dirt road. In the distance, the path winded up through the mountains that towered to the skies. They walked at a steady pace, following the road on foot with Byleth at the lead and Hubert and Jeritza closely behind to make sure they were not being followed. It was midday when they finally reached the base of the mountain. Trees stretched high above the ground and were rooted steadily at the slope. They could take the winding path that zigzagged though the mountain side or risk climbing up the ledges to get there faster. 

The three voted to climb instead of following the path. The hiked up the rocky hill and grabbed onto the slanted trees for support. They arrived at a steep cliff and began to climb onto the ledges, reaching for small incisions into the rock to guide their steps. Byleth looked down midway realizing that a wrong step could mean a fatal fall of the mountainside. She slowed her pace and used her dagger for extra support to ascend the mountain side. Byleth hauled her body over the ledge and felt an immense wave of heat hit her face. Hubert and Jeritza lifted themselves atop the ledge.

They were at the very tip of the volcano that was Ailell, the Valley of Torment. It was a giant crater of lava that radiated heat and created a sea of fire. Jagged rocks protruded from the ground in spikes and magma spewed from the earth. Over time, a hardened path of rock had formed that created walkways for passing travelers, but the path had not become any safer to tread. 

“Welcome to the Valley of Torment.” Byleth said. 

There appeared to be a good number of travelers on the volcanic road crossing from Leicester to Faerghus. The travelers carried large knapsacks of belongings on their backs and moved carefully though the rocky land. Byleth followed their journey with her eyes and tried to map out a safe path in her mind that they would be able to cross. 

Hubert placed a hand beneath his thin in thought, “This valley is a lot wider than that of Arianrhod. Looking at the geography of the land and the floating pathways, it is likely that the pillars of light that once attacked the city hit random spots rather than the center. It appears that there are 3 entrances into the volcanic crater. Two to the west and one to the east. Since we’re in Faerghus we need to head to one of the western paths closest to us.”

Hubert pointed in the direction to the entrance of the valley. He led the way in walking around the crater to the path where the dirt road they had followed earlier ended. They carefully hiked down the slope of the mountain and into the rocky beginning of the crater. They began their walk down the center path of the Valley of Torment. Sweat trickled down Hubert’s forehead. The heat of the volcano was much hotter than that of the Silver Maiden and lava gurgled around them popping thick bubbles of magma onto the ground. 

Hubert closed his eyes and opened his senses. He reached out for any presence of dark magic but could not sense any within the area. He opened his eyes and continued to walk blindly through the winding rocky path in hopes to find any trace at all. Byleth and Jeritza followed behind with cautious movements. The Sword of the Creator was hooked on Byleth’s waist by a leather belt and she had a hand wrapped around the hilt. Jeritza gripped his Death Scythe with one hand pointing the sharp end to the ground. 

Hubert stopped walking. They had approached a split in the pathways and only one of them led to Leicester. On the right path walked an old woman with messy grey hair and circle rimmed glasses. She was carrying a messenger bag on her shoulder and wore tattered clothing. She stopped right in front of them and eyed the three curiously.

“Such young travelers. Are you going to Leicester?” she asked with a hoarse voice. 

Hubert held his arm out in front of Byleth as a precaution. He squinted his eyes at the traveler.

“Madame, this road is far too dangerous for a woman of your age to be traveling on by yourself. Exactly how old are you.” He asked. 

“How dare you ask a woman for her age. I’m 85 and still very young thank you very much.” She replied flabbergasted with a hand to her chest. 

Hubert clenched his teeth unamused. “Those rims on your glasses say otherwise. How long have you been 85, Madame?”

The corner of her lip twitched ever so slightly. “A while.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. She moved her hand to the handle of her sword when she felt the cool prick of a blade at her neck. 

“Hello Fell Star.” A chilling voice cooed into her ear. 

Hubert turned around to see a black hooded stranger with a silver dagger pressed against Byleth’s throat. The attacker wore a black mask with a long beak and had a black pointed hood with gold trimming. He was radiating black magic. 

“Let her go.” Hubert threatened. His hands lit up dark purple as re-positioned himself ready to attack. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Vestra.” The old lady said. She was now standing directly in front of him and adjusted the hook of her glasses. “One wrong move and we’ll slice open her pretty little throat.”

“How did you find us?” He asked, his white gloves still gleaming a purple hue. 

“You tried to trace us at Arianrhod. We knew that you would come here next, so we wiped all traces of dark magic from this location. Searching for us now is futile.” The old woman explained.

10 more black hooded mages with matching beaked masks warped into the area, surrounding Hubert, Jeritza, and Byleth. 

“If you continue to pursue us, we will have no choice but to decimate Enbarr along with your precious emperor just as we have done to Arianrhod and Ailell.” The old woman warned. 

The mages took a step closer in unison. Jeritza gripped his scythe tighter and waited for an opening to strike.

The old woman smiled wickedly. The glint of red from her eyes shone through her glasses. “Consider this… a warning.” She snapped her fingers.

The mage behind Byleth pulled his knife across her skin in a swift movement, cleaning slashing her neck with his silver dagger. 

Time slowed. Jeritza raised his death scythe and plunged it into the assailant’s back. A stream of blood spurted from Byleth’s neck and she began to fall to her knees, wide eyed and stunned. Hubert fired a series of dark spikes at the old woman in front of him. The other mages hands glowed dark purple, ready to attack.

A second felt like an eternity. Byleth dropped to her knees and clutched her neck with a firm hand to try and to stop the bleeding. Her white collar was beginning to soak red and she watched blood stream down her arm and drip off her elbow. She gasped for air and tried to calm herself by remaining still. However, each breath was becoming increasingly more difficult with every passing moment. 

Jeritza yanked his bloody scythe free from the assailant’s back. The mage crashed to the floor and the other surrounding enemies launched a series of attacks at Jeritza. Due to his skill as the Death Knight, he sensed the incoming pulses of dark magic and dodged each one. He charged towards the mages alight with rage. 

Hubert looked down at the old woman. The dark spikes had torn through her body and pinned her to the volcanic ground. The magic of her disguise had worn off and she was a sickly grey skinned creature with white hair and piercing red eyes. Her circular glasses were shattered next to her. Blood was oozing from her lips. She was somehow still alive and forced a gurgled laughter with her final breath. Hubert launched the hidden dagger from his sleeve at fired it at the center of her skull right between her eyes, ending her sickening joy.

Another mage approached Byleth from behind with a dagger to try and finish her off, but Hubert warped in front of him and grabbed hold of the mages' throat. Hubert squeezed with all his might and crushed that attacker’s windpipe with his hands feeling the crunch of broken bones beneath his grasp. He saw his fiancée clutching her neck for dear life. Four more mages started closing in on him. Jeritza was taking on the other five mages at once, but they were overpowering him. Protecting Byleth from the other enemies was priority and he hoped that she could hang on for another minute. Hubert charged at the incoming mages. 

Meanwhile, Byleth’s left hand dug into the ground so hard her fingertips bled onto the volcanic rock. Her right hand was forcing healing magic through her wet palm to try and close the wound. However, she felt dizzy from the extreme loss of blood and her body trembled as she tried to focus on the task at hand of keeping herself alive. Her vision was becoming hazy and the heat from the volcano was not helping. It was only a matter of seconds before she would be incapacitated. 

“Foolish human! Must I always have to save you?” She heard a small voice echoing in the back of her mind. She wondered if it was because she was losing consciousness. 

Byleth panted and replied back in her head, ‘It cannot be. You disappeared after we defeated Seiros.’ 

Byleth felt a sudden surge of magic flow through her hand. It sped up the healing process to close the wound on her throat.

“I also said that our souls were bound. Geeze don’t you listen to anything I say?” Sothis huffed. “That ring you’re wearing… its enchanted isn’t it?” 

Byleth coughed out blood which spilled over her chin. She was somehow able breath normally again. 'Yes, it is enchanted'

She could hear Sothis smug voice in her head. “Had that mage actually aimed correctly, you would have been dead before you hit the ground. Consider yourself… lucky.” Her voice faded. 

Byleth touched her throat lightly with her index finger. The wound was closed shut. She had lost a lot of blood but was lucky to be alive thanks to Sothis and her enchanted engagement ring. Byleth turned around to see Jeritza chop off the head of a hooded mage with his scythe. Hubert launched a dark magic attack that disintegrated his enemy into a smoldering pile of ash. His black coat was splattered with red and he was holding a secondary dagger in his hand with bloodied gloves. Jeritza was completely soaked in crimson as he yanked his scythe free from the center of a mage who was laying lifeless on the floor. There were 11 bodies of black hooded mages on the volcanic path, many with severed heads. A final body had spikes impaled into it with a smile frozen on its face. 

Hubert and Jeritza were panting from their killing spree. Jeritza punted a mage’s severed hand into the lava. Hubert ran towards Byleth and dropped to his knees. He pressed two fingers of his stained gloved hand onto her throat. He sighed in relief when he felt a closed gash on her neck instead of an open wound. He embraced Byleth tightly, taking her by surprise. 

“I let you out of my sight for one second and almost lose you again.” He shook. “I swore that I would always protect you.”

Byleth smiled into the crook of his neck and her trembling arms encircled around him. “You did just fine.”

Jeritza disposed of the bodies by tossing their remains into the deep pool of lava. “The old hag said we were wasting our time here.”

Hubert pulled apart from Byleth and wrapped his arm beneath her armpit to help her stand. “Indeed. We need to head back to Enbarr and report this incident to Her Majesty at once.” 

He looked to Byleth’s pale face. Her chin was dripping blood. Her white collar was soaking wet and the exposed skin on her chest was now colored red. He kissed her forehead. “It is imperative that we find a doctor as soon as possible.”

Byleth lifted her head. “Derdrui, the capital of Leicester, is not far from here. If we can manage to cross the Valley of Torment and make it there, we should be able to find transportation back to Enbarr.” 

Hubert shifted Byleth so that she was standing behind him. He pulled her onto his back and grabbed hold of her legs. The sword of the creator hung loosely at her waist. She wound her arms around his neck and closed her eyes feeling a wave of dizziness wash over from the loss of blood. Her world went dark. 

“Well, our Navigator appears to be unconscious. Do you have any idea where Derdrui is?” Jertiza asked.

“If we keep following this path, it should lead us to the road that will take us to Leicester.” Hubert answered, “Everything is under Imperial control now so assuming that we don’t get ambushed again, we should be fine.” 

Hubert began his trek down the magma encrusted road carrying Byleth on his back. He and Jeritza forced dark magic at the soles of their feet to soften the burning sensation from floor. The bright orange lava surrounding them was extremely hot and they moved as quickly as they could to exit the Valley of Torment with Byleth unconscious on Hubert’s back. The sun was setting overhead, and very few travelers were on the road. The travelers fearfully avoided the three blood-stained warriors without question. After a thirty-minute walk, Hubert and Jeritza climbed up crater’s sloped hill and finally reached the opposite end of the Valley of Torment where a dirt path wound down the mountain side into a forest of trees. 

They followed the dirt road until they saw a wooden sign with an arrow that pointed north to Derdrui. Hubert and Jeritza did not stop walking. Night quickly fell upon them, and the only light was from the stars above that dotted the sky and the circular orb of the moon that cast shadows on the travelers. Hubert knew that even though Byleth was able to close her wounds, it was still crucial that they found a doctor who could assist with the extreme loss of blood that she had experienced. They would not stop to eat or sleep when every minute mattered. 

They had been walking for hours into the night when the number of trees began to decrease, and Hubert could make out the small flicker of lamps ahead. Surrounded by an endless sea of water was the aquatic capital, Derdrui. The sun was creeping over the city and Hubert could not believe that they had taken the entire night to reach their destination. His legs were about to give out from exhaustion. He shifted Byleth’s weight higher on his back and stepped through the open gate of the fortress. The buildings were all made of stone and enforced by wood. The entire city was silent as they walked through the streets. Its’ citizens were still sleeping peacefully through the night. 

Hubert walked up to a dark wooden door with a sign hanging that said “Doctor.” Hubert tapped on the door with the back of his knuckle leaving a circular stamp of blood. 

He heard a voice from behind the door. “Coming! Honestly, who’s awake at such an hour?” 

The lock clicked, and the wooden door swung open. At the entrance was a sleepy eyed light brown-haired woman wearing a white night robe. “Look, if this is an emergency—” her words were cut short upon seeing Jeritza and her eyes widened in fear.

“YOU! You’re the one who stabbed me six years ago at the monastery!” she screamed pointing directly at him. Jeritza looked around dumbfounded.

“Is that you, Professor Manuela?” Hubert asked. “We had gotten word that you and Professor Hanneman retreated to Almyra once the war initially broke out.”

Manuela blushed and waved her hand. “Oh, we did. We decided to elope and stayed there for a few years. Once we found out that the Imperial army had won, we returned to Fodlan.”

She looked at the slumped figure that was resting on Hubert’s shoulder. “Oh my! Is that Professor Byleth?” 

She came to a slow realization that the three were covered in blood. 

“Quickly, get inside before someone sees you.” She said in hushed tones. “And do be quiet, my husband is still asleep.” 

They followed her into an infirmary room lined with 10 empty white clothed beds. The sun crept in from the windows that lined the wall letting them know that it was indeed morning. Hubert carefully lifted Byleth off his shoulders and laid her gently onto an infirmary bed. 

Manuela left the room and quickly returned with a bucket of water. She used a white rag to wipe the blood of Byleth’s skin cleaning her face, her neck, and her chest. There was a clear gash that lined Byleths throat. Manuela placed two fingers at her neck and was surprised when she found a pulse.

“I see that magic has been used to close this wound. Her breathing is normal and her heart is beating just fine. However, I do not recall her ever having a heartbeat so that’s news to me. Give her a few hours to rest here. I’ll prepare some medication for when she wakes up.” Manuela said.

She was about to leave the room and paused. “Actually, you both look like you haven’t slept in days. Feel free to rest in the other beds. I won’t ask what you’ve been up to.” Manuela stepped out of the room. 

Hubert sat down on the bed opposite Byleth and sighed heavily. He held his face in his red gloved hands. “We should have just gone back to Enbarr after visiting the Silver Maiden. I just had to our exhaust our lead and the enemy caught wind of what we were up to. A grave mistake. Her Majesty would be extremely disappointed in me.” He cursed aloud.

Jeritza stretched his arms. “What does it matter? It happened. I’m sure your woman would also agree that it is pointless to dwell on the past.”

Jeritza looked down at his blood-stained coat. “Pity, this was my favorite coat. To think it would be ruined with the blood of a worthless enemy.” He walked out of the room.

Hubert held Byleth’s left hand in his. He remembered a time when she had received Goddess Powers a month after her father had passed. The immense amount of magic that flowed through her was too great and she had been unconscious for an entire week. Since class was canceled, he had slept during the day and snuck into the infirmary at night to stay by her side and make sure that she was still alive and breathing. He was too foolish to realize back then, but that was the first time he had openly cared for someone other than Lady Edelgard. Now he was watching over that same woman again but as his fiancée. He would not rest until he could confirm that she would be alright. He loved her so much it made his heart ache. His thumb rolled over the sparkling emerald atop her engagement ring. Hubert lightly pressed his lips to the back of her hand. 

“I promise, we shall wed as soon as we return to the palace.” He said to her. 

-

A few hours passed in the hospital wing. Hubert never left Byleth’s side and remained awake the entire day. The purple rings beneath his eyes became more prominent. Manuela popped into the infirmary served him a plate of white rice with sliced bits of salmon. Hubert thanked her asked his hostess if he could send a message to Lady Edelgard. She obliged and provided him with a slip of paper and a quill.

Eventually, Hanneman walked in excited to see his other former professor but was shocked to find Byleth unconscious. Manuela had returned to the kitchen and shrieked when she found Jeritza rummaging through the pantry. She gave him a plate of food forced him to sit in the corner of the infirmary. 

Byleth’s eyes slowly opened. “Professor Manuela, Professor Hanneman? What are you doing here?” she asked. “Where am I?” 

Hubert squeezed her hand. “My beloved, we’re in Derdrui. You needed medical attention.”

“Professor!” Manuela greeted. She held out a fistful of pills and a glass of water to Byleth. “Take this medication. I’ll be right back with some food.” 

“Your hair!” Hanneman exclaimed. “It was mint green last time we saw you and Manuela says you now have a heartbeat. Do you mind if I run a few quick experiments while you’re here?”

"Sure?" Byleth looked around confused. She was still trying to process everything. She shoved the pills into her mouth and swallowed water to wash them down. Manuela returned with a small plate of rice and demanded that Byleth eat. Byleth held the plate in her hand and eyed her two former professors curiously.

“You got married didn’t you!” Byleth exclaimed. 

Manuela and Hanneman laughed and embraced each other. 

“Is it that obvious?” Manuela blushed. 

Byleth smiled at them and began to eat her food. “Congratulations. I can’t wait to tell the rest of my former students the good news.” 

“We have so much we need to catch up on Professor.” Manuela said excitedly and winked. “I see that ring on your finger and the way that Hubert looks at you.”

“It’s all very exciting.” Hanneman said. “We were thinking of re-opening the Garreg Mach Officer’s academy now that the war has ended. Would you be interested in returning with us to teach?”

Byleth shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’re on official Imperial Business right now. Please give me some time to sort things out and I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Hubert said to them and bowed. “You should both consider returning with us to the Imperial Capital. Her Majesty would be thrilled to see you and might even be able to gather funding to turn your project into reality.”

Hanneman looked to Manuella. “Well? What do you say my dear? We’ll be one step closer to making our dream come true.”

Manuella’s eyes twinkled. “My theater friends from the Middlefrank Opera Company might still be in Enbarr and I can greet them while we’re in town. I think it’ll be alright to go back.”

“Then it’s settled! We’ll let the townsfolk know that we’re leaving and prepare a carriage at once.” Hanneman said. “Oh, and Professor Byleth, I would still like to run a few experiments on you!”

Byleth swallowed her food and lifted a thumbs up at him. Hanneman and Manuela hurried out of the room. 

Hubert was writing something on a piece of parchment paper. “I’m letting Her Majesty know that we will be arriving within a week with guests.” He paused. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to tell her in person about the events that transpired this past week. I’m sure she will be concerned when we return in blood stained clothing.” 

Hubert paused. He placed his gloved hand on Byleth’s lap. “I’ve spent a lot of time mulling the idea over.” 

He looked deeply into her indigo eyes. “My beloved, when we arrive back at the palace, let’s get married. As you said a day ago, our lives are too unpredictable. We need to make the most of what time we have together which will be done best as a married couple.”

Byleth’s eyes sparkled and she replied quizzingly, “I thought you wanted to wait until the war was over?”

Hubert glanced at the long scar that crossed her neck from where the knife had slit her throat. “We have time to both plan a wedding and hunt the enemy. There are others we should be able to rely on to assist with the dirty work while we plan.”

Byleth smiled warmly at him. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

“If I promise not to kill anyone, can I also attend?” Jeritza asked, sitting in the corner of the infirmary holding an empty plate.

Byleth laughed, “Of course you can. We’ll be sure to save you a seat in the front row.”

\--

Hubert purchased a raven at the docks of Derdrui with a small message secured to the leg with a thin red ribbon. He sent it flying to south to Enbarr in hopes that the message would reach Edelgard before they did. At dusk, the group met at a stable within the city and hired a driver to take them safely across Leicester and back to Adrestia. The driver was skeptical of taking the passengers since three of them were covered in dried blood, but once he realized the local doctors were leaving with them, trust was formed. 

The only carriage available was meant for 4 passengers. Manuela and Hanneman squeezed what little belongings they had into the trunk of the carriage and sat on a cushioned bench together. On the opposite seat, Byleth was squished by the right window with Hubert in the middle and Jeritza to the left of him. Hubert had insisted it be that way for fear that the Death Knight might attempt to murder his beloved whilst she slept. 

The entire trip took seven full days of traveling. Manuela talked about her time as a songstress for the Middlefrank Opera Company. She sang beautiful melodies in the carriage to which Byleth did not tire of, but everyone else did. Jeritza stared out the window each day avoiding eye contact and conversation. Hubert continued to re-read the books that he had packed in his luggage and stored underneath the seat. On one of the days, Hanneman pulled out a blood kit and pricked Byleth’s index finger for samples. While his wife continued to sing classic tunes, he ran tests from his briefcase. 

“Incredible!” Hanneman had said. “You no longer possess the power of the goddess within you, yet you still bear the crest of flames. You’re an interesting one Byleth Eisner.”

Finally, the painfully long seven days was complete. The carriage pulled up to the bottom of the stone staircase of the Imperial Palace. Edelgard was waiting for them at the base of the staircase with her hands behind her back. She wore a red gown with her same golden crown atop her head, and not a single hair was out of place. Next to her was the light brown-haired Brutus who stood a bit shorter than his majesty. He wore a tunic with the black eagle sigil and brown knee- high boots.

Byleth exited the cramped carriage first followed by Hubert and Jeritza. Last to exit was Manuela and Hanneman. Edelgard was feeling mixed emotions. She was surprised to see her former professors, and even more pleased that her subordinates came back alive. However, the fact that her three best fighters came back with blood-stained clothing was concerning and she therefore could not be satisfied until she knew the entire story. She showed no emotion when she greeted her guests.

“Professor Manuela. Professor Hanneman. It is a pleasure to see you again.” Edelgard greeted. “Please make yourself at home here. Brutus will lead the way to your temporary quarters.”

Hanneman and Manuela thanked her, picked up their luggage, and headed upstairs to follow Edlegard’s secretary. They were assisted by the two imperial soldiers who waited at the gate. Edelgard did not move from her spot when they passed her on the staircase. She looked at the remaining three with a sharp expression and her eyebrows furrowed. 

Edelgard clenched her fist. “Follow me to the war room. I want a full report about exactly what happened on your trip to the Silver Maiden. ‘We are returning in 7 days with guests’ is not a good enough message, Hubert.”

She glared at Hubert. “Your message was so vague that I have positioned a hundred undercover soldiers all over Enbarr as a precaution and twenty more within the palace walls.” 

She turned on her heel and lifted the corner of her dress. Edelgard proceeded to walk up the staircase. Byleth swallowed and reached for Hubert’s red gloved hand. Hubert paid the carriage driver a substantial amount of money. Jeritza, Hubert, and Byleth followed Edelgard up the staircase at a distance.

The four walked into a small room with a long wooden table like the one at the Garreg Mach Monastery. It was wide enough for at least 10 people to sit around. On the table, a map of Fodlan was carved into the wood in great detail. Each mountain and valley were carved near precision. There was a red flag set atop Enbarr. The war room had no windows and as a precaution Hubert locked the door behind them. Edelgard lifted the golden crown from her head and set it onto the table. They stood around the wooden map at each of the four sides. 

Edelgard looked to each of them in a serious tone. “You were only supposed to be gone for three days at most. It has been two weeks and you’re covered in blood.”

Hubert bowed. “My most sincere apologies your majesty. It was my fault for jeopardizing our mission. Byleth and Jeritza had nothing to do with it.” 

Hubert pulled out a thin black box from underneath the table. He opened the lid with his stained gloves and pulled out red figures that appeared to be intricately designed chess pieces. He placed the red king next to the matching red Flag at Enbarr. He reached over the wooden table and dropped the queen and two bishops onto Arianrhod in Faerghus. 

“I’ll begin our report here at the Silver Maiden. There was a profuse amount of dark magic in this area. The plan to locate those who slither in the dark was nearly successful.” 

Hubert grabbed a handful of various black pieces from the box and scattered them near the surrounding area of The Great Bridge of Myrddin. “This was as far as my tracking spell got before a force pulled me away from them. I am certain that they are east of Fodlan, but whether that is in Adrestia or Leicester, I cannot say. I wanted to get a better reading of them by heading to the Valley of Torment.”

Hubert moved the bishops and the queen to the center of Faerghus. “Around this region, we were ambushed by 20 bandits who targeted us because we were nobles. They killed our driver and our horse was long gone.”

Jeritza as usual was looking elsewhere, unentertained. Byleth and Edelgard were intently focused on the story observing the pieces move around the table. Hubert relocated the bishops and queen to the mountains of Ailell. He placed two black pawns and a rook next to them. 

“Unfortunately, the enemy was at the Valley of Torment long before us. They caught wind of what I did at the Silver Maiden and disguised themselves as travelers.” Hubert paused for a moment. “They slit Byleth’s throat as a warning. Thankfully, my beloved was able to use healing magic to close the wound, but we needed to go to Derdrui to seek medical attention, hence Manuela and Hanneman.”

Hubert added two red pawns to the board and moved all the red pieces back to Enbarr next to the king.

Edelgard frowned and placed her hand beneath her chin in thought. “That’s such a wide stretch of land to investigate. There’s Gronder Field, Hrymn, Ordelia, and Goneril that the enemy could be located in.” 

Edelgard walked towards Hubert and plucked more red pieces from the box. She placed two red knights over Varley and two red rooks over Aegir. “Bernadetta and Caspar are in Varley right now. I instructed them to keep a watch for any suspicious activity, but they are at the ready if we need to send them out. Ferdinand and Dorthea are working to reform House Aegir. They are our first line of defense against those who slither in the dark.”

Byleth noticed how close the black pieces were scattered near the red ones. Her former students would have to be on guard during the war if they had any chance of winning. The tactics used by the enemy were even more difficult to decipher than that of the Church of Seiros as the mages could use disguises due to their fathomless connection with the dark arts. She could only hope that her former students were wise enough to not be caught off guard.

“We’ll discuss how to deal with the enemy tomorrow. I am glad that you all came back alive. I will give you a day to recover before we proceed with our next plan of attack.” Edelgard said.

Wordlessly, Jeritza walked to the door and unlocked it. He exited the room. Hubert began picking up the pieces from the wooden map and arranged them back into the small black box. Edelgard placed her golden crown back on top of her head and began to walk towards the exit.

“Your Majesty, a word.” Hubert began. “I know the timing is off, but in light of recent events, I am asking for your permission to schedule the wedding.” 

Edelgard stopped walking. She turned around and looked at Byleth. “Professor, do you mind if I have a moment alone with your betrothed?” 

Byleth nodded and began to walk towards the exit when Hubert grabbed hold of her hand. 

“Your Majesty, if what you wish to speak to me about concerns our wedding, then I must insist that both of us be in attendance.” Hubert said.

Edelgard bit her lip. She slowly approached them. Byleth stood in the middle unsure if she should remain or retreat. Hubert was still holding onto her hand, so the latter seemed out of the question unless she wanted to make a scene. 

“A wedding in the midst of a war?” Edelgard asked Hubert sternly. 

“Yes.” Hubert answered looking her directly in the eyes. “Your Majesty, we are always waiting on war to end. I waited to reveal my true feelings to my beloved until after Seiros was defeated. We could have spent many happy months together had we chosen to pursue a romantic endeavor, just as our fellow subordinates had chosen to do.”

“That’s not a good enough reason to justify a wedding after you have just returned from your assignment.” Edelgard said without blinking.

Hubert took a step forward. “Do you know how many times Byleth has narrowly escaped death?” 

Edelgard remained silent and watched as Hubert lifted his blood-stained glove holding up three fingers. 

“The first time, the monastery walls crushed her in the fight against the Immaculate One. Five years later, the same enemy severed the Goddess’ bond and she nearly died. Last week, I watched a pawn slit her throat for fun. The fact that she still is standing here today is a miracle.” Hubert said.

Hubert clenched his fist and held it close to his chest. “Your Majesty, the war could end years from now and we would still be waiting to act. Please, let me be selfish this one time and allow us to have this small moment of happiness before a worse fate befalls my beloved and she is not able to return to us. Life is much too short especially in our line of work.”

Byleth looked between Edelgard and Hubert. She shifted her feet uncomfortably feeling the tension rise between her former students. Hubert once had said to her that his life belonged solely to Lady Edelgard and he meant it. Yet here he was defying her orders with the smallest of requests to devote his very being to another person and Edelgard did not appear ready for that change to happen. 

“My teacher, do you feel the same way? I want to hear it from you.” Edelgard turned to Byleth putting her on the spot.

Byleth froze and pondered over what to say. “If I were given another chance to choose between you and Seiros at the Holy Tomb, I would choose you all over again without hesitation. I would give my life to protect both of you from any harm.” 

She squeezed Hubert’s hand and turned to Edelgard, “I apologize for coming in between your friendship. That was never my intention. I never planned to fall in love during a crisis, but Hubert is correct in that if the war had not been ongoing, we might have pursued a romantic endeavor earlier. However, we also respected each other boundaries and built trust in waiting for the right moment, keeping matters professional around you.”

Byleth looked deeply into Hubert’s lime green eyes and smiled warmly, “I don’t recall the exact moment it happened, but I do know that I love this man with all of my heart. I don’t need marriage or a wedding to tell me who I want to spend my rest of my life with because as long as that person is right next to me, that’s all that matters.”

Edelgard stared at Hubert with sorrowful eyes and her lips formed a small frown. “I… can’t believe you actually found someone who feels that way about you. To be wholly devoted to each other unconditionally.”

Edelgard looked down and inhaled a deep breath to prepare herself. She closed her eyes. It was time to let go. “I am truly happy for you.” She sighed. “You both may have one month to plan the wedding free from imperial responsibilities. You have my permission to host the event in the throne room. As your maid of honor, I shall assist you to the best of my abilities and will even be your officiary. I will have the best seamstress in Fodlan come to make you a dress fit for a queen.”

Byleth waved her hands. “No, it’s really alright. We were hoping for a small gathering among friends if anything.”

Edelgard opened her watery eyes and smiled softly. “Nonsense. You both are my closest companions. You have done so much for me. The least I can do in return is grant you this small wish.”

Hubert bowed low, “Thank you your majesty. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Edelgard nodded, “While the wedding planning is ongoing, I shall have my secretary send out soldiers to keep watch on the borders between Leicester and Adrestia. They will monitor and report any suspicious activity. I will notify you if anything urgent arises.”

Edelgard walked out the room with her head held high and never looked back.

“What happens now?” Byleth asked.

Hubert smiled warmly at her. “We plan our wedding, my beloved.”

He leaned down, and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Together, they walked out of the war room blood-stained from battle and holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a transition chapter so that's why it went out today. The next chapter will go out Saturday and I'm so excited to post it :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Byleth finally get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter! :D a fun emotional roller coaster that took me like 3 weeks to write. There are a lot of subtle references to my previous story, “The Lost Item”.  
> For a certain scene I imagined “Once Upon a December” from the movie Anastasia if you need a musical reference.  
> *Explicit Smut warning at the end*

“Professor you look gorgeous in that dress!” Dorthea gushed. 

“Isn’t it a bit too… revealing?” Bernadetta asked shyly.

“Nonsense. In fact, I would go with an even deeper V cut that would better suit her curves.” Edelgard insisted. 

Byleth’s eye twitched. She was standing on a circular marble platform at the center of a dressing room. She wore a floor length white dress with a deep ‘V’ cut that made her breasts feel like they would pop out of the center. The two straps were tied at the top like a halter top leaving the back without any fabric to cover her multitude of scars. The side of her dress had a thigh slit that exposed her left leg to the entire world. She was standing barefoot and her toes curled at the cool feel of marble beneath her. 

She was currently wearing Dorthea’s choice of wedding dress. Byleth spun around in a circle to look at herself in the mirror. She felt that the dress was much too revealing compared to her normal attire, but she held a neutral expression as to not offend her former student. 

Dorthea clasped her hands, a twinkle in her eye. “What do you think Professor?” 

“It’s… nice, but let’s keep trying on dresses.” Byleth said without a hint of emotion. 

Bernadetta’s choice was next. Byleth quickly headed towards the back dressing room to change. Edelgard, Dorthea, and Bernadetta were seated closely together on a red velvet couch with a gold plated back. They scooted to the edge of their seats, eager for Byleth to come and show off her second option. 

Byleth pushed open the dressing room door and stepped back onto the circular marble platform. Bernadetta had chosen a fluffy white ballgown with a modest top. The bodice was covered in white beads and her sleeves were puffed out at the shoulders. The amount of fabric and wiring at the bottom of the dress highly restricted her movement. 

“I like it!” Bernadetta smiled.

“It’s not bad, but I think she can do better.” Dorthea said.

“Hate it. She’s getting married, not going to the ball.” Edelgard rolled her eyes.

Edelgard rose from the chair and walked over to a line of hanging dresses. She pulled one off the rack and shoved it towards Byleth who hugged it to her chest in surprise. 

“My teacher, please try on my dress next. I promise it won’t disappoint you.” Edelgard said smugly. She walked calmly back to her seat next to Dorthea. 

Byleth shrugged her shoulders. She changed into the dress without a moment to waste and stepped back onto the marble platform. Edelgard gasped and covered her mouth. Dorthea’s eyes widened and Bernadetta’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. 

Byleth looked at herself in the mirror. Edelgard had chosen a simple design however, the entire dress was layered in intricate white lace. The top of the dress had an ‘A’ line cut at the top of her bust. It was almost strapless but had a thin layer of see-through lace that covered the top of her chest to her neck and part of her shoulders. It covered the large scar on her chest that Lady Rhea had carved into her months ago. She wore a lacey white ribbon around her neck that hid yet another scar where the enemy had sliced her neck a week ago. 

Edelgard plucked out a hairpin from her silver hair and walked over to Byleth. Grabbing a long white veil from the dress rack, she reached for Byleth’s hair and pinned it in an updo, securing the veil in place. 

Byleth covered her mouth. Her emerald ring sparkled at her in the mirror.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered. 

Edelgard smirked. “Well ladies, what do you think?”

Bernadetta placed her hands on her cheeks. “Wow, that dress is so elegant!” 

“Professor!! Hubie’s not going to be able to resist you in that, believe me.” Dorthea smiled.

Edelgard crossed her arms and twirled a loose curl from her face. “See, I told you that it would not disappoint. It was right for you to have chosen me as your maid of honor.”

Byleth turned and wrapped her arms around Edelgard who was taken aback. “Thank you so much El.”

Edelgard’s red gloved hands hovered for a moment before they rested on Byleth’s back and she returned the hug. “You’re welcome my teacher.”

\--

“I’m going to throw this man a bachelor party or my name isn’t Ferdinand Von Aegir.” Ferdinand said raising a fist to the sky. 

“Not happening” Hubert said. 

Hubert was hunched over a wooden desk writing something onto a sheet of parchment paper with a familiar white feathered quill in hand. He ran a gloved hand though his raven locks and scratched a thick black inked line across what he had just written. 

Ferdinand slapped him on the back, “Come on! It’ll be fun!” 

Caspar slammed his hands onto the wooden table. “Yeah! I bet you the ladies are doing something girly like putting on makeup or having a pillow fight right now.”

Hubert blinked slowly. An image of Byleth and Edelgard dressed in lacy nightgowns swinging feathered pillows at each other flashed through his mind. He quickly shook his head to push the thought away. 

“I heard Linhardt will be here later today from Leicester.” Ferdinand smiled. “It’ll be like old times with just the four of us.”

Hubert set his quill down on the table and looked at Ferdinand and Caspar’s eager faces. He sighed, “I suppose a few hours away from my desk won’t hurt.”

Caspar leaped into the air, “Alright! I’ll tell Bernie not to wait up for me tonight.” 

Ferdinand held out his thumb in approval. “Don’t go anywhere. I’m going to get Linhardt when he arrives and then come get you for a night of fun.” 

\--

Ferdinand, Linhardt, Caspar, and Hubert pushed through the doors of the tavern, “The Bell of Enbarr”. The tavern was alive and buzzing for the weekend. It was late at night and both men and women were cheerfully drunk toasting pints of ale and beer with bright pink cheeks. There were two floors of the tavern with nobles and commoners alike talking in jest along the wooden staircase. A bard was in the corner playing a tune on his mandolin that was drowned out by the sound of laughter from the rest of the tavern. The scones that hung on the walls flickered and the customer’s shadows danced through the night.

The men sat down at an empty rectangular wooden table which had four wooden stools. Ferdinand sat across the table from Hubert and Caspar. Linhardt took the remaining seat next to Ferdinand. The four men were dressed in custom tailored suits fit for the nobles that they were. Ferdinand’s suit was maroon with a black button up under shirt. His long reddish hair fell loosely on his shoulders. Linhardt wore a black suit with a grey undershirt. His green hair was tied in the back center and fell past his shoulders having gotten longer since they had last seen him. Caspar wore a beige suit with a white undershirt and a black bow-tie. His teal hair was swept messily to the side. Hubert wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. His raven hair still covered one eye, but not entirely. 

“Waiter! Four beers please!” Ferdinand shouted holding up four fingers. 

“Linhardt!” Caspar cheered. “What have you been up to? You disappeared so suddenly once the war was over!”

Linhardt smiled at them, “I’ve been doing a lot of crest research as usual. However, when I heard that the Professor was getting married, I just had to come see for myself.” 

The waitress arrived at their table wearing a low-cut long sleeved shirt that exposed her shoulders with an ankle length red skirt. She passed around 4 glass mugs to the men and bowed politely to tend to other tables. 

Ferdinand raised his glass. The others followed suite. “A toast! To the man who led the Black Eagles to victory in the war against Seiros and won the Professor’s heart!” 

They clashed their glass mugs together in the center of the table, beer spilling from the rims and onto the wooden table. They brought the mugs to their face and simultaneously took a swig. 

Linhardt let out a chuckle. “I’m sorry, I just never thought that Hubert would be the first of us to wed. You were so obsessed with Edelgard who was clearly not interested in you and let’s face it, the Professor is way out of your league.”

Hubert choked on his drink and had to turn his head to cough out the excess liquid. 

Ferdinand quickly chugged down his entire glass of beer and laughed, “Not going to lie, I had a thing for the Professor before Dorthea and I became official.”

Caspar finished consuming his drink as well and placed a hand on Hubert’s shoulder in a friendly manner, “Me too! Sorry bro, I never thought she would end up with you.”

“Thanks.” Hubert muttered sarcastically into his drink.

Ferdinand flagged the waitress down for another round of beers. “We’re happy for you though. If anyone could make that woman smile, I’m glad it was you.”

The waitress brought 4 more full glasses to the table. Linhardt and Hubert still had half a glass left of the amber liquid, but Ferdinand and Caspar were already downing their second pint. 

Ferdinand squinted his eyes glared at Linhardt and Hubert, “Hey, you two better finish off your drinks, unless you’re scared.” 

Linhardt shrugged and held his breath. He closed his eyes and swallowed the rest of his beer in one go. Ferdinand, Caspar and Linhardt looked to Hubert with eager faces. 

“You know this isn’t going to end well.” Hubert warned swishing the liquid in his cup in small circles. “Do you remember the last time we did this three years ago?”

Caspar burst out laughing. “Ahahaha you guys were a complete mess!”

Linhardt sipped the rim of his second glass. “What happened? I must have bailed early to go to sleep.”

A third round of beers hit the table. Caspar reached for the mug and took another swig. He shook his head. “Ferdinand was on his 8th glass and started trying to serenade Dorthea in front of the entire bar, but she was not having it. And Hubert was only on his 4th glass and he cried the entire night, something about the Professor never knowing that he had feelings for her and how Edelgard was going to kill him once she found out.”

“Ha ha very funny.” Hubert rolled his eyes. “As my memory recalls, you were also on your 7th glass and tried to balance various things on top of your head before you crashed into the wall and we had to find a medic nearby.”

Caspar’s face reddened from embarrassment and Linhardt laughed. “That sound believable.”

Ferdinand scrunched his face and pointed his index finger at each person. “Just for that, everyone needs to finish off their round.”

The men toasted once more crashing their glasses into each other and chugged down their beer like wanderers starved for water. They continued to order more pints and reminisced about the past. They joked about how at the night of the ball six years ago Ferdinand danced with every female except for the Professor who disappeared. Hubert felt a buzz kicking in that dulled his senses and made him a notch braver. He boldly confessed that the professor was with him at the Goddess Tower instead of wasting her time on other failed suitors. Ferdinand forced Hubert to drink another pint for that. Linhardt blurted out how he had tried to ask Edelgard to dance, but she immediately declined, and he left the ball to sleep off his embarrassment. Caspar laughed and recalled how cute Bernadetta was when he was teaching her not to trip over her feet and how she had become a better dancer since the incident. 

Thanks to Ferdinand’s peer pressure, the nobles had all finished 6 pints of beer each. The empty glasses crowded the table and the bar stools were bare. 

Linhardt was making friends with the bartenders and kept sputtering nonsense about the power of crests to them and how he could use a nap right now. Ferdinand and Caspar were harassing the mandolin player in the corner of the room to sing louder and Hubert was stuck in between the two. 

“Don’t you know this man is getting married next week!” Ferdinand hiccuped and wrapped an arm around Hubert’s shoulder. He pointed at Hubert, “This guy right here… is my best friend.”

Hubert placed his palm on Ferdinand’s chest and slurred, “That’s right, I’m marrying the Professor next week, and this man is going to be my best man.” Hubert squinted his eyes and started seeing two mandolin players in front of him. He blinked several times to clear his eyesight. He had not felt this drunk since the incident three years ago as alcohol was not something her particularly enjoyed drinking. 

Hubert looked to Ferdinand and hiccuped, “I love her so much. To feel such an emotion for a human being other than Her Majesty is inconceivable.” Hubert sniffled. “And it’s not an unrequited love either. I’m so happy it’s sickening.”

Ferdinand laughed. “I know buddy. Bard! Another song for this happy man!”

The bard hesitated and continued singing his tune louder for the men. Meanwhile, Caspar ran back to the table and began an attempt to pick up all the empty glasses with his arms. 

“Hey guys!” he grinned widely. “I bet you 1,000 pieces of gold that I can juggle these.”

Ferdinand, Linhardt, and Hubert turned their heads around simultaneously with wide eyes. “Caspar no!” they shouted. 

A full second passed in slow motion. Caspar launched his arms into the air and 24 empty glasses rose high and came crashing down to the floor echoing through the tavern. Glass scattered across the entire wooden floor and created an eerie silence. The four nobles were immediately kicked out of the tavern and Ferdinand was forced to pay extra for the damage done. 

They staggered through the town making their way towards the palace where they were all staying at for the upcoming wedding. The moonlight illuminated the barren streets of Enbarr. There were a few lamps along the way that were lit and cast short shadows on the nobles that walked beneath each of the stone arches of the city. 

Caspar placed both hands behind his head. “How was I supposed to know they would break?”

“It’s simple physics!” Linhardt laughed uncontrollably, “We should do this again sometime!”

Hubert felt a sudden surge of nausea hit him like a brick to the face. He ran towards the nearest bush and emptied out the liquid contents of his stomach full of bitter regret. 

“Perhaps next time we’ll stop at 3 pints instead of 6” Lindhardt suggested. 

Ferdinand hooked an arm underneath Hubert’s armpit and helped him walk. They reached the towering stone staircase of the imperial palace. The guards lifted their spears and allowed the gentlemen to pass. Ferdinand braced himself and pulled Hubert up the steps, passing the concerned imperial guards.

“There might not even be a next time. The professor is going to murder me once she sees her fiancée.” Ferdinand said. 

Caspar started laughing, “Welp I’m not going to be the one to face her so… it was nice knowing you buddy!” 

The men split at the top of the staircase with Caspar and Linhardt on the guest bedrooms to the left corridor. Ferdinand adjusted his grip on Hubert and made a right turn at the throne room down a winding red carpet that led to an additional series of guest rooms. Ferdinand knocked on the first door hoping it was the correct one. 

The handle turned and a messy navy-blue haired Professor peeked out. She was wearing a black silk nightgown that cut off at her knees and was slightly open. For the first time, Ferdinand noticed the faint scars along her chest and a particularly new one that formed a ribbon around her neck. She rubbed her sleep deprived indigo eyes with her palm and pulled the robe to cover her exposed skin.

“Good evening Ferdinand, do you need something? I believe Dorthea is on the other side of the palace.” Byleth yawned. 

It took her eyes a moment to adjust before she finally saw Hubert’s slouched form clutching Ferdinand for dear life. Her mouth opened to speak but found no words. There were a hundred scenarios that passed through her mind that would explain the encounter. Ferdinand laughed nervously and passed her half- conscious fiancée over. Byleth pulled Hubert around her shoulder and held her breath at the foul stench he was emitting. 

“Should I even ask?” Byleth questioned aloud with a disgusted look on her face. 

Ferdinand rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry Professor, it was my fault. We tried to have one last celebration before your wedding.”

Byleth sighed. “Just warn me next time please.” 

“Y-yes Professor!” Ferdinand bowed and ran in the direction that he came from.

Byleth sighed and closed the door. She dropped Hubert’s limp form onto the bed. 

Hubert stared at the ceiling defeated. The room was spiraling in circles and his limbs were numb from the excessive intake of alcohol. His head rolled to the side and watched as his beloved undressed him with careful movements. The migraine that he was experiencing was immeasurable. 

“You.” He slurred as she unbuttoned his white undershirt. “Promise to me that you’ll never step out of my life again. Promise me that you will not perish in some horrific accident in our battle against evil.”

He hiccuped, “I don’t think I can handle losing you again.”

Byleth held her index finger against his lips and shushed him as she pulled his black tie free from his neck. “Yes, I promise. Now get some rest.” 

Hubert grabbed her wrist and tried to look at her in the eyes as best as he could given the fact she was now quadrupled. “I will protect you until my final breath. I… love you.” Hubert’s eyes closed and he fell soundly asleep. 

\--

In no time, thirty days had passed without any incidents from those who slither in the dark. Edelgard’s secretary Brutus kept tabs on the enemy during the month of wedding planning. He filed hundreds of reports spending night and day tirelessly writing away in a cramped office with mountains of stacked books surrounding him. The dark circles around his eyes were more prominent and he presented his reports to Edelgard at least 3 times a day who seemed unimpressed and suspicious that the enemy had not made a move to attack the capital. It was contradictory to the threat that Hubert had reported when he had returned from the Valley of Torment. Edelgard dismissed Brutus from his duties and reminded him about the special occasion at hand. 

The throne room had been remodeled for the wedding. White fabric hung from the ceiling with a sprinkle of golden glitter. At the altar was a silver arch decorated with a series of red roses grown from the palace garden. There was a long red carpet that led from the stone staircase and paved the way to the altar. About a hundred seats were scattered in the room for the guests to addend the ceremony which would be followed by a reception with cake and music played by Foldan’s most renown musicians. 

Edelgard wrung her hands nervously. It was an hour before the wedding, and she was not dressed in the proper attire, still dawning her crimson war uniform. She had been so busy that day managing her internal affairs that Hubert normally handled. He was off duty to prepare for the wedding the entire month. Brutus had enough work gathering reports from her spies in Adrestia. Everything else she was left to manage such as preparing the nation for the winter season or keeping a watch on the bordering countries. It was overwhelming and there were few people she could trust. 

Edelgard shook her head. She needed to focus on the wedding at hand and then they would be able to get back to war planning. She followed the carpet to one of the rooms designated for the bride to be. She knocked once on the door and entered the room. The servants that Edelgard had hired were lounging in chairs along the wall of a semi-empty room having completed their task. Dorthea was fastening the top button on the back of Byleth’s wedding dress with a smile on her face and wore an elegant maroon gown. 

Byleth was standing in front of a mirror. Her thin veil was neatly pinned to the intricate bun of her navy-blue hair and it extended to the floor. Her bangs were combed to the side to show off her sparkling indigo eyes. Her face was covered in a thin layer of makeup to soften her facial features. She was wearing the same white wedding dress that Edelgard had picked out with white lace that effectively hid her scars. It hugged her tightly at the waist and blossomed around her. She wore short white heels that were hidden by the length of the dress. In her hands was a bouquet of white and pink roses. Her pink lips were slightly parted as she stared at herself in the mirror in awe. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Edelgard said aloud. 

Byleth turned around and blushed, “Thank you.”

Dorthea ran up to Edelgard and stopped her foot on the floor, “Where is your dress? You’re supposed to be the maid of honor Edie and the wedding starts in an hour!”

Edelgard apologized and the servants escorted her behind a folding screen to change into an elegant red gown and long white gloves that extended to her elbows. The servants sat her down in front of the mirror to tend to her hair which was still pinned up in her usual fashion. Edelgard’s silver hair fell loosely to her waist and they pinned the back center up in a stylish fashion. They placed her golden crown neatly atop her head. Lastly, they added a layer of makeup that made her look years younger with rosier cheeks. 

Byleth was patiently seated along the wall holding her bouquet and watched the servants finish styling Edelgard’s hair. Dorthea had left to find a seat before the wedding was to begin. Byleth wondered how her husband to be was doing. 

-

Hubert tugged his white collar nervously with an ungloved hand. He was wearing a tailored black suit with a black tie and his raven hair was completely combed back aside from a few strands that hung in front of his eye. Ferdinand was standing at his side near the altar dressed in a black suit with a maroon tie. His reddish hair fell loosely around his shoulders and he radiated confidence. 

The guests were already beginning to fill in the seats wearing formal attire. Nobles from all around Fodlan had come to attend the wedding despite his request to Lady Edelgard that they only invite a handful of people. In the very front row sat Caspar and Bernadetta. Next to them was the Death Knight dressed in a suit and surprisingly not covered in blood. Their dear friend Petra had managed to cross the sea from Brigid to attend the wedding. She and Dorthea sat together and were catching up on the past events. Linhardt was a few seats down holding the small hand of a white haired Lysethia whom he had not seen in many months. Somewhere in the crowd of nobles were Manuela and Hanneman. Brutus greeted guests at the entrance.

Hubert inhaled a deep breath. His palms were beginning to sweat, and he wished that he was wearing his gloves. The anticipation was agonizing as each second ticked by. He wrapped a hand around his wrist. As a precaution, he had a dagger hidden beneath his sleeve which helped calm his nerves and put him at ease. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Everything is going to be okay, my friend. Look, here comes Edelgard.” Ferdinand pointed out. He made his way to the back of the throne room leaving Hubert to stand alone at the altar. 

Ferdinand held out his elbow for Edelgard to grab hold of and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and pointed towards musicians to start the wedding march. A small orchestra lifted their instruments and began their tune. On cue, all the guests stood up and faced the back of the throne room. Edelgard and Ferdinand walked down the aisle first and split at the altar with Edelgard on the left and Ferdinand on the right near Hubert. 

Byleth was waiting at the top of the staircase to the imperial palace. She squeezed the bouquet of flowers tightly in her hands. Without a weapon strapped to her body, she felt vulnerable. Her hand trembled nervously. She wished her father could have been here to witness the event and walk her down the aisle. She even hoped Sothis might offer words of encouragement but imagined she would not be interested in human traditions. Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Hubert were all waiting for her at the altar and there was a considerable number of nobles standing from their seats including her former students, all patiently waiting for her to make a move. Byleth raised her chin high and braced herself. She took her first step into the throne room.

Hubert found himself speechless. All eyes were on the back of the throne room. His eyes found her and everyone else disappeared from his sight. The orchestra played a marching tune in the background and he could have sworn he heard angels singing above in a heavenly choir. Her face was shrouded by a thin white veil and in her hands was a bouquet of roses. To say that his bride was beautiful would be an understatement. His heart was racing faster with each precise step she took down the aisle towards him. Hubert’s felt his eyes began to water in disbelief. He could not believe the day had finally arrived.

Byleth finally approached him as the final note of the orchestra finished. Beneath her veil, he saw a nervous smile form on her face. It made his heart flutter and his cheeks redden. If given the choice, he would have kissed her right then, ceremony be damned.

Edelgard spoke up, “As the Emperor, it is my duty to welcome you, our esteemed guests, to the wedding of two of my favorite people in the entire world.” 

She walked to the silver arch to stand behind and between the bride and groom. Edelgard adjusted the golden crown atop her head and forced a smile on her face doing her best to be professional.

Hubert and Byleth eyed at her nervously. “Don’t worry, I got this.” Edelgard whispered.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Hubert von Vestra and Byleth Eisner.” Edelgard began. “In times of war, it is rare to find love, and even more rare when that person is willing to wait and stay by your side until the bitter end. I have known these two for many years and there are no others more deserving of happiness than they are.”

Edelgard laughed to herself. “I can’t tell you much about how they came to be romantically involved as Hubert tends to keep many secrets to himself. They were not always this cheerful around each other. However, I can tell you that there was a turning point when the two finally built trust that led to this moment. I saw how deeply and passionately they began to care for each other, weather it was on the battlefield or in the courtyards of the Garreg Mach Monastery. For once, I actually saw the two of them smile, which was a rare sight to behold. As a team, they aided in securing victory for the Empire in the war for Fodlan, and together, they have proven to be an unstoppable force.”

Edelgard felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Her throat tightened as she tried to keep a steady voice, “My wish for these two on their wedding day… is that they enjoy a lifetime of content filled with endless moments of happiness and that they can continue to make each other smile and never give up on each other even in the darkest moments when all hope feels lost.”

Edelgard wiped her eyes with the back of her palm and looked at Hubert and Byleth who were also on the brink of tears. She forced a small laugh. “Without further ado, the bride and groom have chosen to prepare vows for each other which they will both recite.” She nodded her head to Hubert.

Hubert reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment paper. His hand was trembling, but his voice was calm as the sea. “My beloved.” He began. “I once thought that killing you would be a great challenge, but… the real difficulty was declaring my love. Even this vow I had begun to write since the day we were betrothed. Yet words cannot describe the emotion that I am feeling at this very moment.”

He took a deep breath. “I thought about you every day that you were not at my side. A year ago, the day that you returned to us and sent a smile in my direction, was the day that my heart chose you for the rest of my life. I promised myself that I would never let you go again. As soon as the war ended, I asked you to marry me and you gladly accepted, making me the happiest man alive. Therefore, I vow to be faithfully yours in times of bliss and in times of sorrow. I vow to continue protecting you to the best of my abilities. I promise to cherish you each day without taking a moment for granted and to support you in whatever may come for as long as we both shall live.”

Edelgard felt a tear roll down her cheek. Byleth pulled out a strip of parchment paper that was neatly tucked between the bouquet of roses. 

Her voice shook. “Hubert, from the moment I met you, I just wanted you to like me as your instructor. I went through great lengths to do so such as learning to make coffee the way you like, risking my life to give you a Dark Seal for your studies, and even holding onto the book you lent me for five years and one month in the hopes that I would have the chance to talk about it with you. However, I hadn’t counted on falling in love until you kissed me in the cathedral and my eyes were opened to the wonderful colors of romance.” 

Byleth voice began to crack. “Despite your full devotion to Her Majesty, you remained by my side when I was at my lowest. You waited patiently until the war was over and I knew that I could not live without you. I have never felt such emotion about anyone before. Therefore, I vow to love you more each day than I did the day before. I vow to protect you and stay by your side through whatever may come. I trust you with my life and I give you my hand, my heart, and my eternal love.”

Edelgard could not control the tears that streamed down her face. Her next words were mixed with half sobs. “Do you, Byleth, take Hubert to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse, rich or poor, sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

Byleth nodded looking at Hubert’s wet face through her veil, “I do.”

“And do you Hubert take Byleth to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse, rich or poor, sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” Edelgard asked trying to catch her breath.

Hubert smiled genuinely at his bride, “I do.” 

Ferdinand brought forth the wedding rings with tear stained cheeks and handled Edelgard Byleth’s bouquet. 

“You will now exchange rings that mark the beginning of your long journey together. Only you know the significance behind them.” Ferdinand said.

Byleth placed her small hand into Hubert’s and allowed him to slide the enchanted silver ring with the emerald onto her finger. She then took Hubert’s hand and slid the wedding ring that had once belonged to her mother onto his finger. The held each other’s hands and smiled.

Edelgard was finally able to compose herself. “By the power vested in me as the Emperor of Fodlan, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss as a declaration of your love.”

Hubert nervously reached for the corners of his beloved’s veil and lifted it over her head. Byleth’s cheeks were flushed and tears were dried on her face. She smiled at him so warmly that it erased all doubt from his mind. Her eyelids fluttered shut. Hubert leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his wife’s lips. 

The wedding guests’ roars echoed through the throne room as they cheered and clapped for the two. The band picked up their instruments and played another wedding march in celebration.

Hubert and Byleth pulled apart slowly and they gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. Edelgard wrapped her gloved arms around the two.

“Congratulations my dearest friends. I’m so happy for you.” Edelgard said. 

Hubert laughed, “You gave quite a speech there Your Majesty. Almost as if it was planned from the very beginning.”

“It was beautiful El, thank you.” Byleth smiled.

Bernadetta ran up to them with tears streaming down her cheeks and squeezed into their hug with Edelgard. “That was so beautiful! Congratulations you two. I’ve never seen either of you so happy in my entire life.”

“Wait I want to hug them too!” Caspar cheered and embraced the four. 

“I also wish to partake in the group hug.” Petra smiled and joined in. “Congratulations Professor and Hubert. I am most happy for you.”

Ferdinand wrapped his arms around them as well. “Take good care of this guy okay Professor. He can be stubborn at times.”

“And Hubie, don’t forget to watch over your new wife as well, although I’m sure you already know that.” Dorthea winked swinging her arms around the group.

Linhardt and Lysethia also joined in.

“Congratulations to the both of you.” Linhardt said. 

“Thank you for inviting us to this occasion.” Lysethia added.

Jeritza was staring at the odd group of Black Eagles that were bunched together in a tightly formed hug. Byleth held out her arm to him and smiled. Jeritza fell into place and wrapped his broad arms around the others. 

The group pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Imperial servants rearranged the throne room, rolling out circular tables and moving the chairs into place. The Black Eagles dispersed to find a seat. Byleth and Hubert remained at the altar and were congratulated by various nobles. Since their names were not the ones that Byleth read about in her books, she assumed they were minor lords. She let her husband and maid of honor do all the talking as they shook hands with every person that lined up.  
A special rectangular table was set up where the alter had been for the bride and groom to face their guests. Silver plates of food were delivered to each table of the guests composing of cooked salmon with steamed vegetables along with glasses of tea and a bottle of champagne for the toasting ceremony. The Black Eagles sat at the table closest to the throne. There were 5 other tables filled with the laughter of guests. 

Byleth ate her food with content. “I would have been happy with just the Black Eagle Strike Force in attendance.”

Hubert reached over to her face and gently wiped the edge of her lip with his thumb. “As would I, my beloved. However, Her Majesty insisted that we invite other nobles of Fodlan as a sign of peace.”

Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Hubert rose from his chair and bowed. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment. I promise to return before our first dance.”

He departed leaving Byleth to finish her food alone at the rectangular table. She watched her husband wander through the bustling the throne room and vanish into the crowd of people who were gathered near the top of the stone staircase. She recalled that Brutus was supposed to be greeting guests as they entered so she wondered if he had run off to grab a bite to eat. All the Black Eagles were seated together at a circular table enjoying their meals and talking merrily. Edelgard was instructing the servers to bring out the wedding cake. Byleth noted the small number of imperial soldiers standing at the edge of the ballroom for added security. At the back of the throne room, she finally caught sight of the familiar red tunic that Brutus wore before he disappeared into the shadows behind the marble pillar that was closest to the staircase. She grabbed hold of her fork and to continue eating when she heard the clinging of a spoon on glass. 

“Everyone! I would like you all to join me in raising a glass to the happy couple!” Ferdinand cheered lifting an empty champagne glass in his hands. 

At the center of every table sat a champagne bottle laid in a bucket with ice and red rose petals acting as the centerpiece of the dining table. A servant for each table appeared on cue and gently picked up the bottle to pop open the cork. The servants poured champagne into each of the guest’s empty glasses.

One servant in a black uniform with a clean white apron approached Byleth. He was holding a corkscrew and unopened bottle of white champagne. He twisted the top and pulled the cork free from the bottle top with grace. 

“Marquess Vestra, where is your husband?” The servant asked with a concerned expression. 

Byleth held out her empty glass to the man, “He’s greeting guests. No need to pour him a glass, I’m sure he already has one.”

Once all guests had been served their champagne, Ferdinand stood up from his chair unaware that the groom was nowhere to be found. “Congratulations to my best friend, Hubert and his new wife, the professor! Cheers to a life filled with happiness” he smiled. 

Byleth raised her glass of champagne high into the air with the rest of her guests. Everyone at the tables clinked their glasses together cheerfully. Byleth lifted the rim of the glass to her lips.

“Do not drink the champagne, it’s been poisoned!” Hubert shouted. His voice echoed through the throne room followed by a series of gasps. 

Hubert and Brutus were holding the collar of an unconscious white-faced servant with bright orange hair. The limp body wore the same black uniform with a white apron as the other servants. The servant’s chin was streaked with red from having coughed out blood prior to their untimely demise. 

Ferdinand spit out his drink all over the table. The nobles at the other tables were not so fortunate. After a minute, one man tipped out of his chair. His face turned dark purple as he spasmed uncontrollably on the floor and he sputtered out blood from his mouth in agony. Linhardt quickly opened his satchel that he carried and passed around clear tubes of antidote serum that one would normally drink in the event that they were attacked with a weapon laced with poison. However, he only carried a handful of medication, enough for the Black Eagles at the table. 

Byleth felt malintent from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a dagger thrown in her direction. She reached for her fork and used her sharp reflexes to knock the dagger away from her head. The dagger missed its mark and struck the rectangular table instead, shattering her plate and spilling food all over the table. She swung her arm forward and launched her fork directly into the eye of her attacker, the server who had poured her champagne. A stream of blood gushed out and he shrieked clutching his face in agony. Byleth stood up from her seat and lifted the corner of her wedding dress. She yanked the dagger out of the table and walked emotionlessly towards her attacker who was rolling on the floor in pain. She mercilessly stepped onto the fork handle with her heel and jammed it through his skull instantly ending his life. His face transformed to pale white covered in streaks of red from the damage to his cranium. Byleth scoffed and began to walk towards her guests leaving a trail of bloody footprints and clutching the dagger that was dripping a clear odorless liquid. 

The Imperial soldiers moved to restrain each servant, hostile or not. Of the hundred guests, only 15 of the nobles were lying dead on the floor having been poisoned. Had Hubert warned them a moment later, that count would have been much higher. There were various empty antidote tubes on the circular table that the Black Eagles were seated at. Lysethia and Linhardt were frantically pulsing healing magic through the guests who had taken a sip of the poisoned champagne which was killing them slower than those who drank their entire glass. Manuela and Hanneman were also assisting to the best of their abilities. Jeritza was busy yanking his dagger out of the chest of a servant who had tried to attack Edelgard. Hubert had cleanly disposed of two more attackers with his Miasma and was standing next to Brutus who raised his frail fists in the air in a combat ready fashion. 

“We had no idea the champagne was poisoned, please don’t kill me!” one of the servants cried out as he was being retained from behind by an imperial soldier. The servant clawed at the soldier’s arm. 

Without a second thought, Byleth slashed the servant’s throat with the tip of her poisoned dagger. The servant gurgled a sickening noise and spat out blood onto Byleth’s pure white wedding dress. The soldier released the servant who collapsed onto the ground and landed on his side. This time, his face did not transform to a pale white unlike the other servant. Instead, his face remained the same skin color with wide eyes that lifelessly stared at Byleth. Crimson pooled around her feet from his neck and soaked into the bottom of her wedding dress. 

It was difficult to discern who was friend or foe among the chaos and unfortunately, Byleth had guessed incorrectly when playing judge, jury, and executioner. She squeezed the dripping dagger’s handle tightly in her fist. There were cries from the nobles who were fearful for their lives and pleas from the servants at the mercy of the imperial soldiers. There were nobles, servants, and soldiers alike attempting to flee into the palace halls or down the stone staircase in a panic. Byleth was standing at the center of the throne room with her blood-stained wedding dress in the eye of the hurricane. 

Hubert was livid. His hands glowed dark purple and his face was beet red with anger. “Nobody leaves this room until I find out who did this. When I do, I will show you no mercy!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

This threat temporarily silenced the panicked voices of the wedding guests. Flashes of dark purple sparked around the throne room. Two Imperial soldiers, five nobles, and a dozen servants warped away. 

“Cowards.” He scoffed.

Hubert clenched his fist and dispelled the magic from his glowing hands. He clenched his teeth and it took every bit of control for him to not explode in front of the guests. He counted to ten in his head to quell his internal rage. His eyes darted around the room to find his wife who he had just vowed to never let her out of his sight again. She was standing in a blood-stained wedding dress at the center of the throne room holding a dagger that was dripping rubies. She was staring at the ceiling and her eyes were sullen. 

Hubert approached his wife cautiously. She did not seem to notice or care that he was next to her. He reached his arms out and pulled Byleth into a tight embrace. He placed a hand behind her head and cradled her face against his chest. His other arm was wrapped around her waist.

“I know that look in your eyes all too well. It’s the same hardened expression that you wore when we fought against Cornelia at the Silver Maiden. The one that says you would murder everyone in this room.” He said.

He gently ran his fingers through her navy-blue hair. “I swore to you that day that as long as my heart still beats, you would never have to feel such anguish again. Please allow me to carry your burdens.”

Byleth closed her eyes and listened to the calm rhythm of his heartbeat. She released her hand and the dagger clattered to the floor. She slowly wound her arms around his body and her fingers dug into the back of his suit as she buried her face into his chest.

“You were right, planning a wedding in the middle of a war was a horrible idea.” Byleth muttered into his shirt.

Hubert kissed the top of her head. Edelgard and Brutus approached the couple. Edelgard placed a hand over her elbow and looked down at the bloody footprints and the crimson gradient at the bottom of Byleth’s wedding dress.

“I’m so sorry to both of you,” she apologized, “We had no idea something like this was going to happen and I had made every preparation to prevent this including personally interviewing all staff in attendance prior to hiring them.” 

“Unfortunately, it appears that the enemy has retreated.” Hubert said still holding Byleth tightly in his arms. “It would do us well to clean up the mess and tend to the wounded.” 

The rest of the black eagles gathered around aside from Linhardt and Lysethia who were still caring for the collapsed nobles.

“Dorthea, Ferdinand, Petra, and Brutus: console our guests and aid them in returning to their carriages. Bernadetta, Caspar, and Jertiza: assist getting any wounded or ill to the infirmary and make sure Manuela leads.” Hubert commanded. 

The Black Eagles scattered through the throne room without question leaving Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard in the center of the throne room.

Byleth gently pulled her face away from his chest, still wrapped in his embrace. She looked at Hubert with watery indigo eyes and forced a half smile, “I’m glad that you’re okay.” 

Hubert frowned. His heart ached seeing her pained expression. “I suppose you’ll have to save me a dance for next time. I am truly sorry, my beloved.”

Byleth sniffled, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“I’m so sorry to ruin this moment for you, but do you either of you know what happened?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert nodded and began to explain his story to Byleth and Edelgard. As he was eating his food near the golden throne, he noticed that Brutus was no longer at the stone staircase where Lady Edelgard had specifically instructed that he remain the entire night. Hubert had quietly warped through the shadows of the throne room and soundlessly followed Brutus to the door of the kitchen when they caught two of the servants laughing over the champagne bottle. Brutus confronted them alone and was suspicious of foul play. The servants poured him a glass to prove a point that they had not tampered with the drink. At that moment, Hubert approached from the shadows and volunteered to be the taste tester in the event that the champagne was indeed poisoned. The servants were unaware that he was resistant to various types of toxins due to his background in torture, so he had the advantage. A quick sip and he immediately knew it was laced with an odorless poison. He feigned a gag reflex and pretended to choke in order to draw out any change in expression. His charade successfully fooled the servants who burst out laughing and attacked Brutus to eliminate the witnesses. Hubert claimed that they were able to fight off the servants, sparing Byleth and Edelgard the violent details of how Brutus bashed the attackers skulls with a broken champagne bottle or how they finished off the second servant by breaking their arms and forcing them to drink the tampered liquid when they wouldn’t cooperate with the interrogation. 

“There’s a spy in our ranks, that much is obvious.” Edelgard declared. “Those cowards must have been truly desperate to attack you on your wedding day”

The rest of the night, Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard helped coordinate the cleanup efforts. Byleth aided Manuela in the infirmary. Thanks to her healing magic, she was able to assist in easing the aftereffects of the poison. There were a lot more bottles of antidotes stored away so everyone who drank the champagne quickly recovered. The guests who had been attacked by other means had non-life-threatening injuries. Ferdinand and Dorthea handled the transportation to send the nobles in a carriage and travel back safely. Unfortunately, there were 15 guests who did not survive. Hubert wrote each of their families letters and sent out a raven. Edelgard and the remaining Black Eagles, servants, and guards cleaned up the throne room.  
Once the final guest had left in their carriage, the Black Eagles were dismissed. They retreated to their assigned guest rooms within the palace for the night. Edelgard apologized once more to Hubert and Byleth before taking her leave. The couple was standing alone in the empty throne room.

All traces of blood were cleaned from the floor and it was spotless. White fabric remained hung from the ceiling that sparkled from the gold glitter and the silver wedding arch that was covered in roses stood in front of the throne. The tables and chairs had been removed. The candles that hung along the walls flickered in their final moments. Light from the moon crept in through windows of the throne room and cast a shadow on the lone couple. 

Byleth pulled her veil free from her head and her navy-blue hair fell loosely around her shoulders. 

“Do you remember the night of the ball at the Monastery?” she asked. 

Hubert paused, “I’m afraid I was absent from the ball itself, but yes I remember.”

“I was asked to dance by a dozen nobles to which is politely declined.” Byleth half laughed, “The only one I actually wanted to share a dance with was nowhere to be found, can you believe my luck?”

“Social gatherings were not my forte.” He smiled. “I was waiting for Lady Edelgard to finish when I saw you escape the ball early and head to the Goddess Tower. I was curious as to who you were meeting so I warped there and waited.”

“I was hoping to find you there.” Byleth confessed. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. 

Hubert reached for her small hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “And find me, you did.” He said. 

Hubert held her hand in his and bowed. “Lady Vestra, would you do me the honor in accompanying me in a dance?”

Byleth smiled and pulled the corner of her dress in a courtesy, “I would love to, Lord Vestra.”

Byleth placed her left arm onto Hubert’s forearm. Hubert wrapped his right arm around her back. Byleth dropped her veil to the floor and slid her right hand into Hubert’s left one. She took a deep breath and imagined the soft melody that they had agreed upon to play for their first dance. 

Hubert took a step forward and Byleth followed his lead in taking a step back. They waltzed in a square and Hubert quietly hummed the tune to guide their movements to step in perfect sync. They swayed to the music in a slow tempo. Hubert raised his left arm and twirled his wife. She spun on her red heels gracefully and he pulled her back into his embrace. 

Byleth looked deeply into Hubert’s lime green eyes, entranced as if he had cast a spell on her. Hubert held her gaze and guided their dance in circles, waltzing around the empty ballroom. Byleth’s heart was beating steadily to the rhythm of the imaginary melody. He led her into an open position that let Byleth daintily swing out her arm and roll back into his embrace. They let go of their worries, their pains, and their struggles choosing to live in the moment. Byleth allowed her husband to guide her movements until they danced to the altar. Hubert held the small of her back and gracefully dipped her. Byleth pointed her foot and swung her arm back as he held her steadily.

Hubert grasped her hand and lifted Byleth to her feet. She wound her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. They were a breath away from each other, panting from the intensity of the waltz. Their cheeks were both flushed. Hubert leaned his forehead against Byleth’s, and they closed their eyes.

“All I need is you, and I’ll be happy for the rest of my life.” Byleth whispered. 

Hubert raised his hand and lifted her chin. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her soft lips. He gazed deeply into her indigo eyes, “I love you Byleth von Vestra.”

She lifted her head and pecked his cheek. “I love you too.”

Hubert smirked at her, a sudden thought crossing his mind, “Shall we enjoy the rest of our wedding night, my beloved?” 

Byleth blushed, “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Hubert pulled away and swept her off the floor in a bridal style carry with one arm on her back and the other behind her knees. She was taken by surprise and held onto his neck tightly. He carried Byleth out of the throne room and down the right corridor to the guest room that they were staying at in the palace. He lowered Byleth so that she could unlock the door to the room. 

Once inside their room, he gently laid her on the edge of the bed. Byleth reached for his black tie and yanked him down with her. He fell down face forward onto the mattress and landed next to her. 

“I thought you had good reflexes?” she laughed. 

Hubert rolled over and hovered on top of her. His hands pinned her wrists to the bed. “Ha-ha, very funny.” 

It was at that moment that he noticed just how beautiful she was. The only light in the room was from the moon that shown brightly through the glass. Her cheeks were light pink from laughter and her hair fell loosely onto the bed. The area beneath her eyes were a bit puffy from the tears shed earlier, but her indigo orbs looked at him with deep adoration. She had a smile that crossed her soft pink lips. There was a lacy white ribbon tied around her neck that neatly covered the scar that she had received at the Valley of Torment. Her chest rose and fell with each breath that she took. He was still holding her wrists and her arms lay at both sides of her head. 

Hubert suddenly felt very nervous and his cheeks began to redden. She was at his mercy, pinned helplessly in his grasp and waiting for him to make the next move. They had intimate moments before, but he knew it was time to consummate the marriage, which was something they had patiently waited for until their wedding day. It would be the first night that they spent together as husband and wife. 

He shook his head to scatter his worries away into the back of his mind. His raven hair that was combed back the entire evening fell loosely in front of his right eye. Despite the horrific ending to the wedding ceremony, he would not ruin the opportunity to please his wife.

“Is something the matter?” Byleth asked curiously.

“Not at all.” He answered with confidence. 

Hubert leaned his face forward and slightly tilted his head. Byleth’s eyes fluttered shut. His lips lingered above hers for a moment. Their lips pressed together causing a spark of anticipation between them. Hubert boldly took her lip in between his teeth and pulled. Byleth gasped, and he captured her lips, deepening the kiss between them. Byleth’s felt her heart began to speed up with every movement of his mouth. She stretched her fingers beneath his grasp remembering that she was still helplessly pinned. 

“Hubert,” his name escaped her lips between kisses in a sweet sound that made his stomach churn. “I want to touch you.”

Hubert released her wrists and Byleth’s hands snaked upward. She reached for his head and she pulled him closer to her. His lips came crashing back onto hers into a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled through his soft raven hair. His tongue teased her lower lip and she parted her mouth to allow entrance. Their kiss was sensual and stimulating for the both. Their breathing was hot and erotic as they continued to make out. Byleth let out small moans and she felt Hubert’s arousal press into her thigh. Her tongue danced with his and she shuddered feeling a dampness in between her legs. 

Hubert pulled away from her flushed face with a string of saliva hanging between them. Byleth was panting helplessly beneath him. She used the paused movement to slide a hand to his chest and she gently tugged at his black tie that was still secured around his neck. She bit her lower lip and looked into his lime green eyes pleadingly. 

Hubert nodded and lifted himself off her. He stood up near the bed and began to undress himself. His hands quickly undid the knot of his black tie and he pulled it freely from his neck. He shrugged off his black suit and let it drop to the floor. He unfastened the line of buttons down his white collared undershirt and it fell into a crumpled heap on top of his suit. He was shirtless and his hardened abdomen was illuminated by the moon light. Byleth’s face turned a deep shade of red. 

Byleth stood up from the bed and walked toward her husband. She lightly ran her fingers down the smooth skin of his chest sending a chill down his spine. She moved her hands to behind her neck and began to unfasten the multiple buttons the lined her dress. Her hand struggled to unfasten the final button that rested between her shoulder blades and her face scrunched. 

Hubert let out a small chuckle and turned his wife around. He twisted his finger with ease and the final button popped open. He brushed her hair to the side and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck. His hand slid beneath the white fabric at her shoulders and peeled it forward bit by bit. He nipped small love bites along her neck leaving tiny purple marks in a zigzagged line. She shuddered from his cool breath that swept across her skin. He left the lacy white choker on her neck finding it arousing. He slowly pulled down the rest of her stained white wedding dress. Byleth stepped out of the mess of fabric on the floor, kicked off her blood-stained heels, and faced Hubert. The only thing she was wearing was a white choker and lacy white panties. 

Hubert kicked off his shoes and yanked down his trousers. The shape of erection was clearly outlined in the fabric of his tight black boxers. Byleth licked her lips seductively at him. She took a careful step closer and her hand slid from his chest and landed on top of his bulge. She massaged his member from the outside of the fabric. He grew slightly larger from the teasing of her hand. 

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her soft lips. His hands rested on her hips and his fingers lightly brushed her skin, moving upward from her waist to the sides of her exposed breasts. Byleth opened her mouth to kiss her husband more passionately. He cupped her firm breasts that were too full for his hands to hold. He gave them a quick squeeze and began to massage her mounds with care. Byleth moaned softly into his mouth. His fingers delicately moved to her perked nipples and he tweaked them with fingers, giving them gentle tugs. He rolled his thumb over her nipples with a slow tenderness and felt her melt into his hands with each tease of his agile fingers. 

Byleth slipped her hand beneath his boxers and stroked his long member. Her fingers lightly left his tip and she reached back down to cup his balls before slowly pressing her palm against his aching cock in another stroke. Hubert pushed his hips forward, leaning into her touch and he grunted into her mouth. Byleth began to quicken her pace with longer meaningful strokes. 

Hubert suddenly moved away panting. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to please you tonight, my beloved.”

Byleth blushed and her lips formed an innocent ‘o’. Hubert wrapped his arms around her thin waist and lifted her. Byleth squeaked and held onto his shoulders for support. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down onto the mattress so that her head could rest on a pillow. Her arms rested at both sides of her head and her cheeks were bright red. Her bare breasts rose and fell with each breath and her toes curled inward as she laid in wait for her husband to make the next move.

Hubert pulled down his black boxers and slipped a finger beneath the band of his wife’s lacey white panties. He slowly pulled her underwear down her legs and flung them off the bed. Hubert moved his hand to her womanhood and pressed the pad of his thumb to her clitoris, moving in slow circles. He loosened the tension in her bundle of nerves and her legs spread for him. He slipped his middle finger into her soaking core and pulsed a finger in and out of her to help with any discomfort she might experience later. Byleth was panting with his touch and she said his name once more.

“Hubert, I think I’m ready for you.” She panted. 

Hubert sensually licked the wetness off his finger that was inside her as pulled his hand away. He moved his body on top of her. His heart sped up and he felt his pale face redden. His aching cock hovered above Byleth’s womanhood which was dripping wet from her arousal. 

Hubert swallowed, “Are you sure, my beloved? I was told that it may hurt the first time.”

Byleth’s heart was racing from the anticipation. “Yes,” she answered with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Hubert nodded. He lined up his cock with her wet entrance. He lightly pressed the head to her sex and entered her very slowly. Byleth’s face scrunched up from the new feeling of his hardened member inside her. Hubert reached a point of resistance and pushed, breaking what he assumed was her hymen. He moved deeper until most of his cock was inside of her. 

“Are you doing okay, my beloved?” He asked seeing her pained expression.

Byleth squeezed the sides of the pillow. “Yes, it’s just a bit uncomfortable. Try moving.”

Hubert pulled his cock back and eased himself in once more. This time it felt more natural and her pained expression eased at his slow movement. She reached up and placed a hand onto his face. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered. Everything was going to be alright.

Hubert moved slowly in and out of her, establishing an easy rhythm. The feeling of being inside of her was a new experience for him as he had never had sex with a woman before. Her walls squeezed his cock and the pleasure he felt was unlike anything his hand could ever do to satisfy him. He let out a low moan. Byeth’s mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were closed. She took ragged breaths and made sweet noises with every push inside her. 

“H-Hubert” she whimpered. “You feel so good. Please don’t stop”

He did as she commanded and gradually quickened his pace. “Fuck,” he grunted.

It was feeling too good and he felt himself coming close to reaching his peak. He hit a sweet spot within her, and she let out a breathy gasp. He was panting, but his lips managed for form a smirk. He pressed into her sweet spot with his cock again and she moaned so loudly it echoed through the room. It was utterly intoxicating. He made slow calculated strokes within her. She continued to moan his name aloud and her back arched pushing her breasts upward. Her arms wrapped around him and she dug her nails into the skin of his back. 

“Ah, Hubert. I need you.” She cried out. 

Hubert lowered his face to hers and whispered into her ear, “You’re so beautiful when you say my name like that. I want you to come for me.” He pressed his lips to hers and kissed with a heated fervency.

Byleth felt her body tense as she reached her climax. She hugged Hubert tighter leaving red claw marks into his back and screamed out his name. Her back arched as her orgasm washed over her body. Her inner walls clenched around his cock tightly. Hubert wanted to pull out but instead he could not help himself as the pleasure was too great. He thrust his cock deep within and came hard inside of her. 

Hubert pulled his dripping member out and collapsed to the side of his wife. His white seed spilled outside of her womanhood and onto the bed sheets. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. 

“It hurt at first, but I had no idea it would feel that amazing.” Byleth breathed. 

Hubert laughed, “It was definitely the best I’ve ever felt.”

Byleth turned her body to face him. She placed her hand against his cheek and smiled, “The best so far.”

Hubert wrapped his arms around his wife and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. “You’re absolutely right Lady Vestra. I could not have chosen a more perfect wife.”

Byleth savored his warm embrace. Hubert pulled away and lightly kissed her on the lips.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before we turn in for the night.” He said remembering the mess he left between her legs.

Byleth nodded. She stood up from the bed feeling off balance in her steps and followed Hubert to the restroom. Once they cleaned themselves up, they crawled beneath the covers and held each other. 

“Get some rest, my beloved. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Hubert said. He kissed the top of his wife’s forehead. “I love you, with everything that I am. I vow to be the best husband to you no matter what happens.”

Byleth yawned, “I love you too. I also vow to be the best wife. Together, you and I are an unstoppable force.”

Her eyelids fluttered shut. In truth, Byleth was not sure what the future would hold for them, but she knew that as long as they were together, they would be able to take on any challenges that life could throw their way. Despite the horrific event at her wedding, she was able to sleep peacefully through the night wrapped in Hubert’s loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original intent for this chapter was to make it super happy and fluffy the entire way but as I wrote the toast scene at 1am, I was struck by inspiration and decided to go full on Game of Thrones. I almost left on a cliffhanger but decided against it because I needed fluff.  
> My goodness, this was the longest chapter I've ever written, hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^ Plot will resume in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets back to war planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot continues! Smut warning in the middle of the chapter and light gore because I do enjoy writing both.

The bright morning sun peeked through the glass window. Byleth scrunched her face as the glimmer of light caught her eye. Her head was resting on her husband’s smooth chest and her hand was lightly wrapped around his broad shoulder. His arms were around her body in a protective embrace beneath a red silk blanket that covered them at their waists. The dark purple rings under his eyes had lessened considerably since the war on Fodlan ended and they had spent every night together. His messy raven hair brushed against his face. Each breath that he exhaled felt calm as the sea. His heart thrummed a steady rhythm and a smile formed on Byleth’s lips. These small moments of peace were her favorite. Hubert shifted in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyelids and eyed his wife who was curled up on his chest. 

Her messy navy-blue bangs partially covered her eyes when she looked up at him, “Sleep well?” 

Hubert’s arms wrapped tighter around his wife, “Better than usual. Did you sleep well?”

Byleth nodded. She lifted her head from his chest and scooted closer towards his face. She lightly pressed her lips to his in a good morning kiss and shyly pulled away. Hubert brought his hand upward to her face and he lifted her chin. He lovingly kissed her, and a small moan escaped her lips. Her hand slid down his bare chest and she felt something hard press against her thigh. 

Hubert moved her hand from his chest and shifted his body on the bed. He flipped her over and hovered above her. His fingers intertwined with hers. Her arms rested near both sides of her head. Her disheveled hair was loosely scattered on a fluffy pillow. Her pink lips were slightly parted, and she looked into his eyes with a pleading innocence. She was completely naked aside from a lacy white collar that was strapped tightly around her neck from last night when they consummated their marriage. Hubert licked his lips eager to indulge in his wife.

-knock, knock, knock-

Hubert closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He deeply inhaled and asked, “Who is it?”

“’Tis I, Her Majesty’s most loyal secretary, Brutus.” The voice said behind the door.

“What is it that you want?” Hubert grunted irritably. 

“Yes, my sincere apologies Lord Vestra. Her Majesty is gathering all her comrades in the war room at noon. She asks that you arrive in a timely manner.” Brutus said. 

“We’ll be there.” Hubert replied annoyed. 

He glanced at the clock. Noon was half an hour from now. They had greatly overslept after their passionate wedding night. 

“I apologize my beloved.” Hubert said and lowered his face to give her a quick peck on her lips. “Lady Edelgard needs us. We’ll have to continue this another time.”

Byleth sighed. They did choose to get married in the midst of war after all. The couple crawled off the bed and quickly began to change into their usual battle-ready attire. Byleth strapped on a belt at her waist and secured a silver dagger into the holster. She wished she carried it with her yesterday or at least thought of hiding a weapon beneath her wedding dress. However, it was too late to think about those details now. 15 guests at her wedding had been poisoned and dropped dead. Having a weapon during the massacre would have done nothing to save them from their untimely demise.

Hubert and Byleth walked hand in hand past the throne room and down the left corridor to the war room. The door was open and there were 9 chairs positioned around the rectangular wooden table that had a map of Fodlan carved into it. 

Seated at the far end of the table was Edelgard. Her red gloved elbows were set on the table and her hands folded at her face. To her right was Brutus who was sitting upright with his brown hair neatly combed to the side. His eyes had sleepless dark purple rings similar to Hubert’s.

“You’re in my seat.” Hubert said enunciating every syllable clearly. He glared at Brutus who appeared to be unphased by his tone.

Brutus closed his eyes and began to rise from his chair. Edelgard held out her arm in front of him and he halted his movement.

“Brutus has been managing my internal affairs this past month that you were planning your wedding.” Edelgard said. “You and your new wife may take the seat next to him.”

Hubert clenched his teeth and swallowed his pride, “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Byleth sat in the empty seat next to Brutus for fear that her husband might to murder the boy beneath the table. Jeritza walked in and wordlessly took the seat next to Hubert. 

“I see you have survived the events of your wedding.” Jeritza said looking at the newlyweds. “I feel a sense of… gladness. Had I not been the one to kill you both, I would have been devastated.”

Hubert tightly squeezed Byleth’s hand and leaned his face to her ear. “I’m going to kill him.” He whispered.

Byleth pursed her lips. She knew Hubert well enough that he would not end Jeritza or Brutus, as long as they proved useful to Edelgard. However, that would not stop him from doing shady things to them without their knowledge. She would do well to keep a close watch on all three men. 

They waited until the other key players of their game of chess were assembled. Bernadetta and Caspar entered the war room ready for orders. Ferdinand and Dorthea arrived last. Ferdinand locked the door behind them. Linhardt, Lysethia, Petra, Manuela, and Hanneman would be excluded from the war meeting as Edelgard had not informed them of the original mission. They knew of an enemy, but not in detail. They were merely pawns in the grand scheme of things.

“Hubert, can you please brief us on the events that transpired last night?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert glared at Brutus. “Your Majesty, is it really necessary that your new secretary attend this meeting?”

“I have already told you that he stays. Please continue.” Edelgard shot back.

Hubert rose from his seat and inhaled a deep breath. “Last night at the wedding, we apprehended a few enemy pawns that had poisoned the champagne glasses resulting in the deaths of fifteen minor lords. There were roughly 20 disguised enemies. They were primarily dressed as servants. A handful of intruders acted as nobles and imperial guards. Once the deed was complete, they warped away. I tried torturing and interrogating one, but the enemy held strong to the bitter end and time was limited. Unfortunately, we learned nothing from the attack other than perhaps… there is a spy among us.”

Bernadetta shrieked. “You really think so?”

Brutus coughed, “Your Majesty, if I could be so kind to interrupt. I would like to present my findings to the audience.”

“You may speak.” Edelgard replied.

“Lord Vestra, in the time that you were off planning your wedding, Her Majesty Empress Edelgard assigned me to your duties.” Brutus began. “She assigned me to monitor the Imperial soldiers stationed in Adrestia and Leicester. In that entire month, we noticed minimal activity in the area that you pointed out to us. It’s quite possible that the enemy gave you a false lead to draw you off their scent.”

All eyes were on Hubert who was the only one standing. His eyes darted to Brutus and pierced his very soul. Brutus paid no mind and continued to speak.

“Lord Vestra, I thank you for saving my life last night. However, I cannot agree with your statement that there is a spy among us. Your wedding invitations were sent out to nobles all over Foldan. For the sheer fact that enemy had the faces of at least 3 nobles, it is possible, that the invitations were intercepted.”

Byleth bit her lip. Brutus had made a valid point. Although his accusations against her husband were flawed. It was clear Edelgard had not told him everything. 

Byleth tugged at her husband’s sleeve and he begrudgingly sat down. “Hubert’s skill in dark magic is the best in all of Fodlan. Everyone in this room has witnessed this firsthand. The enemy did not know that we were going to investigate the Silver Maiden where he received his vision. I can say that with confidence because if they did, they would have murdered us a lot quicker.” Byleth pulled down her white collar with her index finger so everyone could see the outline of the scar the lined her neck like a ribbon.

“What do you propose we do then, my teacher?” Edelgard asked. “You have always been the one to guide us through difficult decisions.”

Byleth thought for a moment and looked down at the glimmer of her emerald engagement ring. Luck would be on her side. “The enemy was also disguised as Imperial Guards last night at the wedding. What if they were giving Brutus misinformation in his reports? We need someone who we can trust to go out there.”

The Black Eagles looked around the room.

Caspar frowned, “Maybe it was a bad idea for us to have left the Garreg Mach Monastery until this was all over.” 

“We would have had our entire team with us.” Ferdinand agreed. “Dorthea and I had just started reforming Aegir though.” 

“Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman had voiced that they wanted to restart the Officer’s Academy.” Byleth said to Edelgard. “Have they spoken to you? Having them stationed at the monastery would cut-off the enemies’ movement from the rest of Fodlan.”

Byleth pulled out the thin black box of intricately carved chess pieces. She plucked two red pawns and placed them at the Garreg Mach Monastery. She placed two more pawns in Ordelia, two rooks in Aegir, one knight in Berliez, and the other knight in Varley. She tossed a handful of black chess pieces in the area between Leicester and Adrestia.

“Enbarr is extremely far from here. I propose we continue investigating the enemy and gradually move our pieces inward until we can pinpoint exactly where they are located.” Byleth said.

The Black Eagles were intently focused on the board, Hubert gave his wife an approving nod.

Edelgard stood up. “Considering everything discussed, I will leave the imperial soldiers stationed in that area for the time being. We must not let them know what we are up to. Brutus, please continue to report on their whereabouts and actions in case anything changes. I’m placing you in charge of that sector.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Brutus replied.

“Professor, Jeritza, and Hubert; I need my closest allies here in Enbarr. You three will be on standby in the event that something occurs in the area. Hubert, I want you to oversee Brutus to make sure he is handing his reports correctly and gather status updates from every red piece that’s on this board. This was Brutus’ first month on an assignment and I believe that had you managed my internal affairs during the time of the wedding, we might have prevented this incident from occurring.” Edelgard said.

Brutus blinked a few times. “Your Majesty, I have done my very best these past few weeks to service you. I have not lied to you in my reports and have remained ever loyal to my duties. What happened at the wedding was an unfortunate accident.”

“Brutus, I know you mean well." Edelgard said. "You were given large shoes to fill when we hired you for this role. You are still learning, and I need you to study Hubert if you are to manage my affairs when he is gone.”

Brutus pursed his lips. “Yes… your Majesty.” He backed down from the argument.

“Where was I? Bernadetta, Caspar, Dorthea, Ferdinand, please keep guard. Let no one past Fort Merceus. Set up a blockade if you must. Are there any questions?” Edelgard finished

They waited in silence for a moment before she spoke once more, “Good. I appreciate everyone’s cooperation in this matter. You are all dismissed. Please get home safely.”

The Black Eagles stood up. They began to hug each other giving their goodbyes until the next time that they would meet. They congratulated Hubert and Byleth on their marriage once more. After a few minutes, they parted ways leaving Jeritza, Brutus, Edelgard, Byleth, and Hubert left in the room.

Byleth began putting the chess pieces back into the thin black box and set it beneath the table. “So you want us to remain here in Enbarr with you?”

Edelgard sighed. “In a way, yes. However, I can’t force you to stay within the palace walls especially since you both just got married.” 

“Your Majesty, Castle Vestra in only an hour outside the city walls.” Hubert said. “Since I will be overseeing Brutus’ work, I will be here every weekday for at least 6 hours to work.”

Edelgard nodded. “Thank you, Hubert. Please get home safely you two, and again, I’m so sorry for what happened at your wedding.”

Byleth hugged Edelgard, “It’s okay El, at least none of my former students were harmed.”

Hubert, Byleth, and Jeritza walked out the room and headed left while Edelgard and Brutus made their way towards the throne room. Byleth was on her way to their guest room to pack their belongings. 

Hubert stopped and pulled Jeritza to the side. He turned the knob to a small door in the hallway and they stepped into the shadows of a janitorial closet. Hubert closed the door behind him. There was only a small space for breathing room and they were a foot apart.

“You’re staying here at the palace, correct?” Hubert asked.

“Yes, I am.” Jeritza answered. “Why? What do you want?”

“I know that you and I don’t see eye to eye. However, I need you to keep an eye on Her Majesty’s secretary.” Hubert said.

“Ah, the shifty one. If there a reason that you don’t trust him?” Jeritza asked.

Hubert grit his teeth. “I don’t particularly trust anyone, not even you. However, there is something off about him. My wife and Lady Edelgard don’t see it, but I do.”

Jeritza half-laughed, “So you want me to kill him? Is that what you’re asking me to do?”

“Only if he becomes problematic to the overall mission at hand. I won’t be here at all times like you will.” Hubert said.

“Oh? And What do I get in return?” Jeritza asked curiously.

“At the end of the war, I will give you the opportunity to fight me. You must also stop threatening to kill my wife. How does that sound?” Hubert said. 

A devilish smile crawled along Jeritza’s face. “But… your wife would give me the greatest pleasure in killing her. The way that she mercilessly cuts down her enemies on the battlefield is mesmerizing. Perhaps that same sword could cross through my chest someday or maybe I can swing my scythe across her neck, finishing the assassin’s job.”

The closet lit up dark purple from the light of Hubert’s miasma that he was gathering in his hands. The shadows under his eyes were more prominent and he glared at Jeritza with a deadly look.

Jertiza’s smile did not fade. “Fine. I accept, but only if you promise to look at me with those same eyes after the war when I cut you down.” 

Hubert dispelled his dark magic. “Deal.” 

Hubert opened the closet door and headed back to the room he was sharing with his wife. Jeritza closed the door behind them and made his way towards his own guest room in the palace.

“Everything alright?” Byleth asked upon seeing her husband enter the guest room. She was folding her bloodstained wedding dress in a tidy fashion.

Hubert adjusted his white collar. “Yes, my beloved. I was dealing with a quick personal matter.”

“You didn’t kill anyone, did you?” Byleth asked concerned.

Hubert let out a small chuckle. “Not today, unfortunately. Come, let us finish packing so we can go home.”

Together, the couple packed up what little belongings they had and headed down the stone staircase of the palace. There was already a small wooden carriage waiting outside for them drawn by a brown steed with a black mane like the one they had lost on their way to the Valley of Torment. Hubert opened the carriage door for his wife and placed their belongings in the trunk. He squeezed into the seat next to his wife who laid her head on his shoulder. Their hands were drawn to each other like magnets and their fingers instantly intertwined. The two sat closely together and enjoyed their first moment alone in weeks. The trip from Enbarr back to Castle Vestra took a little more than an hour. The couple had not been home since the week that they had gotten engaged and were eager to see how the servants that they had hired were managing things.

Byleth pried open the carriage window. She inhaled the salty scent of the ocean and knew at once that they were getting close. The sky was bright blue and fluffy white clouds painted hung above them. In the distance, a familiar ebony castle loomed atop a cliff with a winding dirt road leading to the entrance. Before long, the carriage pulled through the familiar rusted iron gates. 

Hubert stepped out of the carriage first and held out his hand for Byleth. The groundskeeper, Wilfred, was trimming lush green hedges with a pair of steel sheers, and upon seeing the couple, he chopped off a pink flower that was in bloom in surprise.

“Lord and Lady Vestra! You’ve returned at last!” Wilfred exclaimed. 

The large wooden doors to the castle opened with a slow movement as the faces of hired maids and butlers peeked out. 

“You’re back!” the young maid Ange said with a surprised tone.

Ange, Odette, Robert, and Fabien pushed open the heavy doors. 

Byleth hugged each of the hired servants. “I’m sorry, we’ve been gone for nearly two months, haven’t we.”

“Yes, but we took good care of the mansion per Lord Vestra’s request.” Robert said. 

Hubert placed a gloved fist over his mouth. “I apologize for not inviting you all to the wedding. However, that turned out to be a good thing as a large portion of our guests were poisoned.”

The servants gasped and cringed, unsure of how to respond.

Byleth entered the castle. Where heavy black curtains once covered the windows, they were replaced with thin white curtains that allowed sunlight to illuminate the former gloomy halls. The red velvet carpet that lined the marble staircase was covered with red rose petals and the railings had green vines with an assortment of flowers decorated on them. 

“Why are there so many flowers here?” Byleth asked curiously. 

Hubert finished paying the carriage driver and Robert carried in their small belongings. 

“It was meant to be an after-wedding surprise for you, my beloved.” Hubert said with a small blush across his cheeks. “We were supposed to head home last night, but we ended up staying at the palace.”

“Oh.” Byleth’s cheeks turned pink. “We should probably settle in, don’t you agree?”

Hubert coughed into his hand embarrassed. “Yes of course.”

-

Byleth and Hubert quickly unpacked their belongings. Byleth placed her Sword of the Creator into the new armory that had been built which contained all her unique weapons on display. Hubert passed their laundry over to the servants to be washed. Byleth met up with Hubert in the spacious master bedroom. The once black curtain that covered the only window in the room now had translucent white curtain. The wooden bedposts that encased the king-sized bed were also white. Rose petals were scattered across the velvety red bed sheets. 

Byleth closed the door behind her and stood next to the wall in awe. “The white really brightens up our room, I love it.”

Hubert smiled and walked towards her so that he stood a foot away. “I’m glad, my beloved. I want nothing more than to make you as happy as you make me.”

Byleth’s face reddened. “So, what happens now?”

Hubert smirked. “You tell me.” 

As if they were pulled together by a magnetic force, Hubert embraced Byleth and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips roughly crashed together like waves against the side of a cliff. Their kiss was fiery and passionate. Byleth tangled her fingers into Hubert’s raven locks. Hubert moved his lips in pace with hers and kissed her like his life depended on it. His hand snaked down her firm bottom and he squeezed. Byleth squeaked into his mouth and she deepened the kiss, her tongue eagerly teasing his lip for entrance. Hubert allowed their tongues to dance for a moment before closing the kiss once more. 

“I can’t believe we’re finally married” Byleth muttered happily between kisses. 

“Yes, and I finally have you all to myself at long last.” Hubert said. 

He took a step forward and Byleth’s back pressed against the wall. Byleth pulled her lips apart and breathlessly shrugged off her mercenary coat. Hubert removed his thick black cape from his shoulders and both articles of clothing dropped to the floor. Byleth unlatched her chest plate so that she was wearing. She still had on her black corset with her white collar. Hubert reached for her hands and pinned her wrists above her head. 

Byleth smirked at him. “You like it when I’m helplessly held at your mercy, don’t you?” 

Hubert’s face reddened. “I confess, in my earlier years I had could only imagine you beneath my grasp, gasping out my name as I wrapped my hands around your throat and pressed myself into you while you begged me for more. Yet here you are as my wife and I only want to please you the way that a husband should.”

Byleth’s bit her lower lip. Her cheeks reddened a deeper shade than Hubert’s. “Oh? What would the Hubert of five years ago have done now that you’ve pinned me to the wall?”

Hubert lowered his head to her ear and whispered, “He would’ve woken up from his dream.” 

Hubert nipped at her earlobe with his teeth. He pressed kisses along her jawline and back to her soft lips. Hubert’s left hand rested at her hip and moved his hand up her side until he reached the top of her bust. He unclipped her black corset and on the final hook, it fell to the floor and his wife was topless. Hubert’s gloved hand cupped her heavy breast and he massaged it with his hand. He gently tugged her nipple. Her bud hardened beneath his touch and he rolled it between his index and middle finger. 

Byleth moaned into his mouth. “Hubert, you tease.”

Hubert smirked and gripped her wrists tighter. He lowered his face down to her bare breasts and teased her other perked nipple with his tongue, licking it in small circles. Byleth’s back arched forward and she gasped. His teeth grazed her skin and his lips sucked onto her. His had a firm hold on her wrists and she could only moan at each twist of his finger and swirl of his tongue. She was melting into his touch and her legs felt weak from standing. 

Hubert trailed a line of kisses from her chest until he reached her belly button and could go no further. He reluctantly released her hands from his grasp. Hubert tugged at the band of her shorts with his gloved hands and slowly pulled them down her hips along with her black tights. She removed her white collar from her neck. He helped her pull off her black boots and she stood completely naked in front of him aside from thin black panties. 

Byleth blushed and realized that her husband was still fully clothed. “Does that coat get too hot to wear?”

Hubert smirked and unclipped the leather straps of his black coat. He twisted each button and quickly removed it. He pulled his white gloves off his hands. There was a dagger attached to his wrist which he unhooked and set to the side. He untucked his white long-sleeved shirt and tugged it over his head, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He kicked off his boots standing shirtless with his black trousers still on.

“Does this please you?” he asked? 

Byleth swallowed the saliva that was collecting in her mouth. “What else would you have done to me five years ago, if we were in this predicament?”

Hubert ran his fingers through his hair. “My beloved, I hope you realize that I’m a completely different man than I was when you first met me.”

“I’m just curious.” Byleth laughed. 

Hubert wrapped his arm around her thin waist and their chests pressed together. He moved his other hand to her chin and tilted her head upward. He looked deeply into her indigo eyes. 

“I would have bent you over and made you mine.” He said without skipping a beat. 

Byleth blushed and her heart pounded from anticipation. Their lips met in a fierce kiss. Hubert guided their steps until they reached the rose petal covered bed. He carefully laid his wife on the edge of the bed so that her back rested on the velvet sheets with both hands on either side of her head. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed where her knees bent. Hubert's fingers hooked into the fabric of her black panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs.

Hubert kneeled on the floor. He lowered his face to her womanhood. He moved his thumb to her clitoris and pressed down in small counterclockwise motions. Byleth’s fingers smoothed over a rose petal and she shifted from the sudden pleasure. Hubert’s tongue lapped at her lower lips. Byleth’s breathing became ragged and she moaned as her husband licked and teased her already soaking core.

“H-Hubert. Please?” she pleaded. 

“What was that, my beloved?” Hubert asked? He continued to kiss and lap at her womanhood. 

“Ah. I need you.” She begged louder this time. 

Hubert lifted his face from her dripping core. He stood up and pulled down his black trousers along with his boxers and stepped out of them once they hit the floor. His large member was fully erect as if he were waiting for this moment since the very beginning. 

“I thought you said you were going to bend me over?” Byleth panted, trying to catch her breath. 

Hubert let out a small chuckle. “My beloved, I have wanted nothing more than to ravish and please you. I suppose we can though, if you would like to try.”

Byleth sat up from the bed of rose petals. She crawled off the bed and stood up to face him. She bit her lower lip and stroked his aching cock with her hands. She moved her hand in long strokes and he grew ever so slightly larger from her touch. Hubert groaned from the pleasure of her palm against his cock. It was a small amount of preparation, but they were both ready for more. She turned around and leaned over the bed obediently, spreading her legs for him. 

Hubert placed the tip of his cock to her soaking entrance. “Are you ready?” he asked a final time.

Byleth braced herself. “Yes.” 

Hubert slowly pushed his cock into the core of her sex. He gradually eased himself into her. Byleth gasped and calmed her breathing as her insides stretched to accommodate his large cock. Hubert grunted. Her inner walls tightened around his member until he had pushed all the way inside. His hands slid along the curve of her hips and down to her firm ass. He gave her cheeks a squeeze with his hands and slowly pulled his member back out of her.

Byleth slightly lifted herself and arched her back for him. Hubert lightly ran his fingers along the scarred skin of her back. It sent a chill down her spine that made her eager for more. Hubert began to push himself back into her, this time with less resistance. He established a slow, but steady motion moving himself inside her. Byleth’s breathing became ragged and she moaned with every push and pull of his cock inside her. 

“Hubert, you feel so good inside me.” She moaned. Her tongue rolled out and every thrust that he made rocked her forward over the bed.

Hubert moved his hands to her hips and began to quicken his pace within her. Byleth gasped and what started as passionate love making became fiercer. Yet the pleasure she was experiencing was unlike that of their wedding night. Her breasts bounced forward with his movements and she pressed her ass against his cock when Hubert slid all the way inside of her. Hubert grunted from the sudden movement of her hips. 

He hunched over closer to her and snaked his arms around her chest. His hand cupped her breast that jiggled every time he moved. Hubert and Byelth’s moaned as their bodies moved in sync and their sexes pressed against each other. Hubert’s cock pressed into the special spot within his wife’s walls and she moaned louder. Her voice was utterly intoxicating, and they were both getting close to their climax. 

Hubert leaned his head to her ear and whispered, “I want you to come for me.”

As if her body was waiting for his very command, her inner walls tensed, and she screamed his name as her climax sent her over the edge into a hot oblivion. Hubert could take no more. He thrust his cock into her a few more times and felt his own release exploding within her. 

Byleth collapsed face forward onto the bed and she was panting. Hubert pulled his dripping member free. His face was crimson, and he was trying to catch his breath. He climbed onto the bed next to Byleth, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. 

“Would the Hubert of the past have liked that?” she smiled, winding her arms around him to return the hug.

Hubert laughed. “Not in the way you would expect, but yes. You were amazing, my beloved.” 

He kissed the top of her forehead and they closed their eyes, savoring the warm embrace. 

\---

Over a month had passed since the day of the wedding. Hubert had spent nearly every day at the Imperial Palace. He was pacing a small office with a gloved hand beneath his chin, deep in thought. Brutus was hunched over a wooden desk compiling notes from a report given by House Varley. Books towered against the windowless walls. There room had once been used as a study before it was converted to an office. The wooden door was wide open and passing palace guests occasionally peeked their heads in.

Hubert stopped pacing and walked behind Brutus, towering of him. “Nothing unusual in your reports?” Hubert asked, eyeing the parchment paper curiously. 

“No, Lord Vestra. Also, must you constantly be hovering over me? Doesn’t Her Majesty have other need of you?” Brutus asked. 

“I do whatever her majesty wishes without question. You would not be able to say the same” Hubert scoffed.

Brutus frowned and rolled up the scroll of paper he had just written. His face was sullen and the dark sleepless rings around his eyes were more prominent. Hubert had made sure to keep Brutus busy every waking moment that they were in the palace together. Brutus clutched the scroll tightly in his hands. 

“I need to give this report to Her Majesty. I’ll be right back.” Brutus said. 

Hubert’s eyes glared daggers as he watched the brown-haired boy soundlessly step out of the room. In the two weeks that he had spent overseeing, Brutus he had discovered close to nothing about him. Brutus was a commoner from Adrestia who claimed that he did not know his parents. He had no ambitions and no unique skills aside from writing every day and night as if his life depended on it. Brutus gave Lady Edelgard reports 2-3 times a day depending on how many letters from allies and soldiers they had received. On occasion, Brutus would send letters back to the senders, thanking them for the information. Jeritza had also not reported any suspicious activity in the time that had passed. Hubert frowned. Perhaps he was being too hard on the boy. Hubert would never hear the end of it if Lady Edelgard suddenly found out her new secretary perished or quit under his supervision.

Hubert picked up a book from the tower that leaned against the wall and blew dust particles off it. ‘How to Lead a Nation by Ionius V’. He supposed Lady Edelgard had been here from time to time, but why would she leave the books here and not return them to the library? Unless it was Brutus who had been reading these journals. Hubert reached for the book beneath it, ‘Book of Seiros, Part 1’. He instantly chucked the book backwards into the hallway. 

“You know, you probably shouldn’t be throwing things.” Byleth said. 

Hubert turned around to see his wife at the doorway having caught the teachings of Serios that was unintentionally thrown at her. Her fingers quickly flipped through the pages and her index finger landed on a particular spot on page 56. 

“See, it says so right here.” Byleth pointed out as a matter of fact.

Hubert crossed his arms and walked towards his wife. He leaned over with squinted eyes to try and read the text her finger was on when she caught him by surprise and kissed him on the cheek. She had a warm smile on her face that made his frozen heart melt and his cheeks turned light pink. Hubert snatched the book from her hand and raised it high above her head with a smirk on his lips, challenging her to come get it. Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, wordlessly questioning if he was really trying to tease her right now. 

“Marquis Vestra!” a panting Imperial soldier entered the room and bowed, “We have just received a raven with a message saying that demonic beasts have been sighted near the Garreg Mach Monastery. Her Majesty says to leave at once.”

Hubert lowed the book in his hand. “May I see who sent the raven?”

The Imperial soldier bowed once more. “Sir! I gave the letter attached to Secretary Brutus in the throne room. Her Majesty informed me that I tell you at once.”

Hubert grit his teeth. He pushed past the imperial soldier and headed towards the throne room. He took long strides and his black cape wavered behind him. Byleth hurriedly rushed towards him. The two entered the large throne room. There were rows of seats laid out for an upcoming meeting. Edelgard sat atop her golden throne with a gloved hand rested beneath her chin. She looked down at Brutus who was reading her a report from a lengthy scroll he had written. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Hubert and Byleth. She held up her hand to silence her subordinate. 

“Professor, Hubert. We have just gotten word about demonic beasts near the Garreg Mach Monastery.” Edelgard said. 

Hubert bowed before the throne and Byleth finally caught up to him.

“Your Majesty, who sent the letter?” Hubert asked. 

“I believe it was Professor Hanneman, but I’m uncertain. I know it’s a two-day trip to deal with these matters.” Edelgard said. 

“In order to defeat demonic beasts, we’ll need a team.” Byleth pointed out. “Can you send word to Bernadetta and Caspar to meet me outside the monastery? I’ll also need Hubert, Jeritza, Hanneman, and Manuela if you will allow it.”

“Of course, my teacher.” Edelgard nodded. She stood up from her throne. “Brutus, I need you to-“

“I’ll do it, Your Majesty.” Hubert said between clenched teeth. He walked out of the throne room without another word. Byleth quickly bowed and ran after him. His steps were hurried and Byleth chased after his trail like a lost dog. 

“Are you okay?” she asked her husband once they finally arrived back in the study. 

Hubert was back at the wooden desk and pulled out a handful of sheets of parchment paper from one of the drawers. He plucked a quill from the ink pot that was resting on the desk and began writing while standing up.

“Telling you yes would be a complete lie. For demonic beasts to have gotten all the way to the Garreg Mach Monastery without word from Ferdinand or even Linhardt is absurd.” Hubert scowled. 

His hands were agile in his writing and he left thick black markings on the paper. Byleth snaked her arms around Hubert’s waist and hugged him from behind. Her head leaned against his back and she closed her eyes. Hubert slowed his intense writing and set down the quill. He placed a white gloved hand over hers and let out a heavy sigh, releasing any tension that was building up within himself. 

“You don’t have to go through this alone anymore.” Byleth muttered into his back. “You have me now to share the burdens with. I know you are just doing what’s best to protect Edelgard, but I trust her judgement, and I think you should too.” 

Hubert gently removed her hands from his waist. He turned around to face Byleth. Her smile was bright enough to light up the entire room. He wasn’t religious whatsoever but silently thanked the Goddess anyway for allowing such an incredible woman to be his wife. He lowered his head to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 

-

Hubert finished writing his letters more calmly while Byleth left to fetch Jeritza. Once the letters were sent out to their respective recipients, the gang hurriedly rushed to the carriage that was waiting outside of the Imperial Palace. They did not feel the need to pack anything other than food for the trip. Getting to the monastery as quickly as possible was crucial. Therefore, they took a more compact carriage to travel in and Hubert had insisted on two horses instead of one for double the power. Jeritza was reluctant to go at first, but eager to finally do something other than wander around the palace grounds. 

The road to the monastery was bumpy as the horses carried them at a more rapid pace than they would normally travel. They had to cross a series of mountains before reaching Aegir. Byleth covered her mouth at one point after a surge of nausea came over her from the travel. They had to stop the carriage near Fort Merceus so that she could empty out the contents of her stomach. Hubert rubbed her back to help ease the pain and promised her they would travel slower. 

They reached the Garreg Mach Monastery after only one day of traveling with few stops. It was midday and the monastery looked beautiful as ever. Outside, the leaves were turning a light shade of orange and fading away from their usual green. The building towered above the land surrounding it and the cathedral had workers dotted outside laying brick and mortar to repair the wall that had collapsed years ago. They group had not been there since the war had ended, but it was clear that it was being kept in good hands.

Outside the monastery walls waited Professor’s Hanneman and Manuela standing hand in hand. They were wearing matching brown coats that went well with the change in temperature. They waived from afar as the carriage pulled up to them. 

“Long time no see!” Manuela greeted. She made sure to stand a distance away from Jeritza who didn’t seem to care. 

“Yes. We received your raven about the demonic beasts.” Hanneman said. “I have confirmed with the newer students here that they’re about an hour away in the forests near House Varley.” 

Byleth blinked a few times. “So you didn’t send the letter to the palace?” 

“No! I thought you received word from your former students.” Hanneman said with a puzzled look on his face.

Hubert looked at his wife with a concerned expression. Bernadetta and Caspar came running out of the Monastery.

“Hey guys! My old room is still there!” Caspar exclaimed. “Its being used by a new student now, but I showed him some neat things.” 

Bernadetta zigzagged past everyone and hugged Byleth happily. “It’s so nice to see you both again… even if it is to fight the enemy.”

“Do you have a report as to how many beasts there are?” Hubert asked. 

“Unfortunately, no.” Hanneman frowned. “We’ll have to find out when we get there. Now, Professor, do you think that seven of us will be sufficient enough to handle the situation?”

Byleth nodded. “I’m fairly confident in everyone’s abilities. You forget that Jeritza and I could probably take down a beast by ourselves.”

“Well what are we waiting for then?” Caspar asked with a fist in the air. “Let’s go get them!”

The seven packed themselves into a large carriage that was able to seat eight passengers. They used the two palace horses to carry their weight and travel to the area near House Varely. It was a short ride, and everyone had made small talk to catch up on the events that had passed. Hanneman gushed about how he was able to continue his crest research and that Linhardt had sent him extensive notes following the wedding that proved extremely useful. Manuela talked about the newest enrollments at the academy and how they started off with a small group of students all from Adrestia in hopes that it would eventually be restored to its former glory. Bernadetta mentioned how her father was considering making her the head of House Varley and Caspar was fully supportive of her. Byleth smiled but her nausea had not gone away. Every bump in the road sent her stomach into a frenzy and she clung onto Hubert the entire trip hoping it would pass, trying her best to act like she was doing alright. 

They group arrived on the outskirts of Varley on the edge of a forest. They exited the carriage with weapons at the ready and waited for commands. Byleth began to climb up one of the tall pine trees closet to them. She squinted her eyes and peered through the thick patch of forest. She saw the shape of 2 giant wolf beasts and one incredibly large demonic beast in the distance. An ominous fog was beginning to roll in. Byleth knew that they weren’t far off from House Varley. They would have to act fast to eliminate the threat before the monsters reached the city. Byleth looked down and felt another wave of nausea. Now was not the time to be feeling sick. She descended the tree to give a report to her team. 

“There appears to be 3 of them. Two wolves and a very large demonic beast.” Byleth said. “Jeritza, you take the wolf on the right. Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela, get the wolf on the left. Bernadatta and Caspar, I need you both with Hubert and I to take down the large beast in the center. Meet back at the carriage once you are done.”

The team nodded their heads and departed in different directions. Hubert eyed his wife with a concerned expression. 

“My beloved, you should sit this one out. You’re face is more pale than mine which is unusual for you.” Hubert said. 

Byleth shook her head. “I’m fine. It was just the bumpy carriage ride.” 

She walked ahead of the group to lead the way towards the beast through the fog of the forest. They stopped short when they heard a low growl coming from within the trees. The four formed a close square standing back to back. Byleth squeezed the hilt of her sword tightly. Caspar held his silver axe and poised for attack. Bernadetta positioned her silver bow and readied an arrow. Hubert’s hands glowed a dark purple hue. 

The pine trees began to rustle, and out from the foggy woods leapt a giant wolf with black fur. Its sharp claws dug into the ground as it charged towards the group with menacing eyes and a vicious snarl. Bernadetta released her arrow and pierced its eye. The wolf howled and crashed into the tree next to them. Caspar ran up to the wolf with a loud battle cry and fiercely swung down his axe. It dug deeply into the back of the wolf’s neck. Caspar yanked his axe free and a stream of blood spurted from the beast. He attacked the same spot again with his now crimson axe until its body slumped onto the ground. Byleth looked around to see if Jeritza, Manuella, or Hanneman were nearby. They were not, so it must have been a stray wolf that she miscounted. That is when she heard the snapping of a tree.

Hubert scooped Byleth by the waist and swung her out of the way from the falling pine tree. Byleth’s eyes widened as Hubert began to run the direction which they came from, carrying her over his shoulder. The demonic beast in front of them was enormous. Its body was red and it had grey scales that lined its back with silver-plated armor on its face. The mouth was wide enough to swallow a human whole with its razor sharp fangs. Byleth had flashbacks of when Dedue of the Blue Lions had transformed into such a beast. This was no ordinary threat. It would be nearly impossible to take down unless they could coordinate an attack. The beast rose from the ground, towering above the trees to stand on two legs. Clearly it had once been human. The beast’s claw swung outward and shattered the bark of another tree. Hubert ducked just in time for it to miss their heads. 

They saw an arrow fly at the beast and pierce its stomach. The beast slowly turned around and faced Bernadetta. She shrieked and switched places with Caspar who swung his axe above his head and charged at the monster. Caspar sliced its leg with his axe and retreated. Hubert set Byleth down and launched a series of dark spikes at its legs to try and halt its movement. The beast roared and echoed loudly through the woods. It launched another tree at the attackers and this time a log of the tree hit Caspar directly in the chest. He was knocked off his feet and coughed out blood onto the bark. 

Byleth swung out her sword so that the chain links were loose. She saw Jeritza running towards them completely drenched in red, but still holding his scythe. She motioned for him to join them. Byleth swallowed. She was about to do something crazy.

Byleth turned to Hubert. “I need you to warp Jeritza and I above the demonic beast like you did when Edelgard and I defeated the Immaculate One.”

Hubert was taken aback. “My beloved, you nearly died that time. I cannot lose you again.”

Byleth pursed her lips as Jeritza approached. “Do you trust me?” she asked with a serious look in her eyes. 

Hubert frowned. “Be careful.”

Hubert placed his glowing hand on Byleth and Jeritza’s shoulders. He pulsed dark magic into their bodies and warped them directly above the demonic beast that was headed towards Caspar to finish him off. Byleth and Jeritza appeared midair and were falling fast. Byleth swung her sword outwards and the chain like weapon wrapped around the monster’s neck. The demonic beast tilted its head backwards in an enormous roar and Jeritza swung his death scythe downward. It pierced the monsters’ armored skull and spurted blood all over them. Jeritza yanked his scythe free, pulling out brain matter with it. Byleth retracted her sword back to her hand. She stabbed the beast’s skull in the hole that the scythe had carved, digging her weapon down further than the scythe had. 

The beast began to fall forward, and gravity was taking its toll. Byleth’s felt herself become airborn as her feet lifted off the beast’s head. The Sword of the Creator was still jabbed into the skull and she had no time to react. Jeritza quickly let go of his scythe and wrapped his arms around Byleth. He held her head against his chest and braced for impact as they began to plummet towards the ground. 

Hubert ran as fast as his legs could carry him as soon as he saw the beast began to fall. He watched helplessly as Byleth and Jeritza landed on the side of the demonic beast and rolled downward. Hubert warped himself, quickly calculating where they would land, and he stopped their momentum with his body. Byleth and Jeritza crashed into Hubert and the three tumbled off the beast and onto the ground. 

The three slowly rose. Jeritza let go of Byleth whom he had held securely the entire fall. His left arm hung limply to the side and his face scrunched together in pain. Byleth was trying to catch her breath. She quickly checked her body and sighed in relief that she was unharmed.

“Thank you for protecting me.” She told Jeritza. 

His cheeks became light red and he turned away. “Your actions were so reckless that my body acted on its own accord. Do not do that again.” 

Hubert was sore from the impact but glad to see that Byleth was unharmed, although she and Jeritza were drenched in blood again. Hubert embraced his wife taking her by surprise. His arms were shaking as he held her tightly and his clothes became stained.

Byleth hugged him back when she felt her stomach perform somersaults. She covered her mouth and pushed Hubert away from her. She ran as far away from him as she could before wrenching over and vomiting next to a tree. 

Hubert frowned. It looked as though 3 out of 5 of them needed medical attention. Bernadetta helped Caspar to walk who was clutching his chest with blood dripping down his chin from the impact of the tree. Jeritza’s left arm arm was shattered from colliding into the demonic beast after he protected Byleth during their abrupt descent. Byleth’s face was pale from her random wave of nausea. Hubert retrieved the Sword of the Creator from the skull of the dead demonic beast and picked up the death scythe that landed near the body. He hoped that Manuela and Hanneman were waiting at the carriage for them. The group began their short trek back to their meeting point. 

Manuela and Hanneman were standing near the carriage doors talking to the driver. Manuela turned her head around and gasped.

“Why is it that you are always covered in blood?” she frantically waived her hands seeing the five approach. 

“These two are sloppy killers.” Hubert motioned his head towards his wife and Jeritza. 

Manuela quickly ran into the carriage and pulled out medical supplies. She laid out a mat and made Caspar and Jeritza lay down. Bernadetta was standing behind Byleth and gripped her arm.

“Professor Manuela is Caspar going to be okay?” Bernadetta asked fearfully. 

Maneuela bent down and her hand glowed with healing magic around Caspar’s chest. “He’s got a few fractured ribs. I can mend it as best as I can, but he’ll need rest when he gets back to Varley with you.” 

Manuela pulsed healing magic through her hands for a while to aid Caspar. Once she was done, she moved towards Jeritza who was staring up into the sky. She swallowed her pride and focused on his arm. 

“You probably deserved this one.” She said tending to his arm. Jeritza rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side. 

“There all done.” Manuela said proud of her work. 

Bernadetta ran up to Caspar and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Caspar laughed sorely. “That kind of hurts Bernie.”

“Professor Manuela, would you mind taking a look at my wife. Her face is pale, and she has been nauseated ever since we left Enbarr.” Hubert asked. 

Manuela eyed Byleth curiously. “You seem unharmed.”

“I’m fine, it was just a bumpy carriage ride.” Byleth said. 

Manuela stood a foot away from her and raised an eyebrow. “Do your breasts feel sore and have you felt more fatigued during the day?”

Byelth’s face reddened, embarrassed at the question. “Yes, to both, but I don’t see what this has to do with me being nauseated.”

Manuela laughed, “My dear professor, it’s not motion sickness. You’re pregnant.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Byleth come to terms with the new pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, but lots of setup. We are a little more than halfway through the story O:

“I’m… pregnant.” Byleth repeated aloud. 

Byleth’s eyes widened in a slow realization. Her trembling hand moved to rest in the area below her belly button. She sent a small pulse of healing magic through her hand and detected the tiny thrumming of a second heartbeat within her. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. So that was why she was feeling nausea accompanied by soreness and unusual fatigue. How could they have been so careless to conceive a child in the middle of a war? Would she have to leave the battlefield until the baby was born? She was the strongest warrior against those who Slither in the Dark, what would El say? What kind of world would the child grow up in? She and Hubert were going to be parents. She was going to be a mother. 

Byleth turned her head to look at Hubert. His lime green eyes were watery, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. A gloved hand covered his mouth as he was fighting his emotions from spilling out in front of his comrades. Byleth felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Hubert’s arms were around her in a second. 

Byleth’s hands gripped tightly to Hubert’s cape. His hand cradled her head into his chest while his other arm wrapped around her waist. His body was trembling, and his chin rested on her shoulder. 

“I can’t believe it.” Hubert whispered. “This is wonderful, my beloved.”

Bernadetta was jumping up and down with her hands balled up in excitement, “Congratulations professor!”

Caspar placed a hand on Hubert’s shoulder and smiled, “Bro! You’re going to be a father now!”

Byleth lifted her face from Hubert’s chest, a sudden thought occurring to her. She slowly pulled away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Hubert had an arm wrapped around her shoulder as she addressed her comrades.

“Promise me that you will all keep this a secret.” Byleth said. “There are too many spies and few people we can trust.”

The group nodded their heads in a silent agreement. Their expressions were serious and determined. Byleth thanked everyone for their cooperation. The last thing she wanted was the enemy to take advantage of her vulnerability. 

They stepped into the large wooden carriage and departed back to the monastery. They asked the carriage driver to proceed more slowly and to avoid bumps in the road. Byleth constantly repeated that she was feeling fine, but Manuela advised that she needed to be more cautious and less reckless from now on. Byleth squeezed Hubert’s hand as Bernadetta and Caspar gushed about her pregnancy as much as possible before they were no longer allowed to talk about it.

“Do you have name in mind? Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?” Bernadetta asked. 

“Or twins!” Caspar shouted excitedly. 

“Wah! What if their baby turns out to be scary faced just like Hubert?” Bernadetta gasped.

“Haha I don’t think so Bernie.” Caspar laughed. “The professor has Captain Jeralt’s genes too and you remember how handsome that man was.”

Byleth smiled at them with a concerned expression. “I wish I could answer all your questions, but I don’t even know the first thing about motherhood.”

Manuela had her hand resting delicately beneath her chin. Her eyes widened in a slow realization, and her expression changed to astonishment. “Professor! You must come to my office once we arrive at the monastery. I will let you borrow some books that you can read to educate yourself.”

Byleth thanked her. Caspar and Bernadetta continued with questions and Hubert leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. In honesty, he was completely shocked that his wife was pregnant. He was fully aware that unprotected intercourse would eventually lead to a child, but it was nearly impossible to remember to be safe when he was living in the heat of the moment. He was feeling many conflicted emotions in his head and wondering if his wife had the same thoughts. They would never be able to keep a secret like that from Lady Edelgard. She was their closest companion. Then, there was the matter of Brutus to deal with. It made his blood boil just thinking of the scrawny secretary who clung to Lady Edelgard’s side like a leach. Hubert also worried about protecting his wife through her pregnancy. The enemy had already attempted to assassinate her several times in the past few months. He would need to keep her near him to be able to protect her. Even though she is the leading general in the battle against those who slither in the dark, his wife would now be at risk and a liability at war. However, he knew that she would not be easily persuaded to stay away from the battlefield.

Hubert sighed to himself. There was also the concept of fatherhood he had not considered. He was more than ecstatic that he was going to be a father, and even more so that he was having a baby with the woman who meant more to him than anyone in the entire world. However, the thought also chilled him to the bone. He had personally executed his father for treacherous behaviors before the war for Fodlan had begun. He had watched as the man screamed for mercy at the top of his lungs before Hubert slit his throat without batting an eye. Hubert wondered if his child would hate him as much as he hated his own father. Would he be able to live up to the expectations to be a descent parent?

The carriage pulled up to the outer walls of the Garreg Mach Monastery. The sun was beginning to set to a beautiful orange hue that complimented the fall’s assortment of yellow and orange leaves. The group stepped out of the carriage and admired the view. Byleth noticed how Bernadetta slipped her small hand into Caspar’s and leaned her head against his broad shoulder. The two appeared to be recalling a fond memory that must have happened during their time at the monastery. Byleth’s heart was filled with a sudden warmth and she smiled at them.

Bernadetta and Caspar waved their goodbyes and departed back to House Varley in the carriage that they had left at the monastery. Jeritza waved awkwardly and volunteered to stay behind and watch the carriage. Hubert and Byleth promised they would return soon and followed Manuela and Hanneman into the monastery’s walls.

The group passed by unfamiliar faces of many curious students dressed in black academy uniforms as they walked through a familiar courtyard outside the officer’s academy rooms. Byleth was brought back to many fond memories of her former students. She remembered assigning her students to miscellaneous weekend tasks like pulling weeds in the courtyard. She smiled to herself recalling how Hubert would scowl at her each time he had to endure another weekend of torment while she sat comfortably on a bench sipping tea with a book in her hand. She never would have imagined back then that the very same man would be her husband and would have believed even less that she would be bearing his child.

Byleth and Hubert walked hand in hand towards the professor’s quarters on the second floor. They headed upstairs and turned right down the hallway, stepping into the infirmary. Everything looked exactly the way that they had left it when the war on Fodlan had ended. Hanneman bid them a safe trip and walked towards his office. Manuela headed towards the back of the room and began to pull out several books from the wall with varying lengths. 

She began to hand them one at a time to Hubert while she was speaking to Byleth. “This one will tell you what to expect when you’re expecting. This one is a cute picture book that will show you what stage your baby is at every week in the process. This one is for Hubert so he learns proper parenting techniques, and this one is for what do when your child is born. Please contact me when that time comes professor, I will be more than happy to aid you in the delivery process. Oh, and let’s not forget this one! The baby encyclopedia.” 

Hubert was holding a large stack of books in his hands. “Thank you for your generosity. We will be sure to return these books to you once we have committed them to memory.”

Professor Manuela placed her hands on Byleth’s shoulders. “Two final things. The first is to stay off the battlefield from this point on. You could risk having a miscarriage. Secondly, you should really consider coming back to teach at the monastery. We would love to have you back as a professor here.”

Byleth smiled and hugged Manuela tightly. “Thank you again, I really appreciate it.”

Hubert and Byleth bid her goodbyes and walked out of the infirmary. Hubert had to tilt his head to see over the stack of books that had been bestowed upon him. 

“Do you mind if we stop somewhere really quickly?” Byleth asked. 

Hubert obliged. He followed the sound of her footsteps as she walked east to a small area that overlooked the monastery. Byleth plucked a flower that was growing on a nearby bush. Hubert set down the stack of books on the floor. The sunset was still setting low and stars were beginning to dot the night sky. Byleth knelt next to a gravestone. She brushed the dust off the name plate with her bloodstained hand and gently placed the flower she had picked on top of the stone. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. After a few minutes of total silence, she stood up.

“I’d like to think my father would be happy if he was still alive.” She smiled with a hint of sadness in her expression. “He would be ecstatic to find out that he was going to be a grandfather.”

Hubert held out his arms and she walked into his embrace. Her fingers clutched the fabric of his cape tightly and Hubert kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m sure he would be thrilled.” Hubert said.

-

Hubert and Byleth headed back towards the courtyard outside the officer academy classrooms. The three houses were now replaced with different animals: a horse, an owl, and a wolf. It appeared that only two rooms were in use as Maneula and Hanneman split the students. The Black Eagle banner hung proudly on nearly every wall as it was had become the official flag of the Empire. 

“Do you think that after the war, it would be alright to return here as a professor?” Byleth asked. 

“I will support you in whatever you decide, my beloved.” Hubert said behind the pile of books. “Although, right now we should be concerned with how we are going to explain your pregnancy to Lady Edelgard.”

Byleth nodded her head. “I don’t think she’ll be too pleased that her bishop is out of commission.” 

Hubert and Byleth made their way towards the compact carriage that they had arrived in. Then sun was completely gone, and they would have to travel overnight. Hubert reminded their driver to travel slowly and avoids bumps in the road. Jeritza opened the door for them and was the last one to squeeze into the small carriage. His clothing was caked with blood that left a red stamp on the carriage seat. Hubert wrapped his arm around Byleth as he chose to sit in the middle. She snuggled into his embrace and intertwined his fingers into his free hand. 

“I will never understand you two.” Jeritza said aloud. He turned his head to stare out the window.

Byleth yawned, “It’s okay, I sometimes don’t understand my husband either.”

Hubert lightly kissed the top of her head, “The feeling is mutual.”

-

The trip back to Enbarr took three painstakingly long days of travel. Despite avoiding bumps in the road, Byleth experienced continual waves of nausea and they had to make frequent stops. They arrived at the imperial palace early in the morning. Brutus was waiting for them on the stone staircase with dark rings beneath his eyes. His hands were folded behind his back and he wore his usual red tunic with a black eagle printed on it.

“Where is Lady Edelgard?” Hubert asked as they stepped out of the carriage. Hubert was holding a stack of books while Byleth carried the sword of the creator at her hip. 

“You would do well to refer to her as ‘Your Majesty’, Lord Vestra.” Brutus replied without blinking. 

Hubert’s hands lit up dark purple and the sides of the pregnancy books began to sizzle and smoke. He clenched his teeth behind the stack of books. “What did you say to me?”

Jeritza swung out his blood-stained scythe with the sharp end pointing downward. “Please, allow me to be of assistance.” 

Jeritza walked towards the boy who seemed unphased. Brutus was looking down on them from several steps atop the stone staircase, unblinking and unafraid of the blood-stained death knight approaching him.

“No one is killing anyone!” Byleth yelled out loud. “Brutus, please let _Her Majesty_ know that we would like to join her for breakfast.”

Brutus bowed, “Of course, Lady Vestra.” 

Brutus turned and began to walk up the staircase, uncaring that Jeritza was a few steps away from him with a murderous intent. Hubert dispelled the dark magic forming in his hands. He looked to Jeritza who reluctantly lowered his blood-stained death scythe. Together, the three walked into the palace following Brutus and parted directions at the top of the staircase. 

Hubert and Byleth headed to the first guest room on the right. Even though they had been traveling between Castle Vestra and the palace for the past month, they were allowed to use the room to store their temporary belongings. Byleth quickly changed out of her blood-stained mercenary uniform into a spare outfit that she had stored away. Hubert changed into clean clothing as well. They headed off to the dining area at once.

Edelgard was waiting for them at the head of the table dressed in her usual red gown with her golden crown atop her head. She smiled upon seeing them. To Hubert’s relief, Brutus was not with her. There was an assortment of fruits along the table. Edelgard snapped her fingers and two servants brought out breakfast plate with eggs, toast, jams, and sausages. Hubert and Byleth stat down across from each other with Edelgard in the middle. Byleth inhaled the smells of breakfast and covered her mouth. 

“Is there something wrong my teacher?” Edelgard asked frowning. “I can assure you I’m doing thorough checks to make sure the food isn’t poisoned.”

Byleth waved her hands, “It’s not that.” 

Byleth looked to Hubert for help, but he was fully immersed in a cup of coffee, taking a longer than usual sip. 

She sighed, “El… I’m pregnant.” 

“Congratulations! That’s incredible news!” Edelgard happily exclaimed.

Byleth placed a finger to her lips. “Please don’t tell anyone though. We’re trying to keep this a secret for as long as we can.”

Edelgard lifted a white ceramic teacup to her lips. “Yes, of course.” 

Edelgard was sipping her tea when a slow realization hit her. “Professor, you won’t be able to be on the battlefield anymore. You can continue to lead the strike force, but I must forbid you as your friend from participating in combat.”

Byleth picked up a slice of toast and smeared one of the grape jams onto her slice with a knife. She took a small bite and nodded her head in understanding.

“Your Majesty, I am afraid we have other important matters to discuss without your new shadow here.” Hubert said.

Edelgard stabbed a slice of melon with her fork. “Hubert, if this is about Brutus, I believe he’s doing a very good job as my secretary. You know that he’ll never be able to replace you.”

Hubert set his coffee down. “To the point then. Hanneman and Manuela did not send the raven about the demonic beasts.” 

Edelgard lowered her fork. “Then who did, Bernie and Caspar? Unfortunately, I burned the letter after receiving it.”

Hubert wore a serious expression. “The demonic beasts were outside House Varely. One of them was standing on two legs like a human. I have no doubt in my mind that it was the enemy who sent the letter.”

“Why would the enemy warn us about demonic beasts?” Edelgard asked. She continued to eat her food.

Hubert looked to Byleth. “Because they knew that you would send us to deal with them. It’s possible that they wanted to eliminate us.” 

Edelgard frowned. “Hubert, Professor, what do you suppose we do? I’m running short on people that I can trust.”

“Your Majesty, I have thought about this the entire week that we have been gone.” Hubert began. “My specialty is in interrogation and information gathering. We have no way of knowing whether the reports you are receiving are true. As much as I loathe leaving you here with the parasite and the death knight, I believe it would be the most beneficial if you send me to investigate the area between Leicester and Adrestia.”

Byleth choked on her tea. “Well that’s news to me,” she coughed out. She wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

“You would be coming with me, my beloved.” Hubert said. “I cannot have you be alone in the state that you are in now. There would be no one to protect you at Castle Vestra and I need the death knight to remain in Enbarr with Her Majesty if anything were to go wrong.”

Edelgard clenched her teeth. “You’ve got good reasoning. With the professor unable fight, having you near the front lines would be risky, but beneficial. How long do you expect to be gone for?”

“A few months.” Hubert answered. “We will try to return before our child is born. Preferably, I would like to head out tomorrow as the trip to Leicester will take several days.”

“Professor, what is your take on this?” Edelgard asked.

“As much as I would like to stay here, I cannot let my husband go alone.” Byleth answered. “Having us on your front lines will aid in information gathering.”

“Then its decided. I will miss you both dearly. Hubert, send reports to me as often as possible, and professor, take care and please stay off the battlefield. I look forward to meeting your son or daughter when the times comes.” Edelgard finished.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Hubert bowed his head. “I will be sending you letters in code for your eyes only. Have your secretary keep my letters unopened until you are able to read them.”

The three ate the remainder of their breakfast in silence. Edelgard did not look up from her plate the entire time, having lost her appetite after a few more bites. Byleth quietly munched on toast, afraid she would not be able to stomach the rest of her meal. Hubert drank two cups of coffee and finished off Byleth’s leftover food. The three stood up simultaneously. Hubert and Byleth thanked Edelgard for the meal. The tension in the room felt heavy as they hugged Edelgard in a bittersweet goodbye. 

Hubert and Byleth walked out of the palace carrying a messenger bag full of pregnancy books and other resources from the palace library. Byleth looked back on the beautiful carvings and paintings on the palace walls. She hoped that they would be able to return as soon as possible. Byleth was aware that the last time Hubert and Edelgard were separated for more than a month was long before their time at the officer’s academy and she could not help but wonder how he must have been feeling to make such a difficult decision on such short notice. The two had opted to not tell Jeritza or Brutus that they were leaving. Byleth knew that the Death Knight would be more than capable of protecting Edelgard in the event of an incident, but Brutus did not appear to be much of a fighter. She could only hope for the best that her dearest friend would be in safe hands in the upcoming months.

\--

Hubert and Byleth spent one final night at Castle Vestra. Hubert sent a raven to Linhardt in Ordelia to let them know that they would be staying in the area for a few months. The two did not own very many belongings so they packed what they could for the long trip ahead of them including food for the road, and plenty of books for entertainment. 

Hubert and Byleth lay down beneath the velvet cover of their bedsheet. The window to their bedroom was open allowing the cool breeze from the sea blow the thin white curtains to the side. The moonlight cast shadows in the large room. Byleth’s head was rested on Hubert’s bare chest. Her arm was loosely wrapped around his body. Hubert gently ran his fingers through his wife’s navy-blue hair with his other arm around her waist. Today would be another sleepless night.

He was unsure how many months would pass before they would be able to return to Adrestia. Life was changing for him at a pace more rapid than he was used to. He and his wife were starting a family together while the enemy was still at large. He absolutely disliked the idea of leaving Lady Edelgard alone in the palace. He was still haunted by the expression she showed him as they were hugging goodbye in the dining room of the palace. It was a brief moment of unspoken vulnerability. He knew that she had too much pride to tell him to stay and yet an understanding of how necessary it was that he leave if they were to win the war against those who slither in the dark. He could only hope that she would manage without his guidance for a few months so that they could end the war quickly and he would be able to serve her once more. 

There was also the matter of keeping his wife safe. He knew that she would never let him go alone on such a mission. However, in going to Leicester, he was also bringing her closer to the danger and she would be at a higher risk should the enemy choose to attack. He knew that his wife was fully capable of protecting herself. Her kill count rivaled that of the death knights’. However, he was now worried about the new life of their child that was forming inside of her. He feared losing his wife more than anything in the entire world and would gladly lay down his life if that meant that she would survive. It amazed him how his priorities in life had shifted over the past year. One day he was at Lady Edelgard’s side, obeying her every command, and would have given his life for whatever ambition she was pursuing. The next, he was dedicating his entire being to protect his former professor and the family that they were building. He needed to survive to keep them safe. 

Before he knew it, Hubert had fallen into a deep slumber. 

\--

Hubert was standing on a warm beach. His toes curled up into muddy sand as the cool feel of the water lapped at his ankles. He looked out into the distance and peered at a vast ocean with clear blue water. The sun above was burning his pale skin and he found himself standing in only a pair of black shorts. He was holding his wife’s small hand in his. She looked up at him with an adoring smile on her face. She was wearing a sleek black bikini that hardly covered her skin. She took his other hand in hers and began to walk backwards. She led him into the water so that they were standing waist deep in the ocean. 

Byleth smiled warmly at him. She titled her head to the side with her eyes closed. She led him further into the ocean until their heads were nearly submerged beneath the sea. He felt himself diving deeper beneath the water. He held his breath for as long as he could until his lungs felt like they would erupt. He gasped for air but instead swallowed large gulps of salt water. He never let go over her hands as she dragged him into the bottom of the ocean where sunlight did not reach. He was drowning and his vision became blurred. 

Hubert’s dream suddenly shifted, and he found himself on his knees gasping for air. He was no longer underwater, but he still could not breath. His throat was sore from coughing and his hands were gripping onto scorched grass for dear life. The air was heavy around him. He was surrounded by thick black smog and his face was burning from the heat of the fire that surrounded him. 

He had been here before.

Hubert’s body was shaking as he struggled to stand. The scenery was strangely familiar, and he knew at once that he was dreaming. Hubert pinched the skin beneath his wrist to try and wake up, but his hands were too weak to do any damage to himself. 

He looked up and watched helplessly as his wife struggled to keep up with her attackers strikes. She was fighting against a barbarian with pitch black eyes who wielded a black sword that matched hers. Hubert remembered all too well how his previous dream had ended. He tried to call out for her, but his throat was too hoarse from inhaling smoke. All he could do was choke out a raspy unintelligible noise. He needed to wake up now, but his mind was trapped within the dream. His wife was being overpowered by the heathen and he heard her call out “I’m sorry Hubert.” 

No. He would not relive this moment again even it was only a dream. Hubert forced his body to move with every ounce of energy he had left. He felt like he was going to collapse any moment. He propelled himself forward into a mad sprint towards her. He watched as his wife swung her sword at her enemy’s neck with all the force she could muster. He had to stop her from the next oncoming attack that would claim her life. Hubert leaped off the ground and reached for her back, only needing to make a small amount of contact with her body.

His fingertips brushed her back, and in a quick flash of dark purple, Byleth warped away from the attack. She landed safely onto the charred grass behind him. Hubert was not so fortunate. He felt the sharp pain of a sword pierce through his abdomen and exit through his back. His mouth erupted crimson and he had never experienced so much pain in his entire life. His feet were no longer touching the ground, and his arms swung limply to his sides. The red pupils of his attacker peered into his very soul with a hint of surprise. 

Hubert turned his head to the side to see his wife unharmed. His vision was becoming blurry, but he would see the tears in her eyes that hurt him more than the physical damage that had mortally wounded him. Hubert forced a smiled with a pained expression. He mouthed to her only a few words, “Take…. Care… of… Starling.” 

Hubert jolted upright from the bed gasping for air. His wife tumbled off his chest and her eyelids fluttered open. She turned to look at him with a startled, half-asleep expression.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Hubert’s hands were trembling from his dream and he could feel the sweat dripping down from his forehead. “Yes, my beloved. Everything is fine.”

Byleth yawned, “I know you’re lying.”

Hubert let out a small chuckled. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. 

Her eyelids were struggling to keep open and Hubert smirked at her attempts. She was utterly adorable. He laid back down and pat his chest for her to join him again.

“Worry not. It was just another nightmare. It’s you who we should be worried about. We have a long day of travel ahead of us and you need to get rest.” He said.

Byleth nodded. She snuggled back into the familiar spot on chest and fell soundly asleep. Hubert calmed his breathing and controlled the rapid beating of his heart. He closed his eyes and hoped that he would be allowed a sliver of sleep before their trip. 

\--

Hubert and Byleth left Castle Vestra at the crack of dawn. The trip to Liecester was estimated to take several days since they would have to travel more slowly across Fodlan. They made it through the rocky mountains of Adrestia and passed through Fort Merceus after two days of traveling. Byleth felt nauseated a handful of times, but Hubert was right by her side helping her through the morning sickness. They had opted to travel a safer route to get to Ordelia. Instead of cutting through the fields in between Adrestia and Leicester where Hubert suspected the enemy may be, they traveled through house Varley and zigzagged their way near the outskirts of the Garreg Mach Monastery. They followed the road along the river to reach Leicester. 

Byleth spent her trips reading up on the pregnancy books that Manuela had provided them with. Hubert had reread the book on proper parenting techniques over and over. He tried to memorize as many tips and tricks as he could but realized that they still had roughly 7 months before the baby would be born, and most techniques came from experience. Byleth was flipping through a baby picture book in awe.

“Did you know that our child is about the size of a raspberry right now?” Byleth asked Hubert.

His eyebrows scrunched together. “What an odd thing to compare a life form to.”

Byleth gasped and placed her left hand atop the area below her stomach. “The book says that it’s too early to tell, but do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

Hubert placed a white gloved hand over her hand. The emerald on her ring sparkled at him from between their fingers. “Either one will be fine. I will love them all the same.”

Byleth smiled warmly at him that sent butterflies through his stomach. “Our child will need a name, you know.”

Hubert smiled. “How about Byleth Junior? That way it’s gender neutral?”

Byleth laughed, “No! I’ll be so confused if you try to get my attention.”

“Then how about Jeralt if it’s a boy? We can name him after your late father. Perhaps Edelgard for a girl after the great Emperor of Fodlan.” Hubert suggested.

Byleth looked down and smiled at her stomach. “Actually… I had a different name in mind since we won’t know the gender for a while.”

Hubert leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Okay my beloved. What name did you have in mind?”

“Don’t laugh.” Byleth said. “When I arrived back at the monastery, you had once referred to us as being a couplet of birds. So, I was thinking… let’s name our child _Starling_.”

The blood instantly drained from Hubert’s face his hand. His hands began to tremble in hers and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. His dream replayed over and over in his mind of their final words. _Starling_. He felt sick to his stomach like someone had stabbed him repeatedly with a knife. Byleth was shaking his arm, but he was unable to respond to her. It was not until he felt the warmth of her healing magic pulse through his body that he snapped back into reality.

“What happened?!” Byleth asked. 

Her eyes were wide and watery. She frowned at him showing genuine concern. Her hands were glowing a pale shade of green as she continued to try and heal him. 

Hubert’s mouth opened to speak, but he was unable to find the words. He calmed himself and mentally repeated ‘it was only a dream,’ in his head. His mind was clearly playing tricks on him. It had to be a coincidence. Whatever sick game his dreams were playing, it would not intimidate him. 

Hubert forced a smile. “It’s a beautiful name, my beloved.”

Byleth sighed in relief. “You turned so pale, I thought that you were going to vomit or pass out. I’m supposed to be the pregnant one, remember?”

Hubert embraced his wife, taking her by surprise. He held onto her as tightly as he could without harming her. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

Byleth wound her arms around her husband and returned his hug, “I love you too.”

\--

After 5 long days of traveling, they finally arrived at House Ordelia. There was a large castle that sat atop a mountain. There was a thin river directly outside the villages surrounding the castle. The carriage passed through the stone streets of Ordelia and followed the road higher up the mountainside. They approached a towering stone castle surrounded by pine trees. The sky was a clear blue and above, Pegasus riders circled the castle. The atmosphere was much colder due to the fall season and the elevation of the land. 

The two stepped outside the carriage and thanked their butler who traveled all this way to drop them off. He deposited their belongings at the front gate and departed. Byleth carried the sword of the creator at her waist. Hubert unclipped his black cape from his back and wrapped it around his wife’s shoulders to keep her warm. He picked up their belongings and nervously knocked on the large wooden door.

A familiar face with long green hair opened the door. He smiled brightly at them.

“Welcome to House Ordelia. We’ve been expecting you.” Linhardt greeted. 

“I’m glad you received my raven in time. Thank you for letting us stay with you.” Hubert bowed.

Byleth hugged Linhardt. He laughed, “Anything for my friends.”

Linhardt opened the door wider for them to enter. “Make yourself at home. There is a guest bedroom upstairs. Lysethia is preparing tea right now.”

Hubert thanked him once more. Hubert followed Linhardt up a spiral staircase and carried their belongings to the guest room. 

Byleth overheard voices. She knew that Lysethia’s entire family lived with her, but one of the voices sounded oddly familiar. Byleth let curiosity get the better of her. She crept into the castle passing multiple portraits of Lysethia’s family and clutched Hubert’s cape closer to her body. The voices were becoming louder. She could not quite make out their conversation, so she walked deeper into the castle. Byleth followed the sound and turned the corner. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Sitting on a brown cushioned couch were two familiar figures sipping tea across from Lysethia. The man wore a bright yellow bandana across his forehead and his brown hair was unusually messy. Above his lip was a fluffy brown mustache that looked like a caterpillar was sitting on his face. The pink haired woman next to him had her hair tied at the top with a black ribbon. Her bangs partially covered her shining pink eyes. She was wearing a fluffy pink mustache above her lip that sat crookedly on her face as she sipped tea.

“Claude? Hilda?” Byleth asked utterly shocked.

Hilda turned around with wide eyes. She smacked Claude’s arm, “See! I told you these disguises were pointless!”

Claude rubbed his sore arm with a black gloved hand. “Yeah you were right,” he laughed. 

The two peeled off their fake mustaches and stood up from the cushioned seat.

Claude looked at Byleth and grinned widely, “Hey Teach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Claude (finally). This chapter marks 50,000 words in this story! *throws confetti*  
> Also sorry for the delay! I took a quick break to write some huleth oneshots. Go check out my fics ‘Meant to Live’ (if you're into tragic slow burns) and ‘Come Find Me’ (if you enjoy happy endings).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert requests aid from the 'Golden Deer Strike Force'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to the Golden Deer in this chapter. No warnings apply.

Byleth’s mouth hung open. She stood speechless staring at Lysethia, Claude, and Hilda. 

“Great, you broke the professor.” Hilda scolded Claude, lightly slapping him on the arm.

“Ehem! Don’t forget about us!” Lorenz shouted.

The purple-haired man stepped out of the kitchen with a hand over his chest, appalled at his comrades for forgetting to introduce him. He was wearing a dark purple mustache on his upper lip that matched his long purple hair. He held his head up high and waved to Byleth by curling his fingers. 

“Hey Professor, long time no see.” Raphael mumbled with a mouth full of cookies. He was carrying two plates with an arrangement of deserts ranging from small elegantly decorated cakes to an assortment of multicolored sugar cookies. His upper lip had a bushy blonde mustache that was covered in cookie crumbs.

“I think I’ll just go back to the kitchen.” Marianne said quietly. She was also wearing a light blue mustache had her hands clasped together in front of her. She politely bowed her head and began to walk back to the kitchen. Lorenz grabbed hold of her arm and she squeaked as he pulled her towards the group.

Byleth hugged Hubert’s cape closer to her face to hide the emotions that were building up within her. Seeing the Golden Deer House together brought back painful memories that she had tried to forget. She remembered the first battle the Black Eagle Strike Force had chosen after her long five-year slumber. At the Great Bridge of Myrmidon, she recalled the encounter with the Golden Deer so clearly. She was face to face with the bright orange haired warrior, Leonie, who had admired her father and wanted to be a mercenary just like him. Byleth had tried to reason with the girl to spare her life, but it was no use arguing. It was a life or death situation as Leonie had readied her bow. Byelth had chosen to walk away and before Leonie could launch and arrow, Petra’s wyvern swooped down and plucked Leonie off her horse. She could remember hearing the vivid screams as the wyvern dropped the girl hundreds of meters from the air like before she plummeted to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Then there was Ignatz who was also defending the bridge. Byelth had made it in time to see Bernadetta take aim at the green haired boy and fire an arrow at him. It pierced Ignatz directly in the heart and his body tumbled off the archer’s tower. At least he was dead before he hit the ground. While the Black Eagle Strike Force had celebrated their victory, Byleth had silently mourned their deaths alone until Hubert found her in the woods and lent a comforting shoulder. 

Byleth eyes began to water and she felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. Her emotions were amplified by the pregnancy hormones and the bitter regret that she was feeling from taking innocent lives.

“I’m so sorry.” Byleth cried out. “I killed Ignanz and Leonie.”

“You what?!” Lysethia exclaimed. Her face paled in shock. A sudden rage boiled within and her frail hands began to glow a light shade of purple. 

“You would all be together if it weren’t for me. They were in the way of Edelgard’s plans. I gave the order to execute anyone who defied us.” Byleth explained as she tried to control her rapid breathing.

Raphael set down the plate of cookies onto the rectangular table in the center of the room. “So, you’re the one who took my buddy away.” He clenched his trembling hands into tight fists.

“Hey now, I’m sure teach had her reasons. I would have made the same call if I were in her shoes.” Claude said holding out his arms to try and calm his comrades.

“I don’t care! Ignatz would never hurt a fly. He deserved to live.” Lysethia shouted at Claude.

Byleth placed a hand over her face and tried to quell her tears. She hated emotions and silently wished she could go back to feeling nothing. She choked out small sobs and tried to count to ten when Hubert came rushing into the room. Hubert’s eyes widened seeing Byleth in tears. He was at her side in a heartbeat and pulled her into his embrace. Byleth grasped onto the fabric of his coat, digging her fingers into the material. Hubert gently rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

He shot a death glare at everyone else in the room. “Alright! Who made my wife cry?”

“Your wife?!” Claude asked. “When did this happen?”

“About two months ago.” Hubert said. “We had plans to invite you to the wedding, but your whereabouts where unknown.” 

“I wrote a letter to Empress Edelgard, I could have sworn I sent it unless…” Claude looked at Hilda who was helping herself to a sugar cookie amidst the chaos.

Hilda stopped mid bite. “About that. You just give me so many papers all the time. You should really not do that you know.”

Linhardt jogged into the room panting. He placed his hands on his knees and wheezed, “This is the most exercise I’ve gotten in months. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Lin, why did you not tell me that the professor was the one responsible for the death of Leonie and Ignatz?” Lysethia asked. 

Linhardt calmly walked over to Lysethia and reached for her hand. She dispelled her magic and allowed him to take hold of it. He massaged her knuckles with his thumb before bringing her small hand to his face and pressing a light kiss to her skin. 

“We were at war.” Linhardt began. “I can assure you that we tried to reason with them as we reasoned with you. However, Leonie was too headstrong to surrender, and Ignatz shot down at least a dozen of our Imperial soldiers. We gave them a proper burial on the outskirts of Myrmidon. They were our friends too, Ly.”

Lysethia looked away. Raphael also calmed down and lowered his fists.

Byleth gently pulled away from Hubert. She wiped her eyes with her palm, “I’m truly sorry. I am extremely happy to see that everyone else is alive and well. The Blue Lions were less fortunate and not a single person survived the war… including Dimitri.”

Hubert rubbed her arm to ease her pain. “It’s alright, my beloved. Do not hold yourself responsible for following Lady Edelgard’s commands. Please, allow me to carry those burdens for you.”

“My beloved?” Claude scrunched his face. “Well Professor, I forgive you for what happened. I am sure we all are thankful that you and Edelgard allowed us to survive the war, and I’m happy for you. However, do I find it strange that you married Edelgard’s shadow? A bit. Does anyone else agree with me?”

Claude raised his right hand and looked around at his comrades who each had confused looks on their faces.

“Not even you, Hilda?” he asked Hilda who was munching on another cookie.

“They were all googly-eyed back at our monastery days, you really should have seen it coming.” Hilda said between bites. 

Hubert’s face lit up bright pink from embarrassment. Byleth blushed, “Was it really that obvious?”

Claude tried not to crack a laugh, “Apparently not to me.” He sat backed down in his chair.

“I’m sorry that I acted out professor.” Lysethia apologized. Linhardt squeezed her hand and gave her an approving nod. 

Lysethia walked over to the teapot that was sitting atop the wooden table. She carefully poured out steaming cups of tea for Hubert and Byleth. Everyone moved to a couch and sat in a square. Lysethia slipped her hand into Linhardt’s. On the other side of them were Lorenz, Marianne, and Raphael, squished together on the couch and still wearing fake mustaches. To their right was Claude with his arm casually wrapped around Hilda’s shoulders. Hubert and Byleth cuddled together on the remaining loveseat. On the center of the table were scattered teacups and several plates of cookies and assorted deserts that Raphael had brought out.

Byelth inhaled her warm cup of tea. It had the familiar scent of the Almyran pine needles that she would buy from the Easter Merchants at the monastery. She closed her eyes and took a slow sip of her liquid.

“What has everyone been up to these days?” Byleth asked.

Claude leaned back in his chair. “Where to begin? After the Empire claimed the aquatic capital, Derdrui, Hilda and I went to Almyra, my homeland. My parents were so proud of my accomplishments that they let me claim my birthright. You’re looking at the next future King and Queen of Almyra.”

“Your Queen?” Hilda asked with a blush on her cheeks. “Well I better tell my brother the good news.”

Byleth smiled, “I’m so happy to hear that you both are doing well.”

Lorenz placed a hand over his chest. “I have been reforming House Gloucester while abiding by Empress Edelgard’s rules.”

“My father is teaching me how to be his successor.” Marianne quietly said.

“I’m training to be a knight but haven’t stopped pursing my love of food.” Raphael said grabbing a chocolate sweet off the table. 

Linhardt smiled at Lysethia fondly. “I’m doing my best to remove Ly’s crests. We have been busy with research. 

They turned to Hubert and Byleth. Hubert pulled off the white glove from his left hand. He and Byleth showed them their wedding rings which earned awes from everyone. 

“So Ly, tell us why we’re here. We were only told that our assistance was needed in another war.” Claude said.

“Actually, it was Hubert’s idea to gather everyone.” Linhardt said. 

“Lady Edelgard’s intentions were to keep the group small.” Hubert explained, “However, the size of the matter that we are dealing with is far too great. I am aware that everyone is occupied with other matters, but there are few people that we can trust to aid our cause.” 

“Another war?” Claude raised an eyebrow. “As far as I know, the bordering nations have been at peace with Fodlan.”

“They aren’t you typically army.” Hubert began. “For centuries, there has been a true enemy controlling Fodlan from the shadows. Her Majesty chose to partake in their assistance in order to win the war. They emerged from the shadows gifting us with their aid for a time. However, that assistance came with a heavy price. They want complete control of Fodlan. They have been pulling the strings for centuries and are now aware that we are actively hunting for them, threatening their potential rule.”

Hubert paused for a moment. “They have made several unsuccessful attempts to assassinate my wife. The enemy went as far as murdering guests at our wedding ceremony. They have also done horrid things in the past. Kidnapping children, human experimentation, and torture are not beneath them. I was able to trace their location to the area between Adrestia and Leicester. The Black Eagle Strike Force is stationed around Adrestia to halt their movements. The reason why you are all gathered today is because I require a team that will aid me in handling the situation on the front lines of the war. As much as it pains me to work with the Golden Deer, I admit we need all the help that we can receive.”

“With the professor here, we’re sure to win.” Linhardt said confidently. 

Hubert and Byleth looked nervously to each other.

“How do I phrase this.” Byleth pursed her lips. “I’m two months pregnant and Empress Edelgard was very insistent that I remain off the battlefield.”

“You’re what?!” Hilda exclaimed, nearly falling off her seat. 

“Great, how are we supposed to fight a war against an unknown enemy when our greatest defender is no longer fighting with us?” Lorenz remarked.

“We have to.” Lysethia said. Her expression was solemn, and her tone was dire. She gently squeezed Linhardt’s hand. “When I was a little girl, these horrible people took me away from my family and performed several experiments on me. They are the reason why… I don’t have a lot of time to live.”

The room was dead silent.

Lysethia looked up and them and took a deep breath. “That’s why we need to defeat them. The sooner, the better.”

“All those in favor for helping the Professor, raise your hand.” Claude said.

Slowly but surely, the Golden Deer began to raise their hands. All eyes were now on Byleth. She could not believe that they had forgiven her and the empire. With the new aid, they would be able to have a second team to fight on the front lines while the Black Eagles stood guard defending Adrestia from the enemy.

“Teach, Hubert, you have our full support. Consider the Golden Deer Strike Force at your aid.” Claude said.

Byleth smiled genuinely at the group. “We cannot thank you enough for this.”

“Now that that’s settled, do you have any other leads beside their location?” Claude asked.

“Unfortunately, no.” Hubert said. “Lady Edelgard had sent Imperial Soldiers to spy on the enemy, however they have not reported any unusual activity in several months which leads me to believe that the enemy is among them, sending us false information. Have any of you noticed any suspicious activity in Leicester?”

The group was silent once more. 

Lorenz stood up. “This may seem like a wild idea but hear me out. Professor, you and Hubert have been guarding and watching over Adrestia, but what of Leicester? House Gloucester sits in the center of the former alliance territory. What better way to gain information about what’s going on in the region than to host a grand winter ball and invite nobles and commoners alike?”

“A ball?” Lysethia questioned. “Didn’t Hubert just tell you what happened at their wedding?”

“Professor, last time you didn’t have the Golden Deer by your side.” Lorenz looked to Byleth. “Now that you are aware the enemy may openly attempt to take your lives, you can be much more prepared for this event.” 

Byleth paused for a moment. “Even if we were to host a ball, the citizens of Fodlan are still on edge after the incident at our wedding. How do you propose we advertise it?”

“Easy teach. You have me now.” Claude grinned widely. “I was after all the leader of the Alliance for a short period of time. We’ll use my name and pretend like its imperial propaganda where Edelgard asked me to bring the nation back together.”

“Actually, that could work.” Hubert thought aloud. “Her Majesty won’t be in attendance, of course. But… having a familiar trustworthy face like Claude promote her rule will not only ease the tension but it will bring out more guests to the ball. All we need are a few leads to start chasing.”

“When we this ball be held?” Raphael asked.

“I propose three months from now.” Hubert said. “That way it will allow us time to properly plan in case the enemy does decide to attack us. Also, sending out the invitations and promoting the event will take time.”

“Three months is good.” Byleth agreed. “Also, that will give me time to train the Golden Deer.”

“Train?! Professor, we’re not students anymore.” Hilda scoffed.

Byleth smirked, “You also didn’t win the war if I recall. A good team knows how to work together and play off each other’s strengths. I drilled that into the Black Eagles. How do you think we won every battle?”

Claude stood up and stretched his arms to the sky. “I’ve always wanted you to guide us teach. When do we start?”

\--

**Month 1**

House Ordelia had an old room used for training grounds. Centuries ago, Ordelia would host knights and hold tournaments on the grounds. It had long been abandoned since Lysethia’s ancestors had chosen to study magic over traditional means of combat. Nonetheless, the grounds were an open area in the courtyard with a dirt floor and towering stone walls with a crumbled ceiling. There were rusted steel weapons scattered on the ground. The Golden Deer Strike Force had spent a week making the training grounds presentable. Wooden dummies like those at the monastery were shipped to the castle along with hay stuffed targets and wooden weapons.

Byleth wished that her Black Eagles could be here to lend a helping hand, but she knew that they were needed elsewhere to keep the capital safe. She split the Golden Deer into small teams to train with each other. She would have them first focus on their individual skills to see what she was working with. Hubert practiced dark magic with Lysethia. He introduced her to new techniques and focused on honing her skill to perform damage to an enemy that would kill them slowly and painfully. Byleth noticed that Lorenz was able to use a small amount of dark magic. She had Hubert teach him as well so that he could fight alongside them with his lance while being able to fire long ranged magical attacks. Linhardt worked with Marianne on her faith skills. She was already skilled in healing magic so he aided her in creating attack spells that could be used to defend herself as well as her teammate. Byleth paired Claude and Hilda together. She was adamant that Hilda learn to ride a wyvern so that they could have two flyers on their team. Claude was a great instructor for Hilda. He was patient when she nearly fell off his wyvern and let her take the reigns a few times for practice. Byleth struggled to teach Raphael. His brawling skill was amazing. However, she could only offer him the experience that she had learned trying to teach Caspar. In Caspar’s case, he was a natural born fighter. Byleth had to dig deep to remember how she instructed him properly.

The Golden Deer Strike Force worked tirelessly that month. Byleth refrained from sparring with any of her students as to keep the life growing inside her safe. She sat down on a wooden bench in the training grounds, overseeing her team hone their skills. She placed a gentle hand over the area below her belly button and continued reading pregnancy books. She noticed that her body was changing in subtle ways. Her corset had begun to feel tighter especially where it hugged her breasts. Although the ‘baby bump’ as the book called it, was still not as noticeable. Her morning sickness had begun to subside, and she felt nauseous less frequently. According to the books, her fetus had begun to take the shape of a tiny human. When Byleth sent a pulse of healing magic through her hands, she could feel the rapid beating of a tiny heartbeat. It made her both excited and nervous as she eagerly awaited the day that they she would finally meet the tiny life that they had created. 

\--  
**Month 2**

Hubert had shifted his focus to the planning of the ball with the occasional assistance from Lorenz. While Byleth was busy working on honing the Golden Deer’s teamwork, he toiled away at a desk that Lysethia’s parents had offered him. The intention was to invite as many nobles and commoners to Gloucester as possible. Hubert had sent an unencrypted letter to Lady Edelgard telling her of their plan. It mattered not if the enemy were to read it. He had planned precautions in case another attack was to happen at the ball. Claude had allowed him to use the Riegan name to bait out guests. It was a risky move as anyone opposing the Almyran would likely also be in attendance, but they needed to start somewhere. 

Hubert had noticed his wife’s stomach had begun to swell as her pregnancy had become more noticeable. The black corset that she normally wore had become too tight. She had opted to wear a dark black tunic instead that was originally fit for a knight. Since the weather was becoming colder, her tunic had long black sleeves and she strapped her pieces of her steel armor on top of the new attire. She wore a new pair of black gloves. At her waist below her bump, she wore a leather belt that held her dagger. She was beginning to look like a boy version of herself. Hubert found it to be adorable.  
However, every passing day was another reminder of the horrors that were to come. His wife was insistent on the name ‘Starling’ regardless of the gender of their baby. Hubert’s nightmares had not subsided. He debated repeatedly about telling her about his premonitions, but there was never a perfect moment to do so. She was wrapped up in training and polishing the Golden Deer while at the same time carrying their child. He did not want to add another issue to her list of worries. 

\--  
**Month 3**

The day of the ball was quickly approaching. Byleth was standing on the bridge outside the gates of Ordelia. The weather in Leicester had dropped significantly over the past two months. They had entered the beginning of winter. The once lush trees that had surrounded Castle Ordelia had lost their leaves due to the bitter cold. The air brought a chilly breeze that whistled though the grounds of the castle. Above soared two wyverns that raced through the cloudless sky. Claude was wearing a thick coat from Almyra. He was accustomed to the harsh northern winters. He rode a massive white wyvern and was easily able to dive between the towers of the castle. Hilda was right on his tail, riding a maroon wyvern that was roughly the size of Petra’s. Hilda’s pink hair flowed behind her in the wind. She wore a thick pink coat that was also made in Almyra. She was wearing thick black googles, still not used to the wind from her flight. Despite having learned how to fly in two months, she was a natural flyer. 

Claude and Hilda’s wyverns dipped below the stone bridge. Byleth’s hair was blown backwards from the sudden current and she gripped onto the edge of the bridge. Due to the weather and her growing belly, she had to ditch her usual mercenary attire. For the past two months, she had gotten used to wearing a thick black tunic with pink markings. Byleth smiled to herself. She supposed that this is what is must have been like had her parents had a son instead of a daughter. Speaking of gender, she recalled that her books mentioned that she would be able to determine the gender of her baby at this point. Byleth eyed her stomach curiously pondering if her healing magic would be able to detect the gender. She had gained weight and knew that it was only a matter of time before she could no longer hide the swell of her stomach from the rest of the world. 

“You should go inside, my beloved. I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” A chilling voice whispered in her ear.

Byleth jumped. Hubert was towering over her. She had forgotten how quiet his movements could be as she no longer had to keep her guard up around him. Byleth relaxed.

“I was just watching Hilda and Claude.” Byleth said. “They will be a huge advantage if we end up battling the enemy in an open field.”

Hubert’s face paled. Byleth had noticed he was acting more strangely than usual since her pregnancy had begun. She was about to say something when she felt a small movement below her belly button that made her gasp. Byleth grabbed hold of Hubert’s hand and yanked him towards her. She placed his gloved hand in the area below her belly button.

“Quick, tell me something again.” Byleth said to her husband who had a confused look on his face.

Hubert pursed his lips, “Despite your new attire, I find you very beautiful, my beloved.” 

Byleth felt the movement in her stomach as the life inside of her gently kicked. It was a small movement, but Hubert felt it nonetheless. He dropped to his knees in front of her and his hand began to tremble still resting on her stomach. 

Hubert’s lower lip quivered trying to find the words. He blinked a few times before a rare genuine smile crossed his face. “My beloved, that’s wonderful!”

Byleth smiled warmly at him. “Our child is growing bigger each day. I think that Starling is going to be a boy.” 

Hubert lightly pressed a kiss to her stomach. “How do you know? Perhaps Professor Manuela can tell us after the ball if you are truly curious.”

“Call it mother’s intuition, but that’s right, the ball is in a week.” Byleth said. Hubert rose from the ground and the two stood in silence.

“You know I don’t want to attend the ball.” Hubert said to her quietly. “If the enemy finds out about your pregnancy, they will not hesitate to end your life while you are vulnerable.”

Byleth frowned, “I know you vowed to protect me, but the Golden Deer Strike Squad will be there. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Hubert combed his white gloved hand through his hair. “You’ve always been so stubborn, my beloved. You will need a convincing disguise if you are to attend, and you are to not leave my sight.”

Hubert and Byleth felt a gust of wind blow by them. Hubert grabbed hold of his wife so that she would not blown away. Her black gloved hands clutched onto the thick material of his coat.

Claude and Hilda’s wyvern landed onto the strip of bridge next to the couple. Claude climbed off his Wyvern with ease and walked over to Hilda’s wyvern to help her down. 

“Hey teach, how did we do this time? Hilda’s a real natural at flying, don’t you think?” Claude said pressing a quick kiss on Hilda’s cheek. 

She blushed and her face turned as pink as her hair, “Well I had a good instructor.”

“Ugh, just get a room already.” Hubert groaned.

“You’re one to talk Vestra,” Claude laughed. “Anyway, we should start packing. House Gloucester is about a day away from us. Hilda and I can scout ahead to make sure the roads are clear.”

\--

The Golden Deer strike force arrived in Gloucester a day before the ball. Preparations had been made and plans had been discussed. Each member of the team was to be as social as possible to gather intel and information regarding suspicious incidents in Leicester. Since the event was marketed as a winter ball, Lorenz had his servants decorate the halls of the large castle with blue and white streamers with paper snowflakes to give the illusion of a winter wonderland. At the entrance to the ballroom was a massive deer sculpted out of ice. There were dozens of tables and chairs set up in the ballroom with a band of musicians that would play during the event. Each table had an assortment of appetizers and desserts that Raphael had personally worked with Lorenz’ chefs to prepare. The bottles of wine that were set on each table had been carefully selected from the Gloucester vineyards and taste tested by Hubert to detect for poison. 

Lorenz straightened the black tie around his neck. He wore a dark purple suit with a freshly cut red rose pinned to his chest. Next to him stood Marianne whose hair was pinned in a tidy fashion. She wore a long light blue dress with a sparkling crystal necklace to match the theme of the ball. As the two most renown nobles in Leicester, Lorenz and Marianne were key to the operation to make their guests feel welcomed. Marianne and Lorenz gently shook hands with everyone who entered the castle with smiles on their faces. While their guests thought them to be polite, the two were secretly checking for any traces of magic weather it was good or bad. 

Linhardt and Lysethia sat at a table in the far corner of the ballroom. They were there on standby should the situation go awry, but still had to dress the part of nobles. Linhardt wore his usual dark green coat, but within his pockets were various potions and antidotes. Lyesthia wore a purple and white gown that puffed out at the bottom. She was also carrying supplies within hidden compartments in her dress that Marianne had sown. 

At the center of attention was Claude dressed in traditional Almyran attire. Hilda was right by his side to not only represent his date, but to act as his bodyguard. She wore an elegant pink dress that sparkled in the light from the crystal chandelier above them. Their job was to be charismatic as ever, casually gather intel, and be the distraction from what was going on behind the shadows.

Hubert and Byleth moved silently among the guests like thieves in the night. Hubert was dressed in his usual attire wearing a thick black coat with a black cape. Should anyone ask about his presence at the ball, he would pose as Edelgard’s representative, which made sense as she was still managing her affairs in Enbarr. Byleth stood next to Hubert. She had insisted on attending the ball despites his pleas for her to remain hidden. She wore a long black tunic with a black collar and a large black cloak. She had a dagger strapped to her waist. Byleth had coated her hair with a layer of coal so that it was black as Hubert’s. Her hair was restyled and tied back so that she looked like a man. Due to the bagginess of the tunic, she was able to hide her pregnancy from the guests. 

The winter ball proceeded as planned. Nobles and Commoners alike arrived at the highly publicized event. A line of elegantly dressed nobles and commoners had formed to shake hands with the great Claude von Riegan. A few nobles begged him to come back to Leicester, which he politely declined and instead promoted Edelgard’s rule. Claude and Hilda were incredibly charismatic towards the guests. Feigning ignorance, they asked what events they had missed since the war on Fodlan had ended, and their guests obliged with stories of their own. 

Lorenz and Marianne never let their guard down the entire night knowing that while the operation was to gather intel, the enemy could still be within the vicinity. Any guests with a hint of dark magic, they sent in the direction to Hubert to investigate as a precaution. The ball went on for all of three hours before one man in particular arrived at the ball. He shook hands with Lorenz who pointed him in the direction of Hubert. The man thanked Lorenz with a smile. He walked to a table in the ballroom and casually poured himself a glass of dark red wine. He moved towards Hubert, swirled the liquid in his hand, and inhaled the fresh scent. 

“I’m surprised to see you here.” The man said politely approaching Hubert and Byleth. “I’m a bit disappointed that my niece is not in attendance. I hope that she is well.” 

Hubert and Byleth turned around to face the voice. Byleth’s eyes widened and she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. A few steps away was a familiar man with sleek black hair and a trimmed black beard. He was wearing an armored red and white suit in the colors of the old Empire. He eyed them curiously while taking a slow sip of wine that stained his lips red. 

“Lord Arundel, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here tonight.” Hubert bowed low. Byleth snapped back into reality. She followed Hubert’s example and bowed. 

“All nobles and commoners were invited to the Gloucester winter ball. I came to see for myself the man they call Claude that nearly bested my niece in Derdrui.” Arundel said taking another sip of his glass. 

He titled his head curiously at Byleth who swallowed nervously on reflex. She resisted the temptation to pull out her dagger and end the man’s life in front of her until they had more information. 

“Who might this be?” Lord Arundel asked. 

Hubert stepped in front of Byleth. “This is Brutus, Her Majesty’s newest secretary. I brought him along so that he may learn more about the way politics are run in Leicester.”

Lord Arundel glared at Hubert, “Understandable. I hear that both you and this secretary are causing trouble for my niece. Where is her trusted general anyway, that woman you call your wife? Did the assassins finally do their job correctly?”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t execute you right here on the ballroom floor.” Hubert muttered between clenched teeth. 

Lord Arundel chucked, “You care about my naïve niece, don’t you? Consider this a final warning. Give up your little hunt, or we will kill everyone you know and love, starting with the woman behind you who you are trying so desperately to keep away from me.”

Byleth’s hands were trembling with anger. She reached for her dagger when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Now you two, is that anyway to greet our guests? Let the man enjoy his night.” Claude smiled. 

Claude nodded politely towards Arundel. He guided Hubert and Byleth towards the center of the ballroom with hands on their backs. 

Lord Arundel began to laugh maniacally has he walked the opposite direction, “It was a pleasure seeing you here tonight.”

Claude let go of Hubert and Byleth. “Wow, you Vestra’s really know how to choose your company.” He muttered with a forced smile. 

“He saw through my disguise.” Byleth whispered. 

“We had him. Why did you pull us away?” Hubert asked between clenched teeth. 

Claude moved to stand in front of them. “Look, I don’t know who that guy was, but as soon as you threatened him, about ten guests turned their heads with bloodlust eyes. If I had not stepped in, someone would have surely murdered you in cold blood. Consider your head painted with a giant red target Vestra.”

Claude looked at Byleth, “Not sure how he saw through your disguise though teach. You look like a man to me.”

Hubert huffed. “That man you pulled us away from is associated with the enemy. This situation is now a code red. For him to have come out in the open to attend a public event is concerning. He’s taunting us, as if he wants us to strike while we have him in our sights.”

Byleth calmed her breathing, “That is precisely why we can’t strike. This is a hostage situation. I was expecting a few pawns to crash the party, but not a queen.”

“So what now teach?” Claude asked, “You two know the enemy better than we do.”

Byleth pursed her lips, “We end the ball early. Say that you are feeling unwell and need to retire. Have the Golden Deer prioritize the safety of the guests. Hubert, we cannot lose sight of him. If we can get him alone, we can end this war right here.”

Hubert frowned, “Easier said than done, my beloved.”

Claude nodded to them and coughed in his hand, “Attention! Attention Everyone! I seem to have caught a cold from this bitter winter that we are experiencing. I need to retire and get some rest.”

Loud awes and boos were heard from the ballroom. Hilda ran up to Claude and muttered, “What are you doing?”

“Knowing when to retreat.” Claude pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

Claude walked out of the ballroom followed by Hilda. Lorenz and Marianne took notice.

“I apologize everyone. It appears that our main guest of honor has taken leave so we’re going to have to end the winter ball early.” Lorenz bowed. “Please, help yourselves to any leftover food on the tables and have a safe trip back home.”

Hubert’s eyes followed Lord Arundel the entire time. As the guests proceeded to exit the ball, Lord Arundel calmly rose from his seat followed them out, making sure to stand within the crowd. Byleth split to inform Linhardt and Lysethia of the situation while Hubert hastily followed Lord Arundel through the corridors of the castle and outside where everyone was departing. 

The night was dark, illuminated by a full moon. A light snowfall was upon them as white flakes descended from the sky. Hubert pushed back past the guests in a hasty pursuit towards Lord Arundel who was nearing a black carriage in the very back of the lot. Hubert was running out of time. He turned to make sure that the guests were a few meters away from him. His hands lit up a dark shade of purple. 

It was now or never.

Hubert’s white gloved hands glowed dark purple. He launched a series of dark spikes at Lord Arundel. The spikes crashed into the side of the carriage, shattering the wood. Hubert blinked and realized he had lost sight of Lord Arundel. His heart nearly stopped when he felt an arm wrapped around his throat. Hubert forced dark magic through his body and warped. Hubert landed behind Lord Arundel and held his neck in a chokehold ready to twist his hands. Lord Arundel laughed and Hubert attempted to snap his neck before he realized that the man had vanished in a flash. Hubert turned around and a fist smashed into his face. Hubert stumbled backwards and warped again. 

Lord Arundel and Hubert continued fighting in flashes of purple. The crowd of people who had attended the ball ran away screaming and scrambled to leave as soon as possible. More flashes of purple spawned around the two men as enemy pawns warped into view. One was about to interrupt the duel between Arundel and Hubert when an arrow shot him directly in the forehead. Blood sprayed into the winter air as he fell to the floor. Ten more pawns dropped to the ground with identical arrows pierced through their skulls.

Riding a massive white wyvern that was airborne was Claude wielding his bow, Failnaught. He smirked at his work. Claude readied another set of arrows and fired at the remaining enemies who were helpless against his shots. Hubert and Arundel were still fighting in furious flashes of purple. Claude took a deep breath. It would be difficult to hit his target without accidentally hurting Hubert, but not impossible. He fired an arrow towards the ground. The arrow grazed Hubert’s black coat, scraping his arm as the two continued to warp and Claude silently cursed. 

Byleth raced down the corridors of the castle holding her stomach. She realized why everyone wanted her out of the battlefield. Carrying another life inside of her was exhausting. She quickly assessed the situation. Claude was high in the air eliminating the enemy troops that were attempting to interfere with a fight going on in between them. The courtyard flashed purple sparks as Byleth noticed Hubert and Lord Arundel attacking each other. Their movements were too rapid for her eyes to follow. She noticed Hubert falter in his steps as an arrow sliced through his arm. Byleth quickly unsheathed her dagger. 

Her heart was racing as she muttered, “Oh Sothis, please don’t let me miss.”

Lord Arundel noticed the brief moment of weakness as Hubert flinched at the sudden wound from a stray arrow. Arundel’s hands glowed a deep shade of purple. He chanted a spell and fired a blast of dark magic at Hubert when a dagger came out of nowhere and pierced him in the shoulder. His attack missed and exploded meters away. Arundel yanked the bloody dagger from his arm and tossed it to the ground. Hubert seized the opportunity to blast Miasma at him. Lord Arundel was hit directly in the chest and tumbled backwards smacking the spiked carriage before falling to the floor. He looked up and came face to face with an arrow. He quickly rolled away, and it scraped his cheek, narrowly avoiding his skull. He had clearly underestimated them and was outnumbered. Lord Arundel spat out blood. In a flash of purple, he was forced to warp away.

Hubert was panting as a cold sweat dripped from his forehead. His breath was visible in an icy fog. Byleth ran towards him holding her stomach. Hubert grabbed hold of his wife and held her in a tight embrace. 

“I told you to stay off the battlefield.” He shook. 

“You looked like you could use some help.” Byleth mumbled into his coat. 

Hubert let go of Byleth and held her face in his white gloved hands. He lowered his face to hers and passionately kissed her. Snowflakes landed gently on their skin as they kissed in the bitter cold. Claude descended his wyvern near them. 

The two pulled apart breathless with their faces flushed. Byleth moved towards Hubert’s side and placed her hand on his arm. She pulsed healing magic through his skin and closed the wound. 

Claude leapt off his wyvern, “That was a close one. Next time warn me before you guys do something dangerous. It looks like we’ve won the battle at least.”

Byleth smiled, “It also appears that the only casualties are from the enemy. Nice work Claude.”

Claude grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up. He pat the side of his wyvern and it stretched its large wings before taking flight. Byleth carefully bent down and picked up her bloody dagger. She turned it over in her hand noticing how the blood dripped differently than anything she had seen before. She handed Hubert the dagger.

“Maybe we can send this to Hanneman to analyze.” Byleth suggested. Hubert inspected her dagger and nodded his head.

The three of them walked back towards the castle. Only a handful of guests were left, still waiting for their carriages to take them back home. Lorenz and Marianne followed Hubert, Byleth, and Claude to the round table that Lysethia and Linhardt were seated at. Raphael and Hilda were also waiting for them.

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Lorenz asked.

Claude spoke up, “We had to evacuate the guests. It seems that a key enemy had snuck into the ball and teach didn’t want to take any chances. I killed his lackeys, but he ended up getting away.”

“Thankfully all the guests were safe. It could have been a lot worse.“ Byleth said. “I know the ball only lasted for three hours, but was anyone able to gain any information?”

“Nobles from Faerghus say that the former Kingdom is in ruins.” Hilda said. “They’ve had to retreat to Leicester as it seems more in control.”

“I was told that Edelgard’s reforms on Adresita were great, but that she needed to do more.” Claude said. “That’s not really intel, more of just what they think of their new Empress.”

“What about relating to the enemy?” Byleth asked. “Has anyone noticed any suspicious activity in our target area between Leicester and Adrestia?”

Raphael spoke up, “I talked to the cooks. According to them, merchants that they had previously interacted with have suddenly gone missing.”

“Commoners go missing all the time in Gloucster. It’s a normal occurrence.” Lorenz said.

“Well excuse me for not being born a noble.” Raphael shot back. “The cooks said that these merchants have been disappearing around House Goneril. They said that they try to avoid that area as much as possible.”

Hilda gasped, “My brother is supposed to be watching over our house. He wouldn’t dare dismiss missing person cases. Wouldn’t we have heard something while we were in Ordelia?”

Raphael shook his head, “Two of the cooks were actually in attendance of the Vestra wedding where the guests were poisoned. They know something fishy is going on but are too afraid to speak up.”

Claude smirked, “Sounds like we have ourselves a lead to follow. Goneril is a border city. It does a lot of trading between Almyra and the rest of Fodlan.”

Byleth agreed, “This could either be the work of bandits, or the enemy, but my bet is on the latter.”

“How are we going to find where the missing merchants disappeared to?” Marianne quietly asked.

Claude grinned widely, “We go undercover. All we have to do is pretend that we’re merchants and find out for ourselves what’s going on.”

Linhardt yawned, “Sounds risky. The professor told me that they’ll kill all of us if they realize that we are looking for them.”

“Let’s hope the risk is worth the reward then.” Hubert said.

\---

The Golden Deer Strike Force headed back to Ordelia to regroup. They spent the next four weeks planning out how they were going to locate the missing merchants. Per the request of Claude, Marianne worked tirelessly to create disguises for everyone during the undercover operation. She and Raphael were to pose as traveling merchants to hopefully gain the attention of the enemy and give the others opportunity to investigate the situation that was taking place in Goneril.

It was the middle of winter in Fodlan. The trees were devoid of all leaves and nature was hibernating. Because of the high altitude of Goneril, the weather was a lot colder than the rest of Fodlan. The sky was white with snow flurries and a breeze blew an icy wind through the air.

Byleth was wearing a thick black wool coat with wool mittens and a hood over her head that hid her navy-blue hair. When she breathed, she could see the fog of her breath in front of her. Byleth was thankful that Marianne was a gifted seamstress, or the Golden Deer might not have survived the winter. Her hand was rested on her ever-growing belly. She could no longer hide the fact that she was nearly six months pregnant. They needed to be extra cautious from now on. 

Byleth, Hubert, Lorenz, Claude, and Hilda were standing in a chilly alleyway in Goneril wearing similar wool outfits. Linhardt and Lysethia had chosen to remain in Ordelia while the operation was taking place. They group was standing a distance away from Marianne and Raphael but kept them within their sights. 

Raphael and Marianne were standing behind a wooden stall in the heart of the city’s marketplace. They had a yellow sign with a poorly drawn deer that read ‘Kirsten Sweets’. Raphael was wearing a bushy blonde mustache and a dirty cap on his head. Marianne’s hair fell loosely on her shoulders and she was wearing a thick blue dress. They were wearing matching white aprons posing as merchants. There were hundreds of multicolored stalls lining the streets of the marketplace and the market center was buzzing with people despite the freezing weather. It was easy to see how commoners could be swept away in the madness as citizens and passing travelers swarmed the stalls to buy and sell goods.

Hubert rubbed his arms to keep warm, “I don’t understand how you all seem to be immune to this kind of weather.”

Hilda rolled her eyes, “We’re from the north. You get used to this kind of thing. It can’t always be sunny like it is in Enbarr.”

Hubert frowned, “You also do realize that the enemy isn’t going to just scoop up your friends from the marketplace in a day. This undercover operation could take months. Raphael and Marianne need to make themselves more known or somehow be a threat to the enemy.”

Lorenz scrunched his nose, “There must be some commonality with the missing merchants. I can assume that they won’t just pick anyone at random.”

“Patience everyone.” Claude said. “We’ll figure it out and they’ll take our bait in no time.”

Hubert glared at Claude, “The longer we wait, the more people will die.”

Byleth reached for Hubert’s hand, “We should all scout the marketplace and ask around. We’ll meet back here at sunset.”

The group agreed and split up. Hubert wrapped his arm around Byleth’s shoulder keeping her close to him. Their cloaks hid their faces for the most part, but she was visibly pregnant, and he would need to be on high alert in order to protect her. 

They started their investigation at the edge of the marketplace at a stall that was selling weapons. There was a blacksmith who wore a thick wool coat and had a bushy black mustache. Hubert and Byleth approached the stall and looked at the line of weapons on display. Byleth reached for a particularly sharp looking dagger. The material was black as night and she had never seen anything like it.

“What kind of dagger is this?” Byleth asked the merchant. 

The burly man crossed his arms, “That’s an ebony dagger. Its hard, durable, and shines like polished glass. My men found it near the border and refined it.”

“Near the border?” Hubert asked curiously, “Sir, have you heard rumors about local merchants going missing in that area?”

The man froze. “You’re clearly not from here. That is something we do not discuss in public. I’m going to have to ask you to leave at once.”

Byleth twirled the ebony dagger in her hand. Her usual steel dagger had been sent away to the Garreg Mach Monastery to be analyzed by Professor Hanneman and she needed a new sturdy weapon. 

“How much for the dagger?” Byleth asked.

The man was shocked, “Did you not hear what I said? If they find out I gave you any information, they’ll have my head.”

Hubert bowed, “I apologize for the trouble. Please sell us the us the dagger and we’ll be on our way.”

Hubert paid a handful of gold to the merchant. Byleth sheathed the dagger in the empty slot within her cloak. 

“My beloved, why were you so interested in that weapon?” Hubert asked holding his wife’s hand. 

“This dagger wasn’t made in Foldan.” Byleth whispered to him. “Trust me, I was a mercenary for a long time. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Hubert squeezed her hand. “It could be a type of steel from Almyra. Let us continue asking around.”

Hubert and Byleth wandered the marketplace. Every time they inquired about potential missing merchants they were shut down with ignorance and fear. There was clearly something going on within Goneril. The day passed by quickly and they had not gotten a shred of information from anyone. The two met back in the alleyway with Claude, Hilda, and Lorenz.

Claude scratched his head, “Maybe Hilda and I coming here wasn’t the best idea. The citizens recognized Hilda immediately and we ended up getting swarmed by admirers and had to make a run for it. Anyone else have any luck?”

Lorenz shook his head. Hubert frowned. Byleth unsheathed her dagger. “This is the closest clue we have.”

“A dagger?” Claude asked.

Byleth raised an eyebrow, “So its not from Almyra is it.”

Claude shook his head. Raphael and Marianne approached them having closed their stall with grins plastered on their faces.

“Hey everyone! We had a great day of sales.” Raphael cheered. “Did the information gathering go well?”

The Golden Deer turned their heads away in shame. Raphael took a bite of a blueberry tart that he had baked. Marianne looked around at her comrades.

“We have some intel,” Marianne said. “We were warned that merchants in Goneril tend to go missing if they display any sort of magical abilities or have a minor crest. They advised us to be cautious if we fall into any of those categories. It is a good thing that only a few of us can use magic in this small group. The rest of you all should be semi safe as long as they don’t find out about your crests.”

All eyes were on Marianne as the same idea suddenly crossed their minds.

Marianne frowned. “Oh no, I know that look. You’ve all hatched some kind of horrible plot involving me haven’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History of Fodlan chapter

Claude placed his gloved hand on Marianne’s slender shoulder and grinned widely at her. “How would you like to be the center of ‘Operation Investigate Missing Merchants?”

Marianne turned her head away shyly, “My adoptive father won’t approve of this.”

“As the respectable head of House Gloucester, I am sure Lord Edmund wouldn’t mind us holding onto you for a few more months.” Lorenz winked. Marianne groaned.

“We should probably head back to Ordelia, it’s getting dark outside.” Raphael suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Claude said placing both arms behind his head. “We should regroup before heading back to the marketplace.”

-

Together, the Golden Deer Strike Force crammed into a wooden carriage. The group had arrived at Castle Ordelia a few hours past midnight. Night was still upon them and the moon gleamed at the group through heavy white clouds that dropped snow flurries onto the ground. The group retired to the guest rooms that had once belonged to Lysethia’s family members and bid each other goodnight.

Byleth shrugged off her wool coat that was damp from the melting snowflakes. She secretly wished that she were back at Castle Vestra so that she and her husband could have lit the fireplace that resided in their master bedroom. The guest room in Ordelia was chillier than usual from the unexpectedly harsh winter that had fallen upon them. Hubert removed his damp clothing and laid on the bed. He lit a candle on the nightstand next to him and motioned Byleth to join him. He was sitting upright with a pillow behind his back and a picture-less book in his hand. Byleth quickly changed into a black wool night gown and leapt onto the bed. She scooted closely to his body for warmth and laid her arm over his chest. Hubert kissed the top of her forehead and wound his free arm around her shoulder, rubbing it to keep her warm.

“My beloved, there seems to be something in between us.” He motioned his head to her lower half.

Byleth looked down at her large stomach, “Why yes there is.” She placed her free hand over her belly, “I’ll have you know that Starling is already a handful, and he hasn’t even been born yet. My back has been aching from the added weight and I’ve been eating more than I ever have in my entire life.”

Hubert let out a low chuckle, “According to this book, Starling is about to cause you more trouble as you enter your third trimester. You are to feel more fatigue and expect spontaneous kicks to your bladder.”

Byleth puffed out her cheeks, “That’s hardly fair. Why do I have to be the one that suffers? It takes two to tango.”

Hubert ran his fingers through her messy navy-blue hair. “Just a few more months, my beloved. Then we can get back to Enbarr and focus on the war at hand.”

“Speaking of Enbarr, how is Edelgard handling the situation? Jeritza hasn’t killed anyone has he?” Byleth asked.

Hubert closed his book, “Her Majesty is doing well, or so I’m led to believe. All of her responses are written by Brutus, her troublesome secretary. I can only hope that she is receiving my letters. It worries me so.”

Byleth tilted her head, “Why are you so concerned about Brutus anyway? The Death Knight hasn’t killed him yet and he’s done nothing to throw suspicion besides manage El’s internal affairs.”

“Which is precisely why he cannot be trusted.” Hubert answered, “I have remained by Her Majesty’s side for as long as I can remember. Her internal affairs are no easy matter. Sometimes they require bribery and assassinations which is no easy ploy. Sensitive information and knowledge would be passed onto me and with that much power, you can easily become corrupted. I have always carried Lady Edelgard’s burdens and fought diligently to bring whatever ambitions she sought into fruition. Brutus cannot comprehend the kind of things she has been through and he lacks the motivation to serve her just as I have.”

Byleth looked down. “I can’t imagine what it must have been like to do it all alone for so many years. Perhaps teaching the Black Eagles has made me soft. I truly believe that Brutus is trying his best to serve El. After taking so many lives without blinking an eye, I have tried better to see the best in someone before judging them.”

“I am the exact opposite. Time has made my judgement cruel and I can only see the worst in humans. They must earn my trust before receiving it, and thus far, Brutus has only tested my patience.” Hubert confessed. He exhaled a deep breath to relax his nerves, “I can only hope that Starling grows up to be more like you.”

Byleth smiled, “It wouldn’t be so bad for our child to be like you too. They will need to be levelheaded to protect themselves as they get older. The world can be a cruel place.”

Byleth paused for a moment and quickly changed the subject, “And hey, at least Starling will have both parents. Parenting will be an adventure. My father tried his hardest to raise me on his own and well… he did his best.”

Hubert set his book on the nightstand and used both his arms to pull her closer to his chest. “It appears that both you and I didn’t have the best examples lean on,” he began. “Both of my parents had a harsh way of expressing their love. Every mistake I made was met with horrid consequences that no child should ever have to experience. It made me question to what purpose they had a child until I was finally introduced to Lady Edelgard. My father forced the idea into my mind that it was sole my duty as a Vestra to serve and protect House Hresvelg. That is precisely why I was utterly shocked when my father betrayed Emperor Ionius. It was only right for him to suffer the same form of punishment that he had threatened me with all those years.”

Hubert shook his head clearing away his thoughts. He looked down at his wife who had a concerned look on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and she frowned at him.

“Is that why you’ve been having nightmares lately?” Byleth asked him quietly, “Are you afraid that you’ll become like your father?”

Hubert looked up at the ceiling and frowned, “Yes and no. I refuse to be the same man that the pathetic excuse of a father was to me. As for the nightmares…”

Hubert paused. Byleth’s eyes looked up at him eager to continue. He sighed. He had to tell her eventually. “I’ve been having these reoccurring dreams.”

He rubbed her arm nervously. “In these dreams, there is an unknown enemy who wields the same sword as you, except its black as the night sky. You and I are always in a scorched field surrounded by burning embers and a thick black smog. I am always thrown into the dream incapacitated. You fight the enemy one on one with your matching hero’s relic, and each time you do, I see you stagger, and the enemy ends up overpowering you.”

Hubert swallowed, “The ending of my dream is different but always the same. One of us gets caught in the crossfire and… dies muttering the name of our unborn child.”

Byleth was staring intently at him. “Starling?”

Hubert pursed his lips and nodded, “I’ve experienced this same dream a few times already. Weather it’s an omen of what’s to come or my mind simply playing tricks on me, I cannot say.”

Byleth lifted herself from his chest and her hand instinctively moved to rest on her stomach. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I did not want to worry you, my beloved.” Hubert apologized.

Byleth frowned, “Perhaps this is a side effect of your prolonged exposure around me. It’s possible that your mind has already warped forward in time and experienced these scenarios first-hand.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t understand.”

Byleth looked at him with sorrowful eyes. “Would you believe me if I told you that in one timeline, you died?”

Hubert frowned, “There are many things in this world that I would have believed to be unreal that were true.”

Byleth bit her lip, “During our monastery days when I possessed the power of the Goddess, I was able to pull on Sothis’ power to rewind time. It would only be for a few brief moments, but those moments were enough to change the outcome of an event. In one such case, we were in Remire Village. You, Edelgard and I had split up to fight these dark mages while the rest of our squadron went in the other direction to face Solon. There was… an accident. The Death Knight made an unexpected appearance. He swung out his scythe with full intent to kill me, but you pushed me out of the way. His scythe tore through your chest and you died in my arms.”

Hubert’s eyes were wide with shock and he was speechless.

Byleth turned her head away. “It gets worse. I was used to rewinding time for small incidents like Caspar falling into a ditch or Bernadetta missing critical shots, but with you…” she let out a pained laugh. “You just kept dying.”

Byleth lowered herself back to his chest. “Over and over again, I abused the Goddess Powers that Sothis had lent me. You would push me out of the way, warp in front of me, knock my feet out from beneath me, and each time the Death Knight would carve through your body with his scythe. I even tried to shove you towards Edelgard, but somehow that scythe never missed.”

“I am here now, so somehow you were able to prevent my death.” Hubert forced a smile onto his face.

Byleth nodded, “I ended up exhausting myself in the processes. I warped myself back in time to right before you and El had joined me to attack the mages. I told both of you that I had somewhere to be and that I would catch up. I ended up facing the Death Knight on my own and it nearly cost me my life.”

Hubert wrapped his arms around her once more and held her tightly into a hug. His head rested in the crook of her neck and he felt her trembling ever so slightly. “I had no idea, my beloved.”

Byleth looked up at him “That’s exactly why we shouldn’t dismiss your dreams. Maybe your future self is trying to warn you. We need to do everything that we can to prevent it.”

Hubert squeezed her arm. “I am trying to. It is difficult when these ‘premonitions’ feature an enemy we have not yet encountered. I can only assume that it is related to those who slither in the dark. The more allies that we can gather, the better our chances may be. I haven’t the slightest idea how far into the future this event takes place.”

“To be tormented with such a horrible knowledge of the future. Now I can see why you don’t sleep at night.” Byleth said. She flinched. “Starling also seems to be worried about you.”

Hubert moved a hand to rest on her stomach, “We should probably have Professor Manuela check up on your progress. Knowing that this child has our genetics, Starling will be born with a dagger in their hand and time traveling abilities.”

Byleth laughed, “I wouldn’t be surprised, but sure. I’m long overdue for a check-up anyway.”

\--

The Golden Deer Strike Force was seated around the square table in the reception area where they were accustomed to meeting. Claude was dragging in a green chalkboard that had wheels into the room. Hubert was sipping a warm cup of coffee. Everyone else was holding matching ceramic cups of tea of a spice blend imported from Almyra. Hubert glanced at the board that Claude was standing next to. There were poorly drawn stick figures on the board. He could only assume the only figure with an angry face was him. Claude pulled out a long stick from his pocket and smacked the chalkboard with his hand. Hilda jumped in her seat and nearly spilled her tea. All eyes were on Claude.

“Now that I have your attention, we should begin this meeting.” Claude said. “Right now, we’re in Ordelia. Marianne and Raphael in exhibit A are posing as merchants in Goneril.”

“That’s not supposed to be me, is it?” Marianne asked as Claude pointed out a crudely drawn stick figure with a sad face.

“At least you have a body. He drew me as a circle with a smiley face.” Raphael fussed.

“That’s beside the point.” Claude smacked the board again. “We need to re-evaluate our plans. The enemy is attracted to magic and crest users. That’s the Professor, Hubert, Linhardt, Lysethia, Marianne, and maybe Lorenz. The Professor is six months pregnant, so she is a no go. They already know Hubert’s identity. Lysethia has already been victimized by the enemy and Linhardt is still working on helping her. Lorenz is too renown so that leaves Marianne as our bait.”

“I thought we already decided on that.” Marianne frowned.

“Yes. I was just reinstating the facts.” Claude said. “We need to market you off as a merchant who can use magic with your crest. Ideas?”

Hilda raised her hand, “Why doesn’t she sell magical sweets?”

Claude wrote down her idea on the chalkboard, “Good. Anyone else?”

Raphael raised his hand next, “We can have her sell magic carpets.”

“Yes, all good ideas. Keep them coming.” Claude encouraged.

Hubert smacked his face with his gloved hand, “We’re getting nowhere. We might as well have Marianne wear a sign that says, ‘Mage with Crest, please kidnap me’.”

Byleth laughed, “That’s not a bad idea. Let change the sign from Kirsten Sweets to Marianne’s Magical Delights.”

Claude grinned widely. “That’s why you’re awesome teach. Minimal effort, big impacts.”

Hubert rolled his eyes, “She’s going to need to be seen at the marketplace at least once a weekend. Allow the enemy to have a pattern they can follow. Everyone will need to be on their guard on the days that Marianne gets sent to the marketplace. Also, having Raphael next to her may be intimidating. We want her to appear to be as helpless as possible.”

“All this makes me feel sick.” Lysethia groaned. “I wish there were an easy way we can locate the enemy.”

“Unfortunately, we’re limited on options.” Hubert said.

Byleth raised her hand, “I also want to make a quick request while we’re all together. I would like to head back to the monastery for a bit for a health checkup.”

“Can I go with your professor?” Linhardt asked. “I would like to meet with Professor Hanneman. Ly would be coming with us too, of course.”

Byleth looked to Hubert who nodded his head. She turned to Claude, “Can you handle the situation with monitoring Marianne at the market this weekend until we return?”

Claude set down his stick and saluted at her, “You can count on us teach!”

\--

Linhardt, Lysethia, Hubert, and Byleth packed light belongings for the trip. They departed the next day in a small wooden carriage that they had rented from the city square in Ordelia. The carriage took them along a safe passage along the river near Myrddin. The trip the monastery took a day and a half as they had to proceed slowly to avoid bumps in the road. The group arrived at the gates of the Garreg Mach Monastery midday.

Byleth exited the carriage. She removed her wool glove and held out her hand. She allowed a flake of snow to land onto her palm. It instantly melted when it touched her warm skin. She hadn’t recalled a time when it had ever snowed at the monastery, and it was pure bliss.

Byleth was wearing the same wool cloak that Marianne had sewed for her during their adventures in Goneril. Hubert wore his usual black war uniform with his black cape that was now dotted with white flecks of snow. Linhardt and Lysethia wore matching white wool coats. The entire monastery was covered in a thin layer of snow that crunched beneath their boots with each step.

Professors Manuela and Hanneman were waiting for them at the entrance wearing thick wool coats. Manuela’s nose was red, and she sneezed from the bitter cold. Hanneman grabbed hold of her body and tried his best to warm her up by rubbing her arms with his gloved hands.

“It took you long enough to come see me!” Manuela exclaimed. “We canceled classes so the students could have a snow day and we wouldn’t have to be distracted with them.”

Byleth bowed politely, “Thank you. I also want to check up on the dagger analysis I sent you Professor Hanneman.”

“Yes! You will be intrigued with the results.” Hanneman said. “I’m also pleased to see Linhardt and Lysethia with you. We can exchange our research.”

The six walked together into the monastery. They moved through the familiar grounds passing by eager students throwing snowballs at each other. Byleth smiled at their antics. It was nice to believe that her former students would have equally enjoyed themselves.

Their first stop was Hanneman’s office. Once the group was crammed into the room, Hanneman closed the door and handed Byleth her blood encrusted dagger.

“Before you begin your appointment, I wanted to go over my findings regarding the dagger analysis with everyone.” He said. “Whomever you gathered this blood from doesn’t seem to have a crest. However, it does not mean that this specimen isn’t unique. The blood that dripped off this dagger is over a thousand years old.”

The group gasped while Hubert placed his white gloved hand beneath his chin curiously, “You must be mistaken Professor. That blood belongs to Lord Arundel, Her Majesty’s uncle and the former Imperial Regent.”

“There are no mistakes when it comes to DNA Hubert.” Hanneman said, “This Lord Arundel person has been around for as long as Fodlan itself.”

Byleth felt sick to her stomach, “Just like Seiros.”

The room was silent. Hubert spoke up, “Professor Hanneman, is there anything else you can tell us about this sample? If this man is truly a thousand years old, then who exactly was helping us through the war all this time?”

Hanneman frowned, “I’m sorry. I know about as much as you do in this situation. I didn’t even know that Rhea was thousands of years old until she transformed into the Immaculate One.”

Byleth bit her lip, “Edelgard is going to lose her mind when she hears this news.”

Hubert frowned, “Perhaps we should wait until we see her again in person.”

“Okay honey well if that’s all, I’m going to take Hubert and Byleth upstairs with me now.” Manuela said.

The group split up with Linhardt and Lysethia remaining in the room with Hanneman. Byleth and Hubert followed Manuela up a private staircase. Byleth had not realized there was a third floor to the monastery as there was never a reason to have explored that area. The staircase led to a long hallway. On the corridor to the right were large wooden double doors. Professor Manuela pulled out a golden key from her pocket. She slipped it into the lock and twisted her hand. She pushed open the doors to reveal a massive bedroom with a king-sized bed in the center. There was a bookcase along one wall, with a set of elegantly carved wooden furniture. There were stained glass windows that extended to the ceiling. There was a mirror along the final wall that reflected Byleth’s stunned expression back at her. She instinctively held onto her belly.

“Was this Lady Rhea’s old room?” Byleth asked as the pieces began to fall into place.

Professor Manuela smiled, “Yes, it was. It appears that she had abandoned everything when she retreated to the Kingdom territory at the start of the war. We actually found the key in the throne room underneath the seat. Hanneman and I have been residing in this room ever since. Why let such a good bedroom go to waste?”

“Lady Edelgard and I had picked the lock a few times but found no purpose to the room.” Hubert explained. “The most we ever came to the third floor was to water the plants in the small courtyard across the hallway.”

Byleth ran her fingers along the spines of the books that lined the wall and eyed the titles curiously. They must have been hundreds of years old and from Rhea’s most private collection.

“Have you read any of these yet?” she asked Manuela.

“My husband has, but I can’t say if he found anything interesting.” Manuela replied.

Manuela motioned for Byleth to lay down on the bed. She reached into her pocket and handed Byleth a special medication to take. Manuela then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of gloves. Byleth removed her winter coat and folded it carefully on the edge of the bed. She was wearing the same black tunic that she had worn at the Gloucester ball. She pulled the tunic high enough so that her stomach was visible to Professor Manuela.

Hubert was looking at the bookcase along the wall with his hands folded behind his back. He plucked a nameless book off the very top shelf of the bookcase. Hubert blew off the dust from the leather bindings. He unwound the aged twine that held the pages together. It appeared to be a journal. He flipped open to the beginning pages and his eyes widened. It was dated centuries ago. His white gloved hand carefully turned each page delicately.

Byleth made herself comfortable on the large bed. Professor Manuela had instructed her to swallow unknown medication so Byleth obliged. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. Manuela’s hands glowed a bright shade of green.

“This may tickle a bit. The last time I did this sort of thing, Hanneman and I were still in Leicester.” Manuela said, “Just sit back and relax.”

Professor Manuela placed gentle hands onto Byleth’s baby bump. She pulsed her magic through Byleth’s body to locate the small heartbeat that was within her. Manuela began to chant spells and Byleth had no idea what was going on. She turned to Hubert who seemed invested in a book. Byleth could only wait patiently until Professor Manuela finished with whatever she was doing. It was a few minutes before Manuela raised her head to look at Byleth. Her serious face transformed into a reassuring smile.

“Well Professor, it looks like your baby is extremely healthy.” Manuela said.

“That’s a relief.” Hubert said from the bookcase.

Manuela laughed, “Your child is also very respondent to your husband’s voice. Have him speak to the baby more often. You know they can hear you both talk even if they don’t understand what’s going on.”

Byleth smiled, “Thank you Professor Manuela. What kind of spells were you casting if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Medical based magic has all sorts of properties when used correctly. Imagine being able to see your child without having to cut you open. Your child’s organs are all functioning properly and is experiencing a normal growth. Speaking of which, I was also able to determine the gender of your baby. Would you like to know?”

Byleth shook her head, “Knowing the baby’s gender doesn’t matter to me.”

“Won’t that effect the baby’s name though? I’m sure you’ve got one in mind already.” Professor Manuela asked.

Byleth nodded, “We’ve decided on the name Starling.”

“Aww like the little black bird. How cute.” Manuela smiled warmly at her.

“Professor Manuela, do you mind if we stay here for a bit longer. I would like to read some of Rhea’s old journals.” Hubert asked.

Manuela bowed her head, “Yes of course. Take all the time you need. I’ll go bring up some tea.”

Manuela walked away and left the room. Byleth sat up and pulled her black tunic down to cover her stomach. Hubert tossed her an old leather book. He sat down next to her on the bed holding a small stack of books and other loose papers.

“My beloved, I want you to read the first of Lady Rhea’s journals.” Hubert said, “I merely skimmed the pages, but having two of us read will speed up the process. I’m going to look through her other journals.”

Byleth carefully flipped the pages over and squinted at the thin handwriting. Without question, she navigated to the first page and began to read.

_“These are bitter times we are living in. It has been a month since my mother’s remains were desecrated from her tomb. The humans are envious of the power of the Goddess and seek to obtain it for themselves. Those wretched beings will pay for what they have done. They will suffer.”_

Byleth quickly scanned the next few pages following Lady Rhea’s journey. She gasped and immediately covered her mouth. She had flipped to a sheet that was soiled with tearstains and heavy black writing. Rhea, under the name of Seiros at the time, had traveled back home to let her family know what she had discovered, when she instead found a blood stained battlefield in Zanado. In modern times, Zanado was known as the Red Canyon, where Byleth had once traveled years ago. Sothis had always mentioned that something had been amiss back then, but never to what extent. Byleth’s hand trembled as she continued to read.

_“The humans have massacred my brethren and the citizens of Zanado. It was horrific and I cannot begin to describe the blood that was shed. I cannot fathom as to what power they could be aiming for to senselessly murder thousands of innocent lives. Those monsters must suffer for what they have done. I cannot stand idle while the rest of my family perishes.”_

Byleth continued to quickly skim through the pages. She was feeling sick to her stomach and wondered if the side effects were from Sothis’ lingering spirit within her. The origin story of Fodlan was painted in the blood of innocent lives. Byleth flipped towards the end of the first journal.

_“Today, Wilhelm Hresvelg and I have founded the Adrestian Empire. I have given him my blood so that he may bear my crest and help me seek revenge for my family. We must be vigilant in our pursuits. There are rumors that Nemesis has gathered ten disciples whom he calls the Ten Elites. They have used my brethren’s bones to create weapons and fueled them with our hearts. It makes me sick to my stomach. I cannot bear another day knowing that my family does not rest in peace.”_

“Nemesis” Byleth repeated aloud. She closed the first journal trying to make sense of the information that she had just read. She had read books in the library on the history of Fodlan and they had briefly touched on Nemesis. She recalled that he was the “self-proclaimed King of Liberation” and that the Imperial Forces had beaten him at the Tailtean Plains, but the text had never mentioned anything of Seiros being involved. She knew the church was full of secrets, but why try to hide the true past?

Professor Manuela entered the room holding a tray of steaming hot chamomile tea. Byleth thanked her and took hold of a ceramic cup. Her hand was trembling ever so slightly from having skimmed over the first journal and it caused ripples in the liquid that did not go unnoticed.

Professor Manuela placed a gentle hand over Byleth’s, “Is everything all right dear? You seem on edge.”

“I’m fine.” Byleth lied.

“By any chance, do either of you know how old Seteth was when he entered the monastery?” Hubert asked flipping through a stack of papers.

Professor Manuela pondered for a moment, “No, I don’t recall that he ever told me. He appeared to be fairly young though, possibly in his twenties. He and his little sister were so adorable. I wonder where they are now?”

Byleth took a long sip of her warm tea, “Seteth is definitely older than that. For starters, Flayn isn’t actually his sister. I once accompanied them to sacred land near the ocean and Seteth confessed to me that Flayn was actually his daughter.”

Hubert plucked out a loose paper from his stack and showed it to Byleth and Manuela. “Does this handwriting look familiar to you?”

Byleth squinted her eyes and read over the text on the page. It appeared to be a letter from Seiros, however the distinct handwriting was oddly familiar.

“That’s Seteth’s writing.” Manuela smiled.

“Suddenly everything is starting to come together at an alarming rate.” Hubert said. “Did Seteth also mention to you that his real name was Cichol?”

“Cichol? As in the Saint with the axe in the cathedral?!” Manuela exclaimed.

“The very same.” Hubert said. “I have had my suspicions, but this journal just confirmed it. Seteth and Flayn fought alongside Rhea centuries ago in the war against Nemesis.”

Byleth nearly choked on her drink and grabbed hold of the letter, “That’s impossible. I know their hair was unnatural like mine, but for them to be over thousands of years old?” Her thoughts suddenly clicked together, “Flayn’s major crest, his extreme care for the saint statues in the cathedral, the trip to Cichol’s holy grounds… it all suddenly makes sense.”

“I have quickly skimmed through her other journals,” Hubert began. “According to her journals, Seiros sought the help of Saints Cichol, Cethleann, Macuil, and Indech. Unfortunately, her journal cuts off right before she faces Nemesis with Emperor Wilhelm. It’s missing from her collection.”

Hubert flipped through more loose pages. “I have read Emperor Wilhelm’s journals over and over again, and Seiros is only briefly mentioned as a saint like character, but never a warrior. I am unsure which history of Foldan is the real one.”

Byleth thought aloud, “Well if we’re trying to find someone who was actually there, why don’t we just ask Seteth and Flayn? If your hypothesis about them being saints correct, then they should remember what happened thousands of years ago and be able to give us more information on those who slither in the dark.”

Hubert frowned, “My beloved, we nearly killed them during the war on Fodlan. I recall that they escaped, but it’s unlikely that we’re going to find them, much less earn their cooperation.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt your conversation, but Seteth and Flayn were extremely fond of you Professor.” Manuela said. “That is, until you betrayed the church. They were quite flabbergasted after that. However, if you really did spare their lives in battle, I’m positive that they would be willing to give you a second chance or at least hear you out.”

“We still don’t have any leads as to their location though.” Hubert said.

Byleth bit her lip, “Actually, I might have an idea. If Seteth is really Saint Cichol, then he would be near Rhodos Coast in Faerghus where his wife is buried. Gaining more information about what actually happened thousands of years ago could be crucial to winning this war.”

“I agree. However, you recall the last time we traveled to Faerghus. The Empire is detested, and I do not want another repeat incident of Bandits attacking our carriage.” Hubert said.

“We should take a small squadron then.” Byleth suggested, “Let’s take Claude, Hilda. We can leave Lorenz, Raphael, and Marianne in Ordelia for Operation Investigate Missing Merchants.”

Hubert began to pick up the loose letters and Rhea’s journals, “We should let the Golden Deer know of our plans immediately then. I will ask Linhardt and Lysethia if they will personally tell Lady Edelgard of everything we have learned. I don’t want this kind of information to end up in the wrong hands if our letters were to be intercepted.”

Hubert and Byleth rose from the bed. Manuela frowned, “You both better be safe out there. Especially if you have gotten in touch with Claude and Hilda. My husband would be extremely upset if something happened to his favorite former students.”

Byleth politely bowed her head as she exited the room, “Thank you for everything Professor Manuela.”

Hubert helped his wife put on her thick wool coat. They headed downstairs to Hanneman’s office and found Linhardt and Professor Hanneman in an engaging conversation about crests. Hubert pushed past them and plucked a white feathered quill from the desk. He searched through Hanneman’s drawers until he found a clean sheet of parchment paper.

“Ehem? Marquis Vestra, may I ask what you are doing?” Hanneman raised an eyebrow.

Hanneman began to tap his foot impatiently as he watched Hubert write down his thoughts on the parchment paper. Hubert quickly folded the letter that he had written and handed it to Linhardt.

“We have a change of plans.” Hubert said. “Will you and Lysethia go to Enbarr and hand deliver this letter to Lady Edelgard? It is an urgent message for her eyes only. I ask that her secretary not be around when she reads it.”

Linhardt looked at the paper, “Is this one of those no questions asked scenarios, because if it is, you owe me one.”

“My wife and I are going to search for Seteth and Flayn. We will likely be taking Claude and Hilda with us as I’m not exactly on good terms with Seteth.” Hubert explained, “As much as I would love to be the one to tell her that the man she thought was her uncle all these years is really someone else, time is of the essence and we cannot afford to delay our efforts.”

Linhardt nodded his head and pocked the letter, “Ly, would you like to come with me or head back to Ordelia?”

“Is that even a question? Someone has to protect you.” Lysethia said with a smug grin on her face.

Byleth bowed politely to Hanneman, “Really, I can’t thank you and Professor Manuela enough for granting us your aid.”

Hanneman rubbed the back of his head and laughed, “Anything for a fellow professor and scholar. Linhardt, I expect to hear back from you soon. Your crest research is astounding, and I believe you are getting close to be able to remove Lysethia’s crests. It’s only a matter of time.”

\--

The group split up. Linhardt and Lysethia borrowed a carriage from the monastery and headed south on their journey to the Imperial Capital. Hubert and Byleth traveled east and headed back to Ordelia. Another day and a half had passed. They arrived to find the Golden Deer rolling around in the white sheet of snow that covered the courtyard.

Claude scooped up a large ball of snow with his gloved hands. He dived dramatically to the ground and launched it at Lorenz. Lorenz was carefully patting a spherical shape of snow when the snowball hit him directly in the face. He dropped his sphere to the floor and clenched his fists.

“CLAUDE VON RIEGAN YOU WILL PAY FOR SUCH TREACHERY!” Lorenz exclaimed.

“Already on it.” Raphael grinned widely. In his hand was a snowball the size of someone’s head. He pulled his arm backwards and took aim.

Claude’s eyes widened. Raphael catapulted his chunk of snow. Claude ducked as the snowball came hurdling towards him. The snowball narrowly missed his head and instead knocked Hilda square in the chest. The impact took her off balance and she tumbled backwards into the snow with an ‘oof’. She closed her eyes and rolled out her tongue dramatically. Claude immediately ran to her aid. He lifted her body onto his lap and held her tightly.

“Hils! Say something!” Claude cried out.

Hilda scooped up a handful of snow from the ground next to her and smashed it into his face.

“That’s what you get for not protecting me.” she joked, “Don’t you know I’m a fragile flower!”

Marianne was hiding behind a snow fort when she noticed Byleth and Hubert standing idly on the sidelines.

“Professor, you’re back. Where are Lin and Ly?” Marianne asked slowly rising from the safely of her fort.

“I asked them to deliver a message to Lady Edelgard.” Hubert answered.

“We have a small change of plans and need to find Seteth and Flayn.” Byleth began, “Claude, Hilda, I was wondering if you would accompany us to Faerghus. We believe that they may have crucial information on the enemy.”

Claude wiped the snow off his face and helped Hilda off the ground. “What about Operation Investigate Missing Merchants?”

Byleth looked to Marianne, “Would it be alright to start the operation on your own with Raphael and Lorenz for the first few weeks until we return?”

Marianne paused and nervously nodded her head. “Yes, professor. You can count on us.”

Lorenz wrapped an arm around Marianne. “Worry not professor, our dear Marianne is in good hands. Raphael and I will not let her out of our sights.”

Byleth smiled, “Thank you everyone. I know we have just arrived, but I would like to depart as soon as possible.”

Hilda shook off the snow from her wool coat, “Yes ma’am. Just give me a minute to pack.”

\--

Claude, Hilda, Hubert, and Byleth departed for Rhodos coast. The trip took a full week of traveling. Byleth spent most of the trip asleep on Hubert’s shoulder. Claude and Hilda played a hundred games of rock paper scissors. They asked Byleth how the trip to the monastery went in which Byleth explained their findings about Lord Arundel and Seteth. Claude and Hilda were shocked at first but understood the urgency of needing to meet with Seteth. After 7 days of traveling safely through Faerghus in a carriage from Leicester, the group safely arrived at Rhodos Coast.

Byleth stepped out of the carriage with the sword of the creator strapped to her waist as a precaution. Claude had his bow strapped to his back and Hilda was carrying her axe. They were on a sandy beach that brought back memories of when Byleth had accompanied Seteth to the holy lands and eliminated western church soldiers that were disturbing the land. She closed her eyes and inhaled the cool ocean breeze. The air was not nearly as cold as Ordelia, but they still dressed in warm winter clothing.

Byleth led the way down the sandy beach until they reached the edge where the ocean met the sand. Light waves lapped at her boots. Byleth squinted her eyes and peered off into the distance. She could see something flying above them in the sky. As if the speck had seen her too and she noticed the size increasing. It was rapidly spiraling towards them.

“Duck!” Byleth shouted.

She covered her head. Hubert instinctively grabbed hold of her in his arms. Claude did the same for Hilda as they all lowered their heads. A massive wyvern swooped above them. It flapped it large wings blowing sand in all directions and landed next to the group.

“See father! I told you I felt their presence!” Flayn exclaimed.

Atop the wyvern was Seteth holding leather reigns. He was wearing a familiar navy-blue coat. His dark green hair was a lot longer and he had an unshaven beard. Flayn was sitting behind him and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She waved at the group with a smile on her face. Seteth, however, was not as pleased to see them.

“You have trespassed upon sacred grounds. Leave now or I will be forced to take disciplinary action on you.” Seteth threatened.

“Sheesh, what did you guys do to upset the poor sap?” Claude asked Hubert and motioned towards Seteth.

“I heard that Claude!” Seteth barked. Flayn carefully descended from the wyvern. She raced up to Byleth and hugged her tightly.

“Professor, I’m so glad to see you again! Although, all this is so sudden and unexpected.” Flayn said taking a step back. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Seteth leapt off his wyvern and ran towards the group, “Flayn get back here at once.”

Flayn ran behind Byleth and held onto her coat. As Seteth approached, Hubert stepped in front of the women. Seteth stopped in front of Hubert and crossed his arms.

“Fine, I’ll ask. Why in Sothis name are you all here? Surely its not for a friendly visit as you all appear to be well armed.” Seteth stated. “I heard that you murdered Lady Rhea. Also, Byleth’s hair has changed back to its original color so I can assume that the Goddess within has left. You have five seconds to answer.”

“We know that you guys are Saint Cichol and Saint Cethleann.” Claude said quickly. “The professor knows that you despise the empire, so she brought Hilda and I with her as we were pretty neutral in the war.”

“So why is Edelgard’s second in command here?” Seteth glared at Hubert.

“I lost the power of the Goddess after Rhea was defeated and… that’s my husband.” Byleth said moving next to Hubert. Flayn was closely behind them.

Seteth took a step forward. Flayn stepped away from Byleth, “Father, the professor is pregnant! We can’t hurt them.”

Seteth froze in horror and his face turned pale. “Professor… you had sexual relations with your student?”

Claude and Hilda burst out laughing.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking! Glad someone said it.” Claude laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

Byleth’s face was bright red, “He was no longer my student when the war started! You guys make this so awkward.”

Hubert wiped his reddening face with his gloved hand. “Seteth, I realize that we are not on the best of terms. However, we have a common enemy that I am sure you are more than familiar with. They have been running rampant across Fodlan for thousands of years and we need to eliminate them as soon as possible. Can you tell us anything about the battle against Nemesis a thousand years ago? According to Seiros’ old journals, you and Flayn fought by her side.”

Flayn slowly walked over to stand next to Seteth. She frowned and looked up at his pained expression.

“If we tell you what happened, will you promise to leave this place?” Seteth asked.

“Yes.” Byleth answered.

Seteth sighed heavily, “I don’t know how much information Lady Rhea had in her journals, but you are correct. My true name is Cichol. Flayn’s real name is Cethleann and she is my daughter.”

Seteth folded his arms. “A thousand years ago while Flayn was still very young, my brethren were wiped out of existence in Zanado, or as you all know it, the Red Canyon. My sister, Seiros, took command in creating an army and founded the Adrestian Empire. Naturally, my daughter and I came to her aid. We first encountered Nemesis on Gronder Field. He had ten generals that he called the ‘Ten Elites’. They carried the bones of our brethren and were fueled with the hearts of hearts of our fallen family members. It was a horrific sight.”

The group was silent. Claude held out his bow, “So you’re telling me that Failnaught is really made of the bones of your sibling?”

Seteth nodded. “This is the reason why only those that bear the matching crests are able to wield certain hero’s relics. The fact that the professor is still able to hold her sword also tells me that she still carries the crest of flames that Sothis had once bore. Nemesis also possessed the crest of flames after consuming my mother’s blood.”

Byleth took a step back, “The hole in the sword. Are you telling me that Sothis’ heart was fueling my sword? Did Nemesis use this to slaughter your family?”

“Yes professor. The very same sword.” Seteth said. He continued with his story, “The Empire emerged victorious at the battle of Gronder Field. After that, we chased his forces all the way to the Tailtean Plains in Faerghus.”

Seteth looked up into the sky, “It was raining that day. Our armies fought for hours. It appeared that Nemesis had allied with an enemy that dealt with black magic. It gave them the upper hand and we had to use caution. Along with the Adrestian Empire under Emperor Wilhelm, we were able to eliminate Nemesis’ generals. They won’t tell you this in your history books, but Lady Rhea was the one who killed Nemesis. She struck him down and stabbed him repeatedly until we finally pulled her off his corpse.”

Hubert placed a hand beneath his chin, “Can you tell me more about Nemesis and how he allied with dark mages?”

“Nemesis was human.” Seteth explained, “This enemy you speak of are the ones who created the relics that you are holding onto. They fueled Nemesis hatred for us beings with lifespans well beyond their own. They were using Nemesis as their puppet to gain control of Fodlan, but all of that fell apart when Seiros killed them.”

“What if instead of them being defeated, they just ran away into hiding?” Claude asked.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Hubert said. “Seteth, we have discovered that the man that claimed to be Lady Edelgard’s Uncle, Lord Arundel, is really thousands of years old. It’s possible that your army thought they had defeated him, and he instead retreated and gathered forces. He also planned to use Lady Edelgard to gain control of Fodlan.”

“Where is he now? Perhaps you can deal with this threat sooner than later.” Seteth asked.

“We set up a mission to trace their location.” Byleth said. “It’s still in progress. We had no idea that the enemy was responsible for creating the hero’s relics and controlled Nemesis. He may be dead, but the true enemy is still out there. Do you have any ideas on how to beat them?”

Seteth frowned, “In the past, we dealt with Nemesis and his Ten Elites by killing each general one at a time. We saved Nemesis for last. However, we never found out the identity of whatever entity was truly pulling the strings. Until the last few years, I had thought them to be extinct.”

Hubert clenched his fists, “I can only imagine the size of the army that they’re hiding if they’ve had thousands of years to prepare for war. I can bet that the creature who is posing as Lady Edelgard’s uncle is the one behind this entire operation. We’ve been playing the field with a King all this time.”

“Will there be any hope of winning if we’re going to be severely outnumbered?” Hilda frowned and crossed her arms at her chest.

Claude wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Hey, don’t think that way. We have the professor on our side. Even if she is pregnant, she can still lead the Adrestian and Leicester Armies.”

Byleth nodded her head, “Hubert and I vowed that we would confront those who slither in the dark head on.”

A thin smile crossed Seteth’s face, “I wish luck to all of you.”

“You’re not going to join us?” Claude asked.

Seteth shook his head. “Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth turned against the church and murdered Lady Rhea in order to take control of Fodlan. While I am grateful that the professor let us walk away from the war, it is still something that I cannot forgive.”

Flayn frowned, “My father’s words are true. I cannot condone such violence, but I wish you all the best.”

“Understandable. Thank you very much for your time.” Byleth bowed.

“Understandable? Teach if we lose this war? All of Fodlan could be doomed.” Claude said. “Don’t we need all the help that we can get?”

Byleth held her head high and smiled at Claude, “You’re forgetting who’s on our side Claude. The enemy will be face to face with the Black Eagle Strike Force _and_ the Golden Deer Strike Force. It’s them who should be afraid.”

Byleth slipped her hand into Hubert’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Precisely.” Hubert said. He bowed with Byleth’s hand in his. “Thank you again Cichol and Cethleann. Your knowledge is extremely appreciated. We hope that under Lady Edelgard’s rule, you will be able to come out of hiding and one day join us in the new Fodlan that we have built.”

Seteth placed a gentle hand on Hubert’s shoulder, “I appreciate the offer. Oh, and some parting advice from one father to another: Remember to savor every moment you have with your wife and your child. The first few months will painful if I remember correctly, but just know that they’re only young for a short amount of time.” He ruffled Flayns hair and she scrunched her face, “You will love watching them become the person that they were always meant to be.”

Hubert smiled faintly, “Thank you.”

Seteth placed a closed fist at his mouth, “Ehem, yes of course. Now I bid you all safe travels. I believe that you have an enemy to locate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended this chapter on a wholesome note ^-^ According to my outline, we only have 3 chapters left. *Cue Dr. Strange- “We’re in the Endgame now”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer Strike Force locates the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence warning. I have been waiting so long to write this chapter O: Also, I created a tumblr @nezumechan (but still new to it)

The streets of Goneril were bustling with activity. Visitors from all over Fodlan had gathered to the city square to celebrate the birthday of Duke Goneril’s daughter. Hilda had turned 24 on the 3rd day of the Pegasus Moon. Per her request, she wished for a grand festival with music, dancing, and plenty of food. The streets were decorated with bright pink and purple streamers and children chased each other with wooden swords, pretending to be knights. The stone that lined the streets had cracked ever so slightly from the change in the weather. From the crevices emerged thin blades of grass as life began to spring from the ground.

Hilda was the center of attention. She wore a festive black and pink dress. Her pink hair was neatly styled atop her head and she wore a gold circlet indicating that she was the person of the most importance. Claude stood next to her dressed in a golden Almyrn coat. He graciously shook hands with the citizens of Goneril who wanted to provide Hilda with gifts and well wishes.

Lorenz and Raphael were roaming the marketplace disguised as visitors. Lorenz covered his purple hair with a dark purple bandana and wore a fake purple mustache. He wore a long purple cloak with a freshly cut red rose pinned to his chest. Raphael was occupied with purchasing a new hat to cover his messy blonde hair. He opted for a leather cap with a white feather. He also wore a long brown cloak and had a bushy blonde mustache on his upper lip. The two were keeping a close watch on their dearest friend.

Marianne was standing behind a wooden stall. There was a yellow sign with a poorly drawn picture of a deer that read ‘Marianne’s Magical Delights.’ Her light blue hair was pinned atop her head in a tidy fashion and she was dressed in all pink to commemorate Hilda’s birthday. Her stall had an assortment of deer themed sweets that ranged from sugar cookies to cupcakes with chocolate antlers. They were all colored pink to go with the theme of the festival. Her stall was swarmed by customers and Marianne displayed bits of magic to impress anyone who passed by.

Hidden within the shadows of the marketplace in an alleyway beyond the view of any onlookers stood Hubert clad in his black war uniform. His dark cape swayed with the breeze that whisked through the alleyway. His arms were folded at his chest, and his eyes were closed shut as he patiently listened to his surroundings. Hidden within his sleeve was a black ebony dagger that was carefully strapped to his wrist, a request from his wife as a precaution during the festival. The wedding band on his left ring finger hidden beneath his white glove was a reminder that he would do anything to protect his wife. That is why he asked her to remain in Ordelia for the festival.

It had been three months since the Golden Deer Strike Force had launched Operation Investigate Missing Merchants. He and Byleth had met in their usual spot within the shadows waiting for the enemy to strike. Over time, Marianne had done a successful job in gathering a following of customers to buy the sweets that Raphael hand made every weekend. She was reluctant at first but had played the lead role of a helpless mage who enjoyed baking brilliantly. However, during the time that they were watching their key player gain attention, Byleth’s pregnancy was becoming more noticeable and difficult to manage. Her belly was becoming increasingly large as each week passed by, and traveling would become a safety hazard.

Hubert and Byleth had sat down two weeks before Hilda’s birthday festival and had a serious conversation. It was then that they decided that it would be too risky for her to be actively participating in the operation and she needed to remain safely in Ordelia with Linhardt and Lysethia. As much as it pained him to leave her side, he had a gut feeling that he needed to attend the festival in Ordelia. Byleth was surprisingly understanding and had handed him the ebony dagger that she had bought at the marketplace. He had kissed her quickly before departing for Goneril and hoped that the day would proceed as quickly as possible so that he could return to her side.

Hubert opened his senses to the world around him. Dark magic radiated off his body as he controlled its ebb and flow to detect magical anomalies. He never opened himself to this kind of power around Byleth as it corrupted his surroundings and he feared it would affect their unborn child. He could feel Marianne emitting light magic from her stand and could detect the faint dark magic off Lorenz. Hubert pushed the boundaries of his magic, extending the area further into the market square. The Golden Dee Strike Force were not the only ones gifted with such abilities. He could detect the presence of others within his surroundings. They were not as strong in the dark arts as he was, but they were no ordinary spellcasters either. Marianne had closed her stall temporarily to partake in the festivities. She wandered the marketplace searching for Claude and Hilda. Unknowingly, she was being followed by two mages.

Hubert’s eyes shot open. He darted out of the shadows with his head low and followed their magic that left a trail of malintent behind.

Hubert pushed past Lorenz, “Grab the others, quickly. Execute formation C.”

Lorenz was nearly knocked over, “They’re off celebrating, that’s going to be impossible.”

Hubert had already disappeared into the crowd of people. Lorenz huffed a quick ‘Fine’ and ran into the opposite direction to gather the Golden Deer Strike Force.

Hubert closed his eyes to focus on his senses as he raced through the streets of Goneril. He was beginning to lose control of his dark magic and needed to calm his nerves, but he was quickly running out of time. His next move would be a calculated risk. He searched for the light magic that radiated off Marianne and pulsed dark magic through his body. He warped himself in her direction and hoped that he would not collide into a wall upon his arrival.

Hubert landed a few steps away from Marianne who had taken off into a sprint through the marketplace. He turned around and saw two mages that were pursuing her. They wore long black cloaks and had festive masks to cover their faces. Hubert reached out and grabbed one of them by the collar yanking the mage towards him. He simultaneously released his ebony dagger. Hubert held the dagger firmly pressed against the mage’s neck.

“Where do you think you're going?” Hubert asked the mage menacingly.

Hubert felt a surge of dark magic begin to bubble and give resistance to Hubert’s energy. The mage was about to warp. Without a second thought, Hubert pulled his dagger across the mage’s neck, soiling his white gloved hands with crimson. He mage spasmed in his grasp as blood dripped down beneath the disguise. Hubert ripped the mask off the mage’s face. Beneath was a face with pale grey skin that sputtered out blood from their lips. Hubert released the mage and their body plummeted to the stone floor. Its neck puddled blood at his feet. He did not have time to waste or deal with the shrieks of onlookers in the crowd. He quickly sheathed the bloody dagger within his coat, leapt over the body and pushed past the group of onlookers.

He pushed his dark magic as far as he could, extending the area of his detection and nearly overexerting himself. In his radius, he felt the faint magic of another familiar presence that was emitting dark magic, but he could not determine who the emitter was. The same figure was shadowing Marianne, attempting to conceal their presence with dark magic. However, they were not but not openly chasing her like the other mage that had run past him. Hubert sprinted in the direction towards Marianne and zigzagged through the alleyways of Goneril. He turned the corner and noticed a figure with dark brown hair vanish in a flash of purple. The familiar presence was gone. Hubert did not have time to think any more of the presence.

The second mage was closing in on Marianne quickly. Hubert forced the remainder of dark magic through his body to warp himself towards her location once more. Hubert landed in front of Marianne’s path. She collided into his body and screamed. The second mage held out his hand. The mage hesitated for a split second before deciding to grab them both. Hubert grabbed hold of Marianne and braced himself. The mage warped them in a flash of dark purple.

Hubert and Marianne tumbled onto solid ground. The mage took off his mask to reveal a pale face with dark black eyes.

“Sir, I’ve brought the merchant with magical abilities.” The mage saluted to a taller mage with a black cloak and a tall pointed hat with gold lining.

Hubert rubbed his head and realized that Marianne’s pursuer had warped them to an unknown location. There was a steel carriage waiting for them and Hubert turned around and observed the city walls of Goneril. He clenched his teeth. He had used nearly all his dark magic and the two were surrounded by mages wearing similar attire. He knew at once that they belonged to the enemy.

The taller mage took a step back, “You fool, do you have any idea who you’ve captured? That’s the Emperor’s Second in Command!”

Hubert smirked, “I see my reputation precedes me. You are correct to be afraid.”

“Just who are these people? Did you tell Claude and Hilda?” Marianne asked in a panicked tone as she rose from the ground.

“I told Lorenz.” Hubert muttered.

Marianne frowned and her hands flowed with faith magic, “We’re doomed. I hope you said goodbye to your wife one last time.”

“Kill them right now!!!” The mage screamed and pointed at Hubert and Marianne.

Hubert’s hands lit up dark purple. He fired a series of dark spikes at the tallest mage who was taken off guard. The spikes tore through the mage’s body and pinned him to the ground. At once, the remaining mages fired spells of dark magic at Marianne and Hubert. Hubert forced dark magic into his palms and warped Marianne away from the attacks. He dived to the ground and narrowly dodged the oncoming spells. Hubert fired back with his own miasma at them. He was able to take down another mage with his attack that fizzled through the enemy’s cloak, burning them like acid.

Hubert continued to fight the mages on his own while Marianne landed in the distance. He needed to hold the enemy off long enough for ‘Formation C’ to come into play. His magic was running dangerously low and he knew that warping another time was out of the question. If only he had controlled his spell better when he was in the marketplace. Hubert winced as his shoulder was singed from a dark magic attack from a stray spell. He fired his own magic in the direction of the enemy and pulled out his bloody dagger. He launched the dagger directly at another mage and it gruesomely pierced their skull. Blood sprayed into the air as the mage fell to the ground and two more mages took his place.

“Claude, where are you?” Hubert shouted.

As if his wish had been granted, two arrows rained down from the sky and pierced through the mage’s chests. Hubert looked up at the sky. Soaring in the air were two massive wyverns. Atop the largest white wyvern was Claude with Lorenz holding onto his waist for dear life. On the second wyvern was Hilda with an axe in her hand and Raphael clinging to the saddle of her wyvern. Hilda’s wyvern swooped down on the mages. They turned their focus to fire at her. Hilda raised her axe in the air and launched it downward. It chopped off one of the mages arms in a gory, bloody mess as the enemy howled in agony.

Raphael leaped off her wyvern and rolled onto the ground wearing silver gauntlets. He charged headfirst into the mages and started swinging his arms. Marianne supported him with her faith magic which made him nearly untouchable as he carved his way through the surrounding enemies. There were only a handful left.

Hubert was panting from exhaustion. He saw the remaining mages run towards the steel carriage behind him as they raced by him in an attempt to retreat. The carriage driver shook the reigns of the stallion that was attached to it. The horse took off immediately while the remaining mages leapt onto the side of the moving carriage.

“Oh no you don’t.” Hubert shouted.

He gathered the last of his magic into his hands and shot one final powerful dark spike attack at the carriage. The spikes pierced the stallion and the carriage was launched forward and smashed into a tree. Hubert dropped to his knees and covered his mouth. He coughed out blood from the force of his attack and knew that he had reached his limit.

There were only four mages left alive. They flopped out of the broken carriage with shattered limbs from the impact. Raphael ran at them bellowing a loud battle cry. Hilda hopped off her wyvern carrying her hero's relic. Together, the two raced forward and attacked the mages. They mercilessly ended the remaining survivors.

Claude descended on his white wyvern. Lorenz carefully stepped off the massive beast with trembling arms.

“I’ll never ride another wyvern again.” Lorenz said.

Claude lightly smacked him on the back, “Aww don’t say that. It was fun!”

Hubert wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. “It took you long enough. Didn’t my wife practice the timing with you?”

Claude held out his hand and helped Hubert off the ground, “She did. It was Lorenz who was late.”

“I ran as fast as I could.” Lorenz said. “Where are we anyway?”

Marianne began to walk towards the group, “They were about to take us in that carriage. There appears to be a pathway that leads into the woods.”

Marianne pointed to a hidden trail. It was wide enough for a carriage to narrowly travel through, but the forest was covered in a thick canopy to not be seen from any passing strangers.

“Well let’s go check it out.” Claude suggested. He led the way into the forest. Hilda followed second carrying a bloody axe in her hands. Lorenz hesitantly proceeded forwards with Marianne closely behind him. Hubert yanked his ebony dagger free from the corpse and was the final one to enter the forest. Raphael opted to remain outside to keep watch over the wyverns.

The further the group proceeded into the forest, the darker the woods became. Claude pushed past the thicket fearlessly and the group walked closer to each other as they observed their surroundings for any movements. They walked deeper into the forest for what felt like an hour. There was a slight rustle in the bush nearby and without thinking, Hilda launched her axe into the shrub. From behind the bush leaped a small brown rabbit. Hilda rubbed the back of her head and quickly apologized. Hilda walked over to the shrub to retrieve her axe and suddenly disappeared. The group jumped and readied their weapons.

“Hilda?” Claude asked nervously.

As if by magic, Hilda stepped back into view. “Why are you all looking at me like that? It was just a rabbit.”

Claude lowered his bow and walked forward to the bush where Hilda had gone to retrieve her axe. He vanished. His head poked out from the mirage and his eyes widened, “You guys better get over here quickly.”

The group cautiously proceeded through a wall of magic. Hubert was the final one to enter. They found themselves walking down a long tunnel with black flooring and blue neon lights. The area before them widened into an open space. Hubert froze at the grand view that was before him. The Golden Deer Strike Force had stumbled upon a lost civilization that was hidden underground within a large cavern. There was a towering fortress at the center of the cavern larger than the palace of Enbarr that was lined with neon lighting surrounded by smaller buildings, an underground city. There were hundreds of black and gold cloaked mages patrolling the perimeter of the neon fortress. The enemy had an army, and Hubert was positive that they had only seen a small portion of their forces.

“It appears that Hilda has uncovered the enemy’s location, the city of Shambhala that we have spent months searching for.” Hubert said.

Claude nodded, “Looks like Operation Investigate Missing Merchants was a success. We need to tell the group about this.”

-

The Golden Deer Strike Force quickly ran outside of the hideout and out of the forest to meet up with Raphael. The group’s only form on transportation back to Goneril was on the back of Claude and Hilda’s wyverns. Claude carried Lorenz and Marianne on his wyvern while Hilda carried Raphael and Hubert. The six headed back to Goneril where the festival was still ongoing despite Hilda’s disappearance from the event. They wyverns’s descended near Castle Goneril’s courtyard. Since it was Hilda’s birthday, the Golden Deer wanted to continue celebrating and partaking in the festivities. Hubert was too exhausted from the events that had transpired. He cared little for celebrations anyway. He bowed politely as he departed from the group and searched for a carriage to hire, opting to travel back to Ordelia on his own.

Hubert sighed. He imagined that his wife would have loved to participate in Hilda’s birthday. She would always throw her students tea parties and give sentimental gifts during their monastery days. She would have likely done something special for Hilda had she been in Goneril. Hubert paused for a moment as he walked by a wooden stall that was selling flowers. Spring was in the air and his attention was drawn to bright red roses that had just bloomed. He walked over to the stall and purchased a bouquet with a dozen red roses. He ignored the look of horror on the merchant’s face as he walked away with his purchase. He was covered in blood after all and most people would find that uncomfortable to be around.

Hubert located the stables near the outskirts of the city and paid a driver to take him back to Ordelia. He sat in the back of the carriage alone holding his bouquet of roses. His gloves and the sleeves of his coat were stained with dried blood and he could not hide that fact that most of the mess had come from overexerting himself. His wife would not be pleased with him. Hubert pulled out a white handkerchief from his coat pocket and carefully wiped the ebony dagger clean. He sheathed the dagger within his coat pocket and closed his eyes hoping the ride would be swift.

-

Hubert arrived at the gates of Castle Ordelia at sunset. He stepped out of the wooden carriage and paid the driver. Hubert adjusted his white collar that was stained with flecks of red and knocked on the massive wooden doors. He waited patiently for a response gripping the stems of the roses in his hands tighter. After a few moments of silence, he knocked on the doors again. With still no response, he pushed the wooden doors and was surprised to find that they were unlocked. He cautiously entered the castle.

“My beloved? Linhardt? Lysethia?” Hubert called out. His voice echoed through the empty halls of the castle.

A quick rush of panic set in. It was unlike the Golden Deer Strike Force to leave the grand doors unlocked. Where in Foldan’s name could they be? He turned the corner and raced upstairs to the guest bedroom that he and his wife had shared. He feared for the worst and tried to gather magic into his free hand with the remaining energy that he had left. He reached the top of the staircase and shoved himself through the guest bedroom doors.

“Jeeze don’t you knock?!” Lysethia jumped.

“This is his guest bedroom.” Linhardt said.

Hubert was breathless from his mad dash up the staircase. He froze in his steps and his eyes widened. His hands began to tremble and the bouquet of roses that he brought dropped soundlessly to the floor. His eyes began to water, and he felt a stray tear roll down his cheek.

Laying in their bed was an exhausted looking Byleth holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Her navy-blue hair was plastered onto her face and her breathing was slow and steady. Her eyes lit up upon seeing him. She tilted her head to the side and a smile crossed her lips.

“And you say I’m the messy killer.” Byleth grinned at him.

Hubert’s lip twitched as he found himself smiling back at her. He covered his face with his blood-stained gloves to hide the tears that were freely falling down his cheeks. He began to laugh. He walked over to the bed stand at her side. Byleth beamed at him. She shifted her position so he could get a better look. In her arms was a small sleeping newborn baby with dark black hair and bright indigo eyes.

“Hilda’s not going to like that Starling shares her birthday.” Byleth laughed. “Would you like to hold him?”

Hubert’s mouth went dry. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself too overwhelmed with emotions. Instead, he wordlessly nodded his head. He peeled off his blood- stained gloves and quickly pocketed them. Byleth carefully passed him their child. Hubert was suddenly overcome with a joy unlike anything he had ever felt before as he held his son in his arms. His heart was filled with an unconditional love for the perfect child that he and his wife had made together. Starling was so fragile in his arms that he was afraid that he might break their son. Hubert carefully passed his newborn back to his wife and pressed a slow, tender kiss to her forehead.

Hubert wiped the tears from his eyes with his palm. “Our son is so beautiful.”

“He looks exactly like you, except for the eyes of course. Those are mine.” Byleth smiled.

“Congratulations both of you. Are the rest of the Golden Deer Strike Force here as well?” Linhardt asked.

Hubert blinked a few times and turned to acknowledge the two that were seated across from the bed. “I apologize. They are still celebrating Hilda’s birthday in Goneril and will likely head back after the festivities are over.”

“So, are you going to explain why you’re covered in blood?” Lysethia asked.

“It is unusual.” Byleth noted.

Hubert exhaled a deep breath, “We’ve located the enemy’s hideout. The entrance is hidden deep within a forest shrouded magic to deceive the eyes. At the moment, the enemy is unaware that we have found their location, but it won’t be long before they realize something is amiss. We must act quickly and gather our forces if we are to end the war against the true enemy once and for all.”

Byleth held onto Starling tightly in her arms, “If it means that we’ll end the war early, I want to fight on the battlefield as soon as possible.”

“Are you insane Professor?! You just had a baby. You’re going to need at least a month to recover.” Lysethia said.

Hubert crossed his arms, “Lysethia is correct. Perhaps we should travel back to Adrestia while you recuperate. In the meantime, we should allow our forces the month to prepare themselves.”

“I could take them down right now if I wanted to.” Byeleth said confidently.

Hubert bent down and picked up the bouquet of roses that he had dropped early. He set them on the wooden table beside the bed and smirked at her.

“I’m sure you could, my beloved.” Hubert said. “However, we both know that would not be wise to march in without a plan. We will gather both the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Golden Deer Strike Force to defeat the enemy together once and for all. Then we can go home and raise our son in a peaceful world that we have fought so long to create.”

\--

The remainder of the Golden Deer Strike Force had arrived in Ordelia early morning. They all had dark rings below their eyes as they sleepily made their way towards the dining area for a quick bite to eat. Hubert was in the kitchen area pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee into a ceramic mug. Raphael immediately headed towards the pantry and began grabbing items to cook with. Hilda slowly pulled out a chair and laid her head on the dining table. Marianne sat next to Hilda and gave her a comforting pat on the back. Claude yawned loudly and stretched his arms to the sky. Lorenz trudged towards Hubert and eyed the dark liquid.

“Would you care for some coffee? I can assure you its more flavorful than those leaves that you seem to prefer.” Hubert offered.

Lorenz squinted his eyes, “You’re being awfully polite this morning. I have no doubt in my mind that if you were to serve me a mug, you would poison it.”

Hubert chuckled, “On a normal day, I suppose I would.”

Claude snuck around and reached for Hubert’s mug. He took a quick swig and spit the liquid out in the other direction.

“Nope, this is definitely poisoned.” Claude choked out.

Lysethia entered the dining room with an extremely puzzled look on her face, “Did you all party until the sun came up?”

“It was Hilda’s brother’s fault.” Marianne said. “He showed up late at night and he and Hilda celebrated until we finally convinced her that it was time to head back.”

“It was so worth it though.” Hilda said giving them a thumbs up with her head still firmly planted on the table.”

Byleth walked into the kitchen area and began to laugh, “You all look terrible. You should have my husband make you coffee.”

“This? No thank you.” Claude said handing Hubert back the mug. That is when he noticed the small bundle that Byelth was holding. “Teach, you’re not pregnant anymore!”

The Golden Deer Strike Force all turned around and their tired eyes lit up with excitement. Everyone but Hilda gathered around Byleth to get their first look at Starling.

“He’s so precious.” Marianne smiled.

“What a tiny warrior! We need to make sure he grows up big and strong.” Raphael said.

“As far a babies go, yours is the cutest professor.” Lorenz said.

“Nice to finally meet you little guy.” Claude grinned.

Hilda lifted her head from the table. “Wait… does that mean your child shares my birthday?”

Byleth nodded her head. “Yes, Starling shares your birthday.”

Hubert held out his arms to his wife. He took hold of Starling and handed her a fresh mug of coffee. Hubert cradled his sleeping child in the crook of his arm and smiled to himself.

Byleth closed her eyes and took a slow sip of the coffee, “My husband has already informed me that the Golden Deer Strike Force successfully located the enemy. Great work everyone.”

“We should devise a plan to gather our forces and take them out when they least expect it.” Claude said.

“Exactly what we were thinking.” Byleth agreed, “However, I need some time to recover. We want to head back to Adrestia for a while so that we can gather our forces.”

Claude nodded his head, “I can also head back to Almyra. I’m sure Nader would be skeptical to assist at first, but it’s for a good cause.”

“Thank you. In exactly one month, let’s meet in Goneril.” Byleth said.

“Travel Safely.” Marianne bowed her head politely.

The Golden Deer Strike Force huddled around Byleth in a group hug.

\--

Hubert and Byleth departed to Adrestia the next day. They safely traveled along the river that bordered Adrestia and Leicester. Starling cried almost nonstop the entire trip. Hubert and Byleth were restless as they fought to balance sleep with taking care of their newborn baby. They planned to head directly to Enbarr to meet with Edelgard and discuss the plan going forward. After nearly a full week of traveling, the carriage finally pulled up to the familiar walls of Imperial Palace.

Hubert gently rocked Starling to sleep in his arms. Byleth had dark circles beneath her eyes and her head nodded, but she quickly caught herself.

“Let’s go home after this and try to get some sleep.” Byleth muttered.

“I am used to sleepless nights; however, I fully agree with you my beloved.” Hubert said.

The two walked up the towering stone staircase to the throne room. They left their belongings in the carriage since they had not planned on staying for long. The Sword of the Creator was strapped to Byleth’s waist as she did not feel comfortable leaving it anywhere else. Hubert took calculated steps to make sure that he did not wake their newborn.

They entered the large throne room. Edelgard was wearing her usual crimson war uniform with her silver hair neatly pinned at the top. Her golden crown sparkled in the distance. One hand was beneath her chin and the other held the armrest of the throne. On the left of the throne stood Jeritza dressed in his white coat and holding his scythe upright like the grim reaper. At Edelgard’s right-hand side was Brutus wearing a red tunic with a Black Eagle on it. His brown hair had grown since they had last seen him, and it was tied in the back. He had loose strands of hair that fell in front of his face and hid the dark sleepless circles around his eyes.

Edelgard’s eyes widened when she noticed her two closest advisors’ approach. She leapt off her throne.

“Hubert! Professor! You’ve returned!” she exclaimed.

“El, it’s been so long.” Byleth smiled brightly at her.

Hubert noticed the scowl on Brutus’s face. He would have said something to the incompetent boy, but he was too exhausted from the sleepless nights of caring for Starling. He glared at Brutus and kept his mouth shut, still holding Starling in his arms.

Edelgard hugged Byleth and then turned to Hubert noticing the small bundle in his arms. She pulled apart from the hug and gasped, “Is this your baby? I cannot believe that it has been that long since you’ve been gone.”

Byleth smiled, “Would you like to hold him, Aunt El?”

Edelgard’s eyes began to water, “May I?”

Hubert nodded and carefully passed Starling to Edelgard. Edelgard held Starling closely to her chest in a position that almost came natural to her as she cradled him in her arms. Starling’s eyelids fluttered open and a lone tear rolled down Edelgard’s cheek.

“He looks exactly like Hubert, but those indigo eyes…” Edelgard smiled warmly. “Those are the professors. I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Hubert bowed low. “We also bring good news. Our time spent in Ordelia has been quite successful. We have been able to locate the enemy.”

“You have? Are they in Leiester?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert felt a sudden hum of dark magic that felt all too familiar. He glanced at Jeritza and Brutus. Brutus was staring directly at him and they briefly made eye contact before Brutus turned his attention to Edelgard. Hubert’s eyes darted to Jertiza who was staring at the ceiling. Hubert closed his eyes and opened his sense. He allowed his dark magic to flow freely around him.

“Yes, they’re located near the outskirts of House Goneril.” Hubert said calmly.

Byleth moved next to her husband and slipped her hand into his. She gave his fingers a squeeze. Hubert did not notice. He was busy extending his dark magic across the throne room. Edelgard tilted her head confused. Starling’s face scrunched up and he began to cry in her arms.

“Hubert.” Byleth said aloud.

Her voice snapped him out of the daze that he was in. Hubert’s eyes opened and he quickly dispelled his magic. He pulled his hand free from Byleth’s and held out his arms. Edelgard carefully passed their crying child over to him. He cradled Starling in his arms and attempted to rock his newborn back to sleep. After a few seconds, Starling calmed his crying.

“I have…other news.” Hubert said. Brutus approached the group with silent footsteps and stood on Edelgard’s right hand side.

“Your Majesty…. I know why it’s taken us so long to locate the enemy.” Hubert said in a dead serious tone. “I have always had my suspicions, but until recently I had no proof.”

Hubert glared at Brutus. “To the point. Your secretary is a traitor, Your Majesty.”

“Hubert what are you doing?” Byleth muttered to him with wide eyes.

Edelgard frowned, “This again? We have been over this Hubert. Brutus has been nothing but loyal to us. He even shadowed you for a month.”

“Shadowed is precisely the word. However, it has been far longer than a month.” Hubert said.

Brutus’s face softened. “Your Majesty, he’s clearly restless from caring for his newborn. I know he has never liked me, but I have done my best to serve you.”

“He’s lying.” Hubert growled. “I have been watching you since the day that you first came into Her Majesty’s life, just as you have been watching us from the shadows. I should have realized it sooner.”

Hubert grit his teeth. He saw the saddened expression that his wife held. Edelgard stared at him intently waiting to hear him out. Jeritza held an emotionless gaze and Brutus frowned.

Hubert held onto Starling tightly. “I investigated Brutus and could not find any information about him ever existing in Fodlan. Isn’t it a little convenient that a homeless boy showed up one day to the palace and was hired to be your secretary as soon as we won the war? Have you noticed that his movements are calculated, and his footsteps are soundless? How did the enemy know that we were investigating the remains of the Silver Maiden? How did the enemy know about our wedding to which we invited a handful of nobles? Who actually poisoned our guests? Who sent us the letter to warn us about the demonic beasts knowing full well that we would go chase them? It would take someone knowledgeable of our plans. Someone who had access to incoming letters, private information, and a high position of power. I sensed a familiar presence in Goneril last week but thought nothing of it until I matched it to the person who it belonged to right now.”

Hubert glared at Brutus. “Brutus is an Agarthan spy!”

All eyes were on Brutus.

“Me?” Brutus placed a hand on his chest appalled at the accusation. “You think you have it all figured out, don’t you Vestra? You would go as far as blaming an innocent orphan for your inability to keep track of the enemy. You think that _I_ would poison your guests at the wedding, forge reports to Her Majesty, and have shadowed you all the way to Goneril?”

All eyes turned to Hubert with frowns on their faces. Hubert pursed his lips and he glared at Brutus with an unamused expression. Brutus combed his brown hair backwards with his hand and exhaled. A devilish grin formed on his face.

“Because you’re absolutely right.” Brutus said. “My only regret is that I targeted your wife instead of you.”

Time slowed. Everyone’s attention was still drawn to Hubert and they did not see the black ebony dagger that Brutus produced from within his tunic. In a second, Brutus thrust his dagger into Edelgard’s back. He released his hand and Brutus smirked at Hubert. Edelgard coughed out blood into her red gloved hands and her eyes widened. Hubert felt a surge of dark magic and he turned his body to protect Starling. Byleth and Jeritza leapt forward. Hubert raised his free arm to shield his eyes from a blinding flash of purple light.

The entire moment lasted a mere three seconds. Hubert opened his eyes. Brutus, Byleth, and Jeritza were missing. Edelgard dropped to her knees and gasped for air as she held a trembling hand near her mouth. Starling wailed and his cries echoed through the throne room. Hubert was frozen in place holding his crying son in his arms.

“Sothis save us.” Hubert mouthed and ran towards Edelgard’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Et tu Brute?”- Julius Caesar


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight alongside Death and the Battle of Shambhala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of gore and smut warning at the end

The last thing Byleth remembered was the sick twisted grin on Brutus’ face as he plunged an ebony dagger into Edelgard’s back. Byleth had seen the familiar glow of purple that surrounded Brutus’ form one too many times. Before he was about to warp away from the scene of the crime, Byleth’s body acted on instinct as she leapt forward and grabbed onto his sleeve.

Byleth stumbled forward nearly losing her footing. She quickly caught herself and her hands immediately grabbed the hilt of the Sword of the Creator at her belt. Jeritza tumbled onto the ground to her right as he had also been transported with her. His scythe cut the fresh green grass with the blade upon impact and his white coat now had swatches of green staining the fabric.

Byleth scanned her new environment that she had been warped to. They were in a grassy field located in the valley of a mountain. There was a narrow bridge that crossed over a stream of water that had a rushing current. On the other side was a rundown fortress made of stone. The matching pavement had long been covered with debris and shrubs. The scenery was oddly familiar, and it took a moment for Byleth to realize that she had been here before with her former students during training exercises with the church.

Walking towards the stone bridge was Brutus dressed in a black robe with gold lining. He pulled his pointed black hood over his chestnut hair. His deep brown eyes had a glint of red in the sunlight as he took one last glance at Byleth. He flicked his wrist and a black leathered Agarthan mask appeared in his hand. He placed the mask on his face and waved backwards.

“Kill them.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. From the bushes and within the fortress appeared nearly fifty soldiers wearing black armor with the Imperial sigil on their chests. The army was comprised of black cloaked Agarthan mages, assassins, and archers. The army readied their weapons prepared for battle while Brutus walked past them and onto the other side of the bridge. Jeritza slowly rose from the ground.

“Your husband always did warn me that there was more to the secretary.” Jertiza said. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile. “It’s been a while since I have been this eager for battle. The Death Knight within me is calling for bloodshed.”

“I bet these are the soldiers that have been among our ranks the entire time. How kind of Brutus to gather them in one place.” Byleth noted, “Let’s make them pay for everything that they have put us through.”

Byleth and Jeritza simultaneously charged forward towards the enemy. A speedy armored soldier with a rapier whisked between them moving faster than Byleth’s eye could follow. She rotated her sword in front to defend herself, but Jeritza was quicker. In a swift movement, he swung his death scythe outward and carved through the stomach of the swordsman with enough force that the body fell in two pieces. Byleth felt the splash of human matter land on her grey mercenary coat as it made a sickening slap. She didn’t have time to be concerned with the mess. In her range was a black cloaked mage with glowing purple hands ready to fire. She launched her sword forward activating the grapplehook like effect. With impressive accuracy, her blade pierced the mage’s chest directly through his heart and out the back. She yanked her sword backwards spilling blood onto the green grass and watched as the mage plummeted lifelessly to the ground.

Byleth and Jeritza raced forward and leapt over the bodies. Jeritza ran directly towards the next group of mages. He pulled his dagger free from his belt and launched it at his next target. The dagger struck the mage’s skull with a loud crack. Jeritza spun freely and swung his scythe to end the lives of the other surrounding mages.

Byleth held her sword in her right hand and her left hand lit up in a ball of fire as she gathered magic into her palm. An archer readied his bow and fired an arrow directly towards her. She dodged it easily with a step to the left and shot a powerful fireball in the archer’s direction. Unlike his attack, hers did not miss. The archer’s body lit up like a bonfire and he screamed before racing towards the river and throwing himself into the current.

Byleth and Jeritza quickly worked side by side to eliminate the remaining soldiers on the grassy field with ease. The draw bridges that were normally lowered had been raised and the only way across the river was back where they had originally come from, near the narrow stone bridge. There was a line of archers on the opposite side of the river. They raised their bows and released their arrows firing at Byleth and Jeritza. A stray arrow grazed Byleth’s left arm and another tore through the thin material of her tights. She swore under her breath and deflected the remaining arrows as best as she could with her sword. Another arrow plunged into Jeritza’s right shoulder. He wordlessly yanked the arrow free from his body and snapped it in half. The broken wood fell to the floor.

“Hold my sword, I’m going to take out the archers.” Byleth said shoving her weapon into Jeritza’s free hand.

She closed her eyes and focused the magical in the body, forcing it to her hands. She inhaled a sharp breath and her eyes shot open. She quickly chanted a spell that she had not used since before the war ended, Bolganone. Byleth felt the crest of flames activate and her hands lit up with fire. She launched her attack directly across the river at the archers making sure she hit the shrubbery nearby. The bushes erupted into flames and as did the line of archers. They shrieked in agony, but it was only the first part of the attack. With a short delay, her attack exploded instantly killing the archers within her range and scattering bodies throughout the now burning field across the river.

Byleth stumbled and she covered her mouth as she coughed out blood into her hand. She had overexerted herself on that last attack. She realized that the power of the goddess would have taken less energy. Byleth walked towards Jeritza. She pulsed healing magic through her other hand and pressed it against his shoulder. She exhaled and closed his wound as best as she could with her faith magic.

“It appears that there are still soldiers that you missed. How careless of you.” Jeritza said.

Byleth wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “You’re the one who got shot, not me.”

They took a second to catch their breaths. Byleth made eye contact with Jeritza and nodded her head. They raised their weapons once more and charged forward across the narrow stone bridge as adrenaline that rushed through their veins. There were soldiers waiting for them outside the ruins of the stone fortress with axes and lances. Byleth and Jeritza rushed headfirst into the new set of enemies mercilessly carving through the forces. Jeritza’s scythe sliced through their bodies with ease. Byleth maneuvered her sword skillfully to parry attacks from enemy axe and lance wielders. She received a few more scratches, but none of the soldiers were able to match her skill and quickly fell with the swing of her blade.

With a sharp movement, Jeritza beheaded the final soldier who wielded a silver sword. Byleth and Jeritza were both panting from exhaustion having taken down an entire army by themselves. Byleth gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Her once grey mercenary coat was soaked in the blood of her enemies and her sword dripped fresh blood onto the once spring green grass. Jeritza’s blonde hair clung to his face and his once white coat was now also a deep shade of red.

Standing atop the stone staircase of the broken fortress was a black cloaked Agarthan. He slowly clapped his black gloved hands as the two approached him.

Brutus removed his mask, “Bravo. Thales was right to not underestimate you two. I’m afraid you’re too late though.”

Brutus walked down the stone staircase to stand a few steps above them. Byleth grit her teeth and Jeritza glared at him.

Brutus waved his arms nonchalantly, “I have already warned my comrades about your plans. The Agarthans know you’re coming. Preparations for our ultimate weapon is near completion.”

Brutus’ face contorted and he began to laugh maniacally, “It’s over, you’ve lost!”

Jertiza and Byleth simultaneously moved and plunged their weapons directly into Brutus’ chest, piercing him through the other side. His lips erupted crimson, but his face still held a sickening smile. Unlike the other Agarthans they were used to fighting, Brutus’ face did not change color. His chestnut hair fell loosely over his skin and the life faded from his deep brown eyes. 

Byleth and Jeritza yanked their weapons free from his body. Brutus’s limp form tumbled down the broken staircase. Byleth lowered her sword. She wanted to scream. Every moment with Brutus flashed through her mind. The way he moved soundlessly across the throne room in their first encounter, the night of her wedding when he had suddenly vanished, her husband’s constant suspicions and warnings. She should have listened to him.

Byleth looked up into the bright blue sky. She had no idea how she was going to return to her husband and her newborn. Edelgard’s life was hanging by a thread, and had she not leapt forward to chase the enemy, Edelgard would have had a better chance at surviving. Byleth was filled with utter regret. The enemy would be waiting at the gates of Shambhala for them thanks to Brutus, and what did he mean by ultimate weapon? The pillars of light? Or did this have to do with Hubert’s constant visions of the future? 

“We need to get back to Enbarr.” Byleth told Jeritza.

Jeritza glared at Brutus at the bottom of the staircase. “I may not be the best mage, but I am also capable of warping. If the runt could do it, surely it cannot be that difficult.”

Jeritza placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder and forced dark magic through his hands. In a flash of purple, they warped away.

\--

Hubert remembered the horrific moment as Edelgard’s body had convulsed on the throne room floor. The ebony dagger that had pierced her back had narrowly missed her heart, but Hubert quickly realized that the dagger had been poisoned. Hubert had only a few seconds to react. He had grabbed hold of Edelgard and Starling and warped them to the infirmary. Starling cried loudly as he had set his child down on the bed opposite Edelgard. Hubert scrambled through the medical cabinets for an antidote. He grabbed a handful of potions and set them on a steel cart.

There was only one nurse on duty. She was an older woman who had nearly fainted upon seeing Edelgard’s condition. The nurse raced out of the room to gather medical supplies. For the time being, Hubert had to deal with Edelgard’s wound as best as he could. He would not lose her. Had his wife been there, she would have known what to do. He yanked the ebony dagger free from Edelgard’s back causing her to shriek in pain. Edelgard and Starling were both screaming. Hubert held a vile of antidote in his hand. He removed the cork and tried to hold Edelgard as still as he could as he poured the liquid into the gash on her back. Her wound bubbled a sickening shade of purple and he wished that he had learned a shred of healing magic during his monastery days. His white gloved hands became stained with a mixture of blood and poison as he did his best to save Edelgard’s life.

“Hubert.” Edelgard whispered, “Am I going to die here?”

Hubert clenched his teeth, “No, Your Majesty. You’re going to survive this.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard said. Her head dropped to the side.

Hubert’s eyes widened. He flipped Edelgard so that she was laying on her back and began performing chest compressions.

“Your Majesty, you must stay awake!” Hubert shouted.

Starling began to scream louder. Hubert could feel Edelgard’s heartbeat pulse beneath his hands. He kept a steady motion pressing against the area above her heart as he struggled to keep her alive. The nurse returned with a steel cart carrying medical supplies and a needle with unknown liquid. She informed Hubert to keep Edelgard’s body steady. The nurse removed Edelgard’s long red glove and injected the serum into her veins. Edelgard’s heart began to slow and so did her breathing.

The nurse pulled on a blue face mask, “We need to act quickly. My assistant went home early today. I need you to help me save her.”

Hubert nodded his head and followed orders. They worked using a mixture of magic and medical skills to deal with the wound. The procedure took a full hour of intense labor to save Edelgard’s life. If it were not for the nurse, Hubert would have surely lost his dearest friend.

Edelgard was going to live, she just needed time to recover.

Hubert sat on the edge of an infirmary bed across from Edelgard. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing. She had bandages across her chest and her once tidy hair fell loosely around her shoulders. The golden crown that she normally wore was next to him on the bed along with Starling who had fallen asleep at last. Hubert could not believe that he had almost lost his closest companion. As he looked at his sleeping son, his heart raced. He had no idea where his wife was. He had nearly lost her three times already and she had managed to leave his sights once more. He felt as though he had failed her as a husband. How could he have been so careless to not protect her as he had promised. It had been a full hour and he had no idea where she was or if he would ever see her again. His world was falling apart, and his hand trembled at the thought of losing her.

The door to the infirmary creaked open. Hubert turned his head slowly and his eyes widened. Byleth and Jeritza were standing at the door with blood stained clothing. Byleth’s face scrunched up upon seeing him. She dropped her bloody sword to the floor and ran towards him. Hubert stood up from the infirmary bed and she leapt into his arms. Hubert embraced her, holding her small frame tightly in his arms. His hand cradled her head against his chest and her fingers dug into the back of his coat.

“Hubert. They know we’re coming.” Byleth cried into his chest. Her breathing was rapid, and he smoothed his hand over her back to try and calm her down.

“I don’t care about that right now. Are you okay?” Hubert asked holding onto her tightly.

Byleth pulled her face away and nodded with watery eyes. “Where’s Starling?”

Hubert motioned his head towards their sleeping newborn on the infirmary bed. Byleth relaxed into his arms and tears flowed freely from her face. “I should have listened to you about Brutus. There were nearly fifty Agarthan and Imperial soldiers waiting for us when we warped.”

Her hands shook, “We slaughtered them all. And Brutus… he just laughed at us and he went down without a fight. He told the others that we know their location and I expect we’ll encounter another Agarthan army. He also mentioned a secret weapon, but we killed him before we could find out more information.”

Hubert frowned, “That means that gathering our forces and striking the enemy as soon as possible is imperative. Lady Edelgard is in no condition to battle, and you’re supposed to be recovering yourself.”

Hubert ran his fingers through his wife’s soft navy-blue hair. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I am glad that you’re safe, my beloved.”

They held onto each other for another moment before Byleth pulled apart. She walked over to Edelgard and placed a hand over her heart. Byleth closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. Hubert could see the glow of healing magic flow through his wife’s hand. The crest of flames activated on the back of Byleth’s hand and reacted with Edelgard’s own crest. At once, Edelgard’s eyes shot open and she inhaled a sharp breath.

“Where am I?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth smiled warmly at her, “In the infirmary. If it were not for Hubert’s quick thinking, Brutus would have killed you.”

Edelgard’s eyes watered, “I’m so sorry Hubert. I should have known better.” She tried to sit up but fell back on the bed feeling an immense pain in her body.

“All is well, Your Majesty. Please rest.” Hubert said.

\--

Hubert and Byleth stayed the night in the infirmary to watch over Edelgard. Starling cried through the night and the two took turns to care for their newborn. Jeritza was in the corner of the room sitting upright with his eyes closed. Starling’s cries woke him each time and he covered his ears to drown out the noise. Edelgard surprisingly slept through the night.

When morning arrived and the sunlight shone through the infirmary room’s window, Edelgard opened her eyes. She lifted herself to sit up from the bed still feeling pain in her back from the stab wound. On the bed across from her, Hubert and Byleth were curled up on the small infirmary bed holding hands. Their newborn baby was asleep in between them. Edelgard smiled to herself. They made an adorable family, and she was genuinely happy for them to have found each other.

She was also coming to terms with the betrayal that she had experienced. She had never fully trusted Brutus, but also had not considered the thought that he was spying on her. She had interviewed him herself before he came under her services. He was always managing her paperwork and internal affairs. She should have listened to Hubert. It had been a foolish mistake on her part.

Then there was also the news that the enemy’s location had been discovered, and the man who she thought to be her uncle was not who he said that he was. It made her sick just thinking about it. Her past haunted her as she recalled how Lord Arundel had dragged her to an underground location. To find out that the man was really some stranger that was nearly as old as Fodlan itself made her want to scream. The enemy needed to pay for everything that they put her through, and she would be there to fight alongside her comrades to defeat them once and for all.

\--

Edelgard, Jeritza, Hubert, and Byleth met in the war room with a large map of Fodlan carved into the table. They needed to plan for the next battle ahead of them. Starling was asleep in Byleth’s arms. Hubert did not have to lay the Imperial Chess Pieces on the board for this particular meeting.

“Your Majesty, we have arranged to meet the Golden Deer Strike Force outside the gates of Shambhala at the end of the month.” Hubert said pointing to the enemies’ location on the map. “My wife has informed me that they are aware we are coming for them. We must gather our forces at once. We need everyone to participate in this battle, pawns, rooks, bishops, knights. I will send them a raven at the end of this meeting.”

Edelgard nodded her head. “We’ll put an end to their reign of terror once and for all.”

Byleth rocked Starling gently in her arms and frowned, “I’m going to leave Starling with Hanneman and Manuela. If things go south, they should be the ones to care of him.”

“He will be in good hands, my beloved.” Hubert said. “Lady Edelgard, I also ask that you use the next few weeks to recover.” Hubert said.

“I hope you know that I’m not sitting this one out.” Edelgard replied.

Byleth looked at Jeritza, “Can we count on you to also be there?”

“Yes, but if they put up a mediocre fight like the other soldiers that we fought, it won’t be very enjoyable.” Jeritza said.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll meet back here in two weeks and head out to the location together.” Hubert finished.

\--

Hubert sent out letters to the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Golden Deer Strike Force. In a short letter, he explained the situation and the urgency needed to fight the enemy. He had gotten several replies from his comrades confirming their attendance. Two weeks had passed quickly. Byleth, Jeritza, Hubert, and Edelgard had used that time to recover in the palace and set off towards Leicester. They stopped at the Garreg Mach Monastery and Byleth handed Starling to Manuela and Hanneman in a painful goodbye. It took another week of traveling, but the group had finally made it to the outskirts of Goneril.

Everyone was waiting for them. Dorothea was dressed in a mage robe and was talking to Petra. Ferdinand wore steel plated armor with his lance at the ready and was talking to Lorenz who also held a lance. Claude was showing Bernadetta his heroes relic while Caspar sparred with Raphael using silver gauntlets. Hilda was helping Marianne to pin up her hair. Linhardt and Lysethia were recounting the number of potions they had. Behind the group were soldiers from Almyra along with a strong man that claimed to be Claude’s former instructor.

Edelgard stepped forward, “Everyone, I want to thank you all for attending this final stand against the enemy. They have long tormented Fodlan for centuries and it’s time to take back what is ours.”

Byleth smiled, “We’ll split up into groups and attack the enemy from all sides. They know we’re coming, but they have underestimated our forces. Let’s end this war!”

The Golden Deer Strike Force and the Black Eagle Strike Force cheered loudly. They walked through the narrow forest following Claude who knew exactly where he was going. He led them into a long trek through the forest until they reached the magical barrier that Hilda had once disappeared into. The group stepped through the illusion and marched down the winding hall down to the lost city, Shambhala.

They stopped once they reached the outer walls of the underground city. Shambhala was lit with bright neon lights along the black floors. There were no guards waiting for them outside the gates. The fortress toward above them. The Black Eagles were in awe. Linhardt noted how the city reminded him of the Holy Mausoleum back at the Monastery and how it was unlike anything that had ever seen before.

“An underground city hiding those who slither in the dark.” Ferdinand said. “Let’s finish up here and hurry back to the surface.”

The groups split up to surround the outskirts of the city. At the top left corner of the city walls were Jeritza, Bernadetta, Caspar and Linhardt. At the top right corner were Petra, Dorthea, Raphael, Marianne, and Lorenz. At the bottom right corner were Hubert Byleth, Ferdinand and Edelgard. At the bottom left corner were Claude, Hilda, Nader, and Lysethia. Claude’s group had the Almyrn soldiers with them. 

Byleth gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. She could hear the movements of demonic beasts behind the city walls, except they sounded more mechanical that actual monsters like the ones that she had encountered previously. The enemy knew that they were here.

Byleth led her group forward through the black maze with neon nights. There was a band of hooded mages waiting for her at one of the city’s gates. Ferdinand readied his lance and charged forward. Hubert was at his side providing coverage with dark magic. Byleth and Edelgard stayed behind with their weapons at the ready. By the time they reached Hubert and Ferdinand, there was a small pile of bodies on the floor. Hubert searched through the coat of one of the mages and located a key. The four walked towards a metallic wall and he pressed the key into the doorway. The doors slid open. There was a group of Agarthan soldiers waiting for them. Byleth and Edelgard charged forward.

Edelgard’s axe, Aymr, cut through the armor of a soldier wielding a silver sword. In her other arm was a large golden shield and she bashed the skulls of the next enemy who charged at her with a lance. Byleth’s swung her sword outward to pierce an archer through the chest. She moved towards the next mage who was preparing to attack Ferdinand. Hubert’s hands were glowing dark purple. He fired long ranged miasma attacks at the soldiers who were quickly running towards them. Ferdinand rammed his lance through the chest of another attacker.

The battlefield was becoming a bloody mess as the black streets of Shambala became washed with red. Byleth furiously swung her sword while standing back to back with Hubert as they eliminated tens of enemies at a time in their range. She could only hope that her comrades were doing well. They needed to make their way towards the center of the city and eliminate anyone who stood in their paths.

Hubert, Byleth, Ferdinand and Edelgard ran forward until they encountered a mechanical monster with a large ebony shield. Byleth attacked the monster with her chain linked weapon but her sword deflected off the metal with a loud clang. The mechanical monster raised his own ebony sword in the air and swung at the group. Ferdinand rolled out of the way. Hubert acted quickly and warped Byleth and Edelgard out of range.

Byleth looked at Hubert, “It’s made of metal. Let’s light this monster up.”

Hubert nodded. Byleth sheathed her sword and both her hands erupted into flames. Hubert repeated the movement and his flaming hands matched hers. They charged forward together and launched fireballs at the mechanical monster. The beasts metal began to heat up dark red. Byleth and Hubert continued to burn the beast. Edelgard and Ferdinand were right behind them. Edelgard ran forward with her axe and her crest activated as she attacked the beast with a powerful strike. Her axe sliced through the monster whose feet had melted to the ground. Ferdinand delivered the final blow, striking the monster in the chest cavity and destroying the internal clockwork that made the creature run.

Byleth felt a surge of magical energy hurling towards them. She shoved Hubert out of the way just in time to dodge a stray lightning strike. Hubert rolled on the ground and immediately stood up.

“They’re playing dirty. We’ll have to be on our guard.” Hubert said.

Byleth frowned, “There has to be someone controlling these monsters and the lightning. We need to locate the mages in charge and take them out as soon as possible.”

The four moved through the maze that was Shambala. There were more gates and traps waiting for them. Around every corner were Agarthan soldiers that attacked. Byleth healed Ferdinand when an enemy had nearly overpowered him. Edelgard’s calculated strikes were almost as frightening as when Jeritza went on a rampage. Hubert began to exhaust his magic but was reliable in taking out multiple enemies at a time. They opened another metallic gate and found a spacious area. There were tons of mages lined up protecting the city square as well as soldiers within their ranks holding a variety of weapons. Across from them were Claude, Hilda, Nader, and Lysethia with an army of Almyrn soldiers behind them. The Almyrn soldiers charged forward under Nader’s command and met the Agarthan’s with brute force as the city square became a battlefield. Claude readied his bow and shot any stragglers that rushed at him with accurate strikes. Lysethia’s dark magic was radiating off her body. Her crest lit up with every attack and she was on a rampage for revenge. Hilda waved at them and charged forward with the soldiers wielding a bloody axe.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Byleth smiled at her group.

Byleth charged straight into the battlefield. Her sword carved through the soldiers splashing blood all around her. Thankfully, the enemy was dressed in black while the Almyrn’s all wore yellow. In the midst of the crowd, she could see a sharp black scythe chopping heads around him as blood sprayed from the beheaded bodies.

“Having fun?” Byleth called out seeing her comrade.

Jeritza glared at her, “These kills are worth less than nothing to me. Its utterly boring.” He said between swings. “I would much rather fight you instead.”

Hubert released a dagger from his wrist and stabbed an Agarthan mage in the skull as he glared at Jeritza, “You will be doing no such thing to my wife.”

Jeritza grinned widely lopping the head off the axe wielding soldier who charged at him, “I was only joking.”

The rest of the group had joined in the center of the city. With the help of the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Golden Deer Strike Force, they managed to eliminate the remaining Agarthan Soldiers with minimal loss and damage. The group piled the bodies high along the walls of Shambhala and searched for the key to the city center. Bernadetta pulled it from the coat of a mage. There was only one door left unchecked.

Bernadetta passed the key over to Byleth. Byleth walked to the remaining city center building. She pressed the key into the lock and the large metallic doors creaked open. Hubert and Edelgard were right beside her. It appeared to be a throne room. At the very top of the staircase sitting on an ebony throne was a pale skinned person with white hair and stark white eyes. At his side were two Agarthan mages with black hoods.

“Shadow, Fell Star, Niece. I have been expecting you.” The man said atop the throne.

“You’re not my uncle. You can’t be!” Edelgard shouted back.

The man rose from the throne. “You’re correct. The man you know as your uncle died long before you were born. I am Thales, the ruler of Shambhala.”

“You will pay for everything that you have done to me, my kingdom, and my friends.” Edelgard raised her axe.

“You who has the blood of Sothis.” Thales said to Byleth, “I will spill every drop of blood in your body to fulfill the longstanding goal of the Agarthans!”

Thales hands lit up dark purple. He fired a powerful dark magic attack towards the three. The other mages also fired dark magic attacks. Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard scattered in different directions before the attack hit. There was an explosion on the wall and nearly knocked them backwards. Claude and Bernadetta entered the room with bows at the ready. They fired shots directly at the two guarding mages and killed them instantly. Edelgard charged directly at Thales.

“This is for everything you have put us through.” Edelgard shouted. The crest of flames glowed brightly on her skin and there was fire in her eyes.

Thales moved his arms attack her when Hubert launched the same dagger that Byleth had used on ‘Arundel’ at the Gloucester ball. Thales avoided the dagger but could not dodge Byleth’s grapplehook like sword that whipped through the air and wrapped around his body. He was held in place and watched in horror as Edelgard’s axe came swinging down on his body. The force of her attack slashed through Thales’ ebony armor and he cried out in agony from the wound.

Byleth released her sword and Thales tumbled backwards near the throne. He spat blood onto the ground at looked directly into Edelgard’s eyes. “You will never get to enjoy your victory.”

Thales placed his palm on the ebony floor. The ruins of Shambhala lit up from neon blue to a dark shade of purple. A ruin symbol surrounded him glowing brighter than the sun.

“For all Agarthans… let there be light!” Thales shouted.

The floor beneath them began to quake. The walls of Shambhala started to crumble as rock collapsed from the ceiling and tore down the city walls. Hubert ran to his wife and scooped her into his arms along with the sword of the creator.

“We have to get out of here.” Hubert shouted.

There was a massive hole in the roof of Shambhala. The sky was a deep shade of red and yellow. A light twinkled in the sky above. Hubert felt a surge of powerful magical energy hurling towards them. He knew the feeling all too well from his travels at the Silver Maiden and the Valley of Torment.

“Everybody, hold hands and grab onto me now!!!!” Hubert shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Golden Deer and the Black Eagles were confused. Edelgard sprinted towards them and began to link people’s hands as quickly as she could making sure each person was at least touching each other. A bright streak of light broke through the clouds above and it began to rain down powerful beams along with stones falling freely from the collapsing ceiling. Hubert watched the wall of Shambhala crush Thales gruesomely splattering him across the throne room floor. He felt Edelgard’s hand on his shoulder and knew that everyone was connected to him. Hubert gathered the remaining dark magical energy that he had left and pulsed it through his body. Hubert closed his eyes sent a wave of dark magic through the chain his comrades that were linked to him. In a flash of dark purple, he was able to warp everyone out of Shambhala and back onto solid ground near the outskirts of Goneril.

Hubert collapsed and Byleth rolled out of his arms. They looked up into the sky as they saw a final pillar of light pierce the area that was once Shambhala and decimate the city in a fiery inferno. They had survived the attack. Byleth helped lift Hubert to his feet. The two were panting from exhaustion.

Byleth’s face formed a smile. “We did it.”

Hubert grabbed hold of Byleth’s face and kissed her passionately. The Black Eagles and the Golden Deer strike force began to cheer and celebrate. ‘We won!’ ‘It’s over at last!’ ‘We did it!’

Lysethia was crying happily in Linhardt’s arms. Claude lifted Hilda and swung her around merrily. Ferdinand pulled out a diamond ring and proposed to Dorothea. Lorenz and Marianne were holding each other in a tight embrace. Bernadetta and Caspar were dancing in a circle. Raphael carried Petra on his shoulder as they cheered. Jeritza lifted Edelgard off the floor.

Edelgard was crying happily, “I can’t believe the war is finally over. After all this time, we can finally rest easy now.”

Hubert and Byleth embraced Edelgard in a group hug. Jeritza wrapped his arms around the three as well. Everyone celebrated their victory having spent the past few months dedicated to obtaining peace in Fodlan. They could finally go home. The group went their separate ways opting to throw a celebratory party once they had all recovered from battle. They said their heartfelt goodbyes and went their separate ways.

\---

**1 week later**

Byleth and Hubert stood outside the gates of Castle Vestra holding Starling in their arms. They had not been home in months. The garden that Byleth had once planted was in full bloom as multi-colored flowers decorated the gloom of the castle walls. The sky outside was bright blue as it reflected the shine from the sea that lapped at the cliffside. Hubert and Byleth nodded to each other before pushing through the large wooden doors together.

On the wall was a large ‘Welcome Home’ sign. Their maids and butlers had kept the inside of the castle tidy. The servants were ecstatic when they saw the small bundle in Byleth’s arms.

“He looks just like the Marquis!” Ange the maid gushed.

“Congratulations on winning the war!” Wilfred the gardener smiled at them.

The older woman Odette smiled, “We knew that Madame Vestra was pregnant, so we made preparations for the newborn in your room.”

“Thank you.” Hubert bowed, “We are truly grateful that you all have remained and maintained the castle while we were away. The war is over, and we finally be at peace.”

Hubert and Byleth walked up the red carpeted staircase and entered their master bedroom. Next to the king-sized bed was a white crib decorated with lace. Byleth smiled and lowered their sleeping child onto the small cushion. She covered Starling with a white blanket that was neatly folded on the bed. Byleth stretched her arms to the sky and yawned.

“Does this mean that we can finally rest now?” Byleth asked.

Hubert glanced out the window. The sun was still shining overhead as it was noon outside. However, their bed with the velvet cushions did look inviting.

“I couldn’t agree with you more, my beloved.” Hubert said. “It feels like ages since we have had any real sleep.”

Byleth shrugged off her grey mercenary coat that was permanently blood stained from battle. She unclipped every piece of armor on her body and let them clatter to the floor. She kicked off her boots and removed her shorts along with her lacey stockings until she was only wearing her black corset and thin black panties. She fell face first onto the bed. She grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it to her chest.

“I have missed you bed.” Byleth muttered into the pillow.

Hubert laughed. He removed his black coat and pocketed his white gloves. He stripped down so that he was only in his black boxers and crawled into bed next to his wife. He slid his left hand into hers. Their rings sparkled in the sunlight as their fingers intertwined and Hubert could not help but smile. He had missed these moments.

Byleth’s bright indigo eyes looked up into his lime green eyes. She scooted closer to him with the pillow still between them. Her face was a breath away from his. Her eyes darted between his eyes and his lips. Hubert closed his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips gently pressed together in the middle. The kiss ignited a spark between them. Hubert took Byleth’s lower lip between his and he deepened the kiss. His wife let out a soft moan. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Byleth’s arms wound around his neck on the bed as their lips continued to move in sync. Each kiss was bliss. The war was over at last and they could finally relax without having to worry about assassins hunting them down. They had finally established their small family, and everything was coming together like fitting the final pieces into the empty spaces of a puzzle. 

Hubert pulled away from her lips and trailed a line of kisses down Byleth’s cheek to her neck. He nipped and sucked leaving small purple love bites along her skin. Byleth’s breathing was hot and heavy in his ear as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot along her shoulder. Hubert yanked the pillow from between them and tossed it off the bed. He moved on top so that her small frame was beneath his. Byleth’s face was flushed from the intensity of the kiss. She glanced at her husband’s growing erection in his boxers before looking deeply into his lime green eyes.

“I want you to touch me.” She breathed.

Her words were erotic as Hubert obliged. He glanced over the bed to make sure that Starling was still asleep. His hands fell upon Byleth’s black corset. It had been so long since his wife had gone back to wearing her regular clothing. Her breasts had grown significantly since childbirth and the top button of her corset was ready to burst. His hand worked skillfully to unfasten the corset from her chest as he had done it so many times before. The corset popped open in a few seconds to expose her smooth chest with thin white scars. Hubert’s fingers delicately traced her skin from the nape of her neck down to her chest. His hand cupped her heavy breast and he gently squeezed. Byleth let out a small gasp that made Hubert look back to her immediately.

“They’re extra sensitive right now, keep going.” Byleth panted.

“Oh, they are? Well I’ll be sure to tease extra then.” Hubert smirked.

Both hands cupped her breasts as he began to massage her large mounds. Byleth began to moan softly as his hands kneaded her flesh with care. He took hold of her perked nipples and slowly rolled them between his index and middle finger. He gently tugged and tweaked them making her squirm with delight. Hubert lowered his mouth to her left breast and swirled his tongue around her nipple. His right hand moved from her breast and trailed down her stomach to dip below the black fabric beneath her panties. His middle finger found the small bundle of nerves between her folds and he began to tease her. His fingers applied pressure and he moved in small circles causing her breathing to become more ragged. He lowered his hand to her soaking core and dipped a finger inside of her.

Byleth tangled her hands into Hubert’s raven hair as he continued to pleasure her. He added a second finger into her core and Byleth’s head rolled backwards from the pleasure. She moaned his name over and over again which drove Hubert crazy. She bit down on her lower lip as he increased the speed of his fingers moving in and out of her sex.

“Hubert, I’m going to come if you keep going.” Byleth panted.

Hubert’s mouth released from her breast with a small pop. He adjusted his position so that his face was near hers and tilted his head to whisper “Good” seductively into her ear. Hubert’s fingers curled to hit the sensitive spot within her. His lips captured hers as he increased his speed. Byleth moaned into his mouth and her arms wound around his neck. She felt the moment of her climax and nearly screamed into Hubert’s mouth. Her body rocked as she came down from her orgasm onto his fingers.

Hubert pulled apart from the kiss and removed his dripping fingers from her core. Byleth was panting beneath him. She lowered her hand and cupped the outside of his boxers. She ran her palm along the length of his erection causing Hubert to grunt from her touch. Hubert moved to the side and quickly yanked off his boxers. Byleth’s hand reached around his throbbing cock and she began to move her hand up and down in a steady motion. His member twitched in her palm and his body ached for more. He let out a low moan and Byleth increased her pace moving up and down his shaft.

“I need you.” Hubert said fighting back the urge to cum in her hands.

Byleth nodded her head and she slid her soaking wet panties down her legs. Hubert moved himself on top of her once more and positioned the tip of his head at her entrance. He slid his cock inside her with ease.

Byleth gasped when he entered her and she couldn’t help but giggle, “I guess I really needed you too.”

Hubert pushed back his raven hair in front of his eyes and laughed with her. He lowered his face to hers and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before slowly gliding himself in and out of her. Byleth moaned softly with her eyes closed. Hubert felt whole as he moved himself inside of her, feeling her tight walls squeeze around his cock. His fingers intertwined with hers and they breathed in sync. Her large breasts bounced with each thrust and it made Hubert want her even more. He felt his body tense as he was nearing his climax.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Hubert groaned.

“H-Hubert. Don’t stop. Please.” Byleth cried out.

Hubert bit his lip. He began to increase his pace finding the sensation too irresistible to stop regardless. Byleth’s breathing became more erratic and her moans were gradually becoming louder. It was enough to send him over the edge. Hubert smashed his lips against Byleth’s incase she tried to scream again, and he thrust himself deeper inside of her. Byleth cried out his name from the space of between their lips and he climaxed within her and nearly toppled over from the pleasure. He pulled apart from the kiss and tried to control his breathing.

“I love you Byleth von Vestra.” He said looking directly into her indigo eyes.

Byleth’s face was a deep shade of crimson and her breathing was ragged as she gifted him with the brightest smile that lit up the entire room.

“I love you too, my wonderful husband and father of our child.” She said.

Hubert’s heart felt incredibly warm at that moment and he could not hide the smile that formed on his face. He laid down and pulled his wife into his arms. Byleth returned the hug and her face pressed against his smooth chest. Hubert’s hand rubbed her upper back and he kissed the top of her head. There was nothing in the world that would take this moment away from him as he held his beautiful wife in his arms with their newborn son sound asleep in the crib next to him. He couldn’t have asked for more. He was eager to finally spend the rest of their lives together.

.

.

.

Across Fodlan near the outskirts of Leicester, was an abandoned city. Ash filled the air in a black fog as the remains of the city of Shambhala was now a crater surrounded by a forest of burned trees. The center of the city was filled with lava that erupted from the ground below, but did not spread further than the spacious area where a large battle had taken place in. There were broken ebony buildings and flickering neon nights along the floor near the perimeter of Shambhala. There were bodies scattered beneath the rubble as time would come to consume their flesh. All of the Agarthan’s had tragically perished either from the turmoil of war or from the beams of light that had suddenly crashed down on their ancient city. The streets were silent.

From the edge of Shambhala near the outer walls, a dark black tomb creaked open…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, next chapter is the last one!!!! D:


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the End of a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. I present to you, the final chapter.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Dorothea and Ferdinand leaned their faces forward and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. The two pulled apart shyly. Dorothea’s cheeks were bright pink as she peered deeply into Ferdinand’s eyes with love and adoration. Ferdinand grinned widely at her with reddening cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers and held her soft hands in his. The bottom of Dorothea’s long formfitting wedding dress wavered in the cool breeze. Ferdinand’s reddish hair brushed off the shoulder of his black suit.

Edelgard stood behind them dressed in an elegant red gown. Her hair was pinned into a neat bun and she wore a golden crown atop her head. She swung out her arm in a polite manner to motion the couple back down the aisle.

“It is my honor as the Empress of Fodlan to present to you, Duke and Duchess Aegir.” Edelgard announced.

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause as the newlyweds turned around to face their audience. Ferdinand’s arm wrapped around Dorothea’s waist brining her tightly against him. Dorothea grinned widely and waved her hand at her comrades and admirers who rose to their feet to congratulate them.

Exactly one month had passed since the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer had defeated the Agarthans at the battle of Shambhala. Ferdinand had proposed to Dorothea and the group decided to use their wedding as a celebration for the end of the war and a happy matrimony.

The wedding took place in the gardens of House Aegir. Spring was upon them and the entire garden was in full bloom filled with a variety of colorful flowers. The sky was a perfect shade of blue without a cloud in sight. The alter that the newlyweds stood in front of was decorated with freshly cut white roses wrapped around a silver arch. There was a long red carpet along the isle lined with seats filled with a hundred guests dressed in elegant attire.

White doves were released in honor of the Aegir marriage and the two skipped happily down the aisle to greet their guests at the garden’s courtyard to attend the reception. Among the guests were Hubert and Byleth who were seated at the front row during the wedding ceremony. Hubert wore a dark black suit, with a slick black tie. Byleth wore a long black dress with a red rose tucked behind her ear. She was holding their two-month baby in her arms who wore a tiny black suit of his own.

Byleth smile lovingly at her husband when he wasn’t looking. He wiped a lone tear from his eye with his gloveless hand and his wedding ring glistened in the sunlight. Byleth could not help but feel an overwhelming happiness inside of her. The Black Eagles and Golden Deer were finally able to live in a time of peace. They no longer had to worry about assassins poisoning guests at their wedding or wondering if a spontaneous war were to break out. The true enemy was vanished from existence thanks to the successful attack on Shambhala and she and Hubert would be able to raise Starling in a world without war. The best part about the entire situation was that she would be right next to her darling husband the entire way; the man whom she could never imagine her life without.

However, despite the happiness and the festivities, there was still a horrid thought gnawing in the back of her mind that she couldn’t shake. Brutus’ twisted smile flashed through her thoughts as he laughed at her and Jeritza, confident that they had lost. It was as if there was something more to the war that she had not considered. But what? Thales had been defeated. She witnessed his body be crushed by the ruins of Shambhala as beams of light had rained down upon the ancient city. Surely Fodlan was safe now that the commander had been eliminated along with the imperial traitors and the capital’s spy. So why did her gut scream at her that something wasn’t right?

“Come, my beloved. We must congratulate the newlyweds on their marriage.” Hubert motioned to his wife.

Byleth quickly shook her thoughts away and smiled at him. “My darling, were you crying?”

Hubert’s face reddened and he turned away, “Lady Edelgard will tell you that I am allergic to happiness. Although, I am quite joyed that Ferdinand has finally found someone to call his own.”

Byleth giggled. Edelgard approached them gently wiping her face with a white handkerchief.

“Aren’t they lovely? I heard gossip that Bernadetta and Caspar are next, but you know they’ll never announce it out loud.” Edelgard sniffled.

“Don’t worry El, we’ll always be here for you. I’m sure you’ll find someone who’s exactly what you’re looking for.” Byleth comforted.

Together, the three walked down the aisle to congratulate Dorothea and Ferdinand on the beautiful wedding. Dorothea hugged each of them happily.

“I’m so glad that you all could make it! Edie, thank you for officiating our wedding. Professor, thank you for helping me plan this. Hubie, thank you for keeping Ferdie sane before the wedding.” Dorothea said and wiped her teary eyes.

Hubert placed a hand on Ferdinand’s shoulder, “Congratulations my friend, I am truly happy for you.”

Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert, taking him by surprise, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Dorothea bent down and beamed at Starling in Byleth’s arms. “May I hold him? He’s so precious in that little suit!”

Byleth nodded her head and carefully handed Starling over. Dorothea cradled the small child in her arms and her eyes sparkled.

“Oh Ferdie, can we have a baby?” Dorothea grinned batting her eyelashes at Ferdinand.

Ferdinand chuckled, “I wouldn’t mind an heir or two.”

An imperial guard approached the group wearing a red tunic with the black eagle sigil on his chest and a steel helmet strapped to his head. He bowed in front of Edelgard.

“Your Majesty, may I please have a word in private with you.” The guard asked.

“Yes, as long as my trusted advisors are also in attendance.” Edelgard said motioning her head to Hubert and Byleth.

“Of course, your Majesty.” The guard said.

Byleth held out her arms and Dorothea passed her child back. Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard followed the guard to a private spot in the garden hidden by heavy green foliage. It was out of eyesight from the wedding guests and any also from any curious listeners. The guard fumbled with his hands nervously and adjusted the steel helmet on his head.

“Your Majesty, I bear grave news.” The guard said to them. “We have received a raven that our imperial forces stationed on the border of Leicester and Adrestia have been utterly decimated.”

“What do you mean decimated? We have eliminated the enemy, there should be no more conflict.” Edelgard frowned.

“Your Majesty, the report claimed that an unidentified military force is attacking and there have already been a large number of casualties. They bear the crest of flames and are already along the Airmid River. There are 10 generals led by a barbarian,” The guard swallowed nervously, “They are leaving no survivors and are burning everything in their path. We believe there is a new enemy out there; one who is more powerful than all the Agarthan soldiers we have ever fought!”

Hubert’s face paled, “Where exactly is this band of ruffians headed towards?”

“Gronder Field, sir.” The guard said.

The blood drained from Hubert’s face as he wordlessly glanced at Byleth and before looking down at Starling. Byleth’s eyes widened in a silent understanding.

“No. It cannot possibly be what you’re thinking.” Byleth muttered. She held onto Starling more securely in her arms and felt the rhythm of her heartbeat begin to increase in an erratic crescendo.

“There is no other explanation.” Hubert said. “A burning field, a barbarian amidst the chaos who just so happens to arrive once the Agarthan soldiers have been eliminated… this is no longer mere coincidence.”

“We destroyed them. I saw Thales die in Shambhala. I even killed Brutus myself.” Byleth said. Her hand began to tremble, and she calmed her breathing to steady her racing thoughts.

“What are you two talking about?” Edelgard asked.

Hubert exhaled, “Your Majesty, you may think this absurd, but… before Starling was born or even conceived for that matter, I began having nightmares. Each time, a warrior with stark black eyes and a sword that matches Byleth’s attacks us on a burning field. The battle is different, but the outcome is the same. One of us dies in battle uttering the name ‘Starling’. Months later, my beloved brought up the name to me as a potential name for our child. I cannot be certain that my dreams are of what is yet to come, but the scenarios appear to coincide with each other.”

Edelgard gasped, “You’ve been having premonitions? That is not something we should be taking lightly.”

“We know. And… it is possible that we already know who this enemy is.” Hubert frowned, “Based on the descriptions reported from the guard, my dreams, and a conversation with Seteth, I believe we are dealing with the King of Liberation himself.”

“That’s impossible! My ancestors defeated Nemesis centuries ago.” Edelgard said.

Hubert shook his head. “Anything is possible. Afterall, Lord Arundel turned out to be over a thousand years old.”

Byleth felt a sickening knot twist in her stomach. When Seteth had retold his story of fighting Nemesis, he mentioned fighting alongside an entire army and with several of Sothis’ children who bore major crests. Byleth had the direct descendants of these warriors on her side with a handful of hero’s relics. Would they be able to stand a chance against the ‘secret weapon’ that Brutus mentioned? Her husband dreamt that only one would survive the outcome, but his dreams never extended past defeating Nemesis or not which frightening.

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut. If only one of them fell in battle, would the other be able to live with themselves? She would not let Hubert die in battle no matter what happened, but what if they both perished? What would happen to Starling if they lost? Would he lose both parents and grow up an orphan? Would Nemesis tear through Fodlan’s greatest defense easily and wreak havoc upon the rest of the land? She held Starling closer to her chest. No. Failure was not an option. No matter if she or Hubert perished in battle, they had to defeat the final enemy in order to achieve peace for everyone else. They had to end this war once and for all.

“We need to intercept them as soon as possible.” Byleth said. “If the enemy is nearing Gronder Field, then it’s imperative that we do not let them proceed any further than that. There are people’s lives at stake.”

Edelgard nodded her head, “I fully agree with you, Professor. Although, I would hate to ruin Ferdinand and Dorothea’s wedding.” 

Byleth frowned recalling the bitter feeling from when her own wedding was cut short. “Perhaps we can just tell them tomorrow morning. We’re all staying here overnight anyway.”

\--

Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard parted ways with the imperial soldier and returned to the wedding festivities. They quickly composed themselves and displayed a façade of happiness. The three took their assigned seats at the table with the other members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. Champagne was poured into each one of their glasses. Hubert had taste tested the liquid for poison prior to the wedding and found none.

Ferdinand and Dorothea were standing at the front of the reception area. They thanked their guests for attending their wedding and gave a toast. The Black Eagles and the Golden Deer rose from their seats and raised their glasses of champagne. Dorothea and Ferdinand linked their arms and downed their champagne glasses.

Everyone celebrated the wedding in a joyous manner unaware of the events that were going to transpire the next day. Ferdinand and Dorothea were the center of attention as they cut their enormous wedding cake together and enjoyed their first dance as newlyweds. Caspar was busy having a drinking contest with Raphael. Bernadetta attempted to befriend Jeritza who sat alone in the corner. Linhardt and Hanneman were talking about crest research. Manuela wanted to hold Starling for a bit. Marianne was chatting with Lysethia and eating sweets. Claude and Hilda were busy spiking the punch while no one was looking. Lorenz was on the dance floor charming various women. Petra and Edelgard declined to join the festivities and instead spoke to other nobles in attendance about their political plans with Brigid and Fodlan.

Hubert stood up and offered his hand to Byleth. He led her towards the dance floor where the orchestra had begun to play a particularly somber melody intended to be a romantic slow dance for the newlyweds.

Hubert wrapped an arm around Byleth’s waist, and her arms wound around his neck. Their foreheads rested against each other and they closed their eyes as they swayed back and forth to the music. To any other onlookers, it might have appeared romantic; two lovers sharing a dance together under the setting sun… but it was so much more than that.

Their waltz was a bittersweet goodbye.

Hubert’s dreams had continually shown him that one of them would not survive the attack against Nemesis. Hubert held Byleth closely against his chest and felt the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. He rested his head on his shoulder. There were no words to be said as they moved with the slow rhythm of the music.

Hubert had enjoyed every moment of their life together as a married couple. Waking up next to his wife and child everyday was a joy unlike anything he had ever experienced before. From the way she smiled at him while passing by in the hallway, or the way she fell asleep with Starling cradled in her arms. There was hardly a dull moment and they had become inseparable. He absolutely loved her, and he had decided long ago that if a choice were to be made against who would live or die, he would lay down his life for her without hesitation.

\--

The celebration ended after midnight. Edelgard informed the Black Eagles and Golden Deer that there were urgent matters to attend to and be ready to leave first thing in the morning. She could not explain much to them as half of her strike force was intoxicated from the wedding, but she did her best. They all agreed and parted towards their respective guest bedrooms.

\--

Hubert and Byleth laid down in their guest room and stared at the ceiling in silence. Starling was fast asleep next on the left side of the bed. Byleth held her hands folded at her stomach.

“What’s going to happen to Starling if we both lose?” Byleth asked quietly.

Hubert sighed, “Hanneman and Manuela would have to keep Starling safe at the monastery as they have done when we departed to Shambhala. I would not want to impose on the newlyweds to watch over our child.”

He turned to look at her, “Have you considered any battle strategies.”

Byleth laid on her side to speak to him, “If Nemesis is the ultimate enemy, then we need to eliminate his generals first and then focus on him for last with the entire team behind us. It’s just unfortunate that we are not entirely prepared. We’ll be outnumbered for sure.”

“Heh, are the odds really ever in our favor?” Hubert joked. “Try to get some rest, my beloved.”

Byleth grabbed hold of his hand before he could turn around. There was a hint of sadness in her tone. “I love you. Thank you for making this past year one of the best years of my life.”

Hubert smiled warmly at her, “I should be thanking you. You gave a new meaning to my life and now my entire world is in this room.”

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Byleth scooted closer and cuddled Hubert. He wrapped his arms around her so that her head could rest on his chest. Although they closed their eyes, sleep would not come.

\--

The next day, the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer met in the dining hall. Edelgard stood at the head of the table and explained the situation. The war had not yet been won. The enemy was marching along Gronder Field with an army, and all of Fodlan was doomed unless the strike force stopped them. Byleth and Hubert confirmed that what she was saying was true. Since they were in Aegir, Gronder Field was only a few hours away. They were Fodlan’s last defense.

Edelgard’s words had received mixed results.

Claude slammed his hands on the dining table, “I knew the story that Seteth told us wasn’t a myth. We have to stop them now!”

Hilda agreed with him.

Dorothea’s eyes began to water, and she held onto Ferdinand, “No. We finally just got married. I don’t want to fight a battle that we might end up losing.”

Ferdinand rubbed her arms with gloved hands, “I know, but who else will stop the enemy from advancing?”

Caspar and Raphael were hungover and agreed with any small remark that anyone made. Bernadetta frowned and decided that she would participate in battle in order to end the war. Marianne also agreed that she would go along with Lorenz who vowed to protect her. Petra did not want to join. In the event that Fodlan fell, she had to prepare Brigid for war. Jeritza explained his duty was to solely protect Edelgard from harm and would therefore go where she would go. Linhardt reluctantly agreed to go and advised Lysethia to remain in the safety of Aegir.

Hanneman and Manuela were in attendance. Hanneman combed his long mustache. “Not to be a downer, but in the event that you lose the battle, Edelgard is the ruler of Fodlan, and Claude is going to be the next King of Almyra. To lose both of you would turn half the world in turmoil.”

“I am not leaving my Professor and my closest advisor to die.” Edelgard stated.

“I owe teach for sparing my life back at Derdrui.” Claude said. “We Almyrns are not cowards.”

Byleth looked at everyone in the room. “It’s not mandatory that anyone come with us. We have a small legion of Imperial troops. I will fight the enemy until my very last breath. Should we win, know that we will not hold anything against you. However, in the event we lose, be prepared to fight because they will destroy all of Fodlan if we do not stop them right here.”

Guilty faces turned their heads away from Byleth. Time was of the essence and they needed to meet the enemy at Gronder Field as soon as possible.

\--

In the end, the forces that marched off to battle were Byleth, Hubert, Edelgard, Jeritza, Claude, Hilda, Marianne, Linhardt, Lorenz, Raphael, Bernadetta, and Caspar. The twelve of them would have to suffice. The group packed their weapons and Edelgard called upon her imperial troops in the surrounding region to join her. The army marched to Gronder Field at noon. Though it was such short notice, they were prepared for the final battle, hoping to put an end to Fodlan’s blood-stained history.

The group stood on an unfamiliar swampland on Gronder Field. The Airmid River was north of the army. There were large shrubs growing around the murky water and patches of ground in between. The air was foggy and heavy to breath in. Across from the Imperial Army was the Agarthan army dressed in dark black attire and carried a large black banner with the crest of flames. There were several generals among their ranks. Their bodies were covered with heavy plated armor and their faces were obscured from view. Their movements were shaky and Byelth realized at once that these generals were as old as Fodlan itself. In fact, nearly all of Nemesis’ army appeared to be reanimated. There must have been a large surge of dark magic after the battle of Shambhala that awakened them from their slumber.

Byleth gripped the hilt of her sword. The battlefield was too vast, but she could sense a powerful presence in the distance. She could feel Sothis’ inner turmoil making her blood boil as the army approached. Nemesis was here, and with more soldiers than she had anticipated.

“This swamp seems a little too unnatural.” Linhardt remarked.

Hubert could recognize the scent of poison anywhere. “That swamp is toxic. Be sure to avoid it at all costs.”

The Agarthan generals wordlessly shifted their attention towards the Imperial Army. Their bones rattled within their armor as the generals pointed forward with long bony fingers. At once, the army of the undead charged towards the Imperial Forces.

Byleth held the sword of the creator at her chest. “It’s time to put an end to this war once and for all. If they get passed us, there’s no telling what will happen to the rest of Fodlan. Nemesis will be well protected by his ten elites. Eliminate his generals first!”

Byleth let out a loud battle cry and charged towards the oncoming Agarthan army. She could feel the power of the Goddess humming within her veins as if Sothis was lending her the strength she needed to avenge her fallen ancestors. Hubert was right by her side, never letting her out of his sight.

The armies collided at the edge of the battlefield. The Imperial Soldiers were careful not to step foot into the poisonous watery depths of the swamp as they swung their weapons at the army of the undead. The swamp quickly became a bloody mess. The Agarthan soldiers could not be wounded and instead had to be crushed all together either by magic or smashing their skulls. Imperial soldiers fell left and right to their new foe who had an unfair advantage.

Claude and Hilda took the left side of the battlefield flying on massive wyverns. Claude maneuvered through the sky avoiding arrows from the Agarthan archers and swooped down on the nearest general who’s tattered clothing bore the same crest as Dimitri. Claude loaded five arrows into his bow and fired them directly at Blaiddyd. His arrows tore through the general’s armor and shattered the enemy’s skull. Blaiddyd crumbled into a pile of ash.

“Nine general’s remaining teach!” Claude shouted atop his wyvern.

Hilda swooped over the toxic swamp and leaped off her wyvern with wielding her axe Freikugel. She slashed downwards onto the axe wielding enemy with the matching crest on his chest. Their weapons were nearly identical, but Hilda had the advantage. Her crest lit up as she swung her axe downward and mercilessly tore her ancestor Goneril in two. Her wyvern scooped her up so that she could fight the next enemy.

The remaining Golden Deer and Black Eagles split into two groups on opposite ends of the battlefield. Claude and Hilda would have to manage the enemy on the swamplands until the others could figure out a way around it.

Byleth, Hubert, Edelgard, and Jeritza took the left side where a bridge towered over a cliffside. Byleth sword carved through the army of the undead with ease. Hubert covered her blind spots as he launched powerful miasma attacks on the enemy that melted their bones and turned them to dust. Jeritza had an unamused expression on his face as he used dark magic to amplify his death scythe that eliminated enemies. Edelgard cut down any enemies that they may have carelessly missed.

Claude defeated Daphnel with a series of perfectly aimed arrows. He was nearly untouchable as he soared through the skies over Gronder Field, but not invincible. He was confident as he eliminated the Agarthan’s from above. The strike force would be able to finish this war without a sweat. He eyed the next general and readied his bow when the whoosh of an arrow whisked past his head. Claude only had a second to react before another arrow was fired, but not at him. The neck of his wyvern was ripped open by the sheer force of the arrow. Claude’s eyes widened as his wyvern began to spiral out of control and he saw the glimmer of a black bow that matched his. Claude’s wyvern crashed into the marsh. Hilda swooped down to save him when her wyvern met the same fate. Hilda’s scream pierced the skies as she plummeted to the ground.

Byleth turned her head towards the direction of the swamp and her heart dropped when she could not locate the two wyverns that had been soaring through the sky a moment ago. She immediately changed her course to return to the swamplands with Hubert. Meanwhile, Jertiza slashed through the general Lamine with ease and suddenly the poisonous swampland began to dry and vanish.

Byleth sheathed her sword and was ready to take off into a sprint when Hubert leapt forward and pulled her backwards just in time for her to avoid being swept up by an undead wyvern. They both tumbled onto the ground. The wyvern circled above them to make another attempt at attacking when an arrow impaled its wings. Hubert used the stunned moment to launch dark spikes at the beast and the rider. The general Dominic became ash before he hit the ground. Bernadetta waved holding her bow. She and Caspar charged at the new oncoming enemies.

On the right side of the battlefield, Lorenz ended up in a heated battle against the man who shared his crest, Gloucester along with a newcomer Odesse. Raphael was unable to touch the mages who kept firing spells at him. It only took one powerful magical attack to knock him off his feet. Raphael’s head cracked onto the stone floor that had once been swamp and his body became limp.

Linhardt rushed to his aid. “You two take out that mages, I’ll do my best and save him!”

Lorenz and Marianne nodded their heads with worried expressions on their faces. Lorenz clenched his teeth and turned his attention towards Gloucester and Odesse. Marianne created a ward and shielded Lorenz from oncoming attacks. Lorenz held a lance in his hand and charged at his ancestor. Using a dark magic spell that Hubert had once taught him, he was able to strike down both enemies and gain revenge for his fallen comrade.

Edelgard and Jeritza teamed up to take down Gautier who was no longer protected by the poisonous swamp. They turned to see Caspar and Bernadetta fighting an enemy on their own. This enemy had the thickest armor of them all and wielded the blackened sword Thunderbrand. Edelgard’s eyes widened as she saw the general Charon fire a magical spell at Caspar. Bernadetta’s arrows could not pierces through the armor no matter how much she tried. She tripped over a stone and stumbled backwards, dropping her weapon. Edelgard shouted and tried to run as fast as she could. Before the enemy could strike down Bernadetta, Caspar threw his body in front of her and the undead general’s sword came crashing and sliced through his back. Edelgard was a second too late. Her axe Aymr lopped the head off the enemy and the crest of flames activated as she repeatedly slammed her axe against Charon until he was a pile of ash.

Lorenz and Marianne raced towards the group as they were being chased by an undead rider on a Pegasus, Fraldarius. Bernadetta’s hands were covered in Caspar’s blood and her screams echoed through the battlefield. Her bow was at her side. Lorenz leapt to try and reach for her fallen weapon when the hoofs of the undead Pegasus came crashing down on his body. He fell face first onto the ground and the impact knocked him breathless. Marianne was at his side and immediately tried to heal him. Edelgard and Jeritza stood side by side. The pegasus came back to attack Edelgard but she and Jeritza simultaneously swung their weapons and tore through the winged beast. The rider was launched off the Pegasus and Marianne fired a powerful magical attack that turned Fraldarius to dust. Marianne dropped to her knees and tears began to stream from her eyes. It was all too much for her to handle.

Hubert and Byleth had somehow gotten separated from the rest of their strike force. There was only one general standing next to Nemesis. He bore the same crest as Claude and wielded a similar bow. His red eyes glimmered in the light as he prepared an arrow and took aim at Byleth. He fired and Byleth narrowly dodged as his arrow which sliced through her navy-blue hair. Hubert was livid. His hands lit up dark purple and he fired magical spells at Nemesis and the general Riegan. The fog cleared and Nemesis was unharmed. However, in Riegan’s hand was an arrow with something bulky attached to the tip. General Riegan fired an arrow at the sky. Hubert launched dark spikes that tore through the general’s body and turned him into ash. The arrow landed on a dry patch of grass and the item attached to the arrow exploded.

The impact knocked Hubert off his feet he was sent tumbling through the field. Byleth screamed his name as she shielded herself from the flying debris. Her eyes were on the enemy before her. Standing a few steps away was the man that she had been fated to fight. His skin was pale, and his hair was bright white with hues of grey mixed in. His beard covered the sour expression on his face. Nemesis wore shoulder pads with horns from a demonic beast and had a tattered cape. His chest had black wounds from when he had been killed centuries ago by Seiros. His hand grasped the same sword as hers, but it was black as night. His piercing red eyes beckoned to her, challenging her to make a move. Nemesis smirked as he eyed the shimmering sword in her hands. He no longer had the glow of magic surrounding his body which could only mean that his other generals had been eliminated.

Byleth’s heart was racing. All she had to do was kill him and the war would be over. There would be no more pain or suffering in Fodlan caused by those who slither in the dark. He was not as menacing as Hubert had described him to be. Byleth gripped her sword tightly. This is where it ends. She charged forward and her sword collided into his.

Hubert coughed out smoke from his lungs as he lay down surrounded by a burning field. His eyes widened and he had never felt as much fear as it had in that moment. They had done everything to play into fate’s hands despite his futile attempts to change the design. Hubert pinched his hand to try and wake up but instead bruised his skin. He forced himself to stand up. This was real. In the next minute, one of them was going to die. Where were the others? He had been so careful to have an army ready to take on Nemesis.

Nemesis sword whipped out and Byleth leapt over it. His weapons grazed her leg, but she appeared unphased by his attacks. Instead, she came back with more force and landed a blow on Nemesis. The crest of flames activated on her skin and as she continued to parry attacks from the King of Liberation. Hubert wearily stood up as he watched Byleth match his movements. They had a chance. His expression dropped when he was the sick grin on Nemesis face. He was toying with her.

Nemesis began to apply more force into his attacks. Sparks were flying from their swords as he began to overpower her strikes with heavy swings. Hubert was out of time. How he wished he could just pause the moment, turn back to before the explosion nearly knocked him unconscious, and spend another night holding his wife while they slept. No matter, his choice had been made long ago.

Hubert raced as fast as he could towards Byleth just as he had in his dream long ago. Byleth turned around and made eye contact with him. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

“No!!!” Byleth shrieked.

She thrust out her hand and pushed Hubert’s chest to be away from her. However, that small amount of contact was all he needed. Byleth warped onto the charred ground out of range from Nemesis’ attack. Hubert closed his eyes and felt the familiar sharp pain of a sword piercing through his body. He had experienced this moment so many times that it was nothing new to him. He coughed out blood onto his chest. His trembling hands reached down to grab hold of the sword that was protruding through his body. His white gloves became soaked with his own blood.

Hubert turned his head to see that his wife was unarmed. His lips formed a pained smile. He did it. He had finally protected her. For once in his life, he did something right. Hubert opened his mouth to speak his final dying words, but he found himself at a loss. She was unharmed now, but what about after? Hubert’s vision blurred. He was losing too much blood. With his final breath, he chanted a spell. His gloved hands glowed dark purple and the blackened sword of the creator lit up with his magic. Nemesis hands became corrupted with dark purple streaks that spread onto his skin like a disease. Nemesis yanked his sword free from Hubert’s flesh. Hubert fell onto the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Byleth was furious. The emotions inside of her were raging and her crest lit up brightly on her skin. The Sword of the Creator glowed bright red and she had fire in her eyes. Using every ounce of energy left, she charged directly at Nemesis who was distracted from the dark magic spreading through him.

“This is for Hubert and Starling!!!” Byleth screamed. Nemesis held up his sword to block her attack, but Byleth’s strike more powerful than before. Her sword broke through Nemesis’ matching black sword and slashed through his abdomen. Nemesis was knocked backwards and the dark magic spread to the rest of his body. Nemesis began to wither away as his body turned into dust along with the black sword of the creator.

Byleth was panting from exhaustion. She tossed her weapon to the side and ran towards Hubert who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Tears began streaming uncontrollably her face and she dropped to her knees beside him. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him closely to her chest.

“No, Sothis please, this can’t be happening.” Byleth cried out. She began choking on her tears and the burning air around her. “Hubert wake up, please!!!”

Byleth cradled his head in her arms as droplets of tears fell onto his pale cheeks. His lips were stained with blood and his hand hung limply to the side. There was a massive gash through his chest that had torn through his black coat and she could not see the rise of his chest from breathing. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst seeing him in this state, and she didn’t want to believe it was real.

“We did it, we won, we can finally go home now.” Byleth choked out trying to control her sobs. “Starling is waiting for us to return to him, so you have to wake up now…. Please.”

Hubert remained silent. Byleth’s small frame shook from her tears. How cruel fate was to allow them to believe that they had won the war, then dare to take the life of her only love. It was as if happiness was simply not meant for them. They had vowed to protect each other on their wedding day, and she had failed him miserably. She thought of Starling and the way that Hubert held his son as if he were the most precious thing in the world. They had created a family together and were finally going to enjoy the rest of their lives. He had so much to live for.

Byleth placed her left hand on the area over Hubert’s heart and her hands glowed bright green as she tried to heal his wound. She could feel an unsteady pulse from his heart that flickered beneath her touch. The green emerald on her ring sparked a glimmer of hope on her hand. Byleth closed her eyes and focused her magical energy at her center. She called upon the power of the Goddess within her.

-

‘Sothis be with me. Please help me save his life’ Byleth begged. ‘Tell me a spell to change fate, I’ll do anything.’

Sothis crossed her arms, ‘Would you believe me if I told you this isn’t the first time you have asked me?’

Sothis held up 7 fingers, ‘3 times you fell, 3 times he fell. Finally, it looks like he’s at least hanging on by a thread, and I can work with this.’

‘So his dreams really were events that occurred in the future.’ Byleth stated. ‘Can you help us other than turning back time?’

Sothis smirked, ‘I will do you one final favor since you are my favorite human. You may have noticed how you can no longer cast complex spells without tiring yourself. That is because most of my magic has been transferred over to Starling.’ She looked down. In her small hands was an orb of light. ‘This is the remainder of my magic within you. If you save his life, you will lose the crest of flames and you will no longer be able to wield your sword in combat. Do you accept Byleth Vestra?’

Byleth nodded her head and she answered without hesitation, ‘I accept.’

-

Byleth’s eyes shot open. She felt a powerful magic surge from her hands and the crest of flames activated for the last time. She quickly placed her hands over Hubert’s gash and began to use her newfound healing magic on him. Her body began to feel weak, but she kept her magic steady, forcing it through his veins. Hubert’s wound began to mend itself as the power of the goddess surged through his body.

His eyelids slowly opened. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before his eyes met hers. His lips formed a thin smile, “My beloved, you’re alright.”

Byleth felt her cheeks become wet as more tears spilled freely from her eyes. The magic in her hands began to waver and the once bright crest of flames slowly faded from her skin. 

“I thought I lost you.” Byleth cried. She hugged Hubert tightly in her arms.

He slowly wound his arms around his wife and returned the embrace. Hubert let out a pained chuckle, “It looks like we changed fate after all.”

The embers of the burning field around them began to settle, and the black smog cleared with a breeze from the wind. The sun above them peeked out from once cloudy skies. Fodlan was finally free at last.

/* Epilogue */

The battle on Gronder Field had been won at last, although, it was not without its injuries:

Caspar and Raphael both had mild concussions and ended up in the infirmary. They tried to compete to see who would recover more quickly to the annoyance of Lorenz who had to watch them as he recovered from his injuries. Hilda and Claude were next door. They had broken a few bones from their crash, but their wounds were not fatal. Their wyverns were not as fortunate. Hilda and Claude held hands as they silently mourned their loss. Marianne and Linhardt were in charge of the medical ward, overseeing the other injured patients. Bernadetta, Edelgard, and Jeritza walked away from battle unscathed. Hubert and Byleth remained in the hospital, but their injuries had somehow healed. As promised by Sothis, Byleth no longer bore the crest of flames. She set her sword aside in the event that one day, Starling would find use for it.

Once everyone had fully recovered from battle, they each went their separate ways:

Claude left for Almyra accompanied by Hilda. For his great accomplishments in Fodlan, he became the King and as promised, made Hilda his Queen. They visited Fodlan on occasion for diplomatic meetings and established a greater peace between the two nations.

As the head of House Gloucester, Lorenz was appointed by Empress Edelgard to handle the reunification of Leicester under the Imperial Rule. Marianne assisted with managing the political affairs for a few years until she came across Raphael who opened an inn. Her gift for animals helped the inn flourish. It was said that all three remained good friends.

After years of vigorous research, Linhardt was finally able to successfully remove Lysethia’s crests. Linhardt applied his research to remove Edelgard’s crests as well helping them both to live long joyful lives. Linhardt and Lysethia married without noble titles and had a happy family in Leicester.

Petra became the Queen of Brigid and worked closely with Empress Edelgard to establish a peace between her land and Fodlan. She kept a very private life but occasionally visited the Vestra’s who were only an ocean away.

Ferdinand was able to reform his territory and aided Empress Edelgard in shaping a new Fodlan as the new Prime Minister. Per his wife’s request, he also helped re-establish the Mittelfrank Opera Company to which Dorothea was happy to lead. They had many children together and held a loving household in Aegir.

Caspar eventually asked Bernadetta to marry him, which was a surprise to no one but each other. Bernadetta became the head of House Varley and bore many children. On their spare time, they often sat together and savored the beauty of the setting sun.

After the war ended, Jertiza vanished without a trace. He would, however, turn up once every few years to partake in a sweet or two from the Vestras, in hopes that they would spar with him.

Empress Edelgard dedicated her life to reshaping Foldan and freed it from a society ruled by crests and social status. Hubert, Byleth, and Ferdinand remained loyally at her side. Once her crests were removed, she was able to trust her work to a true successor. She married a handsome noble retired to Hresvelg, satisfied with her accomplishments.

Hubert and Byleth spent the years after the war aiding Edelgard. Although Byleth no longer bore the crest of flames, the crest was prominent in Starling. They had two more children born without crests, Jeralt and Edelgard, named after the two who had been the closest in their lives. They each possessed natural talent in magic to which Hubert was all too eager to teach them.

Once Edelgard’s reforms were settling into place, Byleth returned to the monastery to aid Manuela and Hanneman in teaching the new group of students. She was able to convince Seteth and Flayn to return as well and vowed to keep their secret hidden from the rest of the world.

\---

Byleth and Hubert stood atop the Goddess Tower hand in hand. They leaned over the balcony that overlooked the Monastery and all of Fodlan. The sun was setting a beautiful orange hue and the wedding rings on the hands sparkled in the light.

“Do you remember nearly twenty years ago when you gave me that Dark Seal the night of the ball?” Hubert asked Byleth peering over the balcony.

Byleth smiled warmly, “Yes, I remember. Why?”

Hubert brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her skin, “That was when I first began to have feelings for you. It was only fitting that I proposed to you here as well.”

Byleth blushed, “Perhaps it wasn’t coincidence that I met you here on the night of the ball. Maybe I hoped more than anything you would be here.”

“Oh?” Hubert chuckled. “And what if I wasn’t here that night? Would you still try to tempt fate?”

Byleth took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She peered deeply into his lime green eyes, “Yes, I would. And if you would make me do this over a hundred times, I would still choose you every time.”

Hubert smirked. He grabbed hold of his wife and lifted her into the air. Byleth’s feet swung freely and she burst into a fit of giggles. Their lips met in a loving kiss and they beamed happily at each other.

“We should probably head back now. Starling wanted to spar with you again before nightfall.” Hubert said.

Byleth agreed. Hubert gently set his wife down and offered her his elbow. Byleth smiled genuinely at her husband and took hold of his arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let him guide her down the spiral staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T It's done. Thank you so much to all my readers and everyone who commented/kudos this story. I am truly grateful for all of your support that kept me going through each chapter. It has been a long journey and I enjoyed writing every bit of it. Huleth will always have a special place in my heart <3


End file.
